Collapse
by samyy
Summary: Quem disse que seria fácil? Quem disse que a distância física é pior que a distância emocional? Quem disse que estaria a salvo? Supere o passado, sobreviva ao presente e não subestime o futuro, sempre há mais um degrau. E/O. WARNING: Existem cenas de violência, tortura e estupro dos capítulos 02 ao 14, ou seja, somente adultos.
1. Presente de aniversário

_"As vezes parece que a vida é feita de capítulos de despedidas e sem que você perceba de um dia pro outro você perde alguém e aos poucos vai perdendo a si mesmo, perde o senso. Não fui feita pro adeus, mas queria ter tempo de me despedir quando necessário."_

_Rachel Pekim_

Ela já havia superado a ausência dele.

Desde que Elliot desistiu do trabalho, do que mais amava fazer. Desde que ele desistiu dela...foi uma longa jornada até Olívia se recuperar e seguir a vida...novo apartamento, novos amigos, novos namorados, tudo para esquecer ele...no fundo ainda era difícil de compreender porque ele sumiu, 3 meses e nenhuma notícia, nenhum telefonema, NADA, como se a amizade deles de nada importasse para ele, como se nunca tivesse existido. Mesmo com sentimentos ainda conflitantes Olívia escondia muito bem toda essa confusão, mas escondia tão bem que conseguia ser feliz!

12 de Agosto

Squad

"Se não fosse a Alex ter uma argumentação impecável ele não teria pegado a pena máxima, o carisma dele quase convenceu o júri"

"É Nick, realmente é prazeroso ver a justiça ser feita, mas querendo ou não o dano já foi causado, um casal assassinado e uma criança abusada, traumatizada e órfã... quem vai olhar por ela?"

"Benson, Amaro vão pra casa descansar, suponho que vocês estejam exaustos, foi uma semana muito longa." Disse Cragen saindo de sua sala

"Ok, eu preciso descansar mesmo, agora a Liv acho que não terá tanto sossego, até porque quando Olívia diz que vai cozinhar pra todos é bom preparar o guarda-chuva e a máquina fotográfica, pois fatos históricos são raros de acontecer assim tão perto da gente"

A risada foi geral, Fin, Munch, Cragen e até Amanda estavam rindo.

"Muito engraçadinho Nick...é bom você ficar esperto pra outro fato histórico não acontecer neste jantar..." Olívia disse fazendo a melhor cara de vilã que ela conseguia

"Uii, antes que a 3º Guerra Mundial aconteça preciso saber que horas enfim ficou combinado amanhã?" Disse Munch se intrometendo curioso.

"As 21hrs em casa. Ah e Nick pode levar sua esposa viu, sei que ela estará aqui neste fim de semana. E Fin se você quiser levar sua namorada também..."

"Liv, o dia que eu estiver namorando o Munch estará casado de novo"

Novamente todos caíram na gargalhada, afinal Munch casar de novo seria mais que um fato histórico, seria o fim do mundo.

O clima descontraído apenas reafirmava que aquelas pessoas formavam uma família, unida e que mesmo no meio do caos tentavam rir e fazer os demais também rirem.

Pouco a pouco a Unidade foi esvaziando, ficando apenas as luzes apagadas e alguns plantonistas de outros departamentos.

Olívia ao chegar em casa foi imediatamente para o banho, ela precisava disso, o que apesar de ajuda-la a relaxar, a fez perceber que realmente necessitava descansar, há 34 horas que ela não dormia e o corpo já estava reclamando por uma cama! Sendo assim, ela decidiu que faria as compras para o jantar de aniversário no dia seguinte mesmo e foi dormir.

13 de Agosto

Casa da Olívia

O Sol já tomava conta de todo o quarto e, no fundo, bem baixinho o celular tocava insistentemente. Aos poucos Olívia foi despertando, com um sorriso no rosto, naquele dia em especial ela estava feliz como há tempos não sentia nessa intensidade. Apesar de nunca ter comemorado de fato seu aniversário, esse ano não seria como os outros em que ela passava no trabalho ou com Elliot em algum bar; esse ano ela precisa de pessoas por perto, ela precisa de sua verdadeira família que mesmo com todas as dificuldades enfrentadas conseguiram permanecerem juntos, todos foram convidados: Cragen, Fin, Munch, Nick, Amanda, Melinda, Alex, Casey e Huang e para esse dia tão especial ela preparará um jantar maravilhoso para recepciona-los e comemorar da melhor forma possível a vida.

Ao perceber que o celular ainda estava tocando Olívia correu para atendê-lo:

"Benson"

"Parabéns para a irmã mais linda, durona e dorminhoca do mundo!"

"Hey Simon, obrigada! E porque dorminhoca?"

"Ah não, então quer dizer que você acha cedo acordar as 13 h?" (Disse Simon em tom de brincadeira)

"O que? Já?" (Olívia ficou um tempo em silencio refletindo em como estava tarde e como ela teria que correr pra preparar tudo)

"Liv você sabe que mesmo que quase sempre que nos vemos eu estar metido em algum problema, e você sempre me ajudar, eu te amo! Queria estar ai pra te dar um abraço bem forte e passar esse dia com você, mas como sabemos a distância não nos permite isso. Espero te ver logo, vamos combinar algo pro próximo feriado, se você puder claro."

"Bobo, obrigada por ligar. Abraço dado. E vamos combinar de nos ver sim, tenho uns dias pra tirar de folga."

"Ok Liv, nos falamos então"

"Sim, Tchau. Até mais"

Simon tinha se mudado para Oregon, arrumou a vida, conseguiu reunir a família novamente e arrumou um trabalho decente, e o melhor, não se meteu mais em encrenca. Sempre que possível eles entravam em contato, pelo menos pra saber se estavam bem.

Há anos que Olívia não dormia tanto, pulou da cama correndo, ela já estava atrasada, tinha muita coisa pra arrumar e comprar. Trocou de roupa correndo e foi ao mercado comprar os ingredientes e as bebidas, demorou 3 hrs pra ela conseguir chegar em casa, supermercado lotado, trânsito congestionado, mas nada abalava o bom humor dela.

Ao chegar em casa ela guardou as compras e começou a arrumar o apartamento, limpou tudo, fez a comida e pôs a mesa, agora só faltava ela tomar banho e se arrumar. Indo para o quarto o interfone tocou, era o porteiro avisando que havia chegado flores para ela, mas avisou que ele não poderia subir pra entregar, se teria como ela descer pra pegar.

Olivia resolveu descer antes de tomar banho, até porque seria coisa rápida, só pegar as flores e subir. Ao descer e não achar as flores resolveu perguntar por elas.

"Vim buscar as flores, o Sr. Guardou?"

"Ah sim, Sra Benson, aqui está" – disse o porteiro entregando a ela um lindo buquê de rosas brancas e vermelhas

"Obrigada"

Enquanto o elevador subia ela procurava pelo cartão, que por sua vez havia sido colocado no meio das flores o que dificultou a retirada do mesmo. Só conseguiu pegar o cartão quando já estava na porta do seu apartamento.

Ao entrar ela apenas sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

N/A: Sou nova aqui no Fanfiction e esta é minha primeira fic, podem criticar, dar dicas e elogiar se for o caso :) _Reviews please!_


	2. Escuridão

**N/A: AVISO: Deste capítulo em diante haverão cenas de violência e sexo.**

Casa da Olívia

13 de gosto de 2012

21hrs

As nove em ponto todo o pessoal já estava reunido no saguão do prédio e resolveram subir juntos para o apartamento da Olívia, afinal a comida se não tivesse queimado, já estaria pronta.

Ao chegarem na porta, começaram a tocar a campainha, mas a única resposta era o silêncio.

"Tem alguma coisa estranha, ou ela está tomando banho e não pode atender, ou algo muito estranho está acontecendo" Disse Fin preocupado e cansado de esperar.

"Calma, talvez ela esteja ocupada mesmo, vamos tocar mais uma vez" Disse Alex tocando a campainha pela sétima vez e no fundo querendo acreditar nela mesma.

Todos estavam apreensivos, e Nick sentia que algo estava fora do lugar, isso não era normal.

"Eu não tenho mais paciência, Olívia não é de se atrasar, tem algo errado acontecendo" Nick disse já chutando a porta.

Ao entrarem não viram nada de anormal, a casa estava arrumada, a mesa estava posta, comida pronta, tudo em seu devido lugar, exceto pelo fato de Olívia não estar lá.

Em cima da mesa havia um buquê de flores no centro e bem ao lado havia um envelope simples direcionado ao Cragen. Estranharam de inicio, imaginando ser algum recado da Olívia avisando que ela teve que sair, ou coisa do tipo.

Cragen mais que rapidamente foi verificar o envelope e sanar a curiosidade e a preocupação que havia tomado conta de todos.

Ao abrir o envelope ele ficou sem reação, seu rosto perdeu a cor e sua respiração ficou ofegante tamanho o susto que levou ao ver uma foto de Olívia, caída no chão de seu próprio apartamento, com resquícios de sangue na cabeça.

"Cap. O que está acontecendo, o que Olívia escreveu?" Disse Fin já demonstrando irritação.

Silêncio

"Cragen para de brincar com a gente e fala logo o que tem nesse envelope" Disse Alex tomando a carta das mãos dele.

"Meu Deus, que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?"

"Infelizmente parece não ser brincadeira Alex. Nick chame a CSU agora! Precisamos sair daqui antes que a gente contamine ainda mais as provas"

Ao verem a foto, todos ficaram em choque, a pergunta de todos era 'como?'...Olívia sequestrada no dia do aniversário dela. Pela foto podiam ver que ela havia sido tirada pouco tempo antes deles chegarem, a porta não havia sido arrombada, não tinha nenhuma marca de sangue no chão e o apartamento estava impecável, o que gerava uma confusão, será que Olívia conhecia quem a sequestrou?

* * *

Lugar incerto

13 de agosto de 2012

21:50 hrs

O lugar estava um breu, não se via nem um palmo a frente do rosto, Olívia foi acordando aos poucos, uma dor insistente na cabeça a incomodava, levou uns minutos até ela cair em si e perceber que não conseguia se mexer. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira com os braços e pernas amarrados de tal forma que ela não conseguia movimentar nem um músculo.

Ela tentou não entrar em pânico, com a falta de visão e a privação dos movimentos chegou a pensar que ainda estava dormindo e que trava-se apenas de mais um pesadelo. Até que de repente acendeu uma luz muito forte, o que a cegou por instantes, conforme ela foi se adaptando a luz e ao ambiente, a imagem de um homem foi surgindo na sua frente o que apenas afirmou o que ela mais temia – sequestro - ao perceber que aquilo era real e que ela havia sido sequestrada, o desespero tomou conta dela , a vontade de gritar era imensa, mas o autocontrole, típico dos policiais, falou mais alto, ela se manteve impassível, apesar de estar em pânico por dentro, não demonstrava um pingo de medo no rosto.

"Detetive Benson, é um prazer recebê-la em minha casa. Aproveite bastante, pois será o último lugar que você verá em sua vida"

"Quem é você e o que você quer de mim"

"Nossa quantas perguntas, quanto profissionalismo. Nossa relação será um pouco mais que profissional, será algo mais pessoal, intimista, entende?"

"Não brinca comigo, pelo visto você sabe que sou policial, então você também deve saber que a qualquer momento meus amigos encontrarão esse lugar e virão te prender"

"Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza assim. Há anos que estou planejando isso e você pode ter certeza que eu garanti que nenhuma prova fosse deixada pra trás"

"Sempre há alguma pista, nenhum criminoso é tão esperto a ponto de não deixar resquícios. Podemos acabar com isso agora, você me solta, eu não te denuncio e você sai livre daqui assim como eu"

"Nunca me subestime Detetive" Disse dando um tapa na cara de Olívia.

"Idiota"

"Nossa, estamos vendo o autocontrole da detetivezinha indo embora então?"

"Me solta agora!" disse Olívia já perdendo o controle, o que fez ele rir ainda mais.

"Bom, está muito bom essa conversinha, mas precisamos trabalhar um pouco né. Você saberá quem sou eu na hora certa, quando você mesma se lembrar. E o que eu quero é apenas fazer você sentir dor, muita dor, o mesmo tanto que você e seu amigo me fizeram sofrer."

O rosto dele realmente era familiar, mas Olívia não conseguia lembrar da onde, ou de quando, ou de que caso tratava-se. O ódio que ele sentia por ela era evidente, o que a fazia até tremer por dentro.

"Vamos começar com uma brincadeirinha, o nome é "Com quantos socos você cai"?".

"O que?"

"Simples, você vai tirar de letra, eu dou socos na sua cara até você cair. Eu acho que com 7 socos você já cai. E você com quantos acha que consegue segurar?" Disse ele se aproximando do rosto dela.

"Não me subestime idiota, me solta e você verá a brincadeirinha" Disse Olívia cuspindo na cara dele.

"Sua vadia" gritou dando o primeiro soco.

Olívia não queria demonstrar fraqueza alguma, não reagiu ao soco, o que deixou ele um pouco mais irritado, dando mais cinco socos na cara dela.

"Você bate que nem um bebê" disse Olívia debochando dele.

Ele já impaciente deu mais três socos, o que além de deixa-la com tontura, cortou o lábio inferior e fez o nariz começar a sangrar.

"Tenho que admitir que você tem uma resistência admirável detetive, mas nada é eterno" disse ele dando o último soco, a derrubando no chão e a fazendo desmaiar.


	3. Labirinto

Squad

14 de agosto de 2012

A CSU já tinha terminado de examinar o apartamento da Olívia, porém nada foi encontrado, apenas as flores e o envelope com a foto foram levados para serem examinados na esperança de achar alguma digital, nem que fosse parcial, qualquer coisa já ajudaria e muito a tirar todos da escuridão.

Melinda tinha ido para o laboratório acompanhar os testes e assim que soubesse de algo entraria em contato. Cragen estava em sua sala junto com Alex, Huang e Casey repassando os acontecimentos recentes que envolveram Olívia, se ela havia reclamado de algo, ou de alguém a seguindo. Huang até tentou montar um perfil do sequestrador, mas o que tinham era muito pouco, o que acabou frustrando todos ainda mais.

Nick e Amanda ficaram encarregados de entrevistar os vizinhos da Olívia e o porteiro, enquanto Fin e o Munch foram verificar as gravações feitas pelo sistema interno de segurança.

Mal chegaram no squad foram tomados por perguntas de todos que estavam ali, preocupados e aflitos. Nick e Amanda não obtiveram muito sucesso nos interrogatórios, toda a porta q eles batiam e conversavam com alguém a resposta era bem parecida:

–"_Quase não vejo a Srta. Olívia, pelo que sei ela é da polícia, mas os horários dela são bem esquisitos, as vezes quando estou saindo pra trabalhar ela está chegando em casa. Sempre muito educada, me cumprimenta quando nos vemos, mas nunca deu espaço pra conversas. As vezes aparece alguém no apartamento dela, homens, não sei se são namorados ou amigos, mas nunca notei algo de estranho, nenhum barulho fora do comum nem nada."_

_C_ragen estava ficando impaciente com essa total falta de provas, nenhuma pista do sequestrador de Olívia.

"E o que vocês conseguiram com o porteiro?"

"O porteiro disse que conversou com a Olívia por volta das 19:30 quando ela desceu pra buscar um buque de flores que alguém mandou, ela estava bem. Já em relação a quem levou o buque, ele disse que foi um menino de aproximadamente 11 anos, apenas entregou ,nem esperou por gorjeta e logo saiu correndo" contou Amanda abatida.

"Mas esse buque de flores é o mesmo que estava na mesa de jantar?"

"Pela discrição do porteiro sim, é o mesmo"

"Não havia nenhum cartão na perícia, então provavelmente quem mandou essas flores foi o sequestrador, Amanda ligue pro laboratório e peça pra eles darem prioridade no arranjo de flores" disse Cragen com uma ponta de esperança.

"Cap. nós pegamos as fitas de segurança, conseguimos algumas imagens do sequestrador, mas não conseguimos ver o rosto dele em nenhum momento, esse canalha sabe o que está fazendo" disse Fin já demonstrando sua raiva.

"Coloque a fita vamos ver o que conseguiram."

Todos fixaram os olhos na tela do computador esperando encontrar algo mais, algo que por um lapso, os técnicos deixaram passar, mas a única coisa que viram foi um homem totalmente coberto de roupa e boné carregando no colo uma Olívia desacordada. Todos estavam abatidos e foram tomados pela impotência, o que mais eles poderiam fazer naquele momento? O silencio novamente ganhava lugar, porém não durou muito tempo, foi interrompido por um homem, que por sinal todos conheciam muito bem, entrando no squad.

"CADE ELA?! Como vocês deixaram isso acontecer com a minha Liv?" gritou Elliot fazendo todos virarem as atenções pra ele.

* * *

Lugar Incerto

14 de Agosto 2012

Os olhos foram abrindo lentamente, mal viam a luz e logo fechavam, as coisas estavam meio confusas ainda, Olívia não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia ficado desacordada; Entre as idas e vindas de sua consciência ela pode perceber que ele estava ali e que a mudava de posição, mas manter-se acordada tinha se tornado uma tarefa muito difícil, todas as tentativas fracassavam, por mais que ela tentasse reagir ou ficar consciente pra conseguir se livrar dele, a dor na cabeça e a confusão causada pelas pancadas venciam.

Ele aproveitou a vulnerabilidade de Olívia para amarrá-la em outro canto do cômodo, de uma forma que a incomodasse mais e que facilitasse para o que ele pretendia fazer com ela. O que ele mais queria era que tanto ela quanto Elliot sofressem por tudo que o fizeram passar, queria que principalmente ela, sentisse na pele toda a dor que ele havia sentido, queria que ela sentisse na alma o sofrimento que ele passou.

Olívia ainda estava inconsciente, ele a amarrou em pé com os braços pra cima, na verdade ele quase a pendurou, a única coisa que a unia ao chão era a ponta dos pés. Aos poucos ele foi instalando alguns fios sobre o corpo dela, dois no pescoço, logo abaixo das orelhas, um de cada lado do peito, acima dos seios e um em cada calcanhar.

Assim que tudo estava pronto, ele colocou uma música de rock pesado no volume máximo, pois pretendia mexer além do físico, queria a abalar psicologicamente também, e barulho alto causa estresse; logo que sentou a frente dela ele jogou um balde de água gelada em cima dela a fim de fazê-la despertar. O susto a fez começar a tremer, a água gelada a fez acordar, o som estava tão alto que ela não conseguia nem raciocinar, ela tentava fixar os pés no chão nas não conseguia, ela tinha que admitir que estava com medo do que ele pudesse fazer, mas a confusão em sua cabeça ainda era constante.

"Está confortável assim Detetive?" perguntou ele gritando, orgulhoso por ver o medo nos olhos de Olívia.

"O que você pretende fazer?" Perguntou ainda reticente e com a fala um pouco arrastada por conta da tontura e do sono.

"Tente manter os olhos bem abertos, senão vai sentir um pouquinho de dor" explicou ao ver que ela tinha acabado de reparar nos fios conectados a seu corpo.

Ela já tinha entendido o que ele pretendia, mas a música a irritava, não a deixava pensar direito, e pra piorar a vontade de fechar os olhos e dormir era enorme. Ela mal começou a falar e já desmaiou. Ele apertou o botão que estava segurando e ela levou um choque consideravelmente forte.

"Ahhh" o único som que ela conseguiu emitir foi um grito abafado, ela tremia muito, tanto pelo choque quanto pelo frio.

"Eu avisei, mas você insiste em me contrariar" disse com o sorriso formado no rosto.

Ela não conseguia formular frases, sua boca apenas tremia. Ele ficou em silêncio apenas apreciando as reações dela ao barulho, ao choque, ao frio que a água gelada causou e ao esforço evidente que ela fazia pra manter-se acordada.

Ficaram assim por 40 minutos mais ou menos, até que o sono venceu e Olívia novamente dormiu. Dessa vez ele esperou uns minutos para apertar o botão, mas assim que o fez, ela reagiu fortemente. A vontade que ela tinha de xingá-lo era enorme, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer naquele momento além de tremer era gritar de dor.

Estava cada vez mais difícil de Olívia ficar acordada, ela não aguentava mais levar choques, aquele barulho infernal no fundo, ele rindo dela cada vez que ela acordava tremendo, o corpo inteiro já estava entrando em colapso, movimentos involuntários, e as extremidades e a boca já estavam formigando.

"A noite está tão agradável né? Estamos nos entendendo" disse ele com um brilho sádico nos olhos.

"P-p-para, p-por f-f-favor" pediu gaguejando, ela precisava de um tempo pra se recompor, pra conseguir raciocinar.

"Aaa, bem na hora em que estávamos nos divertindo? Cadê o seu senso de humor Olívia?" disse ele já de pé e se aproximando dela.

Olívia não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta.

"Ok. Eu até posso parar com isso, mas você terá que participar de uma pequena aposta comigo. É simples, se você ganhar eu vou parar com nossas brincadeiras e você poderá sair daqui livre e viva. Porém de você perder, eu vou tirar sua roupa e continuarei com nossas brincadeiras até que você saia daqui, mas dessa vez sem vida. Ok?!" falou acariciando o rosto de Olívia.

"Ssse eu g-ganhar v-você me solta agora?!" surgiu um esperança nos olhos dela.

"Sim. A aposta é a seguinte, você terá que contar em voz alta até Cinco, porém não pode gaguejar nenhuma vez, se gaguejar em um número sequer, você perde. Estamos entendidos? Melhor dizendo, você não tem escolha, ou você tenta, ou eu parto pra segunda alternativa, onde você sempre perde."

Olívia apenas acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que iria tentar. Contar até cinco, ela conseguiria, era só controlar a respiração como sempre fez e dizer os números. Ela já podia sentir a liberdade chegando.

Ele desligou a música pra poder ouvi-la direito. Ele esperou ela se preparar e tomar folego. Ele podia ver a esperança nos olhos dela e no fundo ria pois sabia que ela iria gaguejar.

"Pronto. Pode começar detetive. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e a oferta da aposta tem validade de 10 minutos"

"Vou começar" Falou rapidamente num fôlego só.

"OK"

"Um" a primeira saiu num sopro.

"Dois"

"Três" um sorriso tímido já surgiu no rosto de Olívia, que apesar de tremer muito o corpo, estava conseguindo se concentrar.

"Quatro"

"Parabéns detetive, está quase lá, seu poder de concentração ainda existe. Vamos lá, a última palavra e você estará livre" ele disse bem próximo ao rosto dela dando um leve sopro em seu pescoço.

Olívia respirou fundo, tentou aliviar a tremedeira e os arrepios de frio do corpo, se concentrou e falou o último número, a libertação dela.

"Cinc-c-co"

A decepção e o desespero tomaram conta de Olívia, como ela gaguejou, ela traiu a si mesma, pra onde tinha ido toda a concentração.

"Por f-f-favor, me dá outra chance. E-e-eu consigo, v-você me atrapalhou nessa última. Me deixa t-tentar de novo"

"A aposta foi uma só. Você tentou, mas como sempre fracassou, agora terá que suportar as consequências" disse ele rindo satisfeito.

* * *

N/A: Estão gostando? Se sim, deixem reviews e se não, também. :)


	4. Vermelho

Squad

14 de agosto

Os olhares espantados de todos se voltaram para um Elliot vermelho, cheio de raiva, adentrando a sala.

"Elliot? O que faz aqui? Melhor dizendo, como você soube?" Perguntou Cragen aproximando-se devagar , tentando não se alterar.

"COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER? Ela não tem parceiro? Cadê ele que eu preciso ter uma conversinha" O sangue de Elliot já estava fervendo, para ele era inadmissível Olívia ser sequestrada.

"Elliot se acalme, todos nós estamos aflitos e preocupados com ela, e, além disso, você sabe muito bem que a Liv não precisa de nenhum guarda-costas, ela sabe se defender sozinha. Ninguém aqui tem culpa, foi uma fatalidade" Disse Fin já segurando Elliot, tentando acalmá-lo.

Aos poucos esse mesmo Elliot agressivo foi dando espaço para um Elliot abatido, com o olhar vazio. Ele sabia que Olívia sabia se defender muito bem, sempre corajosa e forte, uma mulher admirável... No fundo ele sentia-se culpado por não estar ali pra ela, por ter sido fraco e abandonado tudo, por não ter lutado mais... Ele não suportava a ideia de alguém a machucando, alguém violando sua Liv.

Todos estranharam quando Elliot deixou de gritar e apenas sentou numa cadeira com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la" afirmou Cragen, tentando convencer a si mesmo novamente.

"E espero que ainda esteja viva..." suspirou Alex, já começando a chorar, afinal havia grandes possibilidades dela já estar morta.

"NUNCA mais repita isso, ela está viva e nós vamos achá-la" falou Elliot já em pé e apontando o dedo para Alex.

"Agora não é hora para discutirmos. Vamos ao que realmente importa afinal Elliot como você soube do sequestro?" perguntou Huang.

"Eu recebi isso ontem a noite em casa" disse entregando um envelope à Cragen.

Ao abrir o envelope Cragen se deparou com a mesma foto que havia recebido antes, porém havia algo escrito dessa vez:

-Onde estará sua Liv?-

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de todos ao perceber que o bilhete estava escrito com sangue, provavelmente de Olívia.

Cragen respirou fundo a fim de controlar suas emoções, pois era preciso estar totalmente concentrado para encontrar sua Olívia, afinal depois de tantos anos ele a considerava como uma filha e era muito difícil lidar com as emoções neste caso, mas era necessário ele manter-se firme pra poder passar força e apoiar sua equipe.

"Amanda leve esse envelope e a foto para eles examinarem no laboratório. AGORA" Ao entregar o envelope para ela algo caiu no chão, chamando a atenção de Elliot, que ao pegar percebeu que se tratava de um MicroSD, e desesperado já gritou:

"Estão esperando o que para pegar um notebook!" a correria e a ansiedade tomavam conta de todos.

Logo Nick chegou correndo com um notebook, entregando-o ao Elliot que já inseriu o cartão memória. Levou alguns segundos para abrir o conteúdo, o que na verdade pareceram séculos para os olhares aflitos que ali aguardavam.

Ao Abrir havia apenas um documento de texto com as seguintes palavras:

-Detetive Stabler,

Ultimamente você esteve bem distante da Det. Benson, deixando-a triste e tendo em vista que ela não tinha mais com quem dividir a vida, resolvi ajuda-la a livrar-se dela.

Culpado? Não eu.

Agora você chegou tarde demais, não há nada que você possa fazer além de ser mero espectador dos últimos momentos de SUA LIV. –

Logo abaixo do recado havia um link.

Elliot estava estático, não conseguia mover um dedo, estava em um enorme conflito interno, a culpa o corroía por dentro.

Vendo a inércia de Elliot, Fin resolveu clicar no link, abrindo uma página toda preta com um vídeo no centro, apesar do receio do que veriam, todos ali olhavam fixamente para o vídeo.

Aos poucos foi surgindo a imagem de um homem de roupas e máscara pretas ajustando a câmera. No canto inferior surgiu a hora da gravação, no caso 20hrs do dia anterior, porém antes mesmo deles discernirem algo na imagem, houve um corte na gravação passando o horário para 21:59hrs, a imagem era de Olívia amarrada em uma cadeira sendo socada por um homem até cair no chão desmaiada.

Todos que estavam ali ficaram petrificados, não conseguiam reagir ao que estavam vendo.

A gravação teve um corte novamente passando o horário para 00:45, Olívia já estava amarrada em pé e com os fios conectados, o vídeo estava editado, porém mostrava tudo, todo e cada choque que ela levou, cada palavra dita por eles foi ouvida, cada grito, cada gemido e cada dor fora sentido por todos ali.

Alex saiu antes mesmo de o vídeo terminar, ela precisava vomitar, não aguentava ver Olívia sendo agredida assim e não poder fazer nada. Fin, Much, Nick, Huang e Cragen olhavam indignados e aterrorizados para as imagens. Casey não conseguia falar nada, estava em estado de choque. Elliot por sua vez estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, suas mãos tremiam em cima da mesa, o que demonstrava que ele estava tentando se controlar.

Assim que acabou a gravação, surgiu outro link na tela. Ao clicar abriu novamente outra página, agora vermelha, com um vídeo no centro, o horário era o atual, 6:30 da manhã, a imagem era de Olívia ainda pendurada, sozinha, ainda com roupas, apesar de ter perdido a aposta, o que na verdade gerou de certa forma um alívio na equipe por saber que ela não havia sido estuprada e nem morta.

* * *

N/A: A parte da Olívia ficou para o próximo cap., ok? Estão gostando? Reviews. ;)


	5. Medo

Lugar Incerto

14 de Agosto de 2012

Já fazia algumas horas desde que ele havia a deixado ali sozinha, dizendo que iria buscar alguns brinquedinhos pra eles se divertirem. Olívia já não sentia as mãos, os pés formigavam e o corpo, por ainda estar molhado, tremia sem parar, embora o sono viesse, ela não dormiria de forma alguma, o medo de apagar e quando acordar já estar sem roupa era enorme, ela queria ficar consciente para caso ele reaparecesse querendo cobrar a aposta ela pudesse se defender e reagir.

Aproveitando que ele havia deixado a luz acesa, ela resolveu examinar o lugar com os olhos, tentando achar alguma coisa que a ajudasse a reconhecer ou então algo que a ajudasse a escapar desse louco. O cômodo não era muito grande, em compensação as paredes eram muito altas e sem janela, havia apenas uma espécie de claraboia escura no teto. As paredes e o chão, ambos eram de cimento e em tons escuros, havia alguns ferros ligando uma parede a outra bem mais baixos que o teto, era em um desses ferros que as mãos dela estavam amarradas. Havia também alguns ganchos nas paredes e no chão, aparentemente sem função; a cadeira em que ela esteve sentada quando chegou já havia sumido, o lugar estava completamente vazio, havia apenas uma torneira bem baixa quase no chão no canto do cômodo. Não existiam portas, tinha apenas uma espécie de passagem, um buraco quadrado de 1 metro por 1 metro em uma das paredes. Aparentemente após o buraco havia uma porta, mas não tinha como ter certeza, pois após o buraco tudo ficava escuro.

Ela estava tão distraída observando o lugar que mal percebeu quando ele adentrou o cômodo, ele estava de máscara e segurando uma espécie de mala nas mãos. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela ao imaginar o que ele pretendia fazer com ela. Tentando não demonstrar a fraqueza do momento ela fechou a cara encarando ele, mantendo o máximo de distância emocional da situação. Ao perceber isso ele deu um leve sorriso irônico, colocou a mala no chão e se aproximou, sustentando o olhar dela.

"Sentiu minha falta Liv?" falou baixinho bem perto do rosto dela.

"Não me chame assim seu louco" disse ela com a voz firme.

"Olha quem parou de gaguejar!" respondeu ele dando risada e indo para a mala.

"Me deixa tentar de novo? Não foi justo, no último número você me desconcentrou de propósito e pra compensar você deveria me dar outra chance" disse Olívia ignorando a tirada dele, tentando faze-lo mudar de ideia, na última esperança dele ceder e deixa-la tentar de novo.

"Da última vez que nos vimos você me fez de idiota, isso nunca mais acontecerá Liv, e outra coisa, quem aqui está falando em justiça?" disse ele já retirando uma faca de aproximadamente 25 cm da mala.

Ao ver a faca Olívia congelou, a respiração ficou ofegante, ela tentou manter o olhar calmo, mas conforme ele se aproximava dela com aquela faca, mais ela externava o medo. Ele pode perceber esse deslize e deu um leve sorriso ao passar a faca levemente no rosto dela.

"Estou sentindo cheiro de medo, estou certo?" ele precisava ouvir isso dela para o prazer ser completo.

"Nunca!" disse ela desviando o olhar na tentativa de esconder a realidade.

"Está na hora de você pagar a aposta que perdeu detetive. As regras foram bem claras, sendo assim suas roupas em breve serão lixo" ele falava e passava a faca por cima da roupa dela.

"Não tente fazer isso!" disse Olívia em um tom ameaçador.

Ele nem respondeu, apenas colocou a faca por debaixo da blusa azul que ela vestia e em uma tacada só cortou toda a frente, mostrando o sutiã preto que ela usava.

"Para! Fica longe de mim" Olívia já estava fora de controle, ela sabia o final disso tudo, mas não conseguia reagir, apenas tremer e 'aceitar' o que ele fizesse com ela, não havia meios de impedir, ela estava imobilizada, e o desespero crescia cada vez mais.

"Pra te falar a verdade Liv, mal posso esperar pra te ver sem essa roupa toda atrapalhando a vista" disse ele já finalizando o corte das mangas tirando completamente a blusa dela.

Apesar dela se remexer, a limitação imposta pelas cordas não a deixava lutar. Nem deu tempo dela falar algo, ele já foi com a faca para a calça jeans que ela estava usando. Cortou a lateral esquerda de forma rápida e a esquerda bem devagar, só pra se divertir um pouco mais com os gritos abafados de desespero dela. Ao acabar de cortar as laterais a calça caiu no chão, deixando Olívia apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Ele se afastou um pouco e a observou, tremendo e se remexendo um pouco constrangida. Isso o excitava tanto, mas ele se controlava, não estava no plano dele pular etapas, ele queria machuca-la muito antes de tê-la, mas ela não precisava saber disso, o medo dela o fazia feliz.

Após observá-la por um tempo ele voltou a se aproximar.

"Como você está se sentindo assim, mais livre, detetive"? disse ele passando a mão por toda a extensão do corpo semi-nu dela.

"Não toque em mim seu nojento" Olívia falou com raiva e nojo, ainda escondendo o medo dele tirar o que restava de 'roupa' dela e terminar o serviço ali mesmo.

"Ei ei eiii calma Liv, não sou assim também, não vou tirar tudo agora, eu gosto de preliminares" falou passando a mão por cima do centro dela, o que a fez se remexer mais ainda tentando se soltar.

"Pare! Eu não estou sentindo minhas mãos e meus pés estão formigando, você pode me desamarrar?" disse ela tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

Dando uma olhada para as mãos dela ele constatou que realmente já estavam roxas, mas ele não as soltaria tão cedo.

"Vou desamarrar seus tornozelos, mas em relação as mãos, não posso fazer nada detetive, o problema é seu se não as sente." Disse já se abaixando com a faca para cortar as cordas, porém quando começou a desamarra-la, Olívia puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e chutou ele com toda a força possível naquele momento, derrubando-o no chão.

Logo após derrubá-lo ela percebeu o erro que tinha cometido e começou a se remexer no desespero de se soltar dali a tempo de fugir, mas nada que ela tentava dava certo.

O ódio que ele estava sentindo naquele momento ia além do planejado, ele estava vendo tudo vermelho, estava fora de controle. Ao se levantar, ele foi com tudo para dar um soco na cara dela, na intenção de espanca-la, mas o autocontrole surgiu a tempo, fazendo-o parar a mão bem próxima ao rosto dela. Ele tremia por inteiro de raiva, o que a assustava muito, mas ele conseguiu se segurar por instantes abaixando as mãos e encarando os olhos dela começou a falar de forma calma e polido.

"Não sabia que você era suicida detetive, você perde a noção do perigo rápido demais, mas se for necessário eu vou domesticá-la e fazê-la ver que tudo tem seu preço e sua punição."

Olívia sabia que reagiu no momento errado, ela esta imobilizada, com as mãos presas, não podendo escapar, mas o impulso foi maior, ela não raciocinou, apenas o chutou em uma ação instintiva.

"Seus peitos são muito bonitos Liv, devia tê-los mostrado mais enquanto tinha uma vida." Disse pegando-os em suas mãos.

"Tire suas mãos sujas de mim" disse ela mantendo-se firme.

Ele nem esperou ela acabar de falar, puxou o braço e deu um soco com força no seio esquerdo dela.

A respiração de Olívia parou por um instante, a dor que estava sentindo era muito forte, ela não conseguia falar nada e seus olhos lacrimejavam sem parar.

"Doeu detetive?" disse ele satisfeito vendo a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Ela ainda não conseguia falar, o irritando mais ainda com o silêncio.

"Quando eu te perguntar alguma coisa é pra você responder 'Sim senhor', entendeu?" ele gritou com muita raiva, puxando o braço novamente socando o seio direito dessa vez.

Olívia não conseguia respirar direito, seu coração estava muito acelerado, a dor era insuportável, a fazia tremer e chorar compulsivamente.

"Está doendo detetive?" perguntou novamente a ela, gritando mais alto do que da última vez.

"S-s-sim senhor" ela não queria ceder facilmente, mas a dor que sentia era tão forte que por medo de levar outro soco ela obedeceu.

"Ainda não ouvi detetive, fale mais alto" gritou ele começando a se alterar novamente.

Olívia gelou ao vê-lo erguer o braço novamente e gritou em desespero "Sim Senhor d-doeu"

"Boa menina, assim que eu gosto, obediência acima de tudo" disse mais calmo, acariciando o rosto dela.

Os olhos de Olívia ainda lacrimejavam sem parar e a posição vulnerável em que estava apenas acentuava a dor.

"Agora vou desamarrar você um pouco, mas terei que te dar um último choque pra não haver mais tentativas de reação" explicou ele já indo em direção ao controle.

"Não, por favor, não, eu prometo que não vou reagir" disse ela com medo de levar outro choque.

"Não acredito mais em você Liv." Falou apertando o botão, fazendo Olívia convulsionar um pouco e logo perder a consciência.

Após ela desmaiar, ele a desamarrou, desconectou os fios dela e a jogou no chão, prendendo desta vez apenas o tornozelo direito em um dos ganchos da parede. Em seguida pegou a calça e a blusa dela, e saiu dali, apagando a luz.

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Dicas, reclamações e elogios são todos bem vindos. Reviews ;)


	6. INvestigação

Squad

14 de agosto de 2012

O escritório de Cragen já estava com alguns homens da divisão de informática que logo que foram solicitados vieram correndo, afinal Olívia também já trabalhou com eles, mesmo que por pouco tempo...estavam tentando rastrear o link, mas parecia ser mais difícil do que o esperado.

Além do pessoal da informática, também estavam na sala: Cragen, Elliot, Fin, Munch e Huang. Casey foi atrás de Alex para ver como ela estava, pois havia saído abalada dali, e Nick foi chamado por Melinda para ir ao laboratório. Já fazia um bom tempo que eles estavam assistindo o vídeo que aparentemente estava sendo transmitido ao vivo, mas mostrava apenas a imagem de Olívia sozinha.

Como Elliot e Huang não faziam mais parte da Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, Cragen fez um convite formal para que ambos entrassem nesta investigação como colaboradores, o qual foi aceito.

Todos da sala se alertaram ao ver o homem de máscara surgir no vídeo. Olívia estava aparentemente bem, embora tremesse um pouco. Eles ouviam o diálogo ente os dois atentamente na esperança de surgir alguma pista ou por um deslize o seqüestrador se identificar, mas nada...

Os ânimos se alteraram quando o viram retirar da mala uma faca e logo em seguida cortar as roupas de Olívia a deixando semi-nua.

"NÃO! ESSE IMBECIL NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! Eu juro que se ele encostar um dedo em Olívia, ele já poderá se considerar um homem morto" disse Elliot já em pé e gritando.

Os demais também sentiam a mesma raiva, mas naquele momento de nada adiantaria gritar, eles precisavam, infelizmente, prestar atenção no vídeo... pela Liv.

A respiração de cada um ali parou ao ver Olívia chutar ele pra longe. Apesar de gostarem de ver o idiota levando um bom chute, tinham plena consciência que ela não devia ter feito isso nas condições em que estava. Logo viram ele avançando pra cima dela, se controlando, e em seguida pegando nos seios dela. Eles sentiam o mesmo nojo evidente no olhar de Olívia.

Elliot já estava estourando de raiva, o ódio subindo para a cabeça, ver aquele canalha socando Liv em pontos fracos e depois dando outro choque nela fazendo-a apagar novamente, o fez perder o controle.

"DESGRAÇADO! Que vontade de arrebentar a cara dele, merda! O que nós temos nessa investigação? Nada? Só podemos assistir essa merda e ficar de braços cruzados? Eu não consigo ficar aqui sem fazer nada!" Elliot precisava esfriar a cabeça, não esperou ninguém ali se manifestar, apenas saiu batendo a porta.

"Deixa, ele precisa colocar as idéias no lugar" disse Huang segurando Cragen que já estava indo atrás de Elliot.

"Ele está certo, precisamos andar nessa investigação, e quando encontrarmos esse canalha, não importa o que aconteça, ele vai pagar pelo que está fazendo para a Liv." Acrescentou Fin claramente alterado também.

"Pelo que pude observar dos diálogos deles, este homem conhece Olívia e provavelmente é de algum caso antigo que ela comandou, ou alguém que ela prendeu, pois ele a culpa por algo, algo que eu ainda não consegui identificar e pelo visto nem ela. Ele também tem algo contra Elliot, senão não teria mandado a carta e nem o link para ele. Sobre o comportamento dele, pude perceber que ele é movido por um ódio nutrido contra Olívia, mas externa isso através do cinismo e da dor, ele é sádico, sente um grande prazer em vê-la sentir dor. Ele necessita demonstrar que quem está no poder ali é ele, toda hora reafirmando através de gestos e frases, ele quer vê-la completamente submissa, talvez por ele ter sido submisso quando a conheceu ou foi interrogado por ela" falou Huang esboçando um perfil do seqüestrador.

"Você acredita que ele possa matá-la?" perguntou Cragen receoso.

"Apesar de querer vê-la sofrer, acredito que ele pode e quer matá-la sim"

Quando Huang estava acabando de falar, Nick e Amanda entraram correndo no escritório.

"Alguma novidade do laboratório?" perguntou Munch ansioso.

"Saiu o resultado da análise do sangue que havia na foto que foi enviado ao Elliot, mas infelizmente é da própria Olívia como suspeitávamos" informou Nick.

"E as flores, analisaram?" questionou Fin preocupado.

"Ainda estão analisando, mas encontraram uma digital parcial no plástico que embrulhava as flores, e ao verificar no sistema viram que pertencem a uma tal de Chloe Brandon" falou Amanda num fôlego só empolgada.

"Ótimo. Nick e Amanda vão atrás dessa Chloe e descubram tudo que puderem o mais rápido possível. E Fin e Munch comecem a pesquisar os casos em que Olívia foi ameaçada, agora!" ordenou Cragen já vendo uma luz no fundo do túnel.

Logo que Cragen falou todos saíram rapidamente, pois cada minuto perdido podia significar um minuto a menos de vida para Olívia.

"Don vou procurar Elliot e tentar conversar com ele" falou Huang já saindo do escritório, deixando um Cragen pensativo e sozinho assistindo o vídeo que apenas mostrava Olívia no chão desacordada.

Depois de um tempo Huang conseguiu encontrar Elliot em um dos quartos do departamento, olhando pra fora pela janela.

"Talvez ela nunca mais veja isso..." disse Elliot percebendo a presença de Huang.

"Isso o que?" perguntou Huang querendo manter um vinculo na conversa.

"A liberdade, talvez ela nunca mais respire esse ar livre, e tudo por minha causa..." sussurrou Elliot.

"Você sabe muito bem que não tem culpa neste caso, que foi uma fatalidade, não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer." Huang falou firme tentando trazer Elliot para a realidade.

"Se eu não tivesse a deixado sozinha, se eu não tivesse sido tão covarde e ter continuado ao lado dela isso não aconteceria" lamentou ele com raiva encarando Huang.

"Não adianta se culpar por uma atitude do passado, você fez o que precisava ser feito. Você chegou ao seu limite. Mas com você ou sem você aqui, provavelmente o seqüestro teria acontecido, esse homem nutre um ódio muito grande por Olívia e aparentemente por você também, pelo visto ele planeja isso a um bom tempo, então não se culpe por algo que não pertence a você." Disse Huang em tom alto mantendo o olhar fixo nos de Elliot.

"Eu sei...mas vê-la daquele jeito tão vulnerável...é...é complicado" desabafou já sentado apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

"É muito difícil pra todos aqui ter que ver Olívia sofrendo daquela forma, mas precisamos estar fortes e concentrados para poder ajudar e salvá-la a tempo. Nick e Amanda foram entrevistar uma pessoa encontrada por uma digital parcial que estava no arranjo de flores"

"O que? Encontraram uma pista e não me avisaram?" Levantou um Elliot já nervoso, mas com esperança nos olhos.

"Calma, eles já estão correndo atrás, todos aqui são competentes e estão dando o seu melhor para encontrá-la. Além disso, Fin e Munch estão procurando casos antigos da Olívia em que ela foi ameaçada" ponderou Huang parando Elliot.

"E o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui, vamos ajudar eles." Falou já puxando Huang e descendo as escadas.

Ao descerem viram o pessoal que estava tentando rastrear o link chamarem Cragen demonstrando pressa. Ao chegarem todos no escritório, foram informados que o código tinha sido quebrado e que o sinal era de Nova Iorque, mas ainda não tinham o lugar e nem a região exata, porém seriam necessários mais alguns minutos para conseguirem.

A expectativa era enorme, todos estavam nervosos e atentos aguardando a localização, mas de repente, sem mais nem menos o sinal foi cortado, saindo o vídeo da tela e surgindo outro link para acessarem.

Todos ficaram inertes, a frustração tomou conta de cada um, todo trabalho jogado fora, teriam que começar o rastreamento do zero. Ao clicar no link, outra página abriu, a tela preta novamente com o vídeo, ainda ao vivo, de Olívia. Já eram 10:30 da manhã, ela ainda continuava inconsciente no chão, nada acontecia, mas pelo menos assim ela tinha um pouco de paz.

Decidiram, a fim de agilizar a investigação, que Cragen ficaria assistindo o vídeo e qualquer mudança ele alertaria todos, enquanto isso Huang, Elliot, Fin e Munch pesquisavam os casos em que Olívia foi ameaçada ou teve problemas.

Após duas horas mais ou menos Olívia começou a acordar, fazendo Cragen chamar apenas Elliot e Huang para ver a transmissão.

* * *

N/A: Reviews!


	7. Punição

**AVISO: Esta história é para adultos, contém cenas de violência e sexo.**

* * *

Lugar Incerto

14 de agosto de 2012

Já era quase 13 horas quando Olívia começou a despertar, estava um pouco dolorida, mas consciente. Sentiu um alívio ao perceber que não estava mais naquela posição desconfortável, e suas mãos estavam livres, apesar de ainda estar presa pelo tornozelo.

Sentando-se ela começou a se examinar, para ver se ele não tinha feito nada com ela enquanto dormia. Suas mãos estavam inchadas por ficar muito tempo amarradas, ela ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã o que de certa forma a fez respirar melhor, seu rosto estava um pouco dolorido por conta das pancadas, o sangue de trás da cabeça havia secado e seus seios estavam bastante doloridos, mas o mais importante era que ela estava viva e sã.

Ao verificar que não havia nem sinal dele por ali ela resolveu tentar soltar-se, tentou quebrar o feixe que prendia seu tornozelo a um gancho na parede, mas não conseguia, por mais força que ela fizesse não dava certo. Depois de um tempo ela já estava cansada de se esforçar em vão. Ao olhar pra trás percebeu que ele tinha deixado a mala ali, com a esperança de que tivesse alguma coisa que a ajudasse a se soltar, se esticou o máximo que podia para tentar pegá-la, mas também foi em vão, estava distante demais.

Pouco tempo depois ele adentrou ao cômodo comendo uma pizza e bebendo cerveja. Ao vê-lo Olívia se encolheu, afinal quanto menos exposta ela ficar melhor. Somente quando ela viu que ele estava comendo, percebeu quanto tempo fazia que ela não comia e nem bebia nada, preferiu não demonstrar. Mas nem precisava ele já sabia que já fazia quase um dia que ela não ingeria nada.

"Como está se sentindo Liv? Dolorida?" perguntou ele de forma debochada.

"Estou bem" respondeu ela rispidamente

"Que bom! Gosto de tratar bem meus convidados. Até ofereceria algo pra você comer ou beber, pena que já acabou tudo" disse ele engolindo o último pedaço da pizza e já se aproximando dela.

"As mãos melhoraram detetive?" questionou agarrando os cabelos de Olívia.

"Veja você mesmo" ela retrucou, virando o corpo rapidamente e dando um soco forte no meio das pernas dele.

Ele se curvou tentando amenizar a dor. Demorou um tempo para melhorar, mas assim que ele se recompôs não teve paciência para dialogar, já deu um chute nas costas dela, seguidos por outros três aleatórios. Ela já estava completamente encolhida, protegendo as partes vitais dos chutes.

Essa reação dele já era esperada. Na lógica dela, ele não a soltaria sem antes fazer tudo que quisesse, a parte de tentar negociar já tinha passado, sendo assim ela faria de tudo para desestabilizá-lo...reagiria e lutaria enquanto tivesse forças.

Ao sentir que os chutes haviam cessado ela levantou o olhar para verificar o que ele estava fazendo, mas ela mal levantou a cabeça e já recebeu um soco na cara, deixando-a levemente desnorteada.

"Sua vadia!" cuspiu ele com raiva, aproveitando o momento aéreo de Olívia para algemar as duas mãos dela para trás do corpo.

"Você é um covarde" respondeu o desafiando.

"Realmente minha formação moral é muito fraca detetive" disse ele já controlando a raiva.

"Qual o seu problema comigo? Você tem medo de mulheres? Elas te assustam? Te dominam? Falou Olívia querendo atingi-lo de alguma forma.

"Você não sabe de nada" respondeu seco.

"Por isso que você tem que me amarrar seu frouxo? Não consegue me encarar sem essas algemas?"

"Cala boca detetive"

"Você é muito fraco, dá pra ver no seu olhar a sua fraqueza! E pra tentar mostrar e convencer a si mesmo de que é forte você precisa imobilizar uma mulher e espancá-la?

"CALA A BOCA!" ele andava de um lado pro outro impaciente, mordendo os próprios lábios. Ele tentava se controlar, mas estava difícil demais.

"Seja homem! COVARDE!" Olívia já tinha perdido completamente o controle e a noção de certo e errado, queria atingi-lo de qualquer forma.

"Eu já te disse pra calar a boca" ameaçou ele completamente desestabilizado.

"Fracassado!" disse Olívia com um sorriso no canto da boca por perceber que tinha atingido um ponto vulnerável dele.

Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito de tanto ódio, foi até a mala e pegou um objeto, que em uma ponta tinha uma bolinha do tamanho de uma de golfe, com uma pequena cordinha e um botãozinho pequeno na ponta, em seguida se aproximou dela rapidamente.

"Vamos brincar de novo detetive" a voz dele saiu trêmula de raiva, acariciando o rosto e cabelo dela de forma grosseira.

"Sai de perto de mim, eu tenho nojo de você" ela falou firme, mas já estava começando a ficar com medo do que ele pretendia fazer.

"Você foi uma menina muito má, Liv. Eu avisei que minha prioridade é a obediência, mas você novamente descumpriu as minhas regras, portanto será punida de forma adequada por isso." Afirmou ele passando a mão de leve pelo corpo dela.

Ele podia sentir que ela exalava medo. A fim de evitar reações, ele colocou um joelho sobre a perna livre que Olívia tinha, com uma das mãos ergueu a calcinha introduzindo a bolinha com os dedos para dentro dela, ligando o botão e voltando em seguida a calcinha no lugar.

Olívia começou a se desesperar ao sentir o objeto vibrar, se remexia na intenção de tirá-lo, mas nada que ela fazia adiantava.

"Tira isso de mim, por favor...tira...isso de dentro de mim" pediu Olívia com a voz falhando.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas soltou o tornozelo dela e a arrastou pelas pernas até o centro do cômodo prendendo novamente os tornozelos dela com duas correntes presas em ganchos no chão, mas dessa vez estavam bem separados. Em seguida ele a colocou em pé, prendendo as mãos separadamente pra cima. Ele a imobilizou de forma que o corpo dela formava um X, a deixando completamente exposta e tornando qualquer reação impossível.

Aquele objeto vibrando dentro dela já estava começando a incomodá-la bastante, o que só trazia mais prazer para ele.

"Você realmente acreditou que conseguiria me atingir falando aquelas mentiras Olívia? Você já foi melhor nisso. Mas pra que falar de mim se podemos falar sobre você, a detetive que é filha de um estuprador com uma alcoólatra?" falou ele com certo ar de superioridade.

"Filho da p" ela ia xingá-lo, mas foi logo interrompida com um tapa na cara.

"Eu não permiti que você falasse nada, agora você só ouvirá Olívia Benson" falou grosseiramente, fazendo ela se calar instantaneamente.

"Você já parou pra pensar em como você é desprezível Olívia? Sua mãe não conseguia nem olhar na sua cara de tanto nojo, você sabe que foi a maior desgraça da vida dela, certo? Seu irmão sempre quis se aproveitar, por conta de você ser policial, e logo que ele aparecia a Olívia carente sempre aceitava ajudá-lo, mendigando afeto. Você nunca teve amigos de verdade, sempre se escondendo de você mesma, quando surgiu um no trabalho, o merda do Elliot, você se apegou...na verdade ele foi o único homem na sua vida. Enquanto ele apenas te agüentava, você só tinha olhos para ele. O mais incrível é que até o 'Ell' se cansou de você e partiu sem dar notícias. Sua equipe de trabalho ainda suporta você, mas nesse momento eu aposto que eles devem estar agradecendo intimamente por você ter desaparecido. História comovente! Podemos afirmar que se existe algum fracassado aqui, esse alguém é você" ele dissertou em alto e bom tom enquanto seguia até a mala para pegar uma fita de couro muito parecida com um chicote de mais ou menos um metro.

"Idiota! Você não me conhece, você não sabe nem da metade da minha vida. Não me venha com tentativas inúteis de abalar meu psicológico, conheço quase todas elas idiota" Olívia sabia o joguinho psicológico que ele queria jogar, não queria cair nessa, mas por mais que tentasse ver o outro lado e manter-se forte, ela, por vezes, não conseguia, pois de certa forma ele estava certo.

"Agora você vai pagar por ter reagido, vai pagar por ser tão teimosa, vai pagar por ter nascido" disse ele dando a primeira chicotada nas costas dela, pegando-a desprevenida.

"Ahhh! O que você quer de mim?" disse ela gritando pela dor e pelo susto.

"Eu quero te ver sofrer e quero que você sinta muito prazer por isso, pois eu sei bem do que você gosta vadia" ele respondeu num tom mais baixo perto dos ouvidos, se encostando por inteiro no corpo dela, e apertando uma das mãos dele contra o centro dela que já estava sensível, fazendo-a se remexer mais ainda.

"Fica longe de mim! Isso nunca vai acontecer!" falou Olívia se controlando o máximo que conseguia.

"Vamos ver detetive. Você ainda vai me pedir perdão e falar que gostou de tudo!" afirmou ele já alterando o tom de voz e começando a bater nela sem parar.

Olívia tentava não gritar tanto, mas a dor era muito grande, ele não dava uma pausa, batia nela incessantemente por toda a extensão do corpo, principalmente nas costas. Ela soltou um grito histérico ao sentir que já havia começado a cortar as costas dela de tanto apanhar.

O prazer doentio que ele sentia ao ver surgir sangue nela era enorme, a dor que ela sentia o deixava extremamente excitado, fazendo com que ele batesse nela com ainda mais força e vontade.

"Para! POR FAVOR...por favor...por...favor!" Olívia não agüentava mais de dor, até que ela percebeu que ia chegar no ápice por conta do vibrador que estava dentro dela. Isso não podia acontecer, para ela era inadmissível sentir prazer nessa situação, o que a deixava desesperada por não poder fazer nada para impedir. Conseguiu se segurar por aproximadamente cinco minutos, mas não agüentou mais que isso, foi quando seu corpo começou a reagir, as pernas tremiam, o corpo todo convulsionava, a cabeça curvou pra trás, ela tentava se soltar de qualquer forma pra parar com isso, mas não tinha controle algum sobre o próprio corpo.

Ao perceber que ela havia atingido o ponto alto do prazer, ele parou por um instante de bater nela e se distanciou um pouco para apreciar a total falta de controle de Olívia...naquele momento ela estava nas mãos dele. O corpo dela só pararia de convulsionar quando ele tirasse a bolinha de dentro dela, enquanto isso o prazer seria bem dolorido pra ela.

"Paaaara! Eu implorooo, por favorrr!" tentou pedir ela controlando dificilmente a voz.

Ele achou graça vê-la implorar e resolveu colocar a mão no centro dela, apertava um pouco e soltava, apertava um pouco e soltava, repetiu isso algumas vezes. fazendo-a reagir histéricamente e se remexer mais ainda.

"Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero ouvir detetive" disse ele batendo com a fita de couro abaixo dos seios dela.

Os músculos de Olívia estavam todos contraídos o máximo que podiam naquela posição. Os movimentos eram todos involuntários.

"Ahhhh! Por favoooor, me me me perdoa?! Gritou ela não agüentando mais aquele objeto vibrando.

"Liv, você sabe que essa é apenas uma punição merecida, você aprendeu a lição?" disse ele voltando a bater nas costas dela.

"Sim s-senhor" ela queria que aquilo acabasse logo, a dor já tinha se prolongado por muito tempo.

"Ok. Vou dar um crédito pra você, Liv" disse ele desligando o botão e puxando a bolinha de dentro dela.

O alívio foi imediato, apesar de o corpo dela ainda estar em colapso.

Ele a desamarrou completamente, fazendo-a cair mole no chão.

"Fica em pé e vai até a parede Olívia" ordenou ele.

Olívia não tinha controle algum sobre as pernas dela, por mais vontade que ela tivesse de ficar em pé e lutar com ele, ela não tinha mais forças, o corpo estava exausto.

"Eu disse pra você ir até a parede" falou ele a pegando pelos cabelos e arrastando-a até a parede, onde a amarrou novamente, porém dessa vez prendeu apenas as mãos em um gancho próximo ao chão.

Logo que ele se afastou ela se encolheu, o corpo ainda convulsionava, as costas dela estavam sangrando ainda, bem machucada, mas por sorte a adrenalina amenizava a dor.

"Doeu Liv? Como eu não senti nada? Você gostou que eu sei, mas quero ouvir de você isso. Gostou?" questionou ele se aproximando novamente com um copo nas mãos.

"Foi bom" ela falou num sussurro, o medo naquele momento falou mais alto.

"Eu sabia que era tudo fingimento quando eu te conheci e você se dizia lésbica. Me enganou de início admito. Mas você gosta é de homem, um homem que saiba domá-la" constatou ele agachando ao lado dela.

Quando ela ouviu essa última frase dele, uma luz se acendeu na memória de Olívia, ela havia se lembrado dele. Mas não houve nem tempo pra ela falar algo, ele pegou o copo que estava cheio de álcool e jogou nas feridas das costas dela, a fazendo desmaiar de dor.

* * *

**N/A: Doente o cara? Deixa sua opinião, reviews são sempre bem vindas. ;)**


	8. Esperança

Squad

14 de Agosto

Elliot, Huang e Cragen estavam observando, há alguns minutos, Olívia em sua tentativa de quebrar o fecho que a prendia; tempo depois ouviram ela e o seqüestrador dialogando.

"O que diabos Olívia pensa que está fazendo, ele está em vantagem e ela simplesmente reage assim?" falou Cragen espantado ao vê-la socando o sequestrador.

"Não sei ao certo o que ela pretende, mas essa reação dele já era esperada por ela" constatou Huang ao vê-lo chutá-la.

Elliot apenas observava com a raiva contida, não abria a boca, e se alguém ali começasse a falar, logo pedia silêncio. Ele queria prestar atenção em cada palavra trocada entra Olívia e esse canalha.

Ao verem o homem ir em direção à mala, todos ali ficaram apreensivos. Elliot e Cragen estavam sentados em frente ao notebook e Huang estava em pé, logo atrás deles, também atento ao vídeo.

"Olívia está indo por um caminho perigoso ao tentar tirar a concentração dele o fazendo perder o chão... ele é sádico e instável, para ele não há limites" Huang pensou alto, claramente preocupado.

"Cretino!" gritou Elliot indignado ao ver o homem introduzir aquele objeto em Olívia e logo depois a amarrar no centro do cômodo novamente. O coração de Elliot estava na boca, pois podia ver o medo nos olhos da Liv.

"Ele está jogando com ela. O poder de concentração desse homem é inacreditável, pois por mais que ele tenha perdido o controle por alguns instantes, mostrando-se vulnerável, se recompôs rapidamente. Agora provavelmente ele quer fazer o mesmo com Olívia, quer quebrá-la tanto por dentro quanto por fora, e quer que isso dure o máximo de tempo possível, que a dor seja bem demorada para o prazer dele ser prolongado" disse Huang mantendo-se focado nas imagens.

"Meu Deus!" soltou Cragen ao vê-lo começar a bater em Olívia.

"Ele não pode fazer isso!" falou Elliot com a voz travada de ódio por ver a dor que Olívia estava sentindo. Os gritos dela estavam tão altos que acabaram chamando a atenção de Fin e Munch, que ao verem o absurdo que estava acontecendo no vídeo ficaram aterrorizados.

"Como ela consegue se controlar tanto agora? Eu não conseguiria agüentar isso sem gritar como ela estava gritando antes" disse Fin estranhando a cara contorcida de Olívia, que por sua vez estava tentando não gritar mais.

"Filho da puta!" gritou Elliot batendo as mãos na mesa e se levantando rapidamente descontrolado por ver Olívia ter um orgasmo.

"Como que isso foi acontecer?" questionou Munch indignado, já se alterando, o que era raro de acontecer.

"Ele colocou um objeto vibrador dentro dela." Explicou Cragen com a cabeça baixa, ele não queria presenciar aquela cena em respeito a Olívia.

"Na verdade a intenção dele é que ela se sinta extremamente culpada por sentir prazer sendo submetida à dor e às vontades dele, o que em regra seria inadmissível, principalmente para Olívia. Além disso, esse 'prazer' que ela está sentindo, por ser uma reação física natural, se torna muito doloroso se for contínuo e incessante, fazendo-a perder o controle nervoso e muscular. Ele quer mostrar que tem total poder sobre ela" explicou Huang.

"DESGRAÇADO" exclamou Elliot socando fortemente a primeira parede que viu na frente.

"Pra que tanta violência contra Olívia? Pra que isso?" indagou Cragen inconsolável ao ver as costas de Olívia arrebentadas quando o homem a desamarrou derrubando-a no chão.

Elliot já estava ofegante, andava de um lado para o outro, mal conseguia olhar para o vídeo, mas assim que o fez, ficou paralisado por ver o estado que ela estava, a respiração dele parou por um instante e seus olhos já estavam marejados.

"Ei ei ei o que foi que ele disse agora pra ela? Perguntou Elliot logo disfarçando as lágrimas e prestando atenção no curto diálogo que logo se encerrou com Olívia voltando à escuridão.

"Ele disse que acreditou que ela fosse... homossexual... da onde ele tirou isso?" falou Fin respondendo em termos a pergunta de Elliot.

"Eu sei da onde... se bem que...nãoo, não tem como ser aquele fracote. O porte físico dele não é o mesmo desse cara que seqüestrou a Liv, e também não é do perfil dele todo esse sadismo e violência extrema...não pode ser...só se..." Elliot estava pensando alto num conflito interno.

"De quem você está falando Elliot, seja mais claro!" exigiu Cragen já irritado.

"Eu acho que sei quem é esse filho da puta! Preciso dos arquivos da Liv agora!" falou saindo da sala correndo, deixando todos no ar, curiosos.

Mal Elliot saiu da sala de Cragen, Nick e Amanda entraram.

"Conseguimos algo!" falou Amanda afobada, entregando um CD á Cragen.

"O que conseguiram? Encontraram a Chloe?" perguntou Fin impaciente.

"O endereço da Chloe dá em uma floricultura e ela é a dona, a digital surgiu por isso, ela que atendeu o seqüestrador e fez o arranjo de flores que ele deixou na casa da Olívia" explicou Amaro.

"Não conseguimos o nome dele porque ele pagou em dinheiro, porém conseguimos a gravação do sistema interno de segurança do dia em que ele esteve lá, está nesse cd. A Chloe colaborou com tudo, até se ofereceu pra fazer um retrato falado se necessário." Complementou Amanda.

"Bom, vamos ver o que conseguimos com esse cd" falou Cragen já entregando o cd para um dos especialistas da divisão de informática que estava ali.

Demorou cerca de duas horas e meia para acharem a parte em que o seqüestrador aparecia, Chloe tinha dado um horário aproximado do que ele tinha aparecido na floricultura, sendo assim ficou um pouco mais fácil ter certeza de que se tratava desse sujeito.

"Tem como aproximar e melhorar a imagem dele?" perguntou Nick ansioso.

Logo que a imagem foi ampliada e melhorada todos conseguiram ver claramente o rosto dele.

"Eu me lembro dele, dessa tatuagem pra ser mais específico." Afirmou Fin empolgado com a descoberta, já era um grande passo saber quem era o seqüestrador.

Fin não teve nem tempo de explicar quem era, Elliot adentrou a sala com um arquivo em suas mãos.

"Ronnie Whatley, janeiro de 2010, caso 52.639. Eu o interroguei primeiro e não consegui nada, depois Olívia entrou e conseguiu a confissão rapidamente. Lembra da Babs, ela defendia os direitos das lésbicas? Ele atacava mulheres homessexuais, e Olívia acabou se passando por uma delas no interrogatório e deu certo, o idiota caiu na conversa e confessou os crimes." Informou Elliot inquieto.

"Mas ele não era assim, ele era magro, estatura mediana, franzino... e outra, ele não tinha pegado 10 anos de prisão?" questionou Fin.

"Dei uma pesquisada no status da prisão dele, e vi que ele saiu em condicional há dois meses. Provavelmente ele malhou bastante enquanto esteve preso, tomou alguns remedinhos pra crescer mais rápido os músculos, agora o sadismo e esse ódio extremo por Olívia eu não sei de onde veio." Disse Elliot intrigado com a mudança comportamental dele.

"Temos que analisar, posso dar uma olhada nos arquivos? Me lembro brevemente desse caso, mas realmente o comportamento dele está radicalmente mudado." constatou Huang.

"Agora já está tarde para abordarmos alguém, mas procurem nos arquivos do caso todos os endereços dele, todos os contatos, e amanhã logo que amanhecer, Fin, Munch, Nick e Amanda, dividam-se e vão atrás dos endereços antigos dele, e de todos os conhecidos, com certeza ele precisou de alguém quando saiu da prisão, descubram quem e onde ele está com Olívia!" ordenou Cragen desesperado, pois quanto mais rápido eles agissem, mais resultados conseguiriam e maior seria a chance de recuperá-la viva.

Todos estavam agitados, mas nada poderia ser feito naquele momento senão pesquisar. Todos estavam acordados há mais de 24 hrs e cansados, mas a adrenalina e a esperança de encontrar Olívia era maior.

* * *

N/A: Neste capítulo faço referência ao episódio 11x13 P.C. - Reviews!


	9. Fuga

Squad

15 de agosto

Já era 04:30 da manhã e Olívia ainda não havia despertado, o que causava certa preocupação em Cragen.

Fin, Munch, Nick e Amanda, depois de horas pesquisando, já tinham todos os endereços e telefones de contatos próximos à Ronnie Whatley devidamente divididos entre eles, para assim que amanhecesse eles já saíssem atrás de todos, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, todos descansavam nas camas dali mesmo. Huang também havia cochilado em cima dos papéis que estava lendo.

Somente Elliot e Cragen ainda estavam acordados. Elliot repassava em sua cabeça todos os passos dados naquele caso, o interrogatório, o júri, tudo. Ele precisava ter certeza que não tinha deixado nada pra trás, nenhum endereço, amigo ou algo que tinha relação com Ronnie, nada poderia escapar.

Já Cragen estava com um dos especialistas, que ainda tentava decodificar e rastrear a transmissão do vídeo, de plantão atento à tudo que acontecia com Olívia, mas estava difícil de algo acontecer, nem ela acordava e nem Ronnie aparecia. Cragen já estava no oitavo copo de café quando a transmissão caiu, a tela ficou inteira preta e nada de aparecer link para ele clicar a continuar com o vídeo.

Elliot percebendo a movimentação na sala de Cragen foi verificar o que estava acontecendo, se Olívia já tinha acordado.

"Alguma novidade? Conseguiram rastrear?" perguntou ele ansioso por respostas.

"A transmissão acabou, não apareceu nenhum link para abrirmos outro vídeo, perdemos o contato!" respondeu Cragen já aflito por não poder saber o que estava acontecendo com a Liv.

"Cap. estou tentando captar algum sinal do IP anterior, vou tentar reverter a situação, mas não posso garantir nada, esse homem se certificou bem de que ninguém conseguisse decodificar o sinal facilmente, essa queda provavelmente é proposital." Respondeu o especialista sem tirar os olhos da tela, tentando de tudo para fazer voltar a conexão com o vídeo.

"Como ele faz isso com a gente!? Nunca foi tão esperto... já estou cansando desse joguinho idiota que esse merda quer nos obrigar a jogar!" falou Elliot sem paciência.

"Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada para agilizar, a não ser aguardar a conexão com ele voltar" falou Cragen tentando acalmar os ânimos, tanto de Elliot quanto dele mesmo.

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora e meia sem transmissão alguma e já desanimados por estarem de mãos atadas, Cragen resolveu ir acordar o pessoal pois em menos de uma hora já sairiam para a rua; Elliot ficou ali estático olhando para a tela preta.

Todos já estavam de rostos lavados, arrumados e com café tomado. Fin e Munch irão atrás de uma tia de Ronnie que mora em Jersey, e enquanto estiverem a caminho vão entrar em contato com algumas pessoas conhecidas de Whatley. Já Nick e Amanda ficarão na cidade mesmo, vão ao bairro onde ele morava, e falarão com todos os contatos do caso em que ele esteve envolvido.

Logo que deu 07 horas da manhã todos saíram em busca de notícias do paradeiro desse doente.

Quando Cragen estava entrando em sua sala Elliot deu um salto ao ver que tinha surgido um link na tela, mais que rapidamente clicou e a transmissão do vídeo voltou.

Assim que o vídeo abriu, apareceu Ronnie, sem a máscara, bem próximo a câmera.

"Olá Detetive Stabler! Sentiu minha falta? Eu sei que sim. Enfim, pode ficar calmo, sua Liv ainda está viva, um pouco machucada confesso, mas nada que o tempo não cure...eu sei que você está tentando rastrear a conexão, mas desde já aviso que é perda de tempo, não quero ser grosseiro, mas você nunca encontrará nem Olívia e nem a mim...mas com certeza poderá assistir todas as nossas cenas de amor. " falou Whatley se distanciando da câmera e indo em direção à torneira que tinha no canto do cômodo e conectando uma mangueira.

* * *

Lugar Incerto

15 de Agosto

Olívia ainda estava inconsciente no chão, com as mãos presas à parede. Já fazia um dia e meio que ela estava ali, sem água, sem comida, sem nada... até que ao sentir uma água fria caindo sobre suas costas machucadas ela acordou assustada, logo se virando pra proteger onde estava doendo mais.

"O que você está fazendo?" falou ainda meio zonza por ter acordado de forma tão brusca.

"Tem muita sujeira nas suas costas, na verdade você está inteira suja e está sujando o meu chão também, vire-se, preciso limpá-la" falou ele de forma seca.

"Não, está doendo, não é necessário você jogar água em mim, limpe só o chão!" falou Olívia em sua defesa.

"Não quero saber se dói ou não. Agora vire-se, vou lavar esse sangue por bem ou por mal, e tenha certeza que se você não me obedecer será bem pior! Você sabe bem disso!" falou começando a ficar impaciente com a demora dela.

Olívia não queria se virar, mas ela sabia que se ela não o fizesse esse louco com certeza faria pior. Ainda temerosa, virou lentamente, já prevendo a dor que sentiria.

"Vá devagar com a água, por favor." Pediu ela num sussurro.

Logo que ela se virou ele voltou a jogar água nas costas dela da forma que a machucasse menos, se é que era possível. Quando quase todo o sangue seco das costas já tinha saído, ele percebeu que ela estava tentando beber o pouco da água que ia em seu rosto, irritado ele foi até a mala e pegou uma fita adesiva e logo tapou a boca dela.

"Eu não permiti que você bebesse água!" falou pegando a mangueira e espirrando água com força na cara dela.

Ela estava com muita sede isso era fato, mas não fez nada demais para ele perder o controle dessa forma. Ela tentava esquivar o rosto da água, porém não tinha jeito, pra qualquer lado que ela virasse a rosto, ele continuava espirrando, até que engasgou com água que entrou pelo nariz fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Ele parou quando viu que ela estava ficando roxa e tirou a fita da boca dela, para que pudesse respirar direito.

Aos poucos ela foi recuperando o fôlego. Ele já havia desligado a água, e estava na frente dela apenas olhando a luta dela pra voltar a respirar normalmente.

"Ronnie..." disse Olívia com a voz um pouco rouca ainda.

"O que você disse?" perguntou ele.

"Ronnie Whatley, eu me lembro de você" falou ela com a voz um pouco mais clara.

"Até que enfim detetive. Demorou pra lembrar, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra aconteceria" ele disse batendo palmas e começando a andar com um sorriso no rosto.

"Você mudou muito Ronnie, está mais forte, esse cabelo raspado, sua voz está diferente, sua personalidade... não tinha nem reconhecido, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Olívia mais calma, tentando entender o real motivo de ela estar ali.

"O que aconteceu Liv? O que aconteceu... você aconteceu!" falou ele irritado com a pergunta.

"Eu não entendo o que eu fiz de tão ruim pra você ter tanto ódio?" respondeu ela.

"Depois que você me fez confessar aqueles estupros e o assassinato daquela vadia, minha vida acabou" Ronnie disse já de agachando próximo a Olívia.

"Ronnie eu não te forcei a nada, você cometeu os crimes, eu apenas o interroguei, de forma diferente concordo, mas você confessou, e como sabemos quem estupra e mata alguém precisa pagar perante a lei, você apenas cumpriu a pena imposta de acordo com os crimes que cometeu. Mas, por que tanto ódio? Por que se tornou tão sádico? Realmente não consigo entender" Explicou Olívia ainda sem entender direito o ódio dele por ela.

"Sua vadia. Eu sei que o que você mais queria era me ver preso, que eu sofresse, quando você me interrogou eu via a raiva nos seus olhos, e eu idiota cai direitinho no seu joguinho, confessei tudo e ainda peguei 10 anos de prisão, sorte que eu não peguei mais, pois fui inocentado pelo júri do homicídio. Aquele homem amedrontado e idiota que você interrogou não existe mais, morreu. Sabe o que acontece na prisão com quem é estuprador Olívia?" questionou ele.

"Na verdad..." Olívia nem teve tempo de responder, ele colocou um dedo na boca dela em sinal de silêncio.

"Shhhh não precisa nem começar com seu discurso, eu conto. Eu mal cheguei na prisão e já fui batizado de Lola, não sei como eles sabiam o motivo de eu ter sido preso, eu pertencia a um grupo de 4 caras, e quer saber como foi o batizado? Acho que não preciso nem falar não é Olívia? ... Eu era usado todos os dias, as vezes por mais de um por dia... Sabe quantas vezes eles me rasgaram? Você tem idéia? Você não consegue nem imaginar o que é ser objeto sexual de todo e qualquer homem ali, eles me obrigavam a malhar pra ficar mais 'gostoso' pois assim o meu valor de mercado aumentaria, eu era vendido pra outros grupos. Todo dia eu levava uma surra, já quebrei várias costelas, mas segundo eles era pra eu aprender a calar a boca, lá eu aprendi que quanto menos eu gritasse, menor seria a dor. Cada vez que um cara pagava pra me ter, eu era marcado a faca com a inicial do nome dele, minha perna tem mais letras marcadas que o dicionário. E você ainda me diz que não sabe de nada detetive? Depois de um ano e meio sendo abusado e surrado todos os dias, fui mandado para a solitária e implorei pra permanecer ali, seria menos pior. O silêncio fez parte da minha vida, mas cada dia que eu passava ali só pensava em me vingar de você, se eu não tivesse caído na sua conversinha maldita, eu não teria passado por tudo isso, cada vez que eu me lembrava das surras e daqueles imundos me usando, me vinha o seu rosto na memória. Foi ali na solitária que eu continuei me exercitando pra ficar mais forte, foi ali que construí o meu plano pra fazê-la sofrer, eu já tinha um objetivo e um alvo: você. Só faltava onde e como." Ele contou isso com a voz travada de raiva e encarando Olívia sem desviar por um segundo o olhar do rosto dela.

"Me desculpa..me desculpa...eu não sabia...me desculpa, eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer com você...me desculpa" falou ela aterrorizada com o que aconteceu com ele na prisão.

"Não adianta nada pedir desculpas agora detetive...o mal já foi feito, e agora que eu já tenho você, quero fazê-la pagar por tudo isso...quero que você sinta o que eu senti...cada dia de dor, cada lágrima, cada minuto de sofrimento. E o melhor é que seu amiguinho Elliot pode ver tudo isso, aposto que ele está se divertindo...aquele bastardo do Ell...idiota!" Falou cuspindo em Olívia.

"Elliot? O que ele tem a ver com isso? Ele não é mais meu parceiro... não tem como.." perguntou ela atônita.

"Sim, o Elliot está assistindo, eu sei que ele não é mais seu parceiro, andei pesquisando, mas tenho certeza que neste momento ele está na sala do seu capitão assistindo todas as nossas cenas de amor e prazer Liv." Disse Ronnie já dando risada.

"Você está mentindo!" falou Olívia alterada com a possibilidade de estar sendo assistida pelo pessoal da unidade de vítimas especiais.

"Acredite no que quiser detetive." Respondeu ele de forma seca se levantando.

Ao perceber que Olívia estava com frio por conta do 'banho' que ele tinha dado, resolveu pegar uma toalha que estava na mala jogando sobre ela.

"Enxugue-se! Vou soltar suas mãos pra você conseguir se secar, mas se você ousar reagir, vai pagar em dobro, está me escutando?" ordenou ele já soltando as mãos dela e se afastando um pouco. Ele ficou agachado a um metro dela.

"Sim" a resposta dela foi seca, mas no fundo agradecia por poder se enxugar.

Olívia estava se secando cuidadosamente enquanto maquinava como escapar dali, agora ela estava sem restrições, era uma ótima oportunidade de fugir, talvez a única...começou a calcular o tempo que levaria pra chegar até o buraco da parede e chegou a conclusão absurda de que daria tempo, ela tinha que tentar, mesmo que não soubesse nada sobre o lugar, ela tinha que lutar e sair dali viva.

Um tempo depois ela já tinha se enxugado inteira, estava agachada em frente à Ronnie, quando percebeu um desvio pequeno da atenção dele, jogou a toalha na cara dele e saiu correndo. Whatley se desequilibrou um pouco mas logo reagiu ao ver ela fugir.

"Sua vadia!" gritou correndo atrás dela.

Olívia ao passar pelo buraco deu de cara com paredes, a única saída dali eram alguns canos de ferro estacados na parede formando uma espécie de escada. A adrenalina era tanta que a fazia tremer. Ao ver que ele estava passando pelo buraco ela começou a subir, mas quando estava no quinto ferro o sentiu agarrar o seu tornozelo com força e a puxar sem dó, fazendo-a bater a cabeça com tudo na quina de um dos ferros, rasgando o supercílio direito. Ela estava com tontura por conta da pancada, dando a oportunidade dele algemar as mãos dela pra trás novamente e a jogar pelo buraco pra dentro do cômodo novamente.

"Você fez a escolha mais errada que existia sua vagabunda!" gritou ele muito alterado, prendendo as algemas das mãos dela na parede, de forma que ela ficasse em pé.

Ele empurrou com força todo o corpo dele sobre o dela e apertando com a mão o rosto dela falou bem próximo aos ouvidos:

"Você vai se arrepender Olívia. Uma vadia como você não merece perdão." Logo tirou do bolso um canivete.

"Me desculpa! Me desculpa ...por favor..." a tentativa de fuga dela foi frustrada, o medo tomava conta da alma de Olívia nesse momento.

"Agora não é mais hora para desculpas." Falou ele rasgando o sutiã e a calcinha dela com o canivete.

Ela estava completamente nua e vulnerável. Ele ria das tentativas dela de chutá-lo, até que se irritando separou com o corpo as penas dela e as prendeu abertas na parede pelo joelho. Os pés dela tocavam o chão ainda, mas as pernas não tinham mais movimentos, não conseguia mais fechá-las.

"ME DESCULPA! Por favor não faça nada...por favor...perdão.." ela estava completamente desesperada, não conseguia parar de gritar.

"Cala a sua boca, não quero mais ouvir a sua voz!" ordenou ele dando um tapa na cara dela e indo na mala pegar a fita adesiva.

"SOCORRO! Por favor não...por favorr..." Olívia não conseguia ficar quieta.

Ele se aproximou dela e agarrando os cabelos a pressionou novamente e começou a falar:

"Agora eu quero que você cale a sua boca e somente aproveite, uma puta como você não merece carinho, tem que ser com força pra entender. Antes de eu tapar sua boca, quero que você molhe meus dedos com sua saliva Abre a boca vadia!" falou com raiva.

Olívia não queria abrir a boca de forma alguma, ela sabia o que ele pretendia, não iria ceder às vontades dele. Fechou a boca com toda a força possível e tentou virar o rosto.

"Você é idiota detetive? É melhor abrir essa sua boca e fazer o que estou mandando, vai ser melhor pra você...se em dez segundos você não fizer eu vou pegar todos os objetos que tenho naquela mala e..." ele nem precisou terminar a frase Olívia ainda relutante abriu a boca.

"Se morder vai apanhar de novo" disse Ronnie colocando dois dedos na boca dela deixando-os molhados com a saliva dela.

Assim que tirou os dedos ele tapou a boca dela com a fita adesiva, a impossibilitando de gritar. Ela tentava se mexer, reagir, mas infelizmente não conseguia, apenas sentiu quando ele a penetrou com os dedos fortemente, os olhos lacrimejaram instantaneamente.

"É assim que você gosta não é vadia? Falou tirando e colocando os dedos dentro dela com muita força e rapidamente sem parar.

Olívia chorava, virava a cabeça não querendo ver a cara dele, estava doendo...muito.

"Pode falar Liv, você está gostando?" perguntou ele enlouquecido ainda mexendo os dedos de forma grosseira dentro dela.

Ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos com força evitando-o.

Ele se irritou com a relutância de Olívia em responder a pergunta, tirou os dedos de dentro dela e deu um tapa no centro dela.

"Eu perguntei se você está gostando detetive, responda!" gritou com raiva dando mais três tapas no centro dela.

A dor subia pela espinha, sem saída ela concordou com a cabeça, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Já que você está gostando tanto vou continuar! Quero ver você suar de prazer." falou ele de forma debochada voltando a inserir os dedos novamente nela.

Olívia já estava sem forças, não tinha como sentir prazer como ele queria, ele estava a rasgando por dentro, as lágrimas saíam sem cessar, a respiração estava totalmente irregular.

Após um tempo machucando ela, Ronnie se cansou e parou.

"Pronto. Estou um pouco cansado disso. Gostou do trato Liv? Bom, preciso buscar umas coisas lá fora. Você fica ai quietinha, uma puta como você tem que ficar aberta assim e caladinha do jeito que você está." Falou ele dando um beijo por cima da fita que tapava a boca dela e saindo dali, deixando-a chorando sozinha.

* * *

N/A: Reviews! ;)


	10. Enxergando

Squad

15 de agosto

Elliot e Cragen já estavam alterados ao vê-lo quase matar Olívia afogada jogando água na cara dela. Huang logo despertou e foi verificar o que estava acontecendo com eles. Todos observavam atentamente o diálogo entre ela e Ronnie, afinal Olivia também já tinha o reconhecido, seria um bom momento pra ele falar mais do que devia e soltar talvez onde eles se encontravam, mas aparentemente esse novo Ronnie era muito mais alerta e esperto.

"Não justifica... nada justifica esse doido fazer o que está fazendo com a Liv. Tudo que aconteceu com ele na prisão foi mais que merecido, esse imundo mereceu cada surra levada... um merda que nem ele tem que ficar calado mesmo!" falou Elliot com muita raiva de Whatley.

"Elliot, nenhum abuso é justificável, inclusive o que ele sofreu, por mais ódio que tenhamos dele não podemos culpá-lo por isso, infelizmente ele foi vítima. Deixando bem claro que não estou querendo dizer que é certo ele fazer isso com a Liv." Falou Cragen ponderando.

"Na verdade é justificável em partes o ódio que ele sente por Olívia, é obvio que ela não tem culpa de nada, mas na cabeça dele foi ela quem começou com a desgraça na vida dele, ela que o enganou e o fez confessar, a partir daí ele foi abusado e surrado todos os dias, perdeu a dignidade e pelo que podemos perceber o pouco de sanidade que tinha também. Ele precisava culpar alguém, que não ele, por isso, e infelizmente esse alguém foi Olívia. Ele desenvolveu uma espécie de obsessão por ela, um ódio que só seria sanado com a vingança, pra ele a única forma de conseguir esquecer tudo que passou e de certa forma sanar a dor sofrida é fazer o mesmo que fizeram com ele... com Olívia." Explicou Huang começando a entender melhor a cabeça de Ronnie.

Elliot se sentiu mal ao ver Olívia se alterar quando soube da possibilidade de estar sendo monitorada e assistida por ele, mas por pior que seja a situação, é uma forma de saber que ela está viva e por sorte saber onde ela está.

"Eu conheço esse olhar da Liv, por favor, que ela não tente nada que a possa prejudicar." Disse Cragen percebendo que ela ia reagir enquanto se enxugava.

O clima ficou tenso ao verem a movimentação de Olívia para escapar dali, eles sabiam que ela era insistente, mas não a esse ponto de se arriscar tanto. Apesar do medo de todos ali, havia uma esperança no fundo de que ela conseguisse fugir, mas logo foram surpreendidos com ela sendo jogada de volta pro cômodo com as mãos algemadas novamente.

Todos esquivaram o olhar ao vê-lo prender Olívia na parede, deixando-a nua.

"Desgraçado!" – Cragen estava com ódio – "Eu não vou mais assistir, é melhor ficar apenas o Elliot aqui, em respeito à Olívia, vamos todos pra fora da sala" disse Cragen em alto e bom tom, completamente alterado, logo levando todos pra fora e fechando a porta.

Elliot não queria assistir também, ver Olívia daquele jeito o machucava muito, mas continuou firme. Viu ele a imobilizar, ele a obrigar molhar os dedos, tapar a boca dela e enfim violentá-la com os dedos.

"FILHO DA PUTA!" Elliot estava completamente vermelho, transpirava ódio. Ver Olívia se esquivar e começar a chorar o quebrou por dentro. A impotência dele em relação a essa violência, ver sua Liv também impotente, estava o deixando louco.

"O que é que ele quer? Pra que esperar que ela concorde com isso? Esse desgraçado não tem idéia com quem está mexendo!" gritou Elliot jogando a cadeira, onde estava sentado, pra longe ao vê-lo obrigar Olívia a concordar que estava gostando de tudo.

"Meu Deus, Liv, me desculpe!" disse Elliot num sussurro tocando a tela do computador com os olhos marejados ao vê-la sozinha, presa daquela forma e chorando, ele podia sentir a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Elliot continuou ali na sala de Cragen sozinho, segurando o choro e olhando pro chão, não conseguia mais ver Olívia daquele jeito, na verdade ele não queria encarar ninguém.

Enquanto isso Cragen e Huang estavam sentados no andar de cima da squad, calados, não conseguiam expressar nada naquele momento, os especialistas estavam fora da sala de Cragen, próximos ainda pra tentarem rastrear algo, mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade de conseguirem algo era bem remota, tentariam até o fim.

"Cap. alguma novidade?" perguntou Alex, seguida por Casey e Melinda, apreensivas ao verem a cara de Cragen e Huang.

"Não conseguimos localizá-la ainda, mas já sabemos quem é o seqüestrador." Respondeu Cragen sério e sem rodeios.

"Então fala quem é?" disse Casey ansiosa.

"Ronnie Whatley, caso de 2010, Olívia o interrogou, ele a culpa por todos os abusos sofridos na prisão." Respondeu Cragen novamente seco.

"Capitão, Huang, o que aconteceu com Olívia? Por que vocês estão aqui fora e não assistindo o vídeo? Cadê Elliot?" Melinda fez uma série de perguntas temendo o pior.

"Ela está viva...Elliot está sozinho assistindo, preferi tirar todos de lá, em respeito à Olívia, ela não gostaria que todos a vissem daquela forma." Cragen ainda estava reticente causando certa angústia nelas.

"Ela está bem?" perguntou Alex já sentindo um aperto no peito.

"Como ela pode estar bem?..." Cragen se levantou alterando a voz, mas logo Huang tocou no ombro dele demonstrando que não havia motivos pra falar daquela forma com Alex.

"Infelizmente não posso afirmar que ela está bem...aquele desgraçado é um sádico e Olívia está à mercê dele." Explicou Huang sentando-se novamente.

Alex, Melinda e Casey estavam realmente angustiadas com essa situação, por não saberem ao certo como a Liv estava e com essa incerteza se conseguiriam chegar a tempo de encontrá-la viva.

"Ela teve alguma lesão séria Huang?" questionou Melinda, tentando manter o tom técnico.

"Ela tem alguns cortes nas costas, um em cima do olho e várias pancadas pelo corpo, o que me preocupa é que vão fazer dois dias que ela está lá e não ingeriu uma gota de água e nem comeu nada, o corpo em breve ficará muito debilitado e o frio que ela está exposta só acelera o processo." Respondeu Huang com pesar na voz.

Elas nem ousaram perguntar se ele havia estuprado Olívia, já estavam sofrendo por saber o quão machucada ela estava. Alex e Casey já estavam com lágrimas nos olhos só de pensar em tudo que a Liv estava passando. Quando iam perguntar para o Cap. sobre a investigação, o telefone dele tocou, ao atender ele se distanciou um pouco.

"Era Amaro, não conseguiram nada onde Ronnie morava, disseram que a loja de impressão fechou e a casa onde Whatley morava estava vazia e aparentemente não era utilizada há tempos. Conseguiram um endereço onde a mãe dele provavelmente está morando, ela se mudou quando o pai dele morreu; Rollins e Amaro estão indo pra lá agora." Contou Cragen sentando novamente.

"Como esse cara conseguiu condicional? Eu me lembro bem desse caso, ele conseguiu se safar do homicídio, mas teria que cumprir pena pelos estupros... Outro detalhe é qual endereço ele cedeu pra conseguir a condicional, pois pra poder cumprir a pena em liberdade é necessário um endereço fixo." Disse Alex.

"Nós já verificamos isso, ele cedeu o endereço onde morava, e como sabemos que o sistema é falho, não foram nem verificar se ele realmente tinha ido pra lá." Respondeu Cragen com a voz cansada.

"Don. vá descansar um pouco, não há nada que possamos fazer agora, você está acordado há muito tempo, precisa descansar pra quando tivermos algo você estar alerta. Assim que tivermos novidades eu te chamo fique tranqüilo." Falou Huang percebendo as olheiras de Cragen.

"Vou deitar, mas apenas por meia hora, apenas pro meu corpo descansar, mas qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo me chame Huang." Disse Cragen sério se retirando dali.

Já havia passado um pouco mais de uma hora e meia, Cragen tinha pegado no sono e Huang achou por bem não acordá-lo por enquanto. Alex e Casey resolveram pegar o processo do caso de Ronnie pra verificar ao certo o porquê da condicional cedida e Melinda havia voltado para o trabalho, mesmo não conseguindo se concentrar direito de tanta preocupação.

Elliot havia conectado fones de ouvido no notebook e deitou a cabeça na mesa para tentar descansar um pouco, assim que acontecesse algo com Olívia ou Ronnie voltasse, ele ouviria.

Quando era aproximadamente meio dia o celular de Cragen tocou, ele havia esquecido na mesa, Huang olhou e ao ver que era Fin atendeu, logo ficou de pé e assim que desligou foi acordar o Cap.

"O Fin ligou e avisou que ele e Munch falaram com a tia de Ronnie e foram informados que ele entrou em contato com ela a mais ou menos dois meses procurando por John M. Whatley, seu primo, mas ele não morava mais com ela. Pegaram o endereço atual dele em um edifício próximo ao Central Park, estão indo pra lá correndo." Huang falou num fôlego só empolgado com a pista.

Cragen desceu as escadas rapidamente, seguido por Huang, foi avisar Elliot, mas ao entrar na sala viu que ele estava cochilando, resolveu não acordar, apenas conferiu como Olívia estava, preferia não ter olhado, vê-la sozinha ainda presa daquela forma o fez mal.

Saiu da sala, ainda mais agitado, querendo encontrar o mais rápido possível esse primo de Ronnie. Pra auxiliar pegou o nome completo de John e foi pesquisar nos sistemas se havia algum registro dele.

Lugar Incerto

15 de Agosto

Olívia ainda estava sozinha, não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, seu corpo estava bastante dolorido, não aguentava mais ficar naquela posição humilhante, o frio apenas aumentava com o tempo, e a respiração estava fraca... na verdade mal conseguia respirar por conta de sua boca estar tapada.

Ele a havia deixado daquele jeito por horas, quando deu aproximadamente 1 hora da tarde ele reapareceu carregando um bloco de madeira, do tamanho de um tijolo, e uma escada em suas mãos, Olívia já estava tremendo novamente, dessa vez de medo do que ele pretendia fazer.

"Olá Liv!" a cumprimentou levando os objetos pro canto da sala e indo pra mala.

Olívia apenas conseguia soltar uns ruídos, gritos abafados, estava muito agitada.

"Eii calma! Não precisa ter medo de mim Liv" disse ele passando a mão pelo corpo dela, subindo pela barriga indo em direção ao rosto, pegou uma fita que tinha nas mãos e vendou os olhos dela.

A agitação dela apenas aumentou, agora além de não poder gritar, não poderia ver nada. Ela apenas sentiu quando ele soltou as penas dela.

Ao se distanciar, ele pegou uma corda na mala e usando a escada, alcançou um dos ferros que estavam acima deles e a prendeu formando uma espécie de forca. Após descer, colocou o bloco de madeira em pé, logo abaixo da corda e foi buscar Olívia.

"Se tentar reagir já sabe! Se bem que eu acho que você aprendeu a lição, não é?" falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, a tirando da parede e levando para o canto do cômodo.

Ela mal conseguia andar direito, suas pernas estavam um pouco dormentes e doloridas, tentou pará-lo algumas vezes, mas não tinha forças suficientes. Ele ergueu a venda dos olhos dela por um instante, para que ela subisse no bloco de madeira. Ela se desequilibrou algumas vezes, o que era normal, afinal estava com as mãos amarradas para trás. Assim que ela se equilibrou ele tapou os olhos dela novamente e subindo na escada colocou a corda ao redor do pescoço dela puxando levemente. Ela já estava chorando, acreditava que tudo acabaria ali, naquele momento e ela não poderia nem se defender.

* * *

N/A: Reviews!


	11. Dor

Lugar Incerto

15 de agosto

Olívia, apesar de não enxergar, pôde ouvir ele se distanciando. Não compreendia porque ele a colocaria ali, pronta para ser morta, e simplesmente sumiria. Ela não queria que tudo acabasse, que a vida que ela tanto lutou e preservou, fosse jogada fora de uma forma tão torpe por um doente, e o pior, sem ela ter tido a mínima chance de se defender e lutar.

Ronnie se divertia observando a tensão aparente de Olívia, na verdade essa era a real intenção, ferrar com o psicológico dela. Ele não queria matá-la, ainda era muito cedo para ele perder sua maior fonte de prazer e divertimento. Ele sabia que deixá-la ali, no 'quase', na possibilidade iminente de morrer e ainda privando sua visão, a levaria à loucura, ela nunca relaxaria, estaria em estado de pânico constante e ficaria alerta esperando que algo acontecesse,ferrando também seu sistema nervoso.

"Sua vida só depende de você agora Liv. Um passo em falso, um soluço a mais e 'fim', sua vida some como em um passe de mágica" disse ele, um tempo depois, em voz alta.

Todos os músculos dela estavam tensos. A impressão que ela tinha era de que a qualquer momento ele chutaria o bloco de madeira ou a empurraria, acabando com tudo aquilo, mas a única coisa que ela ouvia eram alguns barulhos um pouco distantes. Olívia já controlava a respiração, havia parado de chorar e estava tentando manter-se calma o máximo possível, não queria ser a culpada pela própria morte, em sua mente vinha apenas a lembrança de Elliot, por mais que ela tentasse evitar, a imagem dele sempre voltava, um dos seus maiores arrependimentos era a 'não-declaração' do real sentimento que ela nutria por ele, no último encontro que eles tiveram Olívia não teve coragem de se abrir, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles, e isso a corroía por dentro; agora ela enxergava que muito provavelmente nunca mais falaria com ele, não teria outra chance. Ao mesmo tempo que o arrependimento aparecia, surgia também uma raiva , por ele ter sumido, por a ter deixado e nem dado notícias...

Whatley aproveitou que Olívia estava imóvel, muda e cega no canto, para montar uma espécie da maca de metal no centro do cômodo e organizar algumas coisas que utilizaria para brincar com ela.

Depois de três horas mais ou menos ele resolveu tirar Olívia daquela agonia, pegou a fita de couro que havia utilizado anteriormente e em um golpe forte acertou as pernas dela, o susto foi tão grande que ela desequilibrou, se enforcando. Logo que ela começou a se debater ele subiu na escada e afrouxou a corda, o que a fez cair no chão, já inconsciente.

Por um instante ele achou que ela havia morrido, mas ao checar a pulsação constatou que ainda estava viva. Pegando-a no colo, a colocou em cima da maca, tirou a venda dos olhos e a fita da boca dela, em seguida a prendeu com as amarras que tinham na própria maca, as pernas separadas e os braços abertos estendidos para os lados, formando quase uma cruz. Ele ajeitou o cabelo dela para trás, observou por um tempo o trabalho já feito, as pancadas já roxas do rosto dela, nos seios, no corpo todo, o corte em cima do olho, se sentia excitado com o que pretendia fazer. Ligou uma luz forte bem na cara dela e passou álcool próximo ao nariz dela para acordá-la.

Olívia despertou assustada, alerta, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Percebeu que ainda estava viva e que nada a impedia de falar ou enxergar.

"Você é um louco nojento, seu desgraçado. O que mais você quer de mim? Por que não me deixou morrer?" disse Olívia com ódio na voz, estava farta dessa situação, ela estava ali amarrada, nua, com fome, sede e frio, o que mais ele queria? Ela ainda sentia muito medo, mas havia prometido pra si mesma ser forte, não quebrar a frente dele.

"Liv, Liv, Liv... tão ingênua. Sabe o que eu pensei agora pouco enquanto você estava refletindo no canto? Meu plano inicial era te manter aqui por 5 dias, seria o suficiente para eu fazer tudo o que queria com você, mas agora que estamos nos entendendo e nos dando tão bem, resolvi te manter aqui por muito mais tempo, talvez pra sempre, até um de nós morrer, o que você acha?" disse ele em tom romântico, passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

Ao ouvir o que ele disse Olívia congelou, não conseguia mensurar o sofrimento e a tortura que seria ficar ali servindo de saco de pancada, de brinquedinho desse sádico. A respiração até falhou, os olhos estavam vidrados e ela não conseguia formular nem uma frase.

"Ficou sem palavras, eu te entendo, é realmente emocionante podermos demonstrar nosso amor, um para o outro, pelo resto de nossas vidas." disse ele debochando de Olívia.

"Você nunca conseguirá o que quer, quando meus amigos te encontrarem você pode dizer adeus à vida. Pode me bater, fazer o que você quiser comigo, não conseguirá me quebrar, não sou fraca que nem você! Não vou ceder facilmente, não sou idiota como você que acreditou no meu teatrinho e se entregou, e pior ainda, me culpa por todos os abusos sofridos na cadeia, que mundo você vive? Você é o único culpado por tudo, sabe porque? Por que você é um fracassado." Olívia falou num fôlego só, alterada, erguendo o tronco o máximo que conseguia.

"Ledo engano detetive, não sou tão fraco como imagina, já você, vamos ver até aonde aguenta!" respondeu ele aparentemente calmo, apesar de estar com mais ódio do que nunca.

Ele pegou um bisturi que estava em cima de um banquinho ao lado dele, e se aproximou de Olívia.

"Você já se cortou Olívia? Sabe como um corte bem feito pode ter diversos efeitos?" questionou ele aproximando o bisturi da barriga dela.

"Para! Não encoste isso em mim!" respondeu ela com a respiração ofegante.

"Vou fazer dois cortes em você detetive. Será um incisão única em cada um e medirão aproximadamente 7 cm. Serão feitos na parte interior dos braços, entre a axila e o cotovelo. Espero que doa bastante, tente não se mexer muito pra eu não ter que fazer mais que um corte em cada braço." explicou ele olhando nos olhos dela.

"Não! Não é necessário cortar meu braço, não há motivos, por favor não...não faça isso..." Olívia pediu começando a se remexer, tentando se soltar, por mais inútil que fosse, era a única reação possível no momento.

"Quietinha, quietinha..." disse Ronnie colocando o bisturi no braço direito dela e cortando. Era lindo ver o sangue sair de forma urgente, como se esse fosse seu caminho natural.

Olívia gritava histericamente, gritava o mais alto que conseguia, estava em desespero por ver seu sangue sair sem parar.

"Perfeito. Agora é vez do outro braço." disse ele feliz, já indo para o braço esquerdo e cortando no mesmo ponto. Os olhos vidraram no sangue fluindo, ele estava em êxtase por ver Olívia sofrendo.

Ela suava frio, a dor já estava em outro estágio, ela não conseguia nem gritar mais, estava muda.

Ao se recompor Ronnie limpou o sangue do bisturi na barriga dela e o devolveu ao banquinho.

"Bom , a primeira parte já foi concluída, agora vamos à segunda parte do nosso dia. Você já quebrou alguma costela Liv? Sabe como dói?" perguntou ele passando a mão sobre as costelas dela.

"N-Não." ela respondeu com dificuldade.

"Não seja por isso, para tudo existe uma primeira vez, correto? Eu sei como dói quebrar uma costela, sei como dói quebrar quase todas as costelas, pois já quebraram as minhas, mas não serei tão radical com você Olívia...quebrarei apenas três, só pra você ter uma breve ideia do que eu senti" falou seco pegando um instrumento de metal no formato de uma caneta mas sem ponta e um martelinho.

Olívia estava em pânico, saber o que ia acontecer e não poder fazer nada a deixava desesperada. Ele percebeu que ela ia começar a gritar novamente e mandou ela ficar quieta senão ele taparia a boca dela novamente

"Ronnie, não faça isso! Não faça isso..." ela falou com a voz baixa, tentando não aborrecê-lo naquele momento.

"Eu avisei..." ele disse pegando a fita e tapando a boca dela novamente.

Ela tentava se mexer, soltava uns ruídos pela boca, mas nada o fazia parar. Ele pegou o objeto de metal, procurou com os dedos a costela que procurava, encostou o objeto e desceu violentamente o martelinho. Olívia pode sentir a costela explodindo.

Tentou vomitar, mas como estava com a boca tapada, a bile voltou. Ele repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes seguidas. Os pulsos e os tornozelos já estavam muito machucados pelo desespero dela de tentar se livrar. A dor lancinante que Olívia sentia era diferente de todas as dores já sentidas até ali, doía demais, queimava por dentro. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, os olhos lacrimejavam involuntariamente, as narinas se encheram de muco dificultando mais ainda a respiração, cada inflada que o pulmão dava era uma tortura.

"Vamos lá detetive, como você mesma disse, meninas crescidas não choram." - falou ele limpando com as costas da mão algumas lágrimas do rosto dela - "Eu sei o que você está sentindo, mas pode ficar tranquila que só vai piorar" explicou acariciando os cabelos de Olívia, como se a tivesse consolando.

Depois de Alguns minutos olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, ele retirou a fita da boca e soltou as amarras dos pulsos e tornozelos, deixando-a livre.

"Saia daí agora Olívia." ordenou ele grosseiramente.

De nada havia adiantado ele tirar a fita da boca dela, ainda assim era torturante respirar. Houve uma tentativa inconsciente de reagir, mas a voz não saía, nenhum músculo se mexia, ela estava completamente paralisada de dor.

"Eu entendo a dificuldade..." - ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um sinal sonoro de alarme - "MERDA! Mexa-se, saía daí agora vadia!" gritou Ronnie completamente alterado.

Ela tentou...tentou de novo...mas nada dava certo, a dor a petrificou. Já impaciente ele foi ao lado dela e a empurrou com força, fazendo-a cair no chão. Nem um grito fora ouvido, apenas o barulho oco do corpo batendo no chão. Ela havia apagado. Ele ainda insatisfeito, pegou uma corrente de ferro de mais ou menos dois metros e prendeu uma das pontas na parede e a outra no tornozelo de Olívia, que estava no meio da sala inconsciente.

Após retirar tudo que havia levado para o cômodo, ele saiu, a deixando novamente sozinha e na escuridão.

* * *

N/A: Reviews!


	12. Descobrindo

Squad

15 de agosto

Depois de um tempo pesquisando o nome _John M. Whatley_ no sistema, Cragen encontrou enfim uma identificação, ficou admirado ao ver que esse primo de Ronnie é um militar aposentado, mas ficou intrigado pois essa situação não condiz com sua idade, tem apenas 37 anos.

"Provavelmente ele foi forçado a se aposentar, mas não consigo ver mais nada sobre ele e você sabe, arquivos militares são mais difíceis de conseguir do que encontrar a Liv" falou Cragen com sentimentos conflitantes, por um lado ficou empolgado por descobrir uma pista, mas por outro o desânimo surgiu por não conseguir avançar na pesquisa.

"Mesmo que não consigamos os arquivos dele, uma coisa é certa, ele tem algo a esconder, e eu sinto que estamos no caminho certo ao ir atrás desse primo." falou Huang com a intuição de que estavam realmente no caminho que o levariam até Olívia.

Enquanto isso na sala de Cragen, Elliot ao despertar e olhar o vídeo estranhou a movimentação de Ronnie, mas só ficou realmente descontrolado ao perder a visão de Olívia, pelo que ele percebeu, Whatley havia a prendido logo abaixo da câmera, tirando-a de vista, mas ainda assim estava na dúvida. Ele apenas observava Ronnie indo e vindo com objetos e montando a maca.

"Como ela está?" perguntou Cragen num sussurro ao entrar na sala.

Elliot apenas abaixou a cabeça, a balançando num sinal negativo.

"O que esse louco está fazendo? Cade a Liv?" Cragen questionou ao olhar o vídeo e não encontrá-la

"Não sei...provavelmente ele a prendeu no canto do cômodo embaixo da onde está a câmera, pelo menos é a única coisa que faz sentido..." explicou Elliot reticente.

Enquanto isso, Cragen aproveitou e atualizou Elliot da investigação, contou sobre os pequenos avanços...o que por menor que fossem já dava esperanças de encontrá-la.

"Ele vai bater nela de novo?" reagiu Elliot ao vê-lo pegar a fita de couro e aparentemente bater nela uma única vez. A partir daí o vídeo ficou um pouco confuso, eles podiam ver Ronnie subir numa escada e logo descer com um rosto preocupado, e minutos depois reaparecer carregando Olívia desacordada no colo, a colocando na maca.

"O que ele fez? Meu..." disse Cragen chocado ao ver a marca no pescoço dela.

Elliot estava impaciente ao vê-lo prender Olívia na maca. O olhar vidrado daquele louco o estava deixando com medo por ela. Ele e Cragen observaram Whatley acordar ela e dialogar.

"NUNCA! Quanta pretensão desse doente..." exalou Elliot inconformado com a ideia de Ronnie de manter _sua Liv_ em cativeiro por toda a vida.

"Não! Merda..." gritou Elliot novamente ao vê-lo cortar os braços dela, ele sabia o quão doído era, afinal já havia acontecido com ele antes.

"Meu Deus...ele não vai fazer isso..." falou Cragen em choque ao ouvir Ronnie dizer que quebraria algumas costelas de Olívia.

Ao vê-lo tapar a boca dela e em seguida realmente quebrar três costelas, Elliot ficou sem ar, saiu da sala desnorteado...precisava urgentemente de ar...ele saiu da squad - AR - mesmo assim ainda faltava ar...ele se sentou na sarjeta e ficou parado só observando a movimentação.

Cragen continuou assistindo, viu Ronnie soltá-la, e ao ouvir uma espécie de bipe, jogá-la no chão.

No mesmo instante entrou um especialista da divisão de informática informando que eles conseguiram começar a rastrear. O coração de Cragen deu um salto com a possibilidade real de encontrá-la, correu com o especialista até o computador pra acompanhar o rastreamento.

"Conseguimos identificar a triangulação da área do sinal emitido, está entre o Queens, Port Washington e North New Hyde Park. Com um pouco mais de tempo conseguimos o lugar exato!" explicou um dos especialistas.

"Mas é muito grande essa área de triangulação, quanto tempo precisamos pra conseguir diminuir essa área?" perguntou Cragen ansioso.

"Precisamos de aproximadamente um hora com o sinal decodificado." respondeu o especialista.

Depois de quinze minutos aproximadamente, todos apreensivos com o rastreamento, o sinal caiu. Cragen frustado foi até sua sala ver se o vídeo também tinha acabado, e a constatação foi positiva. Apesar dessa quebra de expectativa, um coisa era certa ela estava em Nova Iorque.

Uma hora mais tarde, Elliot que ainda estava lá fora, levantou-se rapidamente ao ver Nick e Amanda voltando, e entrou junto com eles na squad.

"Cap. Conseguimos falar com a mãe dele, ela não estava mais na casa indicada, está internada num asilo, tem Alzheimer, mal se lembrava de Ronnie, e nos poucos momentos que lembrou começou a chorar. " falou Amanda com pesar na voz.

"Complicado, teremos que descartá-la totalmente da investigação. Fin e Munch estão seguindo uma pista quente, de um primo de Ronnie, John, ele é um militar aposentado e pelo que sabemos ele foi a única pessoa que Ronnie procurou assim que saiu da prisão. O pessoal da divisão de informática conseguiu triangular a área de transmissão do vídeo, mas perdemos o sinal." explicou Cragen.

"Onde? Qual a área? Vamos mandar todos o pessoal pra lá, para vasculharem bairro por bairro!" falou Elliot alterado.

"Elliot não podemos fazer isso e você sabe, ela está em algum lugar entre Queens, Port Washington e North New Hyde Park, não conseguimos diminuir a área, seria uma enorme perda de tempo e de pessoal mandarmos todos pra essa área tão extensa, para procurar aleatoriamente por Olívia." respondeu Cragen frustado.

"E o vídeo, não apareceu outro link?" perguntou Amaro.

"Ainda não, Huang está lá, qualquer coisa ele nos avisará" Cragen já estava saindo dali quando Fin e Munch entraram na squad com o primo de Ronnie algemado.

O olhar de todos se voltaram para John Whatley, o possível cúmplice do sequestro de Olívia, a vontade de todos ali era avançar pra cima dele. Cragen já estava com a mão no ombro de Elliot, temendo que ele perdesse a razão e o agredisse.

"Cap. quando o encontramos, ele tentou fugir, precisamos algemá-lo" falou Fin com raiva.

"Ele preferiu ficar em silêncio a viagem toda." falou Munch impaciente.

"Levem-no para a sala de interrogatório, e voltem aqui, preciso conversar com vocês dois." ordenou Cragen tenso, temendo que a qualquer momento alguém perdesse o controle, inclusive ele mesmo.

* * *

N/A: Reviews! =D


	13. Abuso

**N/A: AVISO: Esta história é para adultos, contém cenas de violência e sexo.**

Lugar incerto 

15 de agosto 

Olívia estava gemendo há um bom tempo, mas até então não havia despertado. Já era quase 10:40 da noite, quando enfim ela voltou a consciência, ou não...ao abrir os olhos, Olivia sentiu a dor lancinante que ainda persistia em incomodá-la, tentou mudar de posição, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi ficar de barriga pra cima, a falta de água e de comida já estavam refletindo no corpo, a boca estava rachada e seca, os olhos um pouco fundos, e muita fraqueza, o corpo pra economizar energia diminuiu suas funções. Ela sentia frio, mas isso já havia se tornado comum ali, aos poucos ela foi ajustando a visão, e se espantou ao ver Serena em pé ao lado dela.

"Mãe?... O que?..." - perguntou Olívia com a voz um pouco embriagada. - "Eu... já estou machucada... não quero ir com você... me deixa sozinha...Desculpa por eu...não quero...adeus" disse Olívia falando aleatoriamente, sem nexo algum.

Ronnie escutou Olívia conversando e foi verificar o que estava acontecendo, ao se deparar com o delírio, se aproximou curioso.

"Elliot?" perguntou Olívia ao ver Ronnie se agachar ao lado dela.

"Oi Liv!" respondeu ele aproveitando a situação.

"Por que só agora? Eu te odeio tanto... Eu não quero que..." falou Olívia se enrolando nas próprias palavras, com a irritabilidade apenas aumentando.

"Liv, você está ardendo em febre, vou precisar te dar um soco pra você apagar um pouco, tudo bem?" disse ele delicadamente acariciando o rosto dela.

"Não Ell... não precisa... não..." sussurrou ela, não tendo tempo de continuar com os devaneios. Com um único soco ela voltou à escuridão.

Ronnie saiu do cômodo por uns minutos e logo voltou com algo em suas mãos. Ao se aproximar de Olívia ele a soltou, a pegou no colo e saiu da visão da câmera. Pouco tempo depois ele reapareceu, devolvendo-a ao chão, e a prendendo novamente, mas dessa vez amarrou as duas mãos juntas e a prendeu na parede num gancho próximo ao chão, em seguida saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

Squad

15 de agosto

Fin e Munch haviam deixado John na sala de interrogatório, e já estavam subindo as escadas indo ao encontro de Cragen, Amaro e Rollins.

"Eu quero que esse interrogatório seja totalmente limpo, sem violência alguma, estão me entendendo?" disse Cragen sério, entregando os arquivos da identificação de John Whatley para todos e querendo se certificar de que ninguém perderia a razão.

"Ok Cap." responderam imediatamente.

"Quero rotatividade, primeiro entram o Fin e o Munch, façam o máximo que conseguirem para tirar algo dele. Se ele não quiser abrir a boca, vocês saem, e Amaro e Rollins entram, quero que ele seja interrogado ininterruptamente." explicou Cragen

Não houve mais questionamentos, todos desceram e foram em direção à sala de interrogatórios, Fin e Munch entraram, e Cragen, Amanda, Amaro e Huang estavam assistindo de fora. Elliot, por ordem do Capitão, havia voltado para a sala de Cragen pra ver se aparecia outro link, o que de fato aconteceu.

"John Muthis Whatley, militar aposentado, interessante... afinal Muthis o que aconteceu com você?" perguntou Munch.

-Silêncio-

"Nosso amigo aqui é mudo, vai ver foi por isso que obrigaram ele a se aposentar" falou Fin sentando-se em cima da mesa, próximo a John.

"Isso não diz respeito a vocês!" respondeu ele finalmente.

"Ok, John, nós podemos até deixar isso pra lá, mas só se você nos disser o que precisamos: Pra onde seu primo levou Olívia?" disse Munch sentando-se na mesa também, mas do outro lado de John.

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não falo com meu primo há mais de dois anos" respondeu ele se esquivando.

"Resposta errada. Falamos com sua mãe, e ela confirmou que Ronnie estava atrás de você. Tente novamente!" falou Fin já alterado.

"Eu não sei de nada, já disse. Não sei nem quem é Olívia..." respondeu John suando de nervoso, o que era raro para um militar.

"Por que você está tão nervoso então? Quando você falou com Ronnie?" questionou Munch.

"Eu não estou nervoso e eu não falei com meu primo, quantas mil vezes eu vou ter que repetir" falou John tentando levantar, mas logo foi impedido por Fin.

Após três horas de interrogatório Fin e Munch deixaram a sala sem conseguir nada, dando lugar para Rollins e Amaro que já estavam interrogando ele há uma hora e nada.

Já eram nove horas da noite mais ou menos e nada, eles tinham 24 horas para interrogar John, se não conseguissem nada ele sairia livre dali.

Enquanto isso na sala de Cragen, Elliot já estava cansado de ver Liv gemendo de dor inconsciente, era muito desgastante para ele essa situação, tanto fisicamente como e principalmente emocionalmente. Ele estava abatido, estava à base de café, havia comido algumas torradas há um tempinho, mas só.

Um tempo depois ele se surpreendeu ao ver Olívia conversar sozinha, a voz dela estava um pouco embaralhada, mas pelo que ele conseguia entender ela falava com sua mãe, o que o deixou preocupado.

Tempo depois ele viu Ronnie entrar no cômodo e ela o confundir com ele, Elliot. Uma dor no coração começou a surgir, ao ouvi-la dizer que o odiava, por mais que ela estivesse tendo um delírio, pela situação em que se encontrava, era muito difícil ouvir isso saindo da boca dela.

Ele controlou a respiração ao ver Whatley dar um soco nela, sumir e depois voltar tirando-a da visão dele. Ele estava indignado com essa falta de conhecimento, porque tirá-la dali? Pouco tempo depois Olívia voltou a aparecer, acalmando de certa forma Elliot.

Na sala de interrogatório o clima estava tenso, exaustivo. Uma coisa era certa, John era persistente, não soltava nada.

"Quando você resolver parar de mentir avise, enquanto isso meus amigos estão indo falar com seu superior no exército para saber ao certo o que aconteceu com você, e quando soubermos, colocaremos você para depor no tribunal e explicar sua 'não-relação' com Ronnie, será algo bem interessante de ouvir" falou Amaro categoricamente próximo ao ouvido de John.

"Isso não é necessário! eu eu assumo que falei com Ronnie uns dois meses atrás, ele ele disse que precisava de um lugar calmo e isolado pra ficar por um tempo, estava cansado de tanta gente enchendo o saco dele, se não tinha como eu ajudá-lo" soltou John demonstrando sinais de cansaço.

"E você o ajudou?" questionou Amanda.

"O cara tinha acabado de sair da cadeia, era compreensível ele querer esse isolamento social, indiquei um lugar pra ele onde ninguém o incomodaria" respondeu John se levantando da cadeira.

"E onde é esse lugar?" perguntou Amaro.

"Eu prometi pra ele que não contaria para ninguém e não vou fazer." Respondeu seco.

"Você tem idéia do que está acontecendo? Uma das nossas foi seqüestrada, sabe por quem? Pelo seu priminho, então é bom você soltar logo onde é esse lugar que você indicou pra ele antes que..." falou Amaro nervoso indo pra cima dele, sendo impedido por Amanda.

"Senão o que detetive?" perguntou John o desafiando.

Amaro não teve nem tempo de reagir, Cragen entrou na sala e pediu pra ele e Rollins saírem dali, logo entrando Munch e Fin novamente.

* * *

Lugar Incerto

16 de agosto de 2012

Já estava amanhecendo quando Olivia começou a despertar, era 7:30 da manhã, ela estava suando o pouco de água que restava em seu corpo, a febre já havia passado. Quando ela olhou para o lado se assustou ao ver Ronnie a observando, ele estava com o olhar vidrado novamente, estava com seu membro de fora, acariciando-o e olhando para ela.

Olivia entrou em desespero imediatamente, o que ela mais temia estava prestes a acontecer, ela havia até se esquecido da dor que sentia, apenas queria sair dali, correr, fugir de qualquer forma. O fato de ela estar imobilizada a deixava desperada, o 'não-poder' revidar, se defender, estar impotente machucava demais.

"Liv, chegou o momento de consumarmos o nosso amor!" falou ele com a voz sedutora, debochando dela.

"Não! Por favor não" suplicou Olívia forçando os pulsos o máximo que sua força permitia pra tentar se soltar, mas quanto mais força ela fazia, mais doía os cortes dos braços, a fazendo recuar.

"Você vai gostar! Eu sou muito bom no que faço..." falou ele já indo em direção a ela.

"Você já me mostrou o que você queria, senti toda a dor que você quis que eu sentisse, não precisa fazer isso..por favor não Ronnie" Olívia gritava em desespero, estava implorando.

"Liv, não há nada que me impeça, você tem que aprender de uma vez por todas que quem manda aqui sou eu, e se eu quero que você sofra mais, você vai sofrer..." disse ele alterado.

Em meio aos gritos de Olívia, ele se colocou entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a se abrir totalmente, ela estava histérica, tentava rebater com as pernas, mas a posição em que estava a impedia, ele tinha total controle.

"Por favor não, por favor nãoo! Saia de perto de mim, sai!" ela gritava o mais alto que conseguia, forçou tanto os pulsos que acabou quebrando o esquerdo, mas a dor estava em segundo plano naquele momento.

Ronnie estava excitadíssimo, a visão de Olívia ali histérica, nua e totalmente dominada o deixava louco.

"Como você ousa estar seca?" disse ele passando a mão no centro dela e dando um tapa forte ao verificar que ela não estava excitada.

"SOCORRO! Deus, não faça isso, por favor não faça isso!" a voz já estava rouca, mas ela não parava de gritar.

"Eu vou te dobrar inteirinha e te mostrar como se faz com uma mulher" disse ele indo próximo aos ouvidos dela.

Ele desceu um pouco mais o rosto, chegando aos seios dela, lambendo um de cada vez. O nojo que ela sentia era enorme, o desespero só aumentava.

Depois de perder um tempo nos seios, ele se ajeitou no centro dela e a penetrou com força.

"Ahhhh..." - por um momento a voz falhou -"Saia de mim seu nojento!" gritou o mais alto que podia ao senti-lo dentro dela, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto.

"Grita mais vadia" disse ele dando um tapa na cara dela e começando a se movimentar.

Olívia continuou a gritar, o que o excitava mais ainda. Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, estava completamente descontrolado, cada vez que ele olhava para o rosto de Olívia e via a dor que estava causando ele estocava com mais força ainda.

"Como você é boa Liv! Eu sei que você está gostando!" disse ele continuando com os movimentos e apertando o seio direito dela com força.

Olívia não parou de gritar, sentia muita dor, nojo, tinha vontade de vomitar, de sumir dali. Não demorou muito tempo para ele atingir o clímax. Ao sentir o líquido quente dele dentro dela, a bile subiu pela garganta, a fazendo engasgar.

Logo em seguida ele se retirou de dentro dela, com o pênis ainda ereto, levantou se vestindo e saiu do cômodo sem dizer nada, deixando Olívia completamente em choque.

Ela estava totalmente quebrada, por dentro e por fora, a alma estava ferida. Ela não conseguia mais chorar, o olhar era vazio, tremia sem parar, de frio, de trauma, de dor...tudo que ela mais tinha lutado contra na vida, havia acabado de acontecer com ela...

Já faziam dois dias e meio que ela estava ali, Olívia não tinha noção alguma do tempo, não conseguia mensurá-lo naquele momento, mas parecia uma eternidade...ela estava perdendo as esperanças, se ninguém a achou até agora, provavelmente não achará mais.

* * *

N/A: Reviews!


	14. Minuto de Silêncio

Squad

16 de agosto

Fin e Munch interrogaram John por algumas horas sem avanços, deram lugar novamente para Amaro e Rollins que depois de mais algumas horas também não haviam tirado dele o lugar que Ronnie provavelmente estava. Fin e Munch haviam voltado à sala de interrogatório, dessa vez completamente sem paciência. Cragen continuou de vigia do lado de fora da sala junto com Amanda e Nick. Huang havia subido para falar com Alex e Casey que chegaram à squad, sem novidades, assim que amanheceu.

**-Sala de Cragen-**

Café! Elliot estava a base de café, os olhos estatelados na tela no notebook, o Sol já estava raiando lá fora, mais um dia e sua Liv continuava naquele inferno.

Ao ver Ronnie adentrar o cômodo Elliot ficou atento, ao vê-lo se agachar próximo a Olívia, observando ela com um olhar brilhante, logo liberando sua ereção e começando a se acariciar, Elliot ficou louco, tinha os punhos cerrados, a tensão tomou conta do ambiente.

Ele não queria ver o que estava por vir, havia uma luta interna, por um momento ele tentou se enganar pensando que Ronnie não faria nada a ela, que ele só queria olhar, mas logo foi puxado de volta a realidade ao vê-lo ir pra cima de Olívia, e aterrorizá-la, aquele desgraçado estava naquele momento quebrando a alma dela, os gritos dela ecoavam pela sala e pela alma de Elliot, ao ver Ronnie forçá-la, Elliot não conseguiu se segurar e apenas virou o corpo vomitando por todo o chão da sala de Cragen. A impotência o havia dominado, a raiva estava em um limite inimaginável, ele não podia mais ver sua Liv ser violentada daquela forma... se levantando ele saiu da sala correndo, passou desnorteado por toda a squad até chegar no banheiro, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali.

Os gritos de raiva dele podiam ser ouvidos por todos, com um soco acabou quebrando o espelho do banheiro, mas naquele momento ele precisava botar pra fora tudo o que estava sentindo, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, pra então sair atrás da Liv, ele não agüentava mais aquela situação. Ligou a torneira pra limpar as mãos, que estavam um pouco cortadas, e lavar o rosto...ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Olívia, naquele maldito vídeo... ao se encostar na parede ele começou a chorar deslizando até o chão.

"Elliot posso entrar?" perguntou Alex batendo na porta.

Não houve resposta. Percebendo que algo muito ruim havia acontecido ela resolveu entrar, se impressionando ao ver Elliot daquela forma.

"Meu Deus, Ell, o que está acontecendo?! Perguntou com a voz baixa se agachando próximo a ele.

Ele apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo, não conseguia formular a frase certa pra contar pra Alex o que havia acontecido. Ele sabia que assim como ele, Alex amava muito Olívia, e entendia como ela se sentiria ao saber da verdade.

"Elliot o- o- o que aconteceu com a Liv?!" perguntou Alex já desesperada e percebendo que tratava-se da Liv..

"Ela... ele... ele a estuprou." a última palavra saiu num sussurro, Elliot disse rápido sem enrolação e sem detalhes, com os olhos enchendo de lágrimas novamente, por mais que ele tentasse se segurar, não conseguia.

"Não! Meu Deus... a Liv... não pode ser!" Alex estava em choque, mas ao contrário de Elliot ela precisava sair dali, precisava de ar no momento, a idéia da Liv ter sido violentada não cabia na sua cabeça. Com os olhos marejados e pálida ela saiu do banheiro.

**-Sala de interrogatório-**

Munch entrou na sala tomando café, intencionalmente, pois John Muthis estava ali sem beber nada desde o começo do interrogatório no dia anterior. Fin trazia em suas mãos alguns livros grandes de capa verde musgo nas mãos, e logo que entrou os jogou na mesa com força.

"Aqui estão todos seus arquivos do exército, enfim vamos desvendar seu segredo John." Falou Fin em voz alta e demonstrando irritação.

"Isso é ilegal, vocês não podem me manter aqui todo esse tempo, não me servir nem água e ainda revirarem meus arquivos! Quero um advogado agora! Vou denunciar todos vocês!" gritou Muthis.

"Silêncio, só abra a boca se for pra dizer o que nós precisamos saber. Você não está sendo acusado de nada aqui, pelo menos por enquanto, apenas o chamamos como informante, não precisa de advogado nenhum, e na verdade podemos manter você aqui por 24 horas. Agora só depende de você, acho que vou começar a ler esse primeiro arquivo aqui... quando você decidir nos dizer a verdade nos chame" respondeu Munch mantendo a calma sentando-se na cadeira e pegando um arquivo aleatório e abrindo.

John conseguiu ficar em silêncio por uns cinco minutos, mas a ansiedade e a preocupação de ver Munch e Fin lerem seus arquivos foram maiores, na cabeça dele era melhor ele falar o lugar que ele havia indicado para Ronnie, do que deixar que lessem o real motivo por ele ter sido obrigado a se aposentar no exército.

"Se eu der o endereço do lugar, vocês param de ler?" gritou ele levantando-se.

"Só se você falar agora! FALA!" falou Fin indo pra cima dele.

"Eu vou anotar, preciso de papel e de caneta.." disse John se esquivando e voltando a sentar.

"Aqui. Escreva logo!" Fin jogou seu bloquinho de anotações na mesa e deu uma caneta à ele.

John anotou rapidamente o endereço e fez um rascunho de um mapa.

"É bom pra você esse endereço estar certo!" gritou Fin com o papel nas mãos, saindo correndo da sala de interrogatório, Munch pegou os livros e saiu dali também.

**-Squad-**

Assim que Alex saiu do banheiro, ainda pálida e chorando, trombou com todos os olhares ansiosos virados para ela... ela não queria falar com ninguém, começou a andar rápido tentando evitar perguntas, mas logo foi abordada por Huang.

"Alex, Elliot está bem?" perguntou ele recebendo apenas um aceno negativo dela.

"O que aconteceu com Olívia?" insistiu ele.

Ao ouvir a pergunta Alex olhou nos olhos dele, fez um aceno negativo.

"Ele a estuprou?" perguntou delicadamente, só para ter certeza.

"Sim..." sussurrou Alex, se livrando de Huang e saindo da squad.

Huang demorou para absorver a notícia, mas não externou o choque, apenas foi até Cragen atualizá-lo.

"Todos de volta ao trabalho" ordenou Cragen minutos depois, com a voz embargada, mas firme.

Lugar Incerto

16 de agosto

Olivia estava acordada ainda, olhando para o nada, seus sinais estavam fracos, a dor tomava conta do corpo e da alma. O único pensamento que ela se forçava a manter era 'seja forte Olívia, sobreviva!' por mais difícil que fosse a situação, ela precisava se convencer de que conseguiria sobreviver, de que apesar de tudo, ela tinha que ser forte e se manter viva até o fim.

Por volta das dez horas da manhã Ronnie voltou ao cômodo.

Ao vê-lo Olívia virou o rosto, não queria olhar pra cara dele, não queria que ele visse a dor.

"Liv, meu amor, não adianta virar o rosto. Eu apenas quero saber se você gostou da nossa lua-de-mel?" falou Whatley se aproximando dela, não obtendo nada em resposta.

"Vamos lá Liv, me diga se gostou da sua iniciação!" gritou ele dando risada e forçando-a a olhar pra ele.

A única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi cuspir no rosto dele.

"Vadia! Pelo visto uma vez não foi o suficiente pra você dizer se gostou ou não, mas agora você poderá desfrutar de novo do prazer que eu dei pra você" disse ele tapando a boca dela novamente com uma fita adesiva e em um golpe só a virando de barriga para baixo, causando uma dor terrível nela por conta das costelas.

Ela estava totalmente dominada naquele momento, não havia movimento de reação possível, não conseguia vê-lo e nem gritar.

Ele abriu as pernas dela novamente e com uma mão no baixo ventre, ergueu a parte inferior do corpo de Olivia, a deixando completamente exposta.

Sem dar espaço para movimentos ele a penetrou no mesmo lugar, repetindo a dor. Olívia como não conseguia se mexer nem gritar, apenas chorava compulsivamente... tentou mandar o pensamento pra outro lugar, tentou ignorar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele se movimentava com tanta força e rapidez que ela não tinha tempo de transportar sua mente para outro lugar, se não ali.

Dessa vez ele foi rápido, mas resolveu se retirar de dentro dela antes de gozar. Ele queria que ela sentisse o prazer dele, ficando de joelho ele se estimulou mais um pouco, logo liberando seu líquido em cima das costas cortadas dela.

"Enquanto você cospe em mim, eu apenas te demonstro quanto eu gosto de você sua puta! Me agradeça!" falou ele se vestindo novamente.

"Daqui a pouco eu volto pra você me agradecer de uma forma mais adequada" disse Ronnie firme, já saindo do cômodo.

Squad

16 de agosto

Assim que os ânimos acalmaram pela squad, Huang resolveu assumir o posto de espectador e foi assistir o vídeo.

Ele estava realmente chocado com a frieza e com o ódio de Ronnie, apesar de considerar difícil assistir aquele vídeo, de Olívia sendo novamente abusada, ele tentava manter seu lado profissional e analisar reações de ambos. Tanto de Olivia cuspindo em Ronnie, quanto de ele ter que sempre usar de violência e dominação para fazê-la sofrer.

Olívia apesar de estar em uma situação complicadíssima ainda tentava lutar, por menor que fosse o gesto, ela rebatia, não cedia, estava sendo literalmente uma guerreira, assim como ela sempre demonstrou durante toda a sua vida. Já Ronnie mantinha uma linearidade de atitudes, utilizava do sarcasmo e da violência para se impor e demonstrar todo seu ódio reprimido por Olívia.

Cragen, Amaro, Rollins e Casey estavam ali na parte de baixo da squad há algum tempo debatendo pontos do caso, estavam repassando os passos de Olívia, revendo tudo, para ver se não haviam deixado nada passar em branco.

Elliot estava por fim saindo do banheiro, aparentemente controlado, quando Fin, seguido por Munch, apareceu gritando que tinha finalmente o endereço onde Ronnie provavelmente havia levado Olivia. Elliot mais que rapidamente pegou o papel com o endereço das mãos de Fin, por sorte Munch tinha tirado várias cópias do mesmo, para poder distribuir para todos que fossem para lá.

"Estou indo na frente!" gritou Elliot já saindo da squad.

"Elliot...!" gritou Cragen preocupado, não tendo tempo nem de concluir a frase.

"Amanda e Munch fiquem aqui e chamem reforços, chamem os bombeiros, ambulâncias e o esquadrão anti-bomba também, nunca sabemos com quem estamos lidando e com o que vamos deparar." Ordenou Cragen já pegando um colete, puxando Amaro e Fin para irem o mais rápido possível ao encontro de Elliot.

Casey saiu correndo dali para procurar Alex, precisava avisá-la dos avanços e da possível localização de Olívia. Já Huang continuou ali com o vídeo, qualquer coisa avisaria o Cap.

Amanda e Munch logo que terminaram de fazer os contatos necessários e passarem o endereço rapidamente para todos, pegaram um viatura e também seguiram para o endereço.

Lugar Incerto

16 de agosto

Olívia estava com muita dificuldade para respirar naquela posição que Ronnie a havia deixado, com muito esforço ela conseguiu se virar de barriga para cima, seus movimentos estavam lentos, a respiração também. Ela estava muito cansada, sem forças, as pálpebras dos olhos estavam tão pesadas, os olhos se fechavam e com muito esforço se abriam novamente, a sensação que ela tinha era de que tudo era um pesadelo, a sensação que ela estava flutuando, seu corpo formigava, sua mente estava vazia, não conseguia pensar em nada nem em ninguém.

Já era meio dia passado quando Ronnie voltou ao cômodo.

"Acorda Olívia!" gritou ele percebendo a sonolência dela.

Olívia não reagiu ao grito, apenas abriu devagar os olhos.

"Cadê a famosa Detetive Benson? Aquela que enfrenta todos os criminosos de Manhattan...ONDE ESTÁ A DETETIVE OLIVIA BENSON?" gritou ele, gargalhando ao ver o estado em que ela estava.

O rosto de Olivia estava imóvel.

"Bom eu vim receber o seu agradecimento detetive, e como eu sei que você não está em condições de escolher como me agradecer, eu mesmo já escolhi como quero ser compensado." Disse Ronnie em pé, logo em frente a ela.

Ela ainda não havia movido nem o olhar.

"Pra simplificar o entendimento, vou resumir: Eu quero que você tenha um orgasmo só para mim! Fácil não é?" explicou ele com um sorriso irônico no rosto, e movendo as pernas de Olívia com os pés, deixando-a aberta novamente.

No momento que ela ouviu Ronnie dizer o que pretendia e logo pegar a bolinha que ele já havia utilizado antes, ela entrou em pânico, tentou se mexer, tentou fechar as pernas, mas nada que ela fazia o parava.

"Calma, calma, calma Liv, não vou colocar a bolinha dentro de você, apesar de saber que você gostou bastante da última vez que a utilizei!" disse ele se ajoelhando entre as pernas dela.

**-Rodovia –**

Elliot havia colocado uma sirene em cima do carro, estava correndo feito louco, já estava na estrada há aproximadamente 45 minutos, o endereço que John havia dado era em Port Washington, em um antigo campo de treinamento do exército, que havia sido desativado há alguns anos, a distância era grande, levaria aproximadamente uma hora de carro, com o trânsito livre.

Como Elliot não tinha tanta sorte, o trânsito não era um dos melhores, o único pensamento que vinha na cabeça dele era 'mais rápido! Mais rápido! Mais rápido!' ele não conseguia esperar, era a vida da Liv que estava em jogo e cada minuto perdido significava um minuto a mais para Ronnie fugir ou matar Olivia.

Cragen, Fin e Munch não estavam muito distantes do carro de Elliot, corriam também, porém com um pouco mais prudência.

**-Lugar Incerto-**

Ronnie estava acariciando o corpo de Olívia com um pouco mais de calma, queria sentir cada pedacinho da pele machucada dela. Conforme ele ia tocando, ela se remexia a medida do possível, até que por fim ele pegou a bolinha, ligou o botão que a fazia vibrar e a colocou em cima do clitóris dela. A reação foi imediata, ela arregalou os olhos, tentou se mover, mas ele segurava firme.

De novo não...Olívia não queria passar por tudo de novo, não queria demonstrar prazer algum, não queria que ele a tocasse, não queria estar ali.

Pouco tempo depois ele posicionou sua ereção na entrada dela e a forçou novamente, sem tirar a bolinha. Começou a se movimentar bem devagar, ele a penetrava por inteiro e lentamente, queria que ela perdesse o controle dessa vez.

**-Rodovia-**

Elliot já avistava o lugar, era em um campo, longe de tudo ele via uma construção, mas não havia nenhum carro por perto, o que o fez desconfiar por um momento se era o lugar certo...mas não importava, ele tinha que ver com os próprios olhos, ele tinha que correr, por ele, por Olívia!

Estacionou o carro um pouco distante da construção, para não alarmar Ronnie. Assim que parou o carro, saiu correndo, não se importando com nada, ele não tinha arma, nem colete, nem nada, ele apenas queria salvar Olivia!

Logo em seguida, Cragen, Fin e Munch também estacionaram seus veículos e viram Elliot correr.

Eles iam começar a correr atrás de Elliot, para ajudá-lo, quando uma bomba próxima a ele explodiu. Elliot caiu no chão inconsciente.

"Nãoooo! Elliot! Meu Deus" gritou Cragen já desesperado.

**-Cômodo-**

Olívia não agüentava mais, os músculos novamente começaram a se mexer involuntariamente, ela apenas conseguiu virar a cabeça, estava tendo um orgasmo, como Ronnie queria.

O olhar vidrado de Ronnie ao ver Olívia ali, toda dele, sentindo todo aquele prazer por ele, foi quebrado ao ouvir o barulho de uma bomba explodir. Naquele momento ele parou de se movimentar, olhou para o lado, pelo buraco, para ver se algum dos alarmes de invasão dele havia mostrado algo.

Olívia também se assustou ao ouvir o barulho, mas a situação que ela estava a impedia de raciocinar direito, apesar de ele ter parado de se movimentar, ainda mantinha a bolinha, a deixando convulsionar sem parar.

Ao ver que tinha alguém lá fora ele parou com tudo, levantou e olhou de novo para ter certeza.

"SUA PUTA! Seus amiguinhos explodiram lá fora! Vadia, você não merece viver!" gritou ele com raiva a chutando com força entre as pernas a fazendo se fechar totalmente.

Desesperado ele tirou a fita da boca dela, e começou a chutá-la, principalmente nas pernas, ele agia com extrema violência, a culpava por ter sido descoberto, a chutava, pisava, com muita raiva, ela já não conseguia se mexer. Ele foi até as mãos dela e a soltou, ao olhar e ver que ela ainda estava viva, deu um chute no peito dela, na altura do coração e por fim um chute na cara dela, deixando-a inconsciente novamente.

Ronnie precisava sair dali, antes que conseguissem de fato invadir. Rapidamente pegou todas as coisas que tinha levado ali, ligou no máximo a torneira que havia no cômodo, tapou o único ponto de escoamento, e saiu correndo, deixando Olívia ali.

**- Fora –**

Assim que Munch e Amanda chegaram junto com todos os reforços, ficaram chocados por ver Elliot caído no chão.

"Uma bomba explodiu! Atingiu Elliot, provavelmente este lugar é um campo minado!" Explicou Cragen para o esquadrão anti-bomba, que logo isolou a área e pegou os equipamentos para identificar onde tinha bomba.

Pouco tempo depois eles conseguiram abrir um caminho para que os paramédicos conseguissem chegar até Elliot, e um tempo depois conseguiram abrir um caminho pequeno, que dava até a construção, onde Fin seguido por Amaro conseguiu entrar na construção. Logo se dividiram, o lugar era praticamente um labirinto, Fin foi pela esquerda e Amaro pela direita, ambos armados e com lanterna, pois o lugar estava escuro.

Algum tempo depois, já desesperado por não achar nada, Amaro contatou Fin, mas não obteve resposta.

Fin ao avistar uma escada, desceu rapidamente, apesar da angústia por não encontrar nada, manteve-se firme, por Olívia, ela tinha que estar ali.

Ao ver uma parede com um buraco no meio, imediatamente se lembrou do vídeo, era ali! Olívia estava ali! Apesar do silêncio ele sabia que ela estava ali.

Ao passar pelo buraco, ele avistou o corpo dela virado de lado, o cômodo estava alagado, e ela estava no centro dele, inconsciente.

O coração de Fin falhou uma batida, correu o mais rápido que podia, ao se aproximar dela, com o maior cuidado, a virou. Ele não queria a ter visto daquela forma, a boca estava sem cor, os olhos fechados, ela estava inteiramente machucada. Chocado ele tirou o casaco que vestia e cobriu o corpo nu dela, e se ajoelhando no chão, pegou a cabeça de Olívia com cuidado e colocou em seu colo.

"Liv! É o Fin! Liv, por favor acorde!" falou ele segurando o rosto dela.

Silêncio

"Liv! Por favor! Liv, sou eu o Fin, acorda! Liv!" ele insistiu desesperado.

Aos poucos ela se mexeu um pouco, de forma imperceptível, e uns segundos depois abriu um pouco os olhos, seu corpo se curvou levemente pensando que era Ronnie que estava ali.

"Liv! Sou eu o Fin!" sussurrou ele percebendo que a tinha assustado.

"Fin?" perguntou ela com a voz muito baixa e rouca.

"Sou eu Liv! Conseguimos te achar!" disse ele com alívio por ver que ela estava viva.

"Fin, me... me... me desculpa..." sussurrou ela rouca, em seguida virando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

"Liv! Desculpar o que? Liv...Liv acorda Liv, os paramédicos já estão vindo!" Fin estava confuso, entrou em choque ao perceber que ela havia apagado.

"Liv! Liv, por favor, acorda! LIV!" ele estava desesperado, ela estava sem pulsação, ele gritava, e ela não reagia.

"LIV!"

* * *

N/A: Reviews!


	15. Cinza

-Dentro-

16 de Agosto

Parecia que o tempo havia parado, aquele momento em que você está tão chocado que não consegue absorver nada, que você não ouve nada, não se mexe, não respira, era dessa forma que Fin se sentia. Ele tinha Olivia em suas mãos, mas dessa vez ele tinha chegado tarde demais.

"CADÊ OS PARAMÉDICOS?!" gritava ele no comunicador desesperado. Fazia menos de um minuto que ele havia chamado por socorro, mas parecia uma eternidade. Ele passou a exata localização do cômodo, passou a posição dele e de Olivia, conforme solicitado por Cragen.

"Liv! Eu estou aqui com você, acorde! Por favor, Liv, acorde!" Fin não se cansava de chamar Olivia, não admitia perder sua irmã dessa forma. Ele tinha que tentar até o fim.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Elliot já estava em uma ambulância sendo socorrido e levado para o hospital. Preferiram não mantê-lo ali, por conta de Olivia, caso Elliot voltasse à consciência poderia tentar alguma loucura e acabar piorando seu estado.

Ele não corria risco de morte, tinha perdido a consciência por conta da explosão, mas por sorte a bomba não o atingiu diretamente, ele caiu com a pressão que a bomba causou, teve algumas queimaduras leves e uma concussão na cabeça, mas nada que um bom repouso e curativos não curem rapidamente.

Fin já estava aflito por Olivia não voltar à consciência, até que decidiu arrumá-la no chão para começar a fazer a RCP.

"Fin, espere um minuto, não faça massagem cardíaca, ela já tem algumas costelas quebradas, não queremos um pulmão perfurado por acidente." Gritou Cragen aflito no comunicador, impedindo Fin.

"Detetive Tutuola, proteja-se e cubra a vítima, vamos fazer um buraco na parede para podermos entrar. Entendido?" falou um dos bombeiros já em posição do lado de fora do cômodo.

"Entendido! Por favor, rápido!" respondeu Fin desesperado por ter Olívia inerte em seus braços e não poder fazer nada.

Segundos depois começaram a operação, o barulho era ensurdecedor, a poeira da parede já se misturava com a água do chão. Em menos de um minuto fizeram uma passagem suficiente para os paramédicos entrarem.

"Rápido! Rápido!" pediu Fin angustiado dando espaço para Olívia ser socorrida.

"Algo importante que precisamos saber sobre a vítima?" perguntou brevemente um dos paramédicos, enquanto outros três ajeitavam cuidadosamente Olívia em uma maca de mão.

"Mulher, em seus quarenta anos, inconsciente, sem pulso, está em cativeiro há quase três dias, tem algumas costelas quebradas, quando eu cheguei ela retomou a consciência por alguns instantes, mas logo perdeu os sentidos... Salvem ela! Por favor!" Fin falou o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Vítima com múltiplos ferimentos, hipotermia aparente, inconsciente, precisamos do desfibrilador, vamos tirá-la daqui rápido, tem muita água no chão." Disse o médico apressando-se.

Logo estabilizaram o corpo e a carregaram pra fora da construção. Fin não a deixou por um segundo sequer.

"Liv!" soltou Cragen ao avistar Olívia sendo carregada sem vida.

* * *

Amaro, já ciente que Fin havia encontrado Olívia, resolveu seguir sua intuição e continuar procurando Ronnie, algo lhe dizia que esse desgraçado ainda estava ali, e ele havia prometido pra si mesmo pegar essa canalha de qualquer maneira, pela Liv.

O lugar já estava cheio de policiais também a procura de Whatley, ele não teria chance alguma de fugir dali.

Ao entrar em um dos cômodos que mais parecia um alojamento cheio de camas, Amaro foi se certificando uma por uma de que ele não estava escondido ali, ao chegar na penúltima encontrou uma mala, e ao abrir Nick reconheceu ser de Whatley. Nick não teve nem tempo de verificar a última cama, logo que fechou a mala ouviu uma porta bater e ao olhar viu Ronnie fugindo, já do lado de fora.

O coração disparou, a adrenalina estava a mil, ele saiu correndo o mais rápido possível já avisando todos pelo comunicador que estava perseguindo o criminoso, pedindo para cercarem toda a área sul do campo.

Por mais rápido que Nick corria Ronnie ainda tinha uma boa vantagem na frente dele. Foram cerca de cinco minutos de corrida, quando finalmente Whatley chegou em seu carro, e ao se atrapalhar com a chave foi alcançado por Nick, que por sua vez não aliviou, derrubando-o com força no chão.

Após dominá-lo, Amaro começou a socá-lo sem parar, não conseguia nem respirar, na verdade mal raciocinava, estava cego de ódio. Batia... batia... batia... o único som que Nick conseguia ouvir era do coração de Ronnie ainda batendo e ele queria que parasse logo.

Quando Ronnie estava quase inconsciente os outros policiais chegaram, apartando a briga, contendo Nick e algemando Whatley, em seguida o levando para a viatura, sem cuidados médicos.

"Me deixa acabar com esse desgraçado! Ele merece morrer!" gritava Nick tentando se soltar inconformado.

"Ei Eiii! Calma, ele merece, mas vai pagar de outra forma Nick, Olívia não ia querer ele morto, ela merece justiça, acalme-se!" falou Amanda tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

* * *

Os paramédicos enxugaram com um pano o peito de Olívia, deixando-o livre para o desfibrilador. Logo que o acionaram, não foi necessário mais que uma tentativa, o coração dela voltou a bater.

"O coração voltou, ela ainda está inconsciente, injetem adrenalina e dopamina, precisamos estabilizar a temperatura do corpo, peguem o cobertor de alumínio, vamos levá-la agora para o hospital." Disse o médico com pressa, já entrando na ambulância, seguido por Cragen, logo fechando as portas, saindo correndo dali.

Durante todo o caminho os médicos não pararam um minuto sequer; Cragen ao saber para onde a levariam, ligou para Munch passando o endereço. Fin seguia a ambulância pelo caminho, junto com Amanda e Nick.

* * *

Hospital

16 de agosto

Elliot estava em um dos quartos do hospital há um tempo, tinha o braço esquerdo enfaixado por conta de uma queimadura, e o soro conectado no outro braço.

"Olívia?! Liv?" disse Elliot acordando lentamente.

"Elliot! Como você está se sentindo?" perguntou Casey que estava o acompanhando há uns minutos.

"Casey? Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?" questionou ele, se alterando ao perceber que estava no hospital.

"Ei, calma! Você precisou ser atendido depois que uma bomba explodiu perto de você. Elliot, você teve uma concussão na cabeça e algumas queimaduras, precisa descansar." Falou Casey o mais calmo que conseguia, tentando não alterá-lo.

"CADÊ A OLIVIA? Encontraram ela?! LIV!" gritou Elliot tirando o soro do braço e se levantando da cama sem se importar com a dor de cabeça infernal e com as curativos.

"Elliot! Relaxa, por favor! Ela já foi encontrada! Cragen está com ela, eles estão vindo pra cá!" disse Casey querendo resolver a situação e acalmá-lo, o impedindo de agir por impulso.

"Ela está bem?! Como a Liv está, Casey!? Prenderam aquele desgraçado!? Quem a encontrou!?" Elliot não conseguia parar de questionar, estava muito ansioso, precisava saber sobre o estado de Olívia, queria sair dali, mas ao chegar à porta sentiu uma forte tontura fazendo-o cair no chão.

"ELLIOT!" gritou Casey ao vê-lo cair, agachando-se ao lado dele para ajudá-lo.

"Eu estou bem Casey, foi só uma tontura, quero saber da Liv! Eu só quero saber da Liv!" respondeu ele um pouco mais calmo, levantando-se devagar e indo em direção à cama, percebendo que não adiantaria nada ele correr a procura da Liv nesse estado.

"Fin a encontrou, ela já foi atendida pelos paramédicos, segundo Cragen o quadro dela é estável, eles já devem estar chegando aqui, Cragen avisará." Respondeu Casey com a voz macia, tentando não mentir, apenas omitir alguns fatos.

Enquanto isso no saguão do hospital, Melinda, Alex e Huang esperavam ansiosos pela chegada de Olívia, já estavam ali há um bom tempo aguardando.

Uns minutos depois finalmente chegou a ambulância, Olivia foi colocada rapidamente em uma maca com rodas e carregada para dentro do hospital, estava cercada de paramédicos, havia sido intubada no caminho.

Ao avistar Olívia todos se levantaram, quase não conseguiram olhá-la, os médicos corriam com a maca, Alex ao perceber que ela estava inconsciente e com tubo de respiração sentiu suas pernas fracas, por sorte Huang percebeu e a segurou. Melinda correu atrás dos médicos, queria participar de perto dos exames de Olívia, queria garantir que fosse feito o melhor.

"Cap. como ela está?!" perguntou Huang preocupado.

"Viva..." respondeu Cragen com a voz embargada, ainda absorvendo tudo que os paramédicos disseram durante o caminho sobre o real estado dela.

"E Elliot?" perguntou Cragen um tempo depois.

"Está em um quarto com Casey, se recuperando, ele ficará bem" respondeu Huang.

Logo Munch, Fin, Nick e Amanda chegaram ao hospital, juntando-se aos outros na sala de espera.

Ninguém ousava soltar uma palavra sequer, o clima era de tensão, mas o pensamento era um só: "Olivia".

Fin ainda estava chocado com tudo que tinha visto. Desde que chegou ali estava na mesma posição, sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos. Alex tentava esconder o choro. Todos estavam angustiados.

"Eu quero ver a Liv! Onde ela está!? " perguntou Elliot com a voz alterada ao chegar na sala de espera, causando o espanto de todos.

* * *

**N/A**: Reviews são sempre ótimas! =D


	16. Decisão

Hospital

16 de agosto

Melinda havia conseguido autorização para participar dos exames de Olivia, ficando responsável por levar ao laboratório o Kit de estupro, porém ela não poderia tocar nela em nenhum momento, apenas assistiria a tudo.

Estavam em três enfermeiras e um médico; Antes de limpá-la e medicá-la, eles precisavam tirar as fotos e coletar o necessário para o kit. Como Melinda não podia ajudar efetivamente nos exames, ficou responsável pelas fotos, enquanto os médicos a examinavam e notificavam as fraturas.

Melinda não podia imaginar o quão difícil seria ver Olívia, sua amiga, daquela forma, tão... lesionada. Ela não conseguia parar de falar 'cuidado' para as enfermeiras; elas começaram a examiná-la pela cabeça, rosto, tronco, pernas, quase todos os ferimentos eram visíveis; ao virá-la de bruços cuidadosamente, todos se chocaram ao ver o quão machucada estavam as costas dela. Em seguida, a viraram de novo, ajeitando o corpo dela para o exame de estupro, Melinda tremia a câmera ao ver o estado de Olivia, tentou se controlar, precisava das fotos visíveis, por mais profissional que ela fosse e estivesse nesse ramo há tantos anos, presenciar Olivia inteiramente machucada e com tantos sinais de violência, foi um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

Ela precisava sair daquela sala, acabou de tirar as fotos, pegou todo o material recolhido e saiu. Dali pra frente os médicos cuidariam de Olivia, Melinda sabia que havia a deixado em boas mãos, pois o médico responsável era um antigo amigo de faculdade e de trabalho.

Enquanto isso, no saguão do hospital, todos estavam sentados, quietos, conseguiram acalmar Elliot, mas não o convenceram a voltar para o quarto. Ele resolveu ficar ali na sala de espera, assim como todos, preocupadíssimo. Ele não tinha idéia de como a Liv estava, tinha a impressão que todos ali escondiam algo dele, o que o deixava ainda mais irritado.

Depois de uma hora mais ou menos viram Melinda sair de dentro da UTI, com alguns pacotes nas mãos. Elliot levantou imediatamente e foi falar com ela.

"Mel, você estava com Olívia? Como ela está? Você falou com os médicos?" perguntou ele ansioso.

"Ell, eu mal tive contato... apenas auxiliei em alguns exames, preciso levar isso para o laboratório o mais rápido possível" respondeu ela rapidamente se esquivando, por sorte ainda estava de máscara no rosto, não demonstrando sua palidez.

"Este é o exame de estupro, não é? Como ela está Melinda? Diga alguma coisa, por favor!" perguntou Elliot engolindo seco, ele sabia bem do que se tratava, mas precisava de mais, por menor que fosse a informação.

"Sim. Ela está em boas mãos Elliot, daqui a pouco o médico virá conversar com vocês." Melinda não queria entrar em detalhes, respondeu brevemente, já saindo dali.

"MERDA!" gritou Elliot chutando a parede.

"Ell, o que a Melinda disse?" perguntou Cragen preocupado.

"Nada! Ela falou que não teve contato, apenas vai levar o Kit para o laboratório, falou q o médico virá falar com a gente..." respondeu ele reticente, com raiva.

"Elliot, eu sei como está sendo difícil pra você... pra nós, mas precisamos nos manter firmes por ela." Falou Huang se aproximando, tentando acalmar os ânimos, pois conhecia bem Elliot e sabia que quanto mais nervoso ele ficasse, maior seria a chance de ele invadir a UTI pra saber de Olivia.

"Huang está certo, por mais difícil que seja o que podemos fazer agora é esperar o médico..." disse Cragen voltando para os bancos puxando Elliot junto com ele.

Logo que Cragen se sentou, seu celular começou a tocar, o fazendo levantar novamente para atender. Durante a ligação a feição do rosto dele se alterou por diversas vezes, causando preocupação e curiosidade em todos ali.

"Cap. está tudo bem?" perguntou Munch percebendo que algo estava errado.

"Não. Amaro, que parte do 'eu quero Ronnie inteiro' você não entendeu?" disse Cragen com a voz áspera se aproximando de Nick, que ficou em pé imediatamente.

"Cap., quando eu consegui alcançá-lo ele reagiu, por isso foi necessário o uso da força...por que, aconteceu algo com ele?" respondeu Nick reticente.

"Bom trabalho Amaro! Ele teve que ir para o hospital após desmaiar na delegacia, tem o nariz quebrado e uma concussão na cabeça" explicou Cragen rígido.

"Ei Cap., você não vai crucificar o Amaro por conta de um nariz quebrado. Você sabe muito bem que qualquer um de nós no lugar dele teria feito o mesmo, ou até pior. O que Ronnie apanhou não é nem um terço do que ele fez à Liv." Falou Elliot já se levantando. Foi a primeira vez em dias que ele fez referência ao Nick, ainda por cima o defendendo.

"Eu entendo o ódio que todos nós sentimos desse desgraçado, mas não podemos arriscar o caso dessa forma. Vou tentar amenizar a situação" disse Cragen mantendo o tom sério, logo pegando o celular, indo em direção à lanchonete.

"Valeu..." soltou Amaro fazendo um aceno em direção ao Elliot, que por sua vez apenas retribuiu o olhar.

Já haviam se passado mais de duas horas e nada sobre Olivia, nenhum médico e nenhuma enfermeira para avisá-los da situação dela. Elliot já estava aflito, andava de um lado para o outro. Casey, Munch e Amanda foram pegar café para todos ali, eles necessitavam, estavam todos exaustos, mas não sairiam dali enquanto não tivessem certeza de que Olivia estava bem.

"Elliot Stabler. Por favor, tem alguém com esse nome aqui? Elliot Stabler." Falou o médico em voz alta.

"Sou eu! Eu sou Elliot Stabler, aconteceu alguma coisa com Olivia? Como ela está?" perguntou ele muito agitado, se levantando rapidamente, seguido por todos.

"Olá Sr. Elliot, eu sou Dr. Carl Weinberg, estou cuidando de Olivia Benson, e ao conseguir o histórico hospitalar dela encontrei uma procuração dando poderes ao senhor, para, se necessário, tomar alguma decisão caso ela esteja impossibilitada. Podemos ir para um lugar reservado para conversar?" falou o médico em um tom sério.

"Tudo bem!" falou Elliot engasgando, ainda surpreso por Olivia confiar sua vida à ele.

"Doutor antes do ir, você poderia nos atualizar sobre o estado dela?" perguntou Cragen aflito.

O médico olhou para Elliot que logo concordou com a cabeça.

"Bem, o estado da Srta. Olivia Benson é estável, o que não ameniza a gravidade, ela está em coma e por isso temos algumas complicações a serem resolvidas. Ela desenvolveu um quadro grave de desidratação, o que foi acentuado pela hipotermia. A Sra. Olivia possui um traumatismo craniano; além do pulso esquerdo têm quatro costelas quebradas; tivemos que dar alguns pontos nos cortes dos braços e em três dos cortes nas costas; o corpo está coberto de hematomas, uns mais graves que outros. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso tratar alguns pontos importantes com o Sr. Stabler." disse o Dr. Weinberg logo conduzindo Elliot pelos corredores até um sala mais reservada.

"E então Dr. Weinberg, sobre o que o senhor quer conversar? Olívia está precisando de alguma coisa?" perguntou Elliot explodindo de preocupação ao entrar na sala.

"Sr. Elliot, por favor, sente-se, vou explicar o caso para que o senhor entenda corretamente e possa assim decidir pela Srta. Olivia" disse o médico sério, sentando-se.

"Certo" respondeu brevemente, já sentindo o estômago revirar. Era muita responsabilidade tomar uma decisão por Olivia, e para isso acontecer às coisas não estavam nada bem.

"O Senhor é marido dela?" questionou o médico por curiosidade.

"Não. Parceiro." Elliot pensou em explicar que é ex-parceiro dela, mas estava ansioso demais para saber o que havia acontecido e em como ela estava.

"Bom, como já informei lá fora, Olivia está em coma com diversos danos causados ao seu corpo, pois além de estar desidratada, foi exposta a baixas temperaturas e ao estresse físico. Por um milagre inexplicável o feto sobreviveu, porém..." o médico não teve nem tempo de completar a frase, logo foi interrompido por Elliot.

"O QUE?! Espera ai..." – o ar novamente faltava aos pulmões de Elliot – "O que o senhor disse?! Como assim, 'o feto'?! " perguntou completamente transtornado.

"A Srta. Olivia Benson está grávida." Respondeu o médico de forma sucinta, percebendo o estado de choque do homem a sua frente.

"Isso não está certo! Como? Ela tem quarenta e um anos...como? Meu Deus, não pode ser... ela está grávida daquele desgraçado! COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER?!" Elliot não conseguia absorver a idéia. Era inconcebível, a história de Serena se repetir com sua Liv.

"Senhor, acalme-se. Nós temos certeza sobre a gravidez, fizemos duas vezes o exame de sangue, não há dúvidas, ela está grávida há treze semanas e meia." Disse Dr. Weinberg tentando acalmar Elliot.

"Treze semanas? Então ela não está grávida daquele lixo humano... mas mas como esse bebê conseguiu sobreviver?" por um instante o alívio tomou conta de Elliot, pelo menos o filho não era de Ronnie. Segundos depois a raiva surgiu novamente, só o fato de imaginar que Olivia tinha encontrado alguém, que algum homem no mundo a havia conquistado e feito um filho com ela, o corroia por dentro. Mas aquele momento não era para egoísmos, depois ele pesquisaria quem era o pai da criança, logo se recompôs voltando a se concentrar na prioridade ali: Olivia.

"Os ferimentos da Srta. Benson são graves, também nos surpreendemos pelo bebê ter sobrevivido, pois além das fraturas e da desidratação, notamos algumas marcas em determinados pontos do corpo dela que são compatíveis com queimaduras causadas por choque elétrico, o que poderia ter causado uma parada cardíaca no feto, mas inacreditavelmente o coração dele continua funcionando normalmente. Não podemos afirmar com certeza que nenhum dano foi causado, fizemos vários exames, dentro das possibilidades da mãe, e não constatamos nenhum dano aparente ao bebê, porém ele está muito debilitado. O que precisamos que o senhor decida é o seguinte: para que não ocorra mais prejuízos ao feto, não podemos aplicar medicação alguma na mãe, nem anestésico, nem analgésico, nada, pois pela fragilidade atual do feto, o contato com a droga, por menor que seja, pode ser fatal. Porém, por outro lado, a falta de medicação pode ser prejudicial para a Olivia, pois apesar de ela estar em coma, ela pode sentir toda dor e uma coisa eu posso afirmar, ela está sentindo bastante pois os ferimentos são graves, além disso a não-medicação retardará o processo de recuperação; Neste caso, se o senhor decidir por amenizar o sofrimento de Olivia e agilizar sua recuperação, correremos o risco de o feto não resistir. Como pode ver há duas opções, precisamos que o senhor decida. Alguma dúvida?" discorreu Dr. Weinberg, tentando explicar da forma mais clara possível o real estado de Olivia e do bebê.

Elliot estava ouvindo atentamente, e ao concluir o entendimento do que o médico havia dito a respiração falhou, ele não conseguia nem piscar, estava em uma confusão de sentimentos.

"Doutor, se eu decidir por medicá-la quais são as chances do bebê sobreviver? Se não fizermos, ela corre algum risco pela falta de medicamento? O coma poderia ser revertido? Mesmo não aplicando droga alguma, o feto ainda assim poderia não resistir?" ao sair do transe, Elliot começou a bombardear o médico de perguntas.

"Se aplicarmos os remédios necessários em Oliva, as chances de o feto sobreviver é de apenas 15%, porém se não a medicarmos as chances crescem para 90%. Já em relação à mãe, o coma independe, com ou sem a medicação, ela pode acordar hoje, ou daqui umas semanas, ou permanecer por anos assim. Porém, além da dor que Olivia sentiria, existem alguns riscos sim, como por exemplo, por falta de medicamentos que agem rápido no organismo, ela poderia contrair uma infecção. " Dr. Weinberg respondeu tentando sanar toda e qualquer possível dúvida de Elliot.

A decisão tinha que ser tomada, o futuro de Olivia e do filho dela estavam nas mãos de Elliot. A confusão era evidente, Elliot tinha a cabeça entre as mãos, como ele poderia escolher assim? Era a vida de sua Liv, ele não a queria ver sentir dor alguma, nunca, ele a queria ali com ele, acordada, viva e bem... Por outro lado o sonho dela sempre foi ser mãe, como ele poderia tirar isso dela? Como ele poderia privar uma vida que lutou tanto para sobreviver? O que fazer? Como decidir?

* * *

**N/A: **:o Reviews!


	17. Ar

Hospital

17 de agosto 

"Mantenha o feto a salvo, não dê a medicação a ela" Elliot havia decidido. Olivia nunca o perdoaria se ele fizesse o contrário, por mais que ela fosse sofrer ou correr algum risco o organismo dela possui mecanismos de defesa mais eficientes do que o do bebê, ela é uma mulher forte e Elliot acreditava nessa força.

"Você tem certeza? Está ciente das conseqüências?" questionou o médico por garantia.

"Certeza eu não terei até ela sair do coma, mas se é necessário uma decisão, acredito que Olivia optaria pela vida do bebê." Disse Elliot firme.

"Ok. Preciso que o senhor leia e assine esses papéis" concordou Dr. Weinberg entregando a ele os documentos autorizando a não-medicação de Olivia e da ciência dos riscos.

"Doutor, eu posso vê-la agora?!" perguntou Elliot esperando finalmente poder ver sua Liv pessoalmente.

"Não é aconselhável, pois acabamos de conseguir estabilizá-la, somente médicos e enfermeiros podem entrar paramentados com touca, luva, jaleco..." Explicou o médico lamentando.

"O senhor não entende, eu preciso ver a Olivia!" – Elliot estava se alterando, parou um pouco para respirar fundo, não podia perder a linha – "Por favor, eu entro paramentado, não tocarei um dedo sequer nela, apenas quero olhá-la." pediu ele demonstrando seu autocontrole.

"Bom, vou verificar o estado da Srta. Benson, dependendo da situação permitirei sua entrada. Enquanto isso aguarde na sala de espera." Respondeu o Dr. Weinberg percebendo o quão preocupado o homem em sua frente estava.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu ele de forma breve, logo saindo da sala.

Elliot, apesar de não demonstrar, estava aéreo, confuso, a dúvida ainda pairava sobre sua cabeça, será que ele havia tomado a decisão certa? Talvez fosse mais prudente medicá-la e correr o risco do feto não resistir, afinal de que adiantaria o bebê estar a salvo sendo que, se Olivia não sobreviver o feto também não sobreviverá. Por instantes ele pensou em mudar a decisão, mas logo veio a imagem de Olivia em sua cabeça, ele a conhecia muito bem, ela nunca colocaria em risco um bebê, ela preferiria se sacrificar do que ver seu filho correndo risco. Em meio às dúvidas, Elliot voltou a sala de espera.

"Elliot! O que está acontecendo com a Liv?" perguntou Alex com os olhos marejados já imaginando coisas horríveis.

"Olivia está grávida..." respondeu ele sem cabeça para explicações.

"Olivia o que?! A Liv engravidou daquele filho da..." Fin já havia se alterado, mas Elliot o interrompeu apenas dizendo que o filho não era de Ronnie pois ela estava assim há quase 14 semanas.

Por um instante houve um silêncio absurdo, todos estavam lidando com a informação, tentando não questionar Elliot que estava visivelmente abatido.

"Ell, por que o médico precisou de você? O que você teve que assinar?" Casey questionou por precaução, temendo que ele tenha assinado algo absurdo.

"Um documento autorizando que eles não mediquem Olivia, para que o feto, já fragilizado, consiga resistir." Ele foi breve à resposta.

Todos ficaram assustados com notícia, estavam tentando entender, por mais duro que fosse, o motivo da decisão de Elliot. Durante aproximadamente uma hora eles encheram Elliot de perguntas, Huang era o que mais demonstrava preocupação com tal medida, mas compreendeu o quadro de Olivia e do feto. Fin estava indignado, mas não era pra menos, de todos ali, ele foi o único que viu realmente de perto Olivia sem vida, achava absurdo deixá-la sofrer mais e correr sérios riscos, por um bebê que talvez não resista.

"Você devia ter nos consultado antes cara! Não é justo com a Liv... nem parceiro dela você é mais, a largou sem dar explicações, e agora que voltou quer decidir a vida dela?" Fin estava fora de controle, não raciocinava direito, apenas atacava Elliot.

"Cala a boca! Você não sabe de nada! Eu decidi porque ela confiou em mim! E eu falei por ela, pensando como ela! Olivia nunca colocaria em risco a vida do seu próprio bebê, você a conhece também e sabe disso, então cala a boca!" Elliot segurou por um tempo a gritaria do Fin, mas explodiu depois de uns minutos gritando tudo que estava engasgado.

"Já chega vocês dois! Neste caso cada opção seria um sacrifício. A decisão está tomada, se foi a escolha certa ou não, só saberemos quando Olivia acordar." Gritou Cragen farto dessa discussão.

Apesar dos ânimos estarem alterados, todos se sentaram, e ficaram quietos novamente, tendo como alternativa mais amena encarar o chão. Um tempo depois Dr. Carl apareceu finalmente na sala de espera.

"Dr. Stabler, por favor, me acompanhe." Disse ele logo mostrando o caminho da UTI.

Elliot nem informou aos demais onde estava indo, apenas levantou ansioso e seguiu o médico.

Ao chegar à frente do lugar onde Olivia estava ele foi orientado a lavar a mãos e colocar todo o paramento para entrar no ambiente esterilizado.

Ao entrar por fim na sala, o choque foi imediato, Olivia estava em uma cama, com o tudo de respiração conectado à ela. Se ele não a conhecesse tão bem nos detalhes, não a reconheceria ali naquela cama. Estava mais magra, apenas o pequeno volume da barriga aparecia levemente sobre a camisola de hospital com que a vestiram, o corpo estava todo revestido de roxo e verde de hematomas, o braço estava engessado... ele a observou nos mínimos detalhes, ao ver a marca roxa de corda no pescoço dela ele engoliu seco ao imaginar o momento em que fora enforcada, logo balançou a cabeça para tirar a imagem da cabeça.

Naquele momento ele queria poder ir até ela, abraçá-la, confortá-la, sentir a respiração dela contra sua pele, demonstrando que ainda estava viva. Chegou a dar um passo em direção a cama, mas o Dr. Weinberg colocou uma mão no ombro dele, em um sinal de impossibilidade. Elliot com muita dificuldade se segurou e parou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água. O. ar. estava. rarefeito. Única coisa que lhe dava um alento era saber que ela estava viva.

Elliot não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas a olhava, e olhava... e olhava. Depois de dez minutos o Dr. Weinberg fez um sinal demonstrando que deviam sair dali, ele resistiu por mais uns minutos, se retirando com dificuldade. Elliot queria permanecer ali, daquela forma, apenas guardando o sono profundo de Olivia, para assim que ela acordasse a primeira pessoa que ela visse fosse ele.

Ao saírem da sala tiraram as roupas especiais e jogaram no lixo.

"Doutor, por quanto tempo ela terá que ficar aqui na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo?" perguntou Elliot raspando a garganta, tentando voltar a voz ao tom certo.

"Vamos ver como ela reagirá à primeira noite sem medicamentos. Se permanecer estável, a tarde já poderemos transferi-la para um quarto. Senão a manteremos aqui até que ela esteja totalmente estabilizada." Explicou o médico logo pedindo licença pois tinha uma cirurgia de outro paciente para fazer.

Elliot não queria voltar para a sala de espera daquele jeito. Estava abalado. Entrou em um banheiro próximo e ficou por uns minutos respirando fundo, se recompondo. Ao se sentir seguro novamente, se juntou a todos. Explicou com certa dificuldade que havia entrado na UTI e visto Olivia, preferiu ser genérico, não entrar em detalhes para não demonstrar toda sua fraqueza emocional naquele momento.

"O médico disse até quando ela ficará na UTI?" perguntou Cragen.

"Se permanecer estável, amanhã ela já irá para o quarto." Respondeu Elliot seco.

A esperança surgiu em todos, tinham a certeza de que Olivia se recuperaria, na verdade ele preferiram acreditar nisso, trazia conforto ao coração aflito de todos ali.

"Elliot você precisa descansar, refazer esses curativos. Vá para casa tomar um banho e dormir. Na verdade todos vocês precisam descansar, podem ir para suas casas. Eu ficarei aqui até amanhecer, qualquer novidade eu aviso." disse Cragen querendo que todos se recuperassem do estresse dos últimos dias.

"Cap. você sim precisa descansar, eu fico aqui essa noite. Depois revezamos." falou Alex se oferecendo para passar a madrugada ali.

"Eu não sairei daqui até Olivia ir para o quarto!" soltou Elliot convicto, já se sentando no sofá da sala de espera.

"Tudo bem. Então ficam Alex e Elliot essa madrugada aqui. Vamos todos descansar um pouco. Qualquer notícia vocês nos avisam?" afirmou Cragen quase que ordenando a todos a irem para suas casas descansar.

"Ok. Avisamos." responderam Alex e Elliot juntos.

Huang, Cragen, Amanda, Nick, Fin, Munch e Casey foram embora, restando os dois ali na sala de espera.

A noite foi longa, entre cafés e cochilos o sol surgiu e nenhuma novidade de Olivia.

Já era meio dia e quarenta e nada do médico aparecer, eles já tinham perguntado por ele várias vezes na recepção e a resposta era sempre a mesma: "Ele está em cirurgia". Alex e Elliot já estavam nervosos com essa demora. Quando ele já estava prestes a entrar na UTI novamente por conta própria, o Dr. Weinberg finalmente apareceu.

"Bom dia. Desculpa a demora em vir atualizá-los. A Srta. Olivia respondeu positivamente, mantendo-se estabilizada até agora, senda assim a transferimos para um quarto no segundo andar." informou o médico mostrando-se satisfeito com a evolução e reação do organismo de Olivia.

"Meu Deus, obrigada." sussurrou Alex.

"Podemos visitá-la?" perguntou Elliot.

"Sim. Porém o horário de visitas é da uma até às duas horas da tarde e das sete às oito da noite. Durante o período de visitas podem ficar até duas pessoas no quarto, depois pode ficar um como acompanhante durante todo o tempo." explicou os horários, já prevendo a ansiedade dos dois.

"OK. Qual o número do quarto?"

"412 - A, no segundo andar" informou o médico já se despedindo dos dois.

Alex e Elliot finalmente poderiam ficar ao lado da Liv, era o que eles mais queriam naquele momento, afinal ela sempre esteve ao lado deles quando eles precisaram.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, Reviews sempre são bem vindas =D Me deixem saber o que estão achando.

**Obs:** _Aviso a quem está acompanhando a fic: provavelmente ficarei uns 15 dias sem postar novos capítulos, pois vou viajar a trabalho :/ porémm se eu tiver um tempinho livre com certeza escreverei o próximo capítulo e postarei._

_Quero agradecer todas as reviews deixadas até agora, é muito importante saber a opinião de vocês que estão lendo, sejam criticas ou elogios :D_

_Ah, é isso! _

_Hmmm vale lembrar que a história é E/O e por mais que possa demorar ainda estou na metade rsrsrs._

**Para todos os efeitos Reviews! ;D**

**o/**


	18. Sol

Hospital

Quarto 412-A

Antes de entrarem no quarto, Elliot, a fim de evitar o choque, advertiu Alex sobre o estado de Olívia.

A luz do quarto estava baixa, o ambiente não estava nem claro nem escuro, a temperatura era ambiente e o único barulho possível de se escutar era o da máquina de monitoramento. Eles entraram ansiosos e com o máximo de cuidado possível, como se, se eles fizessem algum barulho atrapalharia Olívia ou coisa do tipo.

"Oh... Liv..." Mesmo sendo avisada, Alex não conseguiu disfarçar seu choque ao ver Olívia naquele estado. Sua amiga, aquela mulher que sempre deu forças a todos, que sempre que alguém precisou ela não mediu esforços para ajudar... sua Liv, aquela mulher linda, forte e encorajadora, agora estava ali, em coma. Alex não tentava mais conter as lágrimas, não sentia vergonha por chorar ali. Aos poucos ela se aproximou da cama, mas não arriscou tocar nela.

"Ela vai acordar, eu sei disso!" disse Elliot cheio de esperanças, se aproximando da cama ao lado de Alex, mas ao contrário dela, ele pegou na mão de Olívia e acariciou de leve.

"Espero que sim...ela vai" Alex, mesmo que no fundo ainda tivesse um medo enorme da Liv ficar assim pra sempre, concordou com ele.

Depois de um tempo veio uma enfermeira avisar que o horário de visitas tinha terminado e que só uma pessoa poderia ficar de acompanhante.

"Eu fico" os dois falaram juntos.

"Elliot, é bem melhor ficar uma mulher aqui, você sabe, eu sou a melhor amiga dela, e vamos supor que ela acorde? Ela não vai querer ver um homem na frente dela..." Alex mal começou a argumentar e foi interrompida por ele.

"Alex, eu não saio daqui por nada nesse mundo." Ele falou com a voz firme e com uma determinação incontestável.

"Ell..." ela ia contestar, mas percebeu que os ânimos já estavam alterados e isso não era bom pra Olívia, preferiu parar de discutir e sair dali, ela conhecia bem o Elliot e sabia que ele não abriria mão de ficar ali ao lado da Liv.

"Alex, você avisa todos?" perguntou ele num sussurro.

"Aviso, qualquer coisa me ligue." Falou ela já fechando a porta.

Havia um sofá no canto do quarto, e Elliot, ao percebê-lo, já o puxou para o lado da cama de Olívia. Todo o desespero, a dor e a impotência sentida por ele durante o tempo em que Olívia esteve nas mãos daquele maldito, seria sanado. Ele não soltaria a mão dela por nada, ela estava ali, mesmo estando em coma estava viva e a salvo. Só pelo fato de ele poder pegar na mão dela já o fazia acreditar que ela melhoraria.

A culpa o corroia por dentro, ele olhava para ela, para todos os hematomas e sentia que ele era o maior culpado por não ter sido mais forte e continuado no squad, com ela, com sua Liv. Como se, se ele estivesse ao lado dela, nada disso teria acontecido. Ao notar que ele havia se afundado em pensamentos, os chutou para longe, naquele momento ele precisava ajudar a Liv, depois ele lidava com sua culpa.

"Liv, sou eu, Elliot, eu sei pode parecer idiota eu conversar com você estando em coma, mas se você puder me ouvir dê um sinal, por menor que seja, ok?!" ele precisava tentar, ele já tinha ouvido várias histórias de que quem está em coma pode ouvir o que os outros falam, mesmo o médico afirmando que não é possível, ele tentaria.

"Liv, me desculpe por tudo..." ele ia começar a se desculpar pela sua ausência, mas percebeu que naquele momento ela precisava ouvir coisas positivas, não que isso não fosse, mas não era o momento ideal.

"Você é uma sobrevivente, uma guerreira... por favor, acorde Liv. Nós ficamos realmente preocupados... você precisa levantar dessa cama, todos precisamos de você, principalmente eu..." Elliot nunca foi muito bom com as palavras quando estava perto dela... e a dificuldade agora era nítida.

"Liv... eu... eu te amo tanto... tanto que sempre que tento demonstrar, eu faço alguma merda e acabo te decepcionando...mas agora eu consegui dizer, e pretendo te falar isso todos os dias de nossas vidas. Prometo nunca mais sair do seu lado, pois agora eu tenho certeza que é com você que eu devo e quero estar pelo resto da minha vida, aconteça o que acontecer estarei aqui. Por favor, se você me ouve dê um sinal, qualquer sinal, por menor que seja... por favor Liv!" ele estava suando, vermelho, pela primeira vez ele havia conseguido se expressar da forma correta. Assim que acabou de falar, ele aguardou esperançosamente um sinal dela, esperava que ela mexesse um dedo ou apertasse a mão dele... ficou por uns dez minutos olhando fixamente para o rosto dela, tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento ela abriria os olhos e levantaria dali, mas não aconteceu.. ela continuava imóvel, apenas respirando pelo aparelho, com os batimentos cardíacos normais...inerte.

Ele sentiu-se impotente novamente, mas não perderia a esperança, ele sabia que se ela tinha sobrevivido até agora, ela acordaria e voltaria ser sua Liv. Sua mão não soltaria a dela por nada.

Squad

18 de agosto de 2012

Assim que o dia amanheceu todos estavam na squad reunidos, tinham que trabalhar, querendo ou não a vida tinha que continuar.

"Alguém conseguiu falar com Elliot ou com a Alex?" questionou Fin ansioso pois não conseguia contato com eles e queria saber se tinham alguma novidade sobre Olívia.

"Eu falei com eles agora pouco, nenhuma notícia por enquanto..." Cragen respondeu ainda reticente.

Fin queria estar lá no hospital, assim como todos , mas sabiam que de nada adiantaria. Ali ele seria mais útil. Ao lembrar-se que Ronnie estava preso resolveu perguntar " E o desgraçado da Lola? Cadê ele? Quero ter uma conversinha de homem pra homem." Questionou ao Cragen sobre o local que Whatley estava.

"Fin, vamos com calma, ele está preso, mas Amaro já deu uma boa surra nele, vale ressaltar que eu não estou de acordo... enfim, não quero mais danos colaterais; ele já está detido, será interrogado em breve, deixando claro que serão outros detetives que o interrogarão. Olívia merece um caso concreto, sem falhas ou atitudes que tragam a dúvida razoável sobre os fatos. Não quero saber de nenhum de você indo 'falar' com Ronnie! Estamos entendidos?" disse Cragen em alto tom.

"Ok Cap., pela Olívia não falarei com ele agora." Fin respondeu um pouco contrariado.

"Isso vale para todos aqui!" explicitou Cragen, indo para sua sala.

O dia passou lentamente, já era quase seis horas da tarde e ainda estavam atolados em papelada. Alex havia ligado logo depois do almoço avisando que Olívia havia sido transferida para o quarto, o que deixou todos mais aliviados por ela não estar mais na UTI, mesmo estando em coma, já era um avanço.

Cragen saiu de sua sala e chamou a atenção de todos.

"A pronúncia terminou agora, Ronnie aguardará julgamento preso e sem direito a fiança, pois feriu as regras da condicional. O julgamento foi marcado para daqui um mês." Informou a todos demonstrando discretamente sua empolgação.

"Mas já foi a pronúncia? Rápido... acho o mínimo ele ficar preso..." disse Amanda surpresa.

"É... o promotor quer que tudo seja resolvido de forma rápida e eficiente. Ele disse que quanto mais perto do caso, maior a chance do Ronnie pegar pena máxima, pois os acontecimentos serão recentes e os fatos frescos, sensibilizando o júri. Enfim, lógica dele..." explicou Cragen já virando as costas e entrando em sua sala novamente.

"Alguém sabe quem é o promotor do caso?" perguntou Amaro curioso.

"A Alex e a Casey não podem ser, pois são amigas íntimas da Liv... não faço idéia. Precisamos perguntar ao Cap." Respondeu Munch não ajudando muito.

Logo que começaram a discutir quem seria a acusação e quem seria o advogado de defesa de Ronnie, foram interrompidos por um Oficial de Justiça, entregando a todos da equipe uma intimação para comparecerem na audiência como testemunhas de defesa.

A revolta foi geral.

"Como esse filho da puta tem coragem de nos intimar pra depor como defesa... só pode ser brincadeira." Fin gritou alterado.

"Somos obrigados? Não tem como a gente impugnar essa convocação ou sei lá...não comparecer?" perguntou Amanda indignada.

"Não tem como... desgraçado! Se eu pudesse, eu..." Amaro estava com ódio, mas não teve nem tempo de continuar com suas ameaças, foi ligeiramente interrompido por um homem entrando na squad.

"Você faria o que? " questionou o homem, sério.

"Não interessa..." disse Nick de forma seca.

"O que você quer aqui?" questionou Amanda.

"Sou o promotor do caso 'Benson'." Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Hospital

19 de agosto

Entre cochilos e monólogos o dia passou. Já era 3 da manhã quando mais um turno de enfermeiras começava, três delas iam checar Olívia, Elliot já estava até acostumado, mas de nada adiantava, Olivia continuava na mesma, inconsciente. Por sorte o bebê estava reagindo bem, ainda resistente e vivo.

Foram cinco dias angustiantes e extremamente difíceis para Elliot. Ele fora o único que não saiu dali por um minuto sequer, ele dormiu, tomou banho, comeu, fez tudo que precisava ali mesmo, no hospital. Durante os horários de visitas o pessoal da unidade revezava, um de cada vez, afinal todos queriam visitar Olivia.

Elliot já não tinha o ânimo e a esperança que tinha no primeiro dia, mas não perdia a fé, ainda acreditava que Olívia ainda acordaria.

Hospital – Quarto 412-A

24 de agosto

Elliot tinha acabado de acordar, o Sol já estava nascendo.

"Bom dia Liv" ele a cumprimentou como fazia todo dia, mas a resposta continou sendo a mesma.

Ele já estava tomando café da manhã, quando notou que a respiração de Olívia estava diferente, rapidamente se levantou e foi ao lado da cama verificar.

Ela ainda estava desacordada, mas a expressão facial estava diferente.

"Liv, se você pode me ouvir me dê um sinal!" ele estava muito esperançoso.

Não houve resposta e nem sinal.

Ele ficou ali, a observando por vários minutos e nada. Já haviam se passado 25 minutos quando finalmente ela abriu os olhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Gentee desculpa pela demora. Demorei mas postei.

Eu perdi o pendrive que eu salvo o capítulo , tive que reescrever, enfimmm, não sei se ficou muito bom, se ouver algum erro me avisem por favor!

**Reviews!**


	19. Sol II

Hospital – Quarto 412-A

24 de agosto

A neblina ainda permanecia na cabeça de Olivia, os olhos ainda não tinham se acostumado abertos, ela piscava lentamente ainda não reconhecendo o ambiente e nem Elliot, quando tentou falar sentiu que algo a impossibilitava, imediatamente entrou em pânico, tentou tirar aquilo da garganta, mas na primeira tentativa de se levantar, a vertigem foi mais forte e a fez desmaiar.

Elliot de início estava eufórico, mas ao perceber a reação de Olívia, primeiro tentou acalmá-la, explicando que ela estava no hospital, mas parecia que ela nem ouvia o que ele dizia, na verdade dava a impressão de que Olivia nem percebia a presença dele. Ao vê-la desmaiando gritou pelo médico e enfermeiras mais uma vez, dessa vez desesperado.

Rapidamente o quarto foi tomado por enfermeiras e finalmente pelo Dr. Weinberg.

"Ela acordou? O que a fez desmaiar? O Sr. Disse alguma coisa?" questionou o médico ao Elliot.

"Ela abriu os olhos há uns 10 minutos, mas demorou um tempo para assimilar que estava de fato acordada, de repente ela reagiu querendo retirar o tubo, mas ao tentar se mover ficou inconsciente novamente" Elliot explicou o mais rápido possível, com a respiração ainda ofegante.

"Provavelmente ela estranhou o tubo de respiração, mas não podemos retirá-lo agora com ela desacordada, corremos o risco dela acordar e reagir novamente, podendo machucar sua garganta. Teremos que esperar ela despertar novamente e explicar com calma a situação para então retirar o tubo com segurança." Respondeu o médico feliz pelo progresso de sua paciente, mas apreensivo pela reação.

"Mas ela acordará, certo Doutor?" perguntou Elliot ainda receoso.

"Sim. Acredito que sim, ela apenas desmaiou, despertará em breve. Aguardarei aqui com o senhor." Disse o médico certo do que estava falando. Após as enfermeiras ajeitarem Olivia novamente, ele agradeceu e pediu para que se retirassem.

O tempo passou, tanto Elliot quanto Dr. Carl estavam ansiosos aguardando ela retomar a consciência, o que aconteceu após mais ou menos quarenta minutos.

O médico ao perceber que Olivia estava despertando novamente, já se aproximou da cama, e antes mesmo dela tentar reagir, ele olhou nos olhos dela, firme e começou a falar.

"Olivia, eu sou Dr. Carl, você está no hospital e está intubada. Precisamos retirar este tubo da sua garganta, mas para isso eu preciso da sua colaboração, tudo bem?" ele falou calmamente, sem perder o contato visual, após explicar um pouco, aguardou que ela concordasse, para ele ter certeza de que a consciência havia de fato voltado.

Ela concordou de leve com a cabeça, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

"Ok. Você consegue abrir a boca?" perguntou novamente o médico.

Ela concordou.

"Então você abrirá a boca, eu vou contar até três e você tossirá tudo bem? Sua garganta poderá arranhar de leve, mas será mais seguro desta forma. Você consegue Olivia?" ele questionou para ter certeza da capacidade dela.

Ao ver Olivia concordar com a cabeça e abrir a boca, ele contou devagar até três e logo que ela começou a 'tossir' ele retirou o tubo.

Ela ainda continuou tossindo, até se acostumar, tentou se manifestar, mas não conseguiu. O médico pediu permissão para examiná-la só para garantir que não havia nenhuma sequela do coma, o que foi feito rapidamente.

Apesar da confusão em sua cabeça, Olívia conseguiu entender que ela realmente estava no hospital o que a fez se sentir aliviada. Tentou falar novamente, mas não conseguiu. O médico ao perceber a dificuldade pegou um copo de água com um canudo e deu colocou perto da boca dela para que ela bebesse.

No primeiro gole ela engasgou e ao tentar estabilizar sua respiração sentiu uma dor lancinante percorrer por todo o corpo, no mesmo instante ela paralisou na cama, não queria sentir tudo de novo, não queria lembrar-se de nada.

"Relaxe Srta. Benson, está tudo bem, calma. Acredito que você queira saber o porque da dor que você está sentindo, vou lhe explicar, você consegue me ouvir bem?" falou o médico com calma e cautela ao perceber que ela havia percebido a dor.

"Sim" ela respondeu ainda com dificuldade e com a voz quase inaudível.

"Você teve lesões muito sérias, além de uma parada cardíaca, logo no primeiro exame que realizamos podemos verificar que você está grávida." Ele falou pausadamente, sabendo que a notícia provavelmente a deixaria alterada.

"Não" - ela não queria acreditar – "Não pode ser..." – por um instante ela perdeu o foco, sua mente saiu do ar, tudo ficou preto – "Não.." – era tudo que ela conseguia dizer com grande dificuldade. Seus olhos relembraram o que eram lágrimas, logo se enchendo delas.

"Liv, você está grávida de 14 semanas." Elliot pela primeira vez se fez presente, ele sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dela e não queria que ela sofresse mais.

Pela primeira vez ela pode notar a presença de Elliot, seus olhares cruzaram e ali permaneceram por instantes. Olívia não esboçou reação alguma, apenas o observou.

"Liv..." Elliot sorriu e foi em direção à cama, mas quando começou a falar foi interrompido sucintamente por Olivia.

"Não...não... O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ao Dr. Carl com a voz ainda baixa e rouca.

"Como assim? Ele é seu parceiro, certo? Inclusive no seu prontuário médico constava ele como contato familiar para decisões urgentes." Questionou o médico confuso.

"Liv, sou eu, Elliot, está tudo bem!" Elliot disse afobado estranhando a pergunta.

Olivia manteve seu olhar no médico, não se manifestando, apenas aguardando que ele continuasse a explicação, praticamente ignorando Elliot.

O médico percebendo a situação fez um sinal com a mão para que Elliot parasse de questionar, desse um tempo para ela e se afastasse fisicamente.

"Vou continuar a explicação. Como disse antes, você está em uma gestação de 14 semanas e meia, e o feto apesar de fragilizado resistiu às adversidades, sendo assim, como você estava impossibilitada de decidir por estar em coma, precisamos do Sr. Stabler para decidir por você, entre medicá-la e por o feto em risco, ou não medicá-la e deixar o feto se recuperar e se fortalecer, pois a medicação seria muito prejudicial ao bebê. Ele decidiu por garantir que o feto não corresse risco, portanto não a medicamos. Eu sei que provavelmente você está sentindo muita dor, mas agora que está acordada pode decidir o que é melhor. Quer que eu a medique?" disse o médico tentando ser o mais breve possível.

No momento que o médico falou que Elliot havia decidido por ela, Olivia virou seu olhar novamente à ele e ali os manteve até o médico terminar a explicação.

"Não. Ele decidiu certo, a dor que estou sentindo não é nada comparada..." Olivia se manifestou com dificuldade, mantendo os olhos nos de Elliot, mas antes de finalizar a frase, virou o rosto, não queria encarar mais ninguém. Queria que todos sumissem e somente ela permanecesse ali, sozinha, se afundando em pensamentos. Ela precisava disso, precisava colocar em ordem tudo que estava sentindo, tudo que estava se passando, os acontecimentos recentes, havia um turbilhão de coisas em sua cabeça, e a dor infernal que estava sentindo a atrapalhava, mas ela faria de tudo para que seu filho crescesse forte, era tudo que ela sempre quis na vida, mesmo passando por tudo que passou ela sabia que esse bebê sobreviveria, e ela faria o máximo possível para que isso acontecesse da melhor forma possível para ele.

"Bom, por hora isso é tudo, acredito que a Srta. precise de um tempo para colocar as ideias em ordem, daqui uma hora eu volto para acabar de explicar quais procedimentos foram necessários e alguns detalhes importantes. Eu sei que está se sentindo desconfortável e a dor será infelizmente parte constante por enquanto, mas em breve você melhorará, você é uma mulher muito forte, e eu acompanharei de perto sua evolução e a do feto. Você tem alguma pergunta?" Dr. Carl não queria enchê-la de informações, passou apenas as essenciais, mais tarde voltaria, provavelmente ela estaria menos alterada, o que apesar de ela tentar disfarçar, era evidente.

Ela apenas fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, deixando o médico sair do quarto.

Ao vê-lo ir embora, ela apenas fechou os olhos, e com cautela e certa dificuldade colocou a mão direita sobre sua barriga. Um sorriso tímido se fez no rosto de Olivia... apesar de tudo que ela passou havia um filho dentro dela, e isso era o que mais importava no momento.

"Liv, você pode me ouvir agora?" Questionou Elliot se aproximando lentamente da cama, ele não aguentava mais, estava indignado, triste, com raiva, enfim... vários sentimentos contraditórios tomavam conta de sua alma; porque Olivia agiu tão indiferente com ele? Com ele? Elliot precisava entender o que se passava com ela, Ele não queria assustá-la nem alterar sua paz momentânea, mas era urgente a necessidade de conversar com ela. Ele esperou tanto tempo e agora ele queria ouvi-la.

Olivia abriu os olhos imediatamente, ela não queria conversar, muito menos com ele, mas não tinha pra onde fugir, agora eram apenas Olivia e Elliot naquele quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Putz, o capítulo ficou grandinho e acredito que um pouco exaustivo de ler por se tratar de um único assunto, mas na verdade a intenção era a de lentidão, essa parte era o fim do capítulo anterior que tive que reescrever, então resolvi postar logo. Já estou com o próximo quase pronto e vou postar assim que terminar, acredito que isso seja neste fim de semana ainda.

Enfim, opiniões são ótimas, digam o que estão achando da fic =D

**Reviews!**


	20. Tensão

Squad

24 de agosto

Mais uma semana se iniciava no squad, o ritmo já não era o mesmo. Todos estavam preocupados, sentiam muito a falta de Olivia, cada dia parecia uma eternidade, não recebiam nenhuma notícia animadora. Tentavam não ficar entrando nesse assunto, mas era quase impossível, cada caso, cada conversa, cada café, eles se lembravam dela.

Amaro depois que descobriu que David Haden havia sido nomeado o promotor do caso Benson ficou enfurecido, não queria que o julgamento pudesse perder o efeito só por conta de o promotor ter tido um 'caso' com a vítima.

**FLASHBACK**

_Squad_

_18 de agosto_

"_Preciso conversar com você" Nick disse nervoso já conduzindo o promotor para um lugar mais reservado._

"_Ei calma aí detetive." Respondeu Haden já perdendo a calma._

"_Você não pode ser o promotor deste caso" Amaro estava revoltado, mas sabia que não podia gritar ali._

"_Eu tentei não aceitar, mas como ninguém sabe sobre o que aconteceu entre mim e Olivia, eu não pude recusar, meus superiores praticamente me obrigaram por ser um caso que ocorreu com uma policial, e por ter tido grande repercussão, eles querem usar essa condenação como exemplo. Eu não podia simplesmente dizer 'Oh me desculpa, mas não posso aceitar ser o promotor desse caso, pois eu já tive uma relação íntima com a vítima', eu seria demitido imediatamente, pois ao aceitar o meu cargo atual eu omiti nossa relação, a pedido da própria Olivia." Disse David muito alterado._

"_Ah sim, mas poder colocar o caso dela em risco tudo bem? Correr o risco do cara que a torturou e a estuprou por dias sair livre dessa, só por conta do seu medo de perder o emprego? Você só pode estar brincando..." Nick já estava fora de si._

"_Isso não vai acontecer! Ninguém sabe de nada que aconteceu entre a gente, e espero que continue assim. Fique calmo, eu sei exatamente como lidar com essa situação." Respondeu Haden tentando amenizar._

"_Se por acaso as coisas saírem do controle, e por algum motivo aquele bastardo sair livre, nós teremos outro tipo de conversa." Amaro disse próximo ao rosto de David sem piscar os olhos._

"_Então agora você está me ameaçando?" questionou Haden afastando Amaro com as mãos._

"_É só um aviso promotor..." respondeu Nick deixando David sozinho._

_Minutos depois Haden voltou ao salão central da squad,reunindo todos com a permissão de Cragen._

"_Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês pra montar o caso da melhor forma possível, não dando espaço para a defesa entrar. Preciso de todas as provas possíveis, inclusive toda a gravação feita durante o sequestro." Solicitou David a todos._

"_Nós queremos ajudar e entregaremos todas as provas que conseguimos, mas a gravação o senhor apenas poderá ver e utilizar no tribunal se Olivia permitir." Disse Cragen com a concordância de toda a equipe._

"_Mas Olivia está em coma, e corre o risco de não acordar antes do julgamento, eu preciso da gravação, tenho apenas um mês para editar e montar a acusação, e para isso preciso saber exatamente tudo o que aconteceu." Rebateu David indignado com a recusa do capitão._

"_Me desculpe mas por enquanto eu não a entregarei para você, são raros os casos em que há uma gravação dessas, ou seja, não é extremamente urgente e necessário o uso dela, temos várias provas que por si só já podem condenar Ronnie, então enquanto Olivia não acordar e der sua anuência para o uso, eu não a liberarei." Cragen foi direto e preciso, não cederia dessa forma. Nem ele havia visto toda a gravação, não deixaria que esse promotor e toda a corte a vissem sem que Olivia permitisse._

"_Isso é um erro, tentarei fazer o máximo para não utiliza-la, mas se for preciso eu a terei, por bem ou por mal." Respondei David já saindo da squad, deixando todos indignados._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hospital – Quarto 412-A

24 de agosto

Olívia manteve-se imóvel. Não estava pronta para conversar. Não estava pronta para encará-lo.

"Liv... Liv fale comigo, por favor... eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo..." disse ele ansioso já ao lado dela.

"Eu não quero conversar Stabler." Ela disse seca, com a voz rouca, sem encará-lo ainda.

"Stabler? Liv, pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo? Estou ficando louco com sua indiferença!" Elliot estava se assustando com o distanciamento dela.

"Ok,Elliot...se prefere assim...e, indiferença? Quem é você pra vir me questionar sobre indiferença?" finalmente ela virou o olhar e o encarou, estava com a expressão dura, com os olhos vazios.

"Liv, do que você está falando?" ele perguntou não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Do que eu estou falando? Me diga você o que está fazendo aqui. O que você esperava Elliot?" Olivia estava irritada, não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, ver Elliot ali, depois de tanto tempo sem notícias, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, a dor que ela estava sentindo, tudo que tinha acontecido, a possibilidade de ele ter assistido tudo, a saudade que ela sentia dele era imensa, na verdade ela não tinha ideia o porque de tanta raiva, não queria conversar naquele momento.

"Liv, me desculpa... eu... me desculpa, precisamos conversar com calma, tantas coisas mudaram, eu..." por fim ele tinha entendido em partes o que se passava na cabeça dela, ele precisava se explicar, ir com mais calma, mas foi interrompido bruscamente por ela.

"Não perca seu tempo... eu quero ficar sozinha, AGORA!" - ela o interrompeu grosseiramente, com a voz um pouco mais forte, mas ao tentar levantar seu corpo, sentiu uma dor esmagadora não conseguindo reprimi-la - "Ahhh merda" – ela virou o rosto, tentou disfarçar, mas não tinha como.

"Meu Deus, Liv, você está bem?" Elliot apesar de inconformado com tamanha rejeição, se assustou quando Olivia tentou sentar e logo gritar, fazendo-o esquecer de todo sentimento ruim e apenas pensar nela, a segurou pelo braço num gesto instintivo.

"Não toque em mim! Está tudo bem!" a reação foi imediata, ela retirou o braço direito do toque de Elliot, e virou o rosto.

"Me desculpe Liv, só quero saber se você está bem..." ele percebeu que não devia ter tocado nela, o aparelho de monitoramento cardíaco dela estava disparado, o que alarmou tanto ele quanto ela.

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem..." ela disse com os dentes cerrados, por mais que ela tentasse controlar ou esconder a dor que estava sentindo, não conseguia.

O ambiente estava tenso, houve um silêncio momentâneo, apenas os olhares de Olivia e Elliot conversavam. Apesar da frieza dela em relação a ele, havia algo no fundo dos olhos de Olivia que dizia o contrário de tudo que ela havia dito ou silenciado e Elliot pôde ver, mas soube no mesmo instante que não seria nada fácil fazê-la falar.

Os dois permaneceram assim, sustentando os olhares por alguns minutos, até que foram interrompidos por Cragen entrando afobado no quarto.

"Olivia! Meu Deus, você está realmente acordada!" Cragen disse sorrindo, eufórico se aproximando dos dois.

"Oi" ela disse com um pouco mais de calma, a voz estava rouca novamente o que a irritava um pouco.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Cragen perguntou ansioso.

"Estou bem... Dr. Carl já conversou comigo. E você como está?" mentiu quanto a ela, mas queria muito saber como ele estava.

"Feliz por você ter acordado. Liv, você não faz ideia de quanto sentimos sua falta. Tem uma multidão ali fora querendo entrar pra ver você. Assim que a enfermeira comunicou que você havia despertado, todos imediatamente quiseram vir pra cá." Cragen estava realmente muito feliz por ter sua Liv de volta.

Olivia sorriu ao saber da preocupação de todos, apesar de não querer ver ninguém nem conversar, não poderia apenas dispensá-los. Ela estava com saudade de todos,afinal eram sua família.

"Liv, você se incomoda deles virem até aqui visitá-la?" Cragen perguntou com cautela, mas precisava saber sinceramente o que Olivia achava.

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu de forma singela.

"Ok. Então vou chamá-los." Disse Cragen já se preparando para sair.

"Don, fique. Elliot pode ir até lá. O Fin veio junto?" ela falou olhando para o Elliot.

"Sim, ele está aqui. Quer que ele seja o primeiro?" questionou Cragen estranhando o clima entre Olivia e Elliot.

Olivia apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, logo fechando os olhos com a tontura que havia sentido.

Elliot saiu contrariado, mas ele precisava de um pouco de ar, estava triste, desapontado, não queria que Olivia sentisse raiva dele, ou que o ignorasse, isso machucava demais.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Cragen se virou para Olivia ainda estranhando a tensão evidente.

"Pode falar agora, o que está acontecendo?" perguntou Cragen, esperando entender a situação.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, o capítulo ficou longo de novo, rs. Como estou de férias agora, acredito que postarei os capítulos um pouco mais rápido, mas preciso saber o que estão achando da fic :D Seja por reviews ou por PM. Assim, já tenho em mente o caminho que a história tomará, mas é legal saber o que vcs pensam sobre os diálogos, se estão confusos, se tá dando pra entender direito, se está cansativo de ler, enfim, **Reviews!** ;)


	21. Compreensão

Hospital – Quarto 412-A

24 de agosto

Após Cragen questionar Olivia, o silêncio se fez presente, não havia resposta. Depois de um tempo ele percebeu que dali nada sairia.

"Ok, entendi." Disse ele reticente.

"Don, me desculpe... eu só..não..." disse Olivia se sentindo culpada por estar tão dura.

"Liv, tudo bem, você não precisa me explicar nada, acredito que você esteja exausta, acabou de acordar, enfim teremos muito tempo para conversar depois, certo?" ele falou tentando aliviar para Oliva, ele podia ver a tensão dela.

"OK..." ela concordou, deixando o silêncio dominar a sala novamente.

"E o meu neto como está?" ele perguntou tentando descontrair.

"Olha só, 'seu neto' então? As coisas já estão assim é? Saiba o 'Senhor Vovô' que ele está muito bem!" ela disse descontraída, com um sorriso formado.

Cragen riu e pode ver que esse filho veio na hora certa para Olivia, isso o deixava radiante.

"Don, mudando de assunto, tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito saber, e quero que você seja sincero comigo, tudo bem?" de repente Olivia mudou sua feição, estava tensa novamente.

"Claro, Liv pode perguntar." Respondeu ele já preocupado com a mudança repentina de Olivia.

"É... sobre o que aconteceu..." - a dificuldade de falar era evidente, Olivia estava se esforçando, ela precisava saber - "Por acaso alguém... alguém pôde assistir tudo que aconteceu?" ela terminou a frase em um fôlego só e não desgrudou os olhos de Cragen, estava ansiosa pela resposta.

Cragen tentou não demonstrar espanto com a pergunta, ele sabia que ela estava o observando e perceberia a alteração. Ele não queria falar sobre isso agora, ela se alteraria.

"Liv..." depois de um tempo pensando na melhor forma de contar ele começou, mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Fin entrou na sala já falando empolgado.

"Hey Liv! Que saudade! Como você está?" Fin logo que apareceu na porta já foi se aproximando feliz.

"Fin! Hey..." respondeu ela tentando demonstrar tanta empolgação quanto ele.

"Que susto você nos deu hein Liv!" disse Fin já ao lado da cama.

Olivia apenas sorriu.

"Bom, eu vou embora então, tem muita gente ainda querendo entrar. Até mais Liv. Fique bem." Disse Cragen já se levantando.

"Ok. Até mais Don." Respondeu ela acenando com a cabeça.

"Fin..eu quero te agradecer por tudo...eu sei que foi você que me encontrou lá... eu me lembro de..." as voz dela estava embargada mas ela continuou "Obrigada por tudo Fin!" ela terminou a frase com os olhos marejados.

"Hey, hey...Liv não precisa agradecer, sempre que você precisar eu estarei aqui e eu sei que se fosse comigo você também faria o mesmo!" Fin também estava emocionado, afinal ele a teve morta em seus braços, ele não tinha vergonha de demonstrar essa fragilidade para ela.

Olivia conversou com ele por um bom tempo, recebeu todos que estavam ali: Munch, Alex, Casey, Amanda, Nick... ela já estava cansada, mas muito feliz por receber todo carinho de seus amigos. Assim que Nick saiu entrou Melinda com o Dr. Carl, e Olivia soube que eles queriam conversar sobre o estado dela, o que a deixou tensa novamente.

"Liv! Você não imagina o quanto é bom te ver acordada. Como você está se sentindo?" perguntou Melinda muito feliz por ver sua amiga se recuperando.

"Oii Mel! Estou um pouco cansada, mas estou bem..." disse Olivia demonstrando que realmente estava exausta.

"Srta. Olivia, pensei em vir mais tarde para conversar com você, mas aproveitei que Melinda estava aqui para te visitar e já que ela é sua amiga e me auxiliou em alguns exames, resolvi vir junto com ela, , tudo bem pra você?"

"Hum... tudo bem!" ela respondeu ainda absorvendo a idéia de que Melinda 'auxiliou em alguns exames', ela a considerava sua amiga, confiava demais nela, mas se sentiu um pouco envergonhada por ela a ter visto daquela forma, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos, afinal Melinda ter participado trazia certa segurança de que o melhor fora feito.

"Olivia, vou explicar desde o primeiro contato que tivemos com você. Quando conseguimos chegar até você seu coração estava parado, foi necessário utilizar o desfibrilador para ressuscitá-la, assim que a colocamos na ambulância precisamos colocar o tubo em sua garganta para auxiliar na respiração, você estava hipotérmica, com quadros avançados de desnutrição e desidratação..." o médico resolveu explicar detalhadamente o que foi necessário, mas logo foi interrompido por Olivia.

"Vocês... vocês fizeram o kit de estupro... certo?!" Olivia perguntou com a voz travada e com um pouco de medo deles não terem feito.

"Foi a primeira coisa a ser feita quando você chegou aqui no hospital, fique tranquila Liv." Melinda disse acalmando Olivia.

"Bom, você tem o pulso esquerdo quebrado, assim como quatro de suas costelas também estão quebradas. Nos cortes dos braços foi necessário 10 pontos em cada, também foi preciso dar alguns pontos em três cortes das costas. Eu tentei dar o menor número de pontos pra evitar cicatrizes elevadas, no corte do seu supercílio eu fiz apenas um curativo ligando as partes; sobre o exame de estupro, foi constatado vários pontos lesionados no interior de sua vagina, mas também achei melhor não dar nenhum ponto, quanto menos invasivo melhor, trataremos com pomadas. Em relação aos hematomas eles estão por todo o corpo, mas os pontos com maior incidência e pancadas mais graves são nas pernas e no rosto. Quanto ao exame sanguíneo nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível foi detectada. O feto pelo que podemos constatar está cada dia mais forte, assim como a mãe. O fato de não a medicarmos garantiu essa evolução do bebê, mas a dor que você sente não tem como ser amenizada infelizmente, apenas tente não se alterar nem fazer movimentos bruscos, essa posição deitada de barriga para cima é a melhor para você, mas para sua respiração ser mais eficiente a melhor posição é de lado." - Dr. Carl tentou falar tudo de uma vez calmamente, observava a reação dela ao dizer o que havia sido feito, não queria alterá-la demais - "Quanto aos procedimentos atuais, nós faremos um ultrassom a cada dois dias, e durante o dia as enfermeiras virão três vezes verificá-la e eu virei uma vez. Bem, acredito que isso é tudo, alguma dúvida Olivia? Alguma objeção ou apontamento?" após explicar tudo que fora feito, ele queria ouvir de sua paciente como ela estava.

Olívia estava imóvel na cama, estava travada de tão tensa, ouviu atentamente a explanação, apesar de ser difícil saber de cada detalhe do que aquele desgraçado fez ao corpo dela, era necessário.

"Ok... tudo bem... quatro costelas... eu pensei que fossem só três..." - ela falava pausadamente, não queria chorar na frente do Dr. Carl - "Eu devo estar horrível..." - ela constatou com um sorriso amarelo – "Quando eu posso ir pra casa?" ela perguntou querendo se livrar do hospital o mais breve possível.

"Está é a Olivia..." Melinda disse rindo, percebendo que a pergunta de Olivia havia surpreendido Dr. Carl.

"Bom, daqui uma semana a gente conversa sobre isso Olivia!" o médico disse a deixando insatisfeita.

Houve um momento de silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por Olivia.

"Melinda, no Kit... vocês conseguiram o DNA dele?" perguntou ela receosa.

"Desculpe Liv... não conseguimos DNA nas amostras do kit... havia muita água no cômodo então nem amostra externa conseguimos..." respondeu Melinda com pesar na voz.

Olivia não esperava por isso, ficou alarmada.

"Mel... ele foi preso, certo?!" ela questionou com a voz trêmula.

"Sim Liv, ele está preso sim, o julgamento será daqui três semanas. O Juiz não aceitou fiança na pronúncia, o mandou direto para a prisão para aguardar o julgamento" afirmou Melinda para o alívio de Olivia.

"E quem é o promotor?" perguntou curiosa.

"O promotor eu não sei ainda, o único contato que eu tive foi com o Nick sobre os resultados. Fui intimada a depor apenas pela defesa" disse Melinda com um ar de estranhamento.

"Desculpe interromper a conversa, mas eu preciso ir, vejo vocês depois." Dr. Carl disse se despedindo.

"Eu também preciso ir, tenho que trabalhar mais um pouco. Liv, fique bem! Até mais." Disse Melinda também saindo.

Olivia finalmente estava sozinha. Ela deu um suspiro forte de alívio e fechou os olhos se afundando novamente em pensamentos. As perguntas eram inúmeras, os pensamentos vinham tão rápido sobrepondo-se uns aos outros...ainda havia alguns lapsos de memória sobre os últimos acontecimentos, eles voltavam em flashes esporádicos.

Ao lembrar-se do que o médio disse sobre os hematomas no rosto, ela resolveu conferir por si mesma, apesar de não ter um espelho ela ergueu sua mão direita até seu rosto e começou a examinar-se. Não tinha como ver o estado, mas ela pôde sentir um corte em sua boca, toda a pele do rosto estava muito sensível ao toque, pode ver que seu olho direito estava mais inchado que o esquerdo, ao tocar no corte do supercílio veio um flash do momento em que ele fora feito... ela tentando fugir , ele a puxando com força da escada, quando ela bateu a cabeça e se cortou ela nem pode sentir tanta dor, talvez pela adrenalina, ainda estava tudo nebuloso... ainda havia uma negação interna de que tudo isso tinha acontecido, as lágrimas surgiram aos poucos, logo se tornando incessantes, ela precisava disso, não tinha porque segurar, ela já havia segurado por muito tempo.

Minutos depois Elliot entrou no quarto sem avisar e nem pedir licença, estava afobado.

Olivia mais que rapidamente virou o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas, se assustou com a entrada repentina dele, manteve-se com o rosto virado.

"Olivia, eu não sei por que você tem me evitado, me ignorado... o que eu sei é que você pode me tratar com indiferença, você pode me xingar, você pode me odiar, mas eu não a deixarei sozinha, ficarei aqui todo e cada minuto em que você também estiver, nunca mais sairei do seu lado, eu fiz isso uma vez e me arrependerei pelo resto de minha vida, não vou repetir o mesmo erro, você querendo ou não, daqui eu não saio!" disse Elliot num fôlego só, estava determinado, havia pensado em tudo enquanto esteve lá fora, estava decidido a não sair dali por nada nesse mundo, era sua Liv, por mais que ela estivesse com raiva, com ódio, ou seja lá o que for, ele aguentaria e passaria por isso junto com ela.

Enquanto ele falava, Olivia virou o rosto lentamente até o encarar, ele estava irredutível, com o olhar firme, ela não teve reação, apenas ficou o encarando em silêncio.

"Você não precisa falar nada Liv, pode me ignorar... eu não vou sair." Disse Elliot já se sentando na poltrona em que esteve todo esse tempo.

Olivia sabia que se chamasse as enfermeiras e pedisse para retirá-lo elas fariam, mas no fundo era bom tê-lo ali, mesmo não querendo admitir ela se sentia mais segura com Elliot ao lado dela.

"Faça o que você quiser Elliot..." ela disse com a voz quase inaudível, logo se ajeitando para dormir.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso largo, já era um grande passo ela não ter resistido a sua permanência.

Minutos depois ela já estava dormindo. Elliot se levantou e foi verificar se estava tudo certo, ele ainda tinha medo dela dormir e entrar em coma novamente, ele sabia que a probabilidade disso acontecer era quase zero, mas ainda assim estava receoso.

Vê-la ali, dormindo, tão calma o deixava feliz. Ela era tão linda, mesmo com todos hematomas no rosto ela continuava linda. Ele ficou ali apenas a observando dormir, seus olhos não desgrudavam dela, minutos depois sua atenção foi puxada para Huang entrando no quarto.

"Elliot! Como você está? Eu vim pra cá assim que soube... Como ela está?" perguntou Huang feliz por ver os dois.

"Oi Huang! Ela acabou de dormir..." Elliot disse fazendo um sinal para eles falarem mais baixo.

"Como ela reagiu ao acordar?" perguntou George interessado em saber do estado emocional de sua amiga.

"Complicado... ela está com muita dor, apesar de afirmar que está tudo bem, você a conhece... ela resolveu me ignorar, foi difícil de entender, ainda não consegui na verdade, mas não sairei daqui, mesmo ela me ignorando." Elliot disse ainda com dificuldade de dizer que ela não o quer ali.

"Ela te ignorou? Humm... bom, não podemos forçá-la a aceitar, talvez seja uma reação reprimida, desde que você foi embora Olivia tem se esforçado para manter-se firme e não demonstrar a falta que você fez, mesmo não externando era notável a indignação dela por não ter notícias, nem sinal de vida de você Elliot." Disse Huang tentando ser o mais claro possível.

"Eu sei... eu errei... " Elliot disse abaixando a cabeça.

"Ela vai superar... ela é forte, mas vá com calma, se ela não quer conversar com você, não tente tirar nada dela, pois se ela se sentir pressionada a reação pode ser inesperada, não queremos ver o que pode acontecer." Disse George avisando Elliot.

A conversa de Elliot e Huang se estendeu por um tempo, uns dez minutos depois, foram interrompidos bruscamente por David entrando no quarto.

"Quem é você? Quem deixou você entrar aqui?" questionou Elliot nervoso, mas mantendo a voz baixa para não acordar Olivia.

Huang ao perceber a tensão entre os dois, pôs as mãos no ombro de Elliot num sinal de impedimento.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews! =D


	22. Tempo

Hospital – Quarto 412-A

24 de agosto

Existia certa tensão entre Elliot e David, Huang já estava entre os dois por precaução.

"Eu sou David Haden, promotor do 'Caso Benson', prazer." Disse David estendendo a mão para Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler... o que o senhor veio fazer aqui?" disse Elliot apertando a mão de Haden, eles haviam relaxado um pouco, mas algo não batia entre os dois. Apesar de Elliot não ter gostado do jeito de David, o trataria bem por ele ser o promotor do caso de Olivia.

"Oh... o famoso Elliot, ex-parceiro de Olivia... interessante. Bom, eu vim visitá-la, ver como Olivia está... preciso conversar com ela sobre alguns pontos importantes" ele respondeu diplomaticamente.

"Perdeu a viagem Haden... Olivia está dormindo. O senhor pode voltar no horário certo de visitas se quiser..." disse Elliot coçando a barba por fazer, se colocando na frente de Olivia, impedindo a visão de David.

Huang só observava o jogo quase que inconsciente dos dois, achou por bem não se intrometer.

"Eu prefiro esperar ela acordar... O senhor é o Dr. Huang certo? A defesa também intimou você..." disse Haden cruzando os braços, virando o foco da conversa para George.

"Sim, fui intimado pela defesa." Respondeu Huang não querendo alongar o assunto.

"A defesa do Sr. Whatley está querendo encher o Tribunal de pessoas..." disse Haden com ar de desdém, tentando manter um diálogo ali no quarto.

"Hm...Haden, não sei se o senhor sabe mas não é permitido ficar mais de duas pessoas aqui no quarto com Olivia, regras do hospital, então o senhor faria a gentileza de se retirar... assim que ela acordar eu faço questão de mandar avisá-lo, agora se o senhor não se importa..." Elliot utilizou de toda sua educação e calma para dizer para David sumir dali.

"Eu entendo seu ponto Stabler, mas já que só é possível duas pessoas aqui, porque o senhor não se retira." David respondeu com o mesmo cinismo de Elliot.

Huang podia ver as veias de Elliot aumentar, ele estava a ponto de explodir. Quando a discussão estava pronta para começar a ficar feia, a atenção dos três homens foi chamada por Olivia, que havia começado a emitir uns ruídos indecifráveis, estava alterada, mas ainda dormia.

Em um segundo Elliot já estava ao lado da cama verificando com ela estava. George e David também se aproximaram. Haden se chocou ao ver o estado de Olivia, afinal até aquele momento ele ainda não tinha a visto por inteiro.

Olivia estava com a expressão fechada, a boca apertada, se mexia um pouco, falava algumas palavras aleatoriamente. Elliot estava transtornado, quando ele ia acordá-la, Huang segurou sua mão, o impedindo.

"Não Elliot! É melhor não acordá-la, é provável que seja um pesadelo, se você tentar trazê-la para a realidade pode ser traumático, ela pode reagir de diversas maneiras, causando mais dano para ela mesma." George explicou, mas tanto Elliot quanto David não queriam vê-la daquela forma... sofrendo.

Aos poucos as palavras, antes meros ruídos, foram tomando forma e aumentando o som.

"Não...não toque em mim...sai daqui...não, por favor não...por favor...NÃO" a agitação era grande, até que por fim ela acordou gritando.

Os olhos estavam arregalados, ela estava pingando de suor, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Olivia ainda não tinha percebido a presença dos homens ao seu redor. Ela elevou a mão ainda trêmula ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas e o suor, ainda assustada com o pesadelo.

"Liv, está tudo bem, fique calma." Disse Elliot querendo tranquilizá-la.

Ao ouvi-lo, Olivia virou o rosto, ainda contorcido de dor, foi então que percebeu Huang e David.

"Liv..." Haden ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"David... o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Olivia com a voz confusa, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada.

"Liv. Você está bem? Eu precisava falar com você..." disse ele preocupado com a alteração de Olivia que ainda estava com a respiração ofegante.

"Hm... pesadelos... eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Sobre o que você precisa conversar comigo?" disse Olivia ainda estranhando a visita de David.

"Eu... na verdade...é que eu sou o promotor do seu caso." Haden respondeu com certa dificuldade.

"O que?! Você não..." - ela estava chocada, mas percebeu que devia falar a sós com David - "Vocês podem nos dar licença por favor... eu...preciso falar com o David...por favor" pediu Olivia olhando para Huang.

_"Liv...quem é ele pra chamá-la assim..."_ pensou Elliot, ele estava indignado com a intimidade com que Haden havia falado com Olivia, ele ferveu quando a própria Olivia pediu para eles conversarem a sós, como assim? Com David ela conversava e com ele não? Afinal, qual a relação dele com Olivia? As perguntas eram inúmeras, Elliot estava atordoado, estava na porta do lado de fora, observando a conversa dos dois.

"Elliot, não se preocupe, Olivia já conhece Haden há alguns meses, ele não fará nenhum mal à ela. " disse Huang tentando tirá-lo da porta, sabia que o que Elliot sentia era ciúmes mas preferiu não tocar no assunto agora.

"Qual a relação dele com Olívia?" questionou Elliot à Huang, trazendo a objetividade para a conversa.

"Até onde eu sei a relação deles é profissional apenas." Respondeu George sinceramente.

Dentro do quarto o clima estava fechado.

"Como você pôde aceitar?" Olivia disparou brava.

"Liv, eu não tive alternativa." Respondeu David sentindo-se culpado.

"Não me chame de Liv! E alternativas sempre existirão... você não pode atuar neste caso, se alguém descobrir a relação que tivemos... você não tem o direito de por em risco o caso dessa maneira!" Olivia já estava fora de controle, com a voz alterada, a dor estava em segundo plano.

"Isso não vai acontecer Olivia, Ninguém sabe da gente, e a partir do momento em que aceitei o meu cargo atual e omiti o que houve entre a gente eu não posso mais voltar atrás. Temos que assumir os fatos e planejar a estratégia. Por favor Olivia, me desculpe... por favor tente entender." Argumentou David.

"O que você quer de mim?" Olivia estava irredutível, não estava com paciência para desculpar, nem para entender, apenas sentia um ódio cego por Ronnie.

"Uma autorização." Respondeu objetivamente.

"Pra que?" questionou Olivia não entendo.

"Para eu poder ver toda a gravação, editar e poder utilizá-la no julgamento." Ele respondeu seco, percebendo a irritabilidade dela.

"Gravação? Que grav... Meu Deus...não...não...não pode ser..." Olivia havia caído em negação novamente, ao compreender de que gravação ele falava ela entrou em estado de choque, tudo em sua volta foi escurecendo, como se ela estivesse afundando, ela não ouvia mais nada além de seu próprio coração batendo, até que sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça fazendo tudo ficar preto de vez.

Enquanto Huang falava Elliot havia se perdido em pensamentos. Olivia e David não tinham uma relação meramente profissional, talvez ele fosse o homem que conquistou Olivia, o homem que fez um filho com ela, talvez ele seja o pai do filho dela. Ele é o pai do filho de Olivia! Naquele momento o ódio que Elliot estava sentindo de Haden era imensurável.

Elliot e Huang foram tirados do transe momentâneo pelo barulho do aparelho de monitoramento cardíaco disparado. Eles entraram correndo no quarto alarmados pelo barulho.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" gritou Elliot ao ver David desesperado tentando acordar Olivia.

"Liv! O que aconteceu? O que você falou pra ela seu desgraçado?!" ao ver Olivia inconsciente Elliot perdeu a razão, pegou Haden pelo pescoço e o encostou na parede.

Em menos de um minuto havia uma multidão de enfermeiras no quarto, Dr. Carl chegou rapidamente logo retirando os homens do quarto.

O coração de Olivia demorou em estabilizar, depois de 20 minutos finalmente saíram do quarto, as enfermeiras carregaram Olivia na maca para a sala de exames, Dr. Carl estava furioso.

"O que eu falei para o senhor sobre mais de duas pessoas no quarto? E sobre tentar não estressá-la!? Tudo que havíamos conseguido evoluir, nós perdemos aqui. " disse o médico muito alterado com Elliot.

"A culpa foi toda minha. Eu insisti em coversar com ela, não sabia do real estado e acabei dizendo algo que ela ainda não sabia..." David se colocou entre Elliot e o Dr. Carl, estava mal por ter desestabilizado Olivia.

"Dr. Ela está bem? O senhor conseguiu estabilizá-la?" perguntou Huang preocupado.

"Está estável. Mas quanto ao seu quadro, ela ainda está inconsciente, corremos o risco de ela entrar em coma novamente, como ela teve um traumatismo craniano recente eu vou precisar fazer alguns exames para garantir que está tudo certo, pois devido a taquicardia algo pode ter rompido ou alterado, vamos torcer para que não tenha gerado nenhum dano de maior proporção ..." respondeu com a voz pesada, logo saindo para poder acompanhar os exames de Olivia.

"Seu desgraçado! Você viu o que você fez com a Liv?" Elliot ao ouvir que talvez ela voltasse ao coma, pegou David pela camisa gritando, já estava com o braço erguido para dar um soco.

"Elliot, não faça isso!" Huang pediu percebendo que ele arrebentaria a cara de David.

"Não se meta George!" Elliot gritou, ainda segurando o braço no alto.

"Pode bater... eu mereço..." David não reagiu, estava tão chocado por ter feito mal à Olivia que só isso já causava dor suficiente.

Elliot ainda o segurou por um tempo, estava com o rosto roxo de raiva, mas aos poucos ele foi respirando fundo, lembrou-se de Olivia, do bebê que ela esperava, tentou ponderar, ele perdeu o foco, largou a camisa de Haden o empurrando.

George foi conversar com David, Elliot precisava respirar, ficar um pouco sozinho e Huang o conhecia bem para saber disso.

"David, afinal o que você disse pra ela se alterar dessa forma?" perguntou Huang curioso.

"Depois de conversarmos um tempo, eu disse o porquê de eu ter vindo aqui... eu preciso da autorização dela para utilizar a gravação no tribunal, mas eu não tinha ideia de que ela não sabia que tudo havia sido gravado... assim que ela entendeu sobre que gravação eu falava ela começou a ter falta de ar, o coração disparou, até que ela desmaiou... Meu Deus... o que eu fiz?" David contou olhando para o chão, não conseguia encarar ninguém, estava inconformado, sentia-se culpado.

"Pelo o que eu conversei com Elliot, ninguém conversou diretamente com ela sobre o que aconteceu... sobre o sequestro...sobre tudo, o médico disse para não deixar ela se alterar... você devia ter tido um pouco mais de cuidado, afinal você sabia que ela tinha acordado hoje de manhã do coma..." Huang apenas fez uma constatação, apesar de compreender o lado de David, ainda sentia um pouco de raiva.

Depois de duas horas o médico voltou com Olivia.

"O que saiu nos exames? Ela vai acordar? Ela está bem?" ao avistar o médico Elliot correu até ele e começou a bombardeá-lo de perguntas.

"O exame mostrou que está tudo certo com ela, foi apenas uma taquicardia, sem consequências graves, aproveitei para verificar como o feto estava, se houve alguma alteração cardíaca nele também, mas pude constatar que está tudo perfeito. Devo adverti-los que ela teve sorte." O médico disse aliviado por Olivia estar bem.

"Obrigado Doutor!" disse Elliot feliz por saber que Olivia ficaria bem.

David não disse mais nada, apenas se sentiu melhor por saber que ela melhoraria. Logo se despediu de Huang e foi embora, não queria piorar as coisas... depois falaria com Olivia.

Depois de um tempo Dr. Carl se despediu, ficando apenas Elliot e Huang no quarto. George preferiu ficar e esperar ela acordar, caso houvesse alguma reação ele ajudaria.

Já eram três horas da manhã quando ela finalmente despertou, apenas Elliot estava acordado, ele e Huangestavam revezando de hora em hora quem ficava acordado.

Ao ver Elliot ela não desviou o olhar como havia feito até então.

"Liv, como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou cauteloso, temendo a rejeição novamente.

"Melhor..." ela respondeu quase num sussurro.

Huang ao ouvir Elliot falar, logo levantou.

"Olivia! Você está bem?" Huang perguntou novamente, feliz por vê-la acordada e calma.

"George... oi! Vou ficar..." ela respondeu com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Eles estranharam Olivia não tocar no assunto da gravação com eles, mas não tocariam no assunto se ela não o iniciasse. Segundo Huang era provável que ela tenha bloqueado esse assunto de sua memória por ter sido traumático.

Entre pesadelos e exames uma semana se passou e Olivia ainda estava no hospital, inquieta... Elliot permaneceu com ela todo esse tempo, mesmo Olivia não trocando nenhuma palavra significativa com ele, era apenas bom dia e boa noite. Todos os dias seus amigos a visitavam. Olivia ainda não tinha tocado no assunto do que acontecera, e todos acharam por bem não conversarem sobre isso por enquanto, não queriam enchê-la de perguntas e tocar em assuntos difíceis, só a dor que ela sentia já era demais para lidar. O hospital mandou uma psicóloga para tentar conversar com ela, mas logo foi cortada por Olivia.

Hospital - Quarto 412-A

31 de agosto

Olivia tinha acabado de acordar assustada com mais um pesadelo, ela não aguentava mais isso, estava irritada consigo mesma. Elliot pra variar estava ao lado dela, o que a irritava também.

"Eu preciso do Dr. Carl... " ela disse com o tom de voz irritado.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa Liv, está tudo bem? Quer que eu o chame?" Elliot estava preocupado.

"Estou sentindo minha mão te dar um tapa... chame o Dr. Carl Elliot, eu preciso conversar com ele..." ela exalou com raiva.

"Vou chamá-lo... espere aqui." Elliot percebeu que ela estava irritada, não quis rebater... apenas saiu atrás do Dr. Carl.

"Como se eu pudesse esperar em outro lugar..." resmungou Olivia após Elliot sair do quarto.

Depois de uns 15 minutos ele voltou com o médico.

"Olivia! Vejo que você acordou bem hoje! O que você precisa falar comigo, está tudo bem?" Dr. Carl perguntou de bom humor, percebendo a cara de irritada de Olivia.

"Eu não quero mais ficar aqui no hospital. Por favor me dê alta, não aguento mais dormir e acordar aqui todo dia, eu preciso do meu apartamento, faz quase um mês que eu não vejo minha própria cama. Pensando bem, não tem muitos motivos para me manter aqui, eu não estou sendo medicada, nem dependo de nada aqui... " Olivia não parava de falar, estava realmente muito irritada de ficar ali no hospital, o médico ouviu atentamente os argumentos dela, mas em determinado ponto ele a interrompeu.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse simplesmente.

"Tudo bem? Simples assim...tudo bem..." Olivia se assustou com a facilidade do médico aceitar sua saída, mas ficou radiante.

"Tudo bem, mas tem uma condição Olivia..." ele disse com um sorriso.

"Sempre tem um porém , que saco...vamos, fale logo Carl" disse Olivia virando os olhos em sinal de tédio. Depois de uma semana vendo do Dr. Carl todos os dias nasceu um vinculo entre os dois.

"Apesar de você não ser medicada, tem que ficar em observação, sua gravidez é de risco, as fortes dores que você sente, você não pode se movimentar demais, tem que ficar de repouso absoluto por enquanto e por um bom tempo Olivia. Sendo assim, não posso liberá-la sem ter certeza de que alguém ficará com você 24 horas por dia." Ele disse francamente, ele sabia que Olivia morava sozinha.

"Com todo respeito, eu não sou uma criança, e mesmo que fosse, eu sempre me cuidei sozinha, não é agora que terei uma babá para me vigiar... eu garanto ao senhor que posso me virar sozinha, qualquer coisa eu tenho meus amigos, inclusive a Melinda, eu sei que se eu precisar ela estará lá..." Olivia argumentou, achando absurdo a posição do Dr. Carl.

"Olivia eu sei que você não é mais uma criança, e que sabe se cuidar sozinha, mas apesar disso temos que encarar a realidade do seu corpo, há sérias limitações, e seria um risco, tanto para você quanto para o seu filho, você ficar sozinha em casa, necessidades sempre existirão, querendo ou não esta é a condição para eu poder te dar alta." O médico disse com a voz decidida, não dando margem para mais argumentos.

"Liv, eu fico com você, eu estou aposentado da minha função, posso ficar 24 horas com você." Elliot decidiu tentar convencer Olivia a aceitá-lo.

"Não Elliot, eu não quero uma babá... e outra você tem sua família" Olivia respondeu pensando em uma alternativa melhor.

"Liv, aceite minha ajuda, pelo menos uma vez na vida... minha família não depende mais de mim, meus filhos estão estudando fora, menos Eli que está com Kathy... é...nos divorciamos há um tempo..." - foi difícil para Elliot contar isso de forma tão resumida para Olivia, mas foi necessário naquele momento... após dar uma puxada na garganta ele continuou argumentar - "Liv, você sabe que a única chance de sair daqui é que alguém fique com você, eu estou aqui e posso ficar com você caso você precise de algo. Prometo não te encher o saco, nem tentar puxar assunto, nem a verei se você não quiser, apenas estarei ali para o que for necessário." Ele disse isso quase num cochicho.

"Hm...não Elliot, sem chances de ter você como babá..." ouvi-lo dizer que não está mais com Kathy a fez perder um pouco a fala, mas estava decidida a não deixá-lo voltar à sua vida.

Olivia sabia que o médico não cederia deixando-a ir sozinha pra casa, sabia também que apesar de ter seus amigos-família e saber que eles sempre a ajudariam, todos trabalhavam, e ela em hipótese alguma pediria para algum deles ficar com ela. Sentindo-se completamente contrariada e impotente, decidiu.

"Dr. Carl eu posso contratar uma enfermeira para ficar comigo durante todo o dia...passaria apenas a noite sozinha. Tudo bem?" ela tinha que tentar uma última vez, vai que dava certo.

"Srta. Teimosia eu já disse que não, se for assim, continue aqui com a gente no hospital, não pode ser tão ruim assim ter que me ver todos os dias." Dr. Carl respondeu descontraído.

"Não aguento mais ver sua cara Carl...eu vou pra casa...Elliot ficará comigo, ok?" ela respondeu rindo, mas preferiu aceitar por hora a estadia de Elliot, queria sair dali de qualquer jeito.

"OK. Se o Sr. Stabler ficar com você, eu posso dar alta, mas terei uma conversa séria com ele." Dr. Carl sabia que Elliot era confiável, ele esteve ali todo esse tempo junto com Olivia, o que provava sua preocupação com ela.

"Mas fale tudo na minha frente, não quero saber de segredos entre vocês..." Olivia disse brava, percebendo que o médico puxaria Elliot para fora do quarto para poder conversar a sós.

"Tudo bem. Sr. Stabler, você se compromete a ficar de olho na Olivia? Não deixe que ela faça esforço algum, ela precisa de repouso absoluto, ou seja, você fará as refeições dela, a lembrará das pomadas que eu receitei, a trará até aqui uma vez por semana para eu poder fazer exames e acompanhar a evolução dela e do feto." o médico tinha muito mais a acrescentar, mas preferiu não falar mais na frente dela, depois conversaria com Elliot nem que fosse por telefone.

"Eu prometo ficar de olho nela" Elliot respondeu com um sorriso.

"Que ridículo, como se eu fosse uma completa incapaz." Olivia exalou irritada.

"Ah, eu me esqueci de falar Elliot, Boa sorte... a Srta. Olivia é dura na queda, teimosa..." Dr. Carl disse já dando risada, fazendo Elliot também rir com a cara de brava que ela fez com o comentário.

"Bom então é isso, vou lá na recepção assinar os papéis da alta. Olivia apesar das circunstâncias foi muito bom te conhecer. Nos vemos daqui uma semana. A lista com as precauções e as pomadas necessárias estão junto com suas coisas Olivia, siga a risca tudo, quando eu digo repouso absoluto, é absoluto me ouviu? O Sr. Cragen trouxe uma troca de roupa para você vestir. Pode se trocar, daqui a pouco virá um enfermeira te avisar da alta. Até mais, Olivia, Até Mais Elliot." Dr. Carl disse já se despedindo com um sorriso.

Após ele saiu Elliot entregou a muda de roupa que Cragen havia levado. Olivia estranhou... ele deu conta de encontrar um dos únicos vestidos de malha que ela tinha, mas naquele momento era a melhor escolha para ela vestir.

Ao se sentar a dor foi grande, ela não tinha se movimentado muito nesses dias, não tinha idéia da dificuldade que seria... ela contorceu o rosto mas não soltou nenhum barulho. Depois de se recuperar pediu licença para o Elliot, pois ela precisava se trocar, sendo logo atendida por ele que saiu do quarto.

Foi difícil vestir o vestido, erguer os braços foi muito duro, mas ela não pediria ajuda de ninguém, aguentaria firme como sempre fez. Depois de um tempo recuperando o seu estado natural ela deixou Elliot entrar acompanhado da enfermeira.

"Olivia, aqui estão os papéis da alta. Espero que você fique bem logo! Você fará falta aqui!Mas sabemos que seu marido cuidará bem de você" as enfermeiras já tinham se acostumado com Olivia ali e com Elliot também.

Tanto ela quanto ele ficaram mudos com o engano da enfermeira, mas não corrigiram nada, seria muita conversa e Olivia estava com pressa de ir pro seu apartamento.

"Eu também sentirei falta de vocês, menos do hospital..." Olivia disse sorrindo, logo se despedindo da enfermeira.

Assim que a enfermeira foi embora, houve um silêncio. Olivia soltou um suspiro de alivio.

"Então vamos?!" Elliot perguntou feliz.

"Finalmente..." respondeu Olivia tentando se levantar.

Elliot percebeu que ela queria fazer mais do que podia e logo foi ao lado dela a segurando a tempo de evitar um tombo.

Doeu. Ela precisava sentar, ainda não conseguia firmar as pernas. Elliot cuidadosamente a apoiou na maca e buscou uma cadeira de rodas para poder levá-la até o carro em segurança. Olivia relutou um pouco, mas logo percebeu sua incapacidade e aceitou a cadeira.

Elliot a tratou como se ela fosse de vidro e isso irritava Olivia profundamente. Ao começar a dirigir ele começou a andar o mais lento possível pois sabia que Olivia estava com dor.

"Elliot, você está mais lento que uma tartaruga, pelo amor de Deus, eu quero chegar em casa rápido, não vou quebrar no caminho." enfim Olivia disse irritada, não aguentava a lerdeza dele.

Apesar de realmente sentir dores desconfortáveis ela segurou até chegar no apartamento. Assim que Elliot parou o carro, Olivia logo abriu a porta.

"Pronto. Pode ir pra sua casa Elliot." ela disse o dispensando.

"Liv, não adianta, você não vai se livrar assim de mim tão facilmente." ele respondeu saindo do seu lado, dando a volta no carro e indo ao lado de Olivia ajudá-la a sair.

"Elliot, estou falando sério, eu não preciso de babá, só falei que você ficaria aqui pro Dr. Carl me dar alta. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha." ao dizer isso ela tentou sair do carro, mas a vertigem foi maior a fazendo voltar pro banco do carro com força, deixando-a estática de dor.

"Vamos, Liv. Venha eu te ajudo." Elliot se abaixou para pegá-la.

Apesar de estar contrariada, Olivia aceitou, percebeu que não conseguiria sozinha. Elliot ficaria com ela ali por enquanto.

A estrada será longa para os dois. Tanto para a teimosia dela, quanto para a insistência dele, mas nada que o tempo não estipule as regras, e deixe tudo como tem que ser, mudando ou não os destinos de ambos. Tudo é possível enquanto estamos vivos.

_"Quando os ventos de mudança sopram, umas pessoas levantam barreiras, outras constroem moinhos de vento."_

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo looongo, foi meio corrido pra escrevê-lo, caso tenha algum erro de gramática ou concordância me desculpem.

Pensei seriamente em terminar a fic neste capítulo...mas pensei bem e percebi que não tem como resumir tudo o que quero escrever em um único capítulo, infelizmente minha capacidade de síntese não é muito boa rsrs, enfim, a história continuará por um bom tempo ainda, pra quem quiser acompanhar... ano que vem tem mais!

Esse é o meu último post do ano, desejo um Natal inesquecível para todos e que 2013 venha cheio de novidades maravilhosas!

o/

**Reviews!**


	23. Cotidiano

Apartamento de Olivia

31 de agosto 2012

Assim que Olivia e Elliot entraram no apartamento ela foi logo para seu quarto, estava cansada, precisava dormir e foi o que conseguiu fazer por longas horas. Enquanto Olivia dormia Elliot resolveu arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, onde ficaria por um bom tempo, e verificar se tinha comida pra eles dois na dispensa, o que acabou o surpreendendo ao perceber que estava cheia.

Após avisar o pessoal por telefone sobre a alta de Olivia, ele resolveu assistir televisão, afinal Olivia estava dormindo, e como ela mesma disse, não queria ser incomodada.

Já eram 7 horas da noite, Elliot já estava cochilando no sofá quando acordou assustado com os gritos de Olivia. Chegou ao quarto em um segundo preocupado, se deparando com ela acordada ainda assustada e suada.

"Liv você está bem? Quer água? Alguma coisa?" por mais que ele tentasse evitar perguntas, a preocupação era maior.

"Não...foi só um pesadelo...pode voltar a fazer o que você estava fazendo. Agora tudo que eu preciso é de um banho de verdade, faz tempo que isso não acontece. " ela falou com a voz e respiração controlada.

"Liv, eu posso te ajudar a ir até o banheiro, o Dr. Carl disse pra você não tomar banho de banheira por conta dos pontos, o mais indicado é o chuveiro, tem que colocar o protetor no gesso do braço pra não molhar..." Elliot já tinha começado com todas as recomendações médicas.

"Elliot eu sei de tudo isso, eu posso me virar, agora me dê licença... pode sair, por favor." Ela foi concisa, não estava a fim de conversas, queria ficar só novamente.

"Tudo bem Liv, se precisar de alguma coisa me chame, vou fazer algo pra comermos. Ah, o protetor do gesso e as pomadas eu coloquei no seu banheiro..." ele respondeu tentando não demonstrar seu desapontamento.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. Elliot saiu do quarto e foi pra cozinha decidir o que fazer para o jantar.

Olivia respirou fundo algumas vezes até conseguir se levantar, pegou um pijama pra trocar depois do banho e foi se apoiando até o banheiro. Ao entrar ela notou que Elliot tinha arrumado todas as coisas dela no banheiro, toalhas, o kit de curativos, as pomadas, tudo estava organizado... por um instante um sorriso se formou, por mais que ela o rejeitasse, ele ainda assim era atencioso e ela tinha que admitir isso.

Ela encostou a porta do banheiro e com dificuldade tirou a roupa. Ela ainda não tinha se visto desde que havia sido sequestrada, ela não sabia o real estado em que se encontrava..tinha uma vaga ideia, mas preferiu conferir no espelho que tinha ali mesmo no banheiro. No momento em que ela se enxergou o susto foi grande, a magreza era notável tanto no rosto quanto nos braços e nas pernas, apenas a barriga que estava saliente por conta da gravidez. Ela não se conformava em ver o dano que aquele desgraçado tinha causado... o rosto e o resto do corpo... hematomas, ela podia sentir cada pancada, cada choque, cada corte, cada... enfim tudo que ela havia passado veio em sua memória como um raio caindo, destruindo tudo, as lágrimas já estavam formadas, por um instante ela sentiu que aquela Olivia que ela olhava nunca mais seria a Olivia de antes, o desespero aos poucos foi tomando conta junto com a raiva, ódio do desgraçado do Ronnie, e por fim raiva dela mesma por ter sido sequestrada, por ter 'baixado a guarda', por ter sido impotente enquanto ele fazia tudo o que queria com ela. Estava com nojo dela mesma.

Olivia virou o rosto, não conseguia mais se encarar. Ligou o chuveiro e entrou debaixo da água sem cerimônia, o choque da água fria com os cortes das costas a fez recuar por um instante, mas a raiva a fez voltar. Ela precisava se limpar, se sentia suja. Desesperada pegou uma bucha encheu de sabonete e começou a se esfregar compulsivamente. Olivia estava descontrolada, os soluços e as lágrimas a fazia convulsionar, ela não estava raciocinando, apenas queria tirar toda a 'sujeira' dela, esfregava tão forte que a pele já estava vermelha.

Elliot ao perceber que ela tinha entrado no banho resolveu voltar ao quarto e a aguardar do lado de fora do banheiro. Apesar de ter dito que estaria na cozinha, a preocupação falou mais alto. Ele precisava garantir que ela ficaria bem. Depois de um tempo de silêncio ele ouviu o chuveiro ligar e logo depois a ouviu chorar, e resmungar, com o tempo esses resmungos ficaram mais altos assustando Elliot que resolveu entrar no banheiro.

Ao ver Olivia daquela forma, se esfregando, totalmente desesperada ele correu para o chuveiro e a abraçou.

"Liv, está tudo bem. Pare de fazer isso, eu estou aqui... Pare com isso, você está se machucando!" Ele disse firme ao ser empurrado por ela.

"Saia daqui Elliot! Você não sabe o que você está falando, Some daqui! Eu preciso me limpar." Olivia respondeu gritando com as palavras entrecortadas com o soluço.

"Liv, pare! Eu não vou sair!" Ele entrou debaixo da água e a abraçou com tanta força que ela não conseguia mais se mexer. Elliot estava com os olhos cheios de água, ele não podia permitir que ela continuasse daquela forma.

Olivia tentou reagir e se soltar do abraço, mas não conseguiu e acabou desmontando em Elliot, apenas chorava. Ficaram assim abraçados por alguns minutos, em silêncio até ela acalmar a respiração e parar de chorar.

"Vamos sair daqui. Estamos bem molhados já." Ele disse desligando com uma mão o chuveiro, ainda a segurando com o outro braço. Olivia não disse nada. Quando ele ia pegá-la no colo ela se manifestou.

"Não. Eu preciso me trocar. Me espere lá fora, por favor." Ela falou sussurrando, ainda com soluços. Elliot respeitou e a deixou por um instante.

Enquanto ela não saia ele aproveitou para se enxugar e colocar um roupão seco. Assim que ela abriu a porta do banheiro ele foi ao lado dela para ajudá-la a chegar à cama, o que naquele momento ela não recusou.

Olivia se deitou na cama, Elliot a cobriu com as cobertas e sentou ao seu lado receoso, não sabia qual a reação dela, se o rejeitaria novamente.

"Liv..." depois de um tempo em silêncio, Elliot tentou iniciar uma conversa.

"Elliot me desculpe... eu...eu não sei o que dizer..." ela o interrompeu ainda envergonhada pelo ocorrido.

"Liv, só diga o que você sentir vontade de dizer." Ele foi breve, estava ali pra ela.

"Na verdade eu não sei explicar... eu só... eu só precisava me limpar... tirar ele de mim... parece que cada parte do meu corpo tem um pedaço dele... eu... é tão... tão complicado dizer..." Olivia começou a falar, mas estava difícil se expressar, ela não conseguia encarar Elliot, apenas olhava para suas mãos.

"Liv, tudo bem... só te peço pra não fazer algo que a machuque mais ainda..." ele pediu quase num sussurro, ser rejeitado por ela até pode ser difícil, mas vê-la sofrer daquela forma o matava por dentro.

"Eu sei... Elliot eu preciso ficar sozinha... por meus pensamentos em ordem..." ela pediu calmamente.

"Tudo bem, eu vou continuar na cozinha, daqui a pouco eu volto com nosso jantar!" ele respondeu com um sorriso, logo saindo do quarto.

Ao ver Elliot sair ela desmontou novamente. Pela primeira vez depois de tudo que tinha acontecido ela havia quebrado, ela tinha encarado os fatos, os danos e as consequências. Ela tinha a impressão que estava se afogando, não conseguia enxergar nenhuma luz, a escuridão tomou conta da sua alma, cada soluço a afundava mais ainda.

Depois de uma hora Elliot voltou ao quarto com a comida, ele havia feito penne ao molho branco, uma das vantagens de ter morado sozinho por um tempo é de ter aprendido a se virar na cozinha. Olivia ainda estava perdida no meio dos edredons.

"Liv! Acorda, seu jantar chegou!" ele disse cauteloso, não queria assustá-la.

Ela virou o rosto, mas não respondeu nada.

"Liv, sente-se pra comer!" ele disse com um sorriso.

"Eu não estou com fome... obrigada Elliot, mas não quero jantar." Ela respondeu voltando para o meio das colchas.

"Você precisa se alimentar Olivia! Você tem que comer pelo menos um pouco, lembre-se que você come por dois agora." Ele sabia que se tocasse no assunto 'filho' ela comeria.

Ao pensar que ela precisava se alimentar pelo seu próprio filho, ela se sentou. Elliot a ajudou com os travesseiros, a deixando da forma mais confortável possível.

"Está pronta para sentir o maravilhoso gosto do meu macarrão super especial?!" Elliot disse colocando o suporte na cama com o prato.

"Você cozinhou Elliot? Eu não sei se quero me arriscar tanto assim..." Ela disse com a voz cansada, mas com o ar descontraído.

Os dois deram uma risada tímida. Elliot comeu junto com ela no quarto, aproveitou que ela não havia resmungado ou o expulsado.

Durante o fim de semana todos seus amigos foram visitá-la em casa. Alex passou um dia inteiro com Olivia, e Elliot aproveitou para pegar sua mala em seu apartamento e visitar o pequeno Elliot Jr.

Casa de Olivia

03 de setembro 2012

Olivia e Elliot já haviam almoçado. Ele estava arrumando a casa enquanto Olivia... repousava. Ela já estava de saco cheio de tanto repousar, estava irritada, todos os dias brigava com Elliot pelos motivos mais bobos e ele como sempre a respeitando e a tratando com o maior cuidado, o que dava mais raiva ainda.

Ao ouvir alguém bater na porta Elliot foi atender.

"Haden..." ele disse não gostando de recebê-lo.

"Oi Elliot, como estão as coisas? O que você faz aqui?" David estranhou Elliot atender a porta.

"Estou morando aqui com Olivia por enquanto." Ele disse com um ar de vitorioso.

"Hmm... eu preciso falar com ela." David não havia gostado da ideia de Elliot estar com Olivia, mas disfarçou.

"Ela está repousando." Ele disse tentando mandar Haden embora.

"Elliot quem está ai?" Olivia gritou do quarto apreensiva por não ter ouvido ninguém depois da campainha.

"Sou eu Liv, David." Haden respondeu já entrando no apartamento.

Antes dele ir para o quarto de Olivia, Elliot o segurou forte pelo braço.

"Preste muita atenção no que você vai dizer pra ela! Dessa vez eu não terei tanta paciência." Elliot o advertiu, não queria que o episódio do hospital se repetisse.

David não disse nada, apenas se soltou e foi até Olivia.

"Oi David! Achei que você não viesse mais." Ela disse calma, havia se conformado dele ser o promotor do seu caso.

"Liv, como você está?!" ele perguntou se sentando do lado dela na cama, a fazendo se afastar instintivamente.

"Repousando..." ela disse entediada.

Houve um momento de silêncio dos dois, ela sabia porque ele estava ali.

"Liv, podemos conversar agora sobre seu caso?" ele perguntou receoso.

"Tudo bem..." ela respondeu seca.

"Tenho quinze dias para estruturar minha estratégia de acusação. Preciso que você deponha na corte." Ele disse analisando as reações dela, não queria que ela se exaltasse.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Ela respondeu ainda incerta de conseguiria encarar Ronnie novamente.

"E sobre a gravação, podemos conversar?" ele perguntou com cautela.

"Essa gravação que você fala... que parte foi gravada... aonde está?" ela se controlou o máximo que pode, falou com a voz travada, odiava a idéia de ter sido gravada.

"Pela informação que eu obtive, todo seu sequestro foi filmado e transmitido para a central." Ele explicou.

"O que?! Tudo foi gravado? Ok... Aquele inferno foi visto... desgraçado! Quem assistiu? como que aconteceu essa transmissão?! Porque ninguém me contou?!" ela havia se alterado, toda a irritação que ela sentiu durante esses dias explodiu.

"Elliot recebeu uma carta em casa com um MicroSD onde havia os links para a transmissão." Respondeu David.

"Elliot? Elliot viu tudo...Elliot viu tudo..." - ela não estava acreditando, era verdade o que Ronnie havia dito – "ELLIOT!" ela gritou o chamando, ela estava vermelha de raiva e vergonha, não sabia ao certo o que sentir em relação a essa informação.

* * *

**N/A: **Voltei :) Vou aproveitar que estou de férias e tentar postar um pouco mais rápido! Feliz 2013! :D

**Reviews!**


	24. Incompreensão

Casa de Olivia

03 de setembro 2012

"Liv, se acalme! Por favor, fique calma." David viu que ela estava nervosa, e ele sabia bem que isso não era bom.

Elliot chegou correndo no quarto pensando que David havia feito algo pra ela. Assim que ele entrou, Haden se afastou da cama, percebendo a tensão de Olivia.

"Liv, você está bem?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou afobado por ter corrido um pouco.

"Não está nada bem Elliot!" ela respondeu quase gritando.

"Liv, o que aconteceu?! Esse idiota fez alguma coisa?!" Disse Elliot apontando para David. Ele estava assustado com o nervosismo de Olivia.

"Ele não fez nada. Você fez! Como você pôde...?" ela estava ofegante de raiva.

"Sobre o que você está falando Liv?!" Elliot ficou pálido ao saber que o motivo da alteração de Oliva, era ele.

"Ainda tem a cara de pau de fingir que não sabe de nada... Quando você planejava me contar que assistiu tudo que aconteceu comigo?" ela perguntou com a voz travada de ódio.

Quando Elliot entendeu sobre o que se tratava a discussão, ele encarou David por um instante, sentiu raiva por ele ter contado, mas naquele momento o mais importante era se entender com Olivia.

"Liv, me desculpe não ter contado até agora. Eu apenas queria te dar espaço, e quando você estivesse pronta pra conversar sobre o que aconteceu, eu te contaria." Ele argumentou tentando manter a calma.

" Esperando eu estar pronta... como você é idiota... Quem você pensa que é pra saber como eu me sinto?! Você não faz ideia...!" ela estava gritando descontrolada, os olhos já estavam lacrimejando.

"Eu sou seu parceiro... seu melhor amigo! Eu assisti tudo e se você quer saber eu faço ideia sim do que você está sentindo, porque eu também pude sentir. Foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz em toda minha vida, assistir tudo que aquele desgraçado fez com você e não poder fazer nada me matou aos poucos por dentro, e essa sua indiferença e raiva estão acabando com o que restou." Elliot também já havia perdido o controle, estava gritando, as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto ainda eram esporádica, ele não estava acostumado a expressar seus sentimentos, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia os controlar.

"Você pensa que as coisas são assim? Simples?! Você some do nada, sem ter a consideração de se despedir. Muda de cidade, troca de telefone, me ignora por meses como se eu não merecesse nem uma ligação, como se anos de amizade e cumplicidade fossem nada pra você. Então quando você descobre que eu fui sequestrada volta, assiste tudo, me esconde os fatos, finge se preocupar e ainda quer que eu te trate como? Com carinho? Como se nada disso tivesse acontecido? Quanta pretensão Stabler... Eu odeio você Elliot! Some da minha vida!" ela gritou tudo que estava engasgado na garganta, ela tremia de raiva.

"PARE! Liv..." Elliot estava em choque. Ao ouví-la dizer que o odiava com tanta raiva, ele quebrou por dentro.

"Eu não quero ouvir suas mentiras Elliot! Saia daqui!" ela gritou chorando.

"Liv, por favor me escuta, eu te peço..." ele pediu deixando as lágrimas surgirem mais rápido.

"Some da minha vida, você não devia ter voltado!" ela exalou o encarando com os olhos vermelhos.

Naquele momento Elliot se sentiu perdido, suas pernas não conseguiam se mover, parecia que algo o impedia... ele sabia que Olivia não o escutaria. Ele estava quebrado, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Ele a encarou de novo, mas ela mantinha o olhar vazio. Derrotado ele saiu do quarto... saiu do apartamento...saiu do prédio.

Olivia se manteve estática, seu coração estava muito acelerado.

"Liv, eu posso ficar aqui com você." David finalmente se pronunciou, estava paralisado com a discussão, apesar de gostar do fato de Elliot ter ido embora, ele não queria ter causado tanta confusão para Olivia.

"Não David. Vá embora, por favor!" ela disse sem encará-lo.

"Mas Liv..." ele queria argumentar.

"Apenas vá David, depois conversamos direito. Sobre a gravação... amanhã te dou a resposta..." ela disse com a voz acabada, não sabia o que decidir, muita coisa tinha acontecido, muita coisa tinha mudado.

"Tudo bem, se você preferir assim, eu respeito. Mas me prometa que se você precisar de qualquer coisa você me ligará?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Ok... Obrigada." Ela disse acenando com a cabeça ao vê-lo partir.

Olivia estava se sentindo traída, machucada, estava com muita raiva de Elliot. Ela desabou e ficou inerte na cama, olhando para o vazio.

Elliot ao sair do prédio entrou em seu carro e ficou parado, ele não conseguia sair do lugar, nem ligar o carro. Ele ainda não acreditava em tudo que Olivia tinha dito... "_Eu odeio você..." _aquilo ficava martelando na cabeça incessantemente. Ao ver David sair do prédio, Elliot pensou em quebrar a cara dele, mas nem isso conseguiu fazer. Apesar de estar se sentindo péssimo, ele não parava de pensar que Olivia estava sozinha no apartamento. E se ela precisasse de algo? E se ela passasse mal? E se... E se... cansado de se martirizar com possibilidades ele saiu do carro e subiu até o apartamento novamente, mas dessa vez não entrou... não podia... ela não o queria mais lá. Ele se sentou do lado de fora na porta, pelo menos por enquanto, se algo acontecesse, ele estaria ali e poderia ajudar.

Já era quase 6 horas da tarde, Olivia não havia pregado os olhos, apenas olhava o teto, estática. Depois de um tempo ela sentiu que precisava de água, lentamente se levantou e caminhou, ao chegar na porta do quarto sentiu um forte enjoo a levando para o banheiro rapidamente. Ao entrar, Olivia já começou a vomitar, ela não conseguia se abaixar direito, tentou sentar devagar, mas não teve tanto controle e acabou caindo com força. Não houve tempo para reação, outra vez vomitou, e outra, e outra... tudo que havia em seu estômago foi embora. Sem forças ela ficou ali por um tempo se recuperando.

Elliot estava preocupado, não ouvia nada vindo do apartamento dela, tentava se convencer que ela estava apenas dormindo. Já era noite quando ele resolveu ligar pra Alex que em menos de 15 minutos chegou ao prédio.

Assim que ela saiu do elevador Elliot levantou e correu até ela.

"Elliot o que aconteceu?!" Alex perguntou apreensiva.

"Olivia descobriu que eu assisti todo o sequestro e não fui eu quem contou..." ele disse desanimado.

"Quem contou?" Alex questionou confusa.

"Haden..." respondeu.

"E como ela reagiu? Foi tão ruim quanto está parecendo?" ela perguntou já esperando a resposta.

"Ela não quer me ver mais... disse que eu não devia ter voltado." Elliot respondeu coçando a barba, externar isso o incomodava.

"Hmm.. não se preocupe Elliot, é provável que ela disse isso porque estava nervosa, deve ser difícil pra ela saber que você a viu passar por tudo aquilo... " Alex disse tentando tranquilizá-lo.

"Pode ser... enfim, você pode passar essa noite com ela?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Posso sim, inclusive avisei no trabalho que amanhã não irei, fique tranquilo, qualquer novidade eu te aviso. Vá descansar um pouco que você está precisando!" Alex respondeu.

"Obrigado. Me ligue para avisar como ela está!" ele disse com um breve sorriso, foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer.

Ao entrar no apartamento Alex admirou a organização, Elliot estava realmente emprenhado em manter o lar de Olivia da melhor forma possível. O silêncio era ensurdecedor. Ela foi até o quart, onde pôde ver que Olivia estava dormindo. Aproveitou a calma para pedir alguma coisa para as duas comerem, afinal era bem provável que Olivia não tinha jantado ainda.

Enquanto esperava a comida chegar Alex resolveu ler. Depois de uns vinte minutos pôde ouvir uma movimentação no quarto de Olivia, o que a fez ir até lá para verificar se estava tudo bem.

"Liv, você está acordada?" Alex perguntou se aproximando.

"Alex? Sim... o que você faz aqui?" Olivia respondeu se virando assustada.

"Vou passar a noite aqui com você, tudo bem?" perguntou Alex com a voz calma.

"Não precisa... de verdade eu posso me cuidar, não se preocupe..." Olivia disse não gostando da ideia de incomodar sua amiga.

"Liv, eu quero ficar aqui com você... posso?" Alex falou decidida.

Olivia não teve tempo de responder pois a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser a comida!" Alex explicou percebendo a cara assustada de Olivia.

Minutos depois ela voltou ao quarto com dois potes de comida chinesa.

"Liv, a janta chegou!" disse Alex ajudando Olivia a sentar.

"Obrigada." Olivia disse logo começando a comer.

"Pra quem disse que milagres não acontecem você é a prova viva... como assim você não fez birra pra comer? Eu já havia preparado vários argumentos pra te convencer a jantar..." Alex disse dando risada.

"Meu estômago está vazio, na verdade não sou eu que tenho fome, é meu filho..." Olivia respondeu rindo.

Depois de comerem, Olivia quis se levantar, queria mudar de ambiente, não aguentava mais ficar no quarto. Alex, mesmo apreensiva, concordou e a acompanhou até a sala.

Assim que elas sentaram no sofá Olivia já disparou a perguntar.

"Elliot que te chamou pra vir até aqui, certo?" perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Ele está preocupado... parecia estar muito mal." Alex foi sincera.

Olivia deu uma risada debochada em sinal de descrença.

"Liv, por que vocês brigaram?" Alex perguntou querendo saber a visão dela.

"Como já não bastasse ele ter ido embora uns meses atrás sem dizer ao menos um tchau... e quando volta... ele esconde que tinha assistido meu sequestro e fica fingindo se preocupar..." Olivia disse irritada, virando o rosto.

"Liv, todos nós assistimos." - Alex disse com a voz calma, mas ao perceber o desespero de Olivia complementou a frase – "Não tudo... no início não sabíamos ao certo sobre o que se tratava o cartão de memória, ao colocarmos no computador surgiu uma tela com um link que ao clicarmos abriu um vídeo com você e Ronnie. Eu e Casey assistimos até a hora que ele começou a te dar choques..." - Alex parou por um instante, ainda não conseguia lidar com a imagem de sua amiga sendo torturada, ao se recompor continuou - "Depois de um tempo Cragen ordenou que apenas Elliot assistisse, retirando Munch, Fin e Huang da sala. Naquele momento essa era a nossa única pista, além de mostrar que você estava viva, poderíamos conseguir algo que a localizasse... era necessário que alguém visse tudo..." Alex disse tudo com clareza e calma.

Olivia olhava para o nada, sem reação. Era estranho ouvir sua amiga contar sobre o que aconteceu, até então Olivia não tinha parado pra pensar como foi para os outros o seu sequestro.

"Elliot fez um estrago no squad, quebrou uma cadeira, vomitou por toda sala do Cragen, socou algumas paredes, quebrou o espelho do banheiro masculino... Liv, ele não dormiu até você ser encontrada... quando o primo do Whatley disse o endereço que você provavelmente estava Elliot saiu correndo na frente de todos, e foi assim que chegando lá, sem saber que era um campo minado, ele caiu inconsciente quando uma explodiu perto dele..." disse Alex cumprindo seu papel de amiga, tentando mostrar para Olivia que apesar dos erros de Elliot ele ainda era o mesmo.

"Ele se machucou?" Olivia perguntou assustada.

"Ele teve que ser levado de lá por uma ambulância, sofreu algumas queimaduras e uma concussão, mas ainda assim saiu do quarto, onde devia ficar em observação por 24 horas, pra saber como você estava. Enquanto você esteve em coma, ele não saiu do seu lado, eu quase briguei com ele por isso..." Alex sem perceber estava defendendo Elliot.

"E desde quando você virou advogada dele?" Olivia perguntou estranhando.

"Eu apenas estou mostrando o que você não viu... Elliot não apareceu do nada, assistiu a tudo e quis fingir se preocupar... ele de fato não saiu do seu lado nem por um segundo, literalmente..." Alex respondeu mantendo a voz firme.

Olivia mostrou certa incerteza na expressão e Alex pôde perceber.

"Liv, você devia ouvir o que ele tem pra te falar. Não é justo você pedir pra ele sumir da sua vida sem dar a chance dele se explicar." Disse Alex fazendo Olivia, pela primeira vez naquela conversa, a encarar.

"Eu estava com muita raiva... talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas ele também tem que entender que não é escondendo as coisas de mim que eu vou me sentir melhor..." Olivia disse quase num sussurro, sua voz estava rouca.

"Liv, vocês deviam conversar." Alex disse esperando que Olivia ponderasse e aceitasse a conversa.

"Talvez... podemos terminar essa conversa amanhã? Estou um pouco cansada, preciso me deitar." Oliva respondeu exausta, mas só o fato dela dormir pensando nisso já era um avanço.

Alex concordou, aproveitando para descansar também. Amanhã o dia seria longo, Olivia precisará tomar algumas decisões importantes, conversar sério com David, e talvez Elliot.

* * *

**N/A**: Postando no meio do caos chuvoso paulistano, enquanto eu escrevia acabou a energia duas vezes rsrs tenso...

:D Três capítulos por semana não sei se rola, mas sexta eu posto outro ^^

**Reviews!**


	25. Diálogos

Casa de Olivia

04 de setembro 2012

Depois que Olivia e Alex acordaram resolveram aproveitar a manhã pra conversar sobre assuntos leves, Olivia precisava se distrair um pouco e Alex conseguiu fazer isso muito bem, só pararam quando o almoço chegou, as duas estavam com muita fome.

"Liv, você já pensou sobre nossa conversa de ontem?" Alex perguntou, depois de um tempo, de forma simples, não queria trazer nenhum peso pra Olivia.

"Talvez seja realmente bom eu conversar com Elliot..." Olivia respondeu ainda reticente.

"Que bom Liv! Toda história tem dois lados, é bom ouvirmos ambos pra então compreender melhor, você sabe disso Liv... depois eu retorno pra ele, Elliot já ligou nove vezes essa manhã." Alex disse tentando conter sua empolgação. Ela considerava Olivia e Elliot seus melhores amigos e não queria ver ambos daquela forma.

Olivia apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Assim que terminaram de comer resolveram assistir um pouco de TV. Já era três horas da tarde quando David surgiu. Olivia não tinha decidido nada ainda. Assim que ele entrou no quarto, Alex se retirou, dando privacidade à eles.

"Liv! Como passou a noite?" David perguntou já sentando na cama, ficando mais próximo de Olivia.

"Bem... Alex ficou aqui, foi bom..." ela respondeu de forma breve.

"Liv, ontem eu não tive a intenção de causar toda aquela briga. Me desculpe..." David disse tentando pegar a mão de Olivia que a retirou rapidamente, fugindo do toque de forma instintiva.

"Você não causou nada. Apenas me contou um fato que realmente existiu... não tem nada a ver com você" Olivia respondeu séria.

"Eu não sabia que o Stabler não tinha te contado..." Haden continuou insistindo em se explicar.

"Vamos ao assunto que realmente interessa David... por favor." Olivia o interrompeu impaciente.

"Ok. Sobre a gravação, você já tem alguma resposta?" ele perguntou respeitando o fato de Olivia querer mudar o assunto.

"Na verdade estou pensando nisso agora... Fora a gravação, o que você tem como prova?" ela questionou querendo pesar a decisão.

"Seu depoimento, fotos dos seus ferimentos, o primo do Whatley testemunhará, mas não poderá ligá-lo à você. Temos também o vídeo de segurança do seu prédio que mostra um homem a carregando, mas também não podemos provar que foi Ronnie. Fora isso, na mala encontrada no local onde você foi mantida em cativeiro, há alguns objetos contendo seu sangue e DNA, sem digitais dele... na verdade não conseguimos nenhum DNA ou digital dele, nem em você, nem na construção onde vocês ficaram..." ele ia continuar mas foi interrompido.

"Ou seja, provas que podem causar dúvida sobre a autoria dos crimes, seria minha palavra contra a dele?" ela disse objetivamente, tentando manter a maior distância emocional possível.

"A palavra de uma policial..." ele respondeu ponderando.

"Se você utilizar o vídeo, a defesa também poderá utilizá-lo e editá-lo?" Ela questionou já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim." Ele disse sem mais explicações, sabia que Olivia tinha noção do procedimento de provas do Tribunal.

"Tudo bem... eu permito que você utilize o vídeo, mas tem algumas condições pra eu aceitar: me prometa que apenas você e mais um técnico vão assistir a gravação; eu quero assistir o vídeo depois de editado, antes de você entregar como prova; e tem como você requerer para o Juiz que durante a exibição do vídeo apenas as partes e o Júri permaneçam na sala, sem plateia?" Olivia disse tentando manter a voz firme.

"Tudo bem, apenas eu e o técnico assistiremos... sobre você assistir depois, não acho aconselhável, mas se você faz questão eu respeito. Sobre requerer ao Juiz a dispensa da plateia e o sigilo das provas, já vou formular a petição e entregarei pessoalmente à ele junto com a prova." David respondeu em tom profissional, achando razoável os pedidos de Olivia.

"Obrigada." Olivia disse ainda tensa pela decisão tomada, não sabia se realmente aguentaria assistir, ou deixar que todo o júri assista ao vídeo, mas se era necessário para que não haja dúvida sobre a autoria do crime, ela faria o possível pra colaborar.

Assim que o silêncio se fez presente, Olivia sentiu uma forte tontura, não conseguindo disfarçar.

"Liv, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?" David perguntou preocupado com a palidez dela.

"Estou melhorando, talvez minha pressão tenha caído, deve ser a gravidez..." Olivia disse de forma natural, já se recuperando.

"Gravidez? Você está grávida Liv?!" David se assustou, estava pensando que era fruto do sequestro.

"Estou. Não é dele... estou grávida há dezesseis semanas." Respondeu Olivia percebendo o que David havia concluído mentalmente.

David parou por um tempo. Ficou inerte.

"Liv, eu sou o pai?!" ele perguntou com um sorriso se formando no rosto.

Ela não teve nem tempo de responder.

"Eu sou o pai do seu filho! Meu Deus! Por que você não contou antes?" David estava radiante, logo querendo abraçar Olivia.

"David pare. Posso falar?" Olivia disse com a voz baixa, o empurrando, não queria ninguém a tocando.

"Desculpe Liv, eu só me empolguei com a ideia! Pode falar." ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos, ainda sorridente.

"David, não é seu filho. Desculpa, mas você não é o pai..." Olivia disse com certo pesar.

"Liv, você tem certeza? Dezesseis semanas... quatro meses... foi na época em que nos envolvemos, não foi?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Na época em que nos conhecemos, mas ainda não tínhamos nos envolvido..." ela respondeu se sentindo desconfortável por entrar nesse assunto.

"Quem é o pai então?" David perguntou ficando sério novamente.

"David... eu vou criar meu filho sozinha... sem pai... na verdade, quatro meses atrás eu estava confusa, minha vida tinha mudado completamente, foi uma noite estranha, foi um erro que trouxe uma consequência pra mim, não irei atrás dele por conta disso, prefiro criar esse bebê por conta própria... será melhor pra mim e pra ele, é isso... vamos mudar de assunto?" Olivia respondeu com a expressão dura, não querendo mais falar sobre isso.

"Liv, se eu for o pai eu mereço saber..." ele disse ainda desconfiado.

"É melhor dessa forma... não se preocupe!" ela respondeu seca.

"Ok. Tudo bem, se você está afirmando, eu confio." Ele respondeu sério, mas ainda pensativo.

"David, se você não se incomoda, eu preciso tomar banho e descansar um pouco." Ela disse querendo ficar sozinha.

"Você está melhor mesmo Liv?" ele perguntou receoso.

"Sim, não se preocupe. Obrigada." Ela respondeu com um sorriso leve.

"Bom, vou tentar acabar a edição do vídeo o mais rápido possível, eu voltarei pra te visitar! Até mais Liv." Ele disse já se despedindo, com um tom profissional.

Olivia acenou com a cabeça, logo se afundando nas colchas.

Assim que Elliot recebeu a mensagem de Alex dizendo que Olivia o ouviria caso ele quisesse conversar, ele correu para o apartamento dela. Nem Alex esperava tanta urgência. Tentou segurá-lo na sala, pois Olivia estava conversando com David, mas não teve tempo de advertí-lo.

Ao chegar perto do quarto de Olivia pode ouvir vozes conversando. Estranhou. Ao se aproximar da porta que estava aberta pôde ouvir com mais clareza que se tratava de Haden. Elliot já estava ficando nervoso, tinha vontade de entrar lá e estourar a cara dele, mas ao prestar atenção no que conversavam recuou. _"Eu sou o pai do seu filho! Meu Deus! Por que você não contou antes?" _a voz de David dizendo isso não saia da sua cabeça. Elliot se afastou do quarto, parou na parede por um segundo, precisava raciocinar. Então ele estava certo, David realmente era o cara que tinha conseguido conquistar Olivia... sua Liv teria um filho de outro cara... e esse homem era o idiota do David... Elliot estava perdendo o controle, pra não causar mais nenhum dano à Olivia ele saiu do apartamento correndo, precisava descontar sua raiva em outro lugar, sozinho.

Alex não sabia o que fazer, tentou parar Elliot pra conversar, mas não conseguiu. Logo que David foi embora ela entrou no quarto de Olivia.

"Liv, e aí, como foi com o David?" Alex perguntou com a expressão assustada.

"Ele usará a gravação no tribunal... E você por que está com essa cara de susto?" Olivia perguntou estranhando.

"Você concordou então?" Alex rebateu não querendo contar que Elliot esteve ali.

"Sim... agora você pode me contar o que aconteceu?!" Olivia insistiu em perguntar começando a se preocupar.

"Elliot esteve aqui..." Alex começou a falar com a voz baixa.

"Elliot? E onde ele está?" Olivia questionou ainda estranhando o receio de Alex.

"Ele foi embora, e antes que você pergunte, eu não sei por que ele não quis ficar..." Alex disse já prevendo o questionamento de Olivia.

"Que estranho..." Olivia estava pensativa.

"Liv, quando ele chegou você estava conversando com David, antes mesmo de ele entrar no quarto já saiu afobado, não consegui pará-lo pra conversar..." Alex disse não querendo esconder nada de Olivia.

"Então ele chegou a vir até aqui no quarto?" Olivia não conseguia enxergar motivos pra ele sair sem falar nada.

"Sim... Liv, eu não sei o que te dizer por que eu também não entendi o que aconteceu..." respondeu Alex.

"Liga pra ele..." Olivia disse num sussurro, não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado preocupada também.

"Liv, é melhor você ligar, ele te ouvirá melhor, se ver que sou eu capaz de nem atender." Alex foi sincera, pois se ele não tinha parado pra falar com ela aquela hora, provavelmente não atenderia agora.

"Alex, meu celular não existe mais... por favor, liga pra ele... por mim..." Olivia pediu com a melhor cara que conseguiu para convencer Alex.

"Tudo bem, vou ligar..." Alex respondeu depois de um tempo dando risada. Mesmo se preocupando Olivia era orgulhosa... cabeça dura, não cedia.

"Ele desligou..." Alex disse depois de tentar ligar duas vezes pra ele.

"Ok. Quando ele quiser conversar ele ligará." Olivia disse irritada, ela já tinha passado por essa situação de ligar no celular dele e ele simplesmente ter desligado, não aceitaria de forma alguma que isso acontecesse de novo... quando ele quiser, e se quiser, aparecerá.

Já era noite, Olivia tinha acabado de tomar banho. Alex, antes de se despedir, pediu algo para Olivia comer. Alex insistiu em ficar com ela por mais uma noite, mas Olivia negou, sabia que ela tinha que trabalhar amanhã e precisava descansar de verdade.

Depois que Alex saiu, Olivia resolveu ler um pouco, fazia tempo que não lia algo sem ser do trabalho, havia esquecido como era bom. Quando já estava na metade do livro a campainha tocou. Olivia se assustou e ao mesmo tempo sentiu raiva por estar daquela forma... em pânico. Ainda com dificuldade levantou, pegou sua arma que estava na gaveta da cômoda e foi até a sala, a campainha continuava tocando insistentemente, Olivia estava suando frio, suas mãos tremiam o que a fazia segurar com mais força a arma, afinal só tinha uma mão pra utilizar, a outra estava engessada. Devagar ela olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que não era nenhuma ameaça, se sentiu uma idiota por estar armada.

"Já vou..." Olivia disse - ela respirou fundo para se acalmar, não queria externar o desespero que estava sentindo, assim que se recompôs ela abriu a porta.

"Elliot" "Olivia" os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estavam ansiosos. Os olhares estavam conversando profundamente. Talvez o silêncio naquele momento fosse necessário.

* * *

**N/A: **Aí está o capítulo conforme prometido :D

Semana que vem eu volto a trabalhar :/ então não sei se acontecerá mais de um capítulo por semana, mas como ainda tenho duas semanas de férias da facul talvez eu consiga escrever mais durante a noite, não prometerei, mas tentarei! o/

**Reviews!**


	26. Fever

Casa da Olivia

04 de setembro 2012

Os dois se observaram por alguns minutos, até que Elliot resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Olivia, vamos conversar." Elliot disse com o tom mais sério que conseguiu fazer.

"Entre." Ela respondeu seca.

"Você está sozinha por acaso?" ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

"Eu moro sozinha esqueceu? Quem você esperava que estivesse aqui?" Ela perguntou ríspida.

"Talvez o pai do seu filho." Elliot disse com o rosto inteiro vermelho e as pupilas dilatadas.

"O que você disse? Do que você está falando Stabler?" Olivia perguntou surpresa e irritada com o tom de Elliot.

"Do pai do seu filho... Haden. Você se sentiu traída por eu não ter te contado do vídeo antes, mas me contar a respeito do seu 'casinho' com o promotor e que o filho que você espera é dele, você não achou importante?" Elliot disse completamente alterado.

"Elliot você bebeu?" - Ela perguntou ao sentir o cheiro do álcool – "Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei conversar com você... Em primeiro lugar ouvir a conversa dos outros é falta de educação... tirar conclusões precipitadas é pior ainda. Esse 'casinho' com o David que você se referiu não existe mais... e sobre meu filho, eu não devo satisfação nenhuma à você, não tente comparar. Na verdade eu não sei porque estou dizendo isso, não te devo satisfação de nada..." Olivia respondeu alterada, suas mãos começaram a ficar trêmulas de novo.

"Olivia para de negar, eu ouv..." Elliot ia rebater nervoso, mas ao perceber a alteração anormal de Olivia se aproximou ao vê-la se apoiar no balcão da cozinha.

"Se afaste! Não toque em mim!" ela disse com a respiração controlada.

"Tudo bem... O que você está sentindo Liv?" ele perguntou preocupado recuando.

"Adrenalina..." ela disse já suando.

Ao ver a arma de Olivia perto da porta Elliot pôde entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela percebeu que ele entendeu ficou vermelha automaticamente, não queria que ele percebesse.

"Liv, você precisa descansar, não é bom ficar aqui em pé. Vamos para o quarto." Elliot disse se aproximando, sem tocá-la.

Mesmo querendo continuar a discussão, Olivia preferiu ir para o quarto. Não queria que sua pressão alterasse demais, não seria nada bom para o bebê.

"Vou preparar um chá pra você. Já volto." Elliot disse indo para a cozinha.

Olivia estava nervosa com Elliot, mas estava mais nervosa ainda com ela mesma, por todo o pânico incontrolável que estava sentindo, e por ele ter percebido. Ela detestava às vezes essa capacidade de Elliot poder lê-la.

Assim que Elliot saiu do quarto, ele foi até a porta, pegou a arma de Olivia, travou e guardou. O efeito do álcool já havia sumido, ele fez questão de esperar o _porre_ passar pra voltar ao apartamento de Olivia, apenas o cheiro e a dor de cabeça persistiram. Calmamente ele fez o chá, assim que estava pronto ele foi até o quarto de Olivia, ao entrar pôde perceber que ela já havia dormido.

"Liv." Ele chamou com a voz baixa, só pra ter certeza se ela estava dormindo mesmo, o que foi confirmado pelo silêncio.

Elliot achou melhor não incomodá-la mais, foi para o quarto de hóspedes tomar um banho, ele precisava, tanto pelo cheiro, quanto pra se acalmar e refletir sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Ele ficou quase uma hora lá, já estava calmo, tinha repensado todas as suas atitudes com Olivia até então e as conclusões que havia chegado não eram tão boas... Ele chegou a conclusão que ele não tinha direito nenhum de questionar Olivia sobre sua gravidez, sobre seus casos e sobre a paternidade do filho que ela esperava, afinal ele que havia a abandonado um tempo atrás, era difícil admitir, mas Olivia estava certa em não querer aceitá-lo facilmente, ela tinha todo o direito de continuar a vida, amar alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja o idiota do David, se era ele que a fazia feliz, Elliot faria o máximo para não atrapalhar.

Assim que ele saiu do banheiro, colocou um pijama e foi até o quarto de Olivia, precisava olhá-la um pouco.

"Elliot!" ela falou com a voz estranha.

"Liv, você está acordada?" ele perguntou achando que ela estava falando dormindo.

"Ell... está tão quente aqui..." ela disse com um sorriso fraco. Sua pele estava suada, seus cabelos estavam molhados.

"Olivia, o que você tem?" perguntou Elliot convencido de que algo estava errado, por mais que ele quisesse, Olivia não o chamaria de 'Ell', principalmente depois de discutirem, se até agora ela não tinha feito, não o faria.

"Eu só quero tirar tudo daqui..." ela respondeu jogando todas as colchas e travesseiros no chão.

"Liv por que você está fazendo isso?" perguntou Elliot se aproximando da cama e segurando devagar a mão de Olivia.

"Ronnie?" Olivia perguntou livrando sua mão de Elliot.

"Liv, você está quente demais, vou pegar um termômetro, fique calma, não saia daqui." Ele disse saindo do quarto correndo.

Voltou em segundos, logo sentando na cama ao lado de Olivia.

"Liv, vou colocar o termômetro embaixo do seu braço, tudo bem?" ele explicou com a voz calma.

"Não, apenas faça o ar passar..." ela disse com a voz arrastada.

Elliot viu que não havia conversa, ela estava delirando, sendo assim ele pegou gentilmente o braço dela e colocou o termômetro, segurando o braço fechado.

"Para, eu não quero... Ronnie tira..." Olivia disse com a voz enrolada, tentando tirá-lo dali, mas seus movimentos estavam sem direção e foco.

"Liv, só mais um pouco, por favor..." Elliot disse se sentindo mal por ela o ter confundido.

Um minuto depois, ouvindo Olivia falar frases sem nexo algum, ele tirou o termômetro.

"Meu Deus... você está queimando de febre..." Elliot falou pra ele mesmo assustado, não sabia o que fazer, se a levaria para o hospital ou daria um banho, na dúvida ligou pra Melinda.

"Mel, me ajuda, por favor... Olivia está queimando de febre!" Elliot disse correndo assim que Melinda atendeu ao telefone.

"Elliot, calma, com quantos graus ela está?" Melinda perguntou tentando se concentrar, ela havia acordado com o celular tocando, eram 02:30 da madrugada.

"40,5ºC, ela está com delírios e suando muito." Elliot disse desesperado.

"Se ela está suando é sinal que o corpo está reagindo, temos que nos preocupar com o bebê, ela está com alguma infecção?" perguntou Melinda.

"Não sei..." Elliot disse sem reação.

"É provável que seja alguma infecção, antes de qualquer coisa precisamos baixar a febre, se não estivesse tão alta poderíamos controlar sem remédio, mas infelizmente é necessário que a febre baixe rápido. Como ela está grávida o mais indicado é o paracetamol em gotas, você tem aí no apartamento?" perguntou Melinda.

"Preciso ver... tem sim. Mas Mel, não fará mal ao bebê dar algum remédio para Olivia?" Elliot questionou apreensivo.

"É uma situação extrema, a febre dela está muito alta, de qualquer forma não é bom para o bebê. Dê o remédio à ela, 35 gotas com água." Melinda falou firme.

Elliot rapidamente preparou e deu à Olivia como se fosse água.

"Pronto" Elliot falou tentando acalmar Olivia que continuava falando arrastado coisas sem nexo.

"Espere um tempo, se a febre não ceder leve-a ao hospital; se a febre baixar ligue amanhã para o Dr. Carl e a leve para uma consulta, é necessário saber o motivo do aumento excessivo da temperatura dela." Advertiu Melinda.

"Ok. E os delírios são normais? Não é bom dar um banho nela?" Elliot perguntou por precaução.

"Os delírios podem ocorrer sim por conta de a temperatura estar muito alta, pode ocorrer confusões mentais também, o banho não é indicado agora, até por que há outros ferimentos nela... se ela estiver suando muito você pode auxiliá-la a trocar de roupa, mas é importante não usar cobertores se ela sentir frio, você precisará acompanhar de perto, se a febre está cedendo ou não... o tempo comum para ela sumir é de 40 minutos, então durante esse período fique com Olivia." Melinda disse com ar de preocupação, afinal era perigoso Olivia pegar qualquer tipo de doença, vírus ou infecção.

"OK Melinda! Obrigada por tudo, desculpa te ligar essa hora..." disse Elliot agradecido.

"Sempre que precisar me ligue! Me avise se ela melhorar." Respondeu Melinda logo se despedindo e desligando o telefone.

Ao desligar o telefone, Elliot foi até Olivia.

"Liv, como você está se sentindo?" ele perguntou ao perceber que ela estava mais calma.

"Frio com calor..." ela disse se encolhendo.

Elliot sabia que quanto mais cobertas ele utilizar pior seria. Decidiu se sentar na cama e puxar, com cuidado, Olivia para ele. Ela se acomodou facilmente em seus braços.

"Ell, não me deixe." Ela disse num sussurro.

"Eu nunca mais farei isso." Ele respondeu mesmo sabendo que o que ela disse era um delírio.

Ao ouví-lo ela o abraçou forte. Elliot respondeu retribuindo o abraço. Apesar de saber que ela não estava em sã consciência, era tão bom tê-la tão perto, sem resistência ou rejeição. Com a mão livre Elliot começou acariciar os cabelos dela, que acabou dormindo rapidamente.

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

O Sol já iluminava todo o quarto, Elliot não conseguiu deixar Olivia e acabou dormindo ali mesmo.

Cragen tinha decidido visitá-la naquele dia, já fazia dois dias que ele não ligava nem a via. Ao chegar à porta do apartamento dela trombou com David.

"Bom dia Cap." David disse com a mão estendida.

"Bom dia Haden." Cragen respondeu apaertando a mão dele.

"Se o senhor veio visitar Olivia como eu, perdeu a viagem... acho que ela saiu, toquei a campainha várias vezes e ninguém atendeu." David disse cansado de chamá-la.

"Impossível... o médico pediu repouso absoluto, ela não se arriscaria assim..." Cragen disse preocupado tocando a campainha de novo.

Um tempo depois Cragen já estava cansado de tocar a campainha... a última vez que isso aconteceu um inferno começou. Ele pegou em sua carteira a chave reserva de Olivia, que havia ficado com ele durante todo esse tempo, e abriu a porta.

Os dois entraram no apartamento ansiosos.

"Olivia!" Cragen chamou já adentrando os cômodos, seguido por David.

Elliot estava despertando com as vozes chamando por Olivia; ao acostumar os olhos à luz ele pôde ver Cragen e David parados na porta olhando para eles.

* * *

**N/A:** Um capítulo com cara de midseason rsrsrs... prometo que essa situação Elliot-Haden explodirá de vez no próximo capítulo...sem contra-argumentos :p

**Reviews!**


	27. Rotina

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

Ao ver a cara dos dois homens na porta e perceber que Haden já ia começar a falar, Elliot fez um sinal de silêncio com as mãos e começou a se levantar devagar, colocando os braços de Olivia com cuidado na cama, ele não queria acordá-la.

Quando saiu do quarto Elliot encostou a porta e caminhou até a sala junto com Cragen e David.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Stabler?!" David disse alterado assim que chegaram à sala.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada além de dar apoio à Olivia, como sempre dei!" Elliot respondeu se controlando, havia prometido para si mesmo não brigar com Haden.

"Elliot, Olivia está bem?" Perguntou Cragen preocupado, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Agora sim, mas ontem à noite..." Elliot ia começar a explicar o ocorrido, mas David o interrompeu.

"Ontem à noite... você é um idiota Stabler, sempre se aproveitando da situação." Haden disse com o ar debochado.

"Você pense duas vezes antes de insinuar qualquer coisa Haden..." Elliot respondeu em tom de ameaça, apontando o dedo para Haden.

"Ou o que?... Você acha que eu não percebi suas intenções com a Liv.. você não faz bem à ela, quando você vai enxergar que ela não gosta mais de você? Depois que você foi embora ela te baniu da vida dela!" gritou David que já havia perdido o controle.

"Você nunca mais repita isso, minha paciência tem limite... só não arrebentei sua cara até agora em respeito à Olivia e ao filho que ela está esperando, pois ele merece um pai vivo." Elliot disse vermelho, passando a mão pelo rosto tentando com todas as suas forças se acalmar.

"O que você está falando?" Haden perguntou perplexo.

"Eu ouvi quando você ficou sabendo que o filho é seu..." Elliot disse sem paciência.

"Além de idiota é surdo... eu realmente gostaria, e muito, de ser o pai do filho dela, mas infelizmente não sou... mesmo assim o fato de eu não ser o pai, não me impede de proteger Olivia de você! Porque você não volta de onde veio?! Olivia estava bem melhor sem você na vida dela!" David soltou gritando.

Elliot estava se controlando, até demais... Cragen pôde notar quando Elliot estava prestes a explodir, mas não teve tempo de detê-lo. Ao ouvir Haden dizer pra ele sumir da vida de Olivia ele teve um apagão, quando voltou a enxergar já estava em cima de David o socando.

"Elliot pare!" Cragen gritou querendo evitar maiores danos, mas foi em vão, os dois nem ouviram.

David estava reagindo fortemente, por vezes conseguia ficar por cima, mas Elliot tinha grande vantagem física, dominando a briga. Os dois ficaram trocando socos e ofensas por um tempo, Cragen não sabia mais o que fazer para apartar a briga.

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!" gritou Olivia, surgindo na sala ainda sonolenta.

Ao vê-la Cragen foi ao seu lado em sinal de apoio.

"Esse idiota!" Elliot e Haden gritaram ainda atracados.

"Vocês dois, parem AGORA!" Ela gritou começando a se alterar também.

Ao ouvirem Olivia gritar brava pararam imediatamente.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" Olivia perguntou indignada por ver os dois com a cara _quebrada._

"Liv, me desculpe, eu tentei não perder o controle, mas..." Elliot começou a se explicar afobado.

"Eu não quero pedidos de desculpas, vocês não enxergam como é ridículo essa briga de vocês? olhe pra suas caras... meu Deus... vocês não conseguem conviver como adultos?" Olivia disse ainda indignada, não admitiria violência dentro de seu próprio apartamento.

"Me desculpe..." os dois disseram juntos realmente envergonhados pelo ocorrido.

"Isso não acontecerá novamente... mas seu amigo devia saber aceitar a verdade às vezes, sem reagir com tanta raiva." David disse em tom de desculpa, mas queria atingir Elliot ainda.

"Que verdade?" Olivia perguntou ao ver a raiva que persistia nos olhos de Elliot.

"Que você estava bem melhor antes dele voltar..." David disse com a voz mais baixa.

"E você Elliot o que tem contra o David?" Olivia questionou querendo que os dois falassem o real motivo dessa briga, pra ela pelo menos compreender.

"Liv.. eu tentei me controlar, prometi que não brigaria mais com ele, afinal acreditava que ele era o pai do seu filho, eu sei que você aprecia muito a relação entre vocês, não devia ter me alterado, mas não suportei a prepotência desse promotor..." Elliot disse com os dentes travados, mas foi sincero.

"David, nunca mais suponha coisas que você não tem como saber... e Elliot o mesmo vale para você... não quero mais explicações, vão lavar o rosto... vocês deviam conversar como homens ao invés de brigarem feito animais..." Olivia disse cansada de explicações infundadas, logo voltando para seu quarto, puxando Cragen com ela.

David e Elliot foram ao banheiro lavarem os rostos e arrumar a roupa, afinal estavam bem bagunçados. Durante esse tempo, nenhuma palavra foi dita até voltarem ao sofá.

"Olivia ficou brava e com razão..." David disse com a voz e a cabeça baixa.

"Escute David, não quero ficar discutindo com você, não gostei da forma que você se referiu à mim... suas insinuações." Elliot disse com a voz calma, olhando para David.

"Eu estava nervoso... por ter visto vocês abraçados na cama... eu..." Haden começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido por Elliot.

"Você tirou conclusões erradas... eu apenas cochilei lá, Olivia estava com muita febre ontem..." Elliot disse querendo acabar com qualquer interpretação errada que pudesse surgir de Haden.

"Entendo... nós temos nossas diferenças, não quero que você goste de mim, mas temos Olivia em comum, e em respeito a ela poderíamos tentar conviver pacificamente..." David disse com dificuldade, mas como promotor possuía discernimento suficiente para enxergar que os dois, nesse caso, precisariam ceder.

"Eu concordo... por Olivia." Elliot disse estendendo a mão.

"Por Olivia." David disse apertando a mãe de Elliot.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas apreciando os sapatos.

"Elliot, eu preciso ir embora, avise Olivia que depois eu voltarei para conversarmos, por favor." David pediu já indo em direção à porta.

"Tudo bem." Elliot respondeu brevemente, acenando com a cabeça quando David foi embora.

Assim que David saiu Elliot foi até o quarto de Olivia.

"Liv, David foi embora, mas disse que voltará depois..." Elliot disse com a voz baixa.

"Vocês conversaram?" Olivia perguntou com a expressão séria.

"Conversamos... desculpe por hoje..." Elliot disse ainda arrependido.

"Tudo bem..." ela respondeu reticente.

Olivia, Cragen e Elliot ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, almoçaram juntos a lasanha que Elliot preparou. Olivia estava se sentindo melhor, havia dado uma pausa nas discussões com Elliot, e Cragen trazia neutralidade nas conversas.

Depois do almoço Cragen foi embora, Elliot e Olivia estavam se trocando para ir ao médico, ele havia marcado uma consulta com o Dr. Carl às duas horas da tarde.

"Vamos?" Olivia disse aparecendo na sala, havia se trocado com dificuldade, não havia aceitado de forma alguma a ajuda de Elliot pra fazer isso.

Os dois saíram do apartamento devagar, ao chegar ao estacionamento Olivia congelou quando um vizinho a cumprimentou. Elliot pôde perceber a palidez dela, as mãos trêmulas de novo... sem dúvida alguma ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Liv, fique tranquila, eu estou aqui." Ele sussurrou firme, pegando na mão livre dela. O medo de ela o empurrar era enorme, mas preferiu tentar, não a deixaria se perder em pensamentos.

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela aceitou o toque e apertou forte a mão dele. Foram assim até o carro.

Em menos de vinte minutos chegaram ao hospital, logo sendo recepcionados euforicamente pelas enfermeiras que haviam cuidado de Olivia durante o coma. Depois de um tempo Dr. Carl surgiu com um sorriso no rosto.

"Olivia!" ele disse feliz por vê-la.

"Dr. Carl..." ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ao entrarem no consultório, logo se sentaram.

"E então Olivia, como está se sentindo?" Dr. Carl perguntou ansioso.

"Com dor..." ela respondeu sorrindo ironicamente.

"Como eu senti falta do seu temperamento!" Dr. Carl disse de forma descontraída fazendo Elliot rir, e até Olivia sorrir de verdade.

"Doutor, ontem Olivia teve uma febre muito alta, esse é um dos motivos que mudamos a consulta pra hoje." Elliot disse percebendo que Olivia estava com dificuldade de expressar o que sentia.

"Febre? Quantos graus? Como vocês trataram?" disse o médico preocupado.

"40,5°C... Liguei pra Melinda que sugeriu o uso de paracetamol... a febre cedeu em menos de 30 minutos, mas Olivia teve delírios e confusões..." Elliot explicou, afinal a própria Olivia não se lembrava disso.

"Isso é muito sério... mas você fez bem em dar paracetamol, é perigoso uma febre dessas no estado de Olivia, você passou por alguma situação de grande estresse ontem Olivia?" Dr. Carl perguntou tentando verificar o motivo da febre.

"Um pouco... mas não acredito que seja esse o motivo..." ela respondeu desviando o olhar.

"Ok. Você sabe que não é bom se estressar com nada durante a gravidez, certo?" o médico perguntou, sabendo da teimosia de Olivia.

"Eu posso tentar não me alterar..." ela respondeu sabendo que era quase impossível de cumprir o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

"Além das dores e do estresse, você tem sentido mais alguma coisa diferente?" perguntou Dr. Carl.

"Tonturas, náuseas..." ela respondeu reticente.

"Durante esse período de gravidez isso acontecerá constantemente... não é bom para a recuperação das costelas fraturadas, levará um pouco mais de tempo para a recuperação total. Tente manter uma alimentação saudável. Comendo sempre, não pule nenhuma refeição, é importante tanto para você quanto para o feto." - Disse Dr. Carl, continuando assim que Olivia concordou com a cabeça - "Agora você pode ir até aquela sala e colocar essa roupa. Tudo bem? Você precisa de ajuda?" ele disse entregando um roupão do hospital.

"Não. Tudo bem." Ela respondeu se levantando devagar e indo até a pequena sala se trocar.

Ao sair da sala ela tentou se manter normal. Estava em pânico por estar só com esse roupão sem nenhuma roupa por baixo, mas estava se controlando.

"Pode vir até aqui e deitar." Dr. Carl disse mostrando a maca.

"Liv, se você preferir eu posso sair..." Elliot disse ao perceber que ela estava envergonhada.

"Fique." Ela disse quase num sussurro. Era difícil admitir, mas ela precisava dele ali.

"Olivia, se você quiser posso chamar uma enfermeira mulher para me auxiliar." Dr. Carl falou percebendo o desconforto dela.

"Não. Eu prefiro que você me examine." Ela respondeu seca. Depois que ela acordou do coma, apenas o Dr. Carl havia a examinado e de certa forma ela havia adquirido uma espécie de confiança nele.

"Tudo bem. Agora você pode abrir o roupão." Ele disse colocando um lençol sobre as pernas dela. Ele examinaria primeiro os hematomas do rosto, pescoço, seios, braços e costelas.

Assim que ele a tocou, Olivia pegou a mão de Elliot e apertou.

Dr. Carl percebeu o ato, mas não interferiu, entendia a dificuldade dela.

"Os pontos dos braços estão quase prontos para ser tirados, semana que vêm já poderemos tirá-los. Os hematomas já estão melhorando. Sobre as costelas o segredo é o repouso. Agora você pode flexionar as pernas e relaxar um pouco, serei breve." Dr. Carl constatou, logo fechando a parte de cima do roupão dela.

Olivia se limitou em ficar quieta. Elliot não olhava, apenas segurava a mão dela, ele pensou que assim ela se sentiria melhor.

"Olivia, você consegue relaxar um pouco mais? Preciso ver como está à recuperação interna, serei breve." Dr. Carl pediu delicadamente ao ver toda a rigidez do corpo dela.

Ela tentou relaxar, tentou mesmo, mas estava complicado. Dr. Carl tentou ser o mais delicado e rápido possível, mas pra ela aquilo já tinha durado uma eternidade. Assim que ele tirou as mãos dela, Olivia enfim pôde respirar de novo.

"Pronto Liv, pode descer as pernas. Você está usando as pomadas corretamente?" ele perguntou voltando a ficar do lado de Olivia.

"Sim. Todo dia. Por quê?" ela questionou apreensiva.

"A recuperação está um pouco mais lenta do que eu esperava, porém ainda acredito que foi melhor assim, sem pontos." Ele disse de forma simples.

Olivia não respondeu, o rosto dela já estava vermelho... Estava envergonhada por Elliot ouvir isso, mas ela que tinha pedido pra ele ficar.

"Você consegue se virar de lado pra eu examinar suas costas Olivia?" Dr. Carl perguntou gentilmente.

Olivia se virou devagar e novamente deixou sua pele exposta. Ela estava fazendo tanta força pra se concentrar, que não conseguia nem respirar direito... não queria ter um ataque naquela maca.

Ao ver os pontos das costas de Olivia Dr. Carl ficou alarmado.

"Olivia, o que aconteceu? Um dos seus cortes inflamou, dois pontos abriram! Você não tem feito repouso absoluto? Ou aconteceu alguma coisa que não tenha me contado?" Dr. Carl questionou preocupado.

Elliot que até então tentava não olhar, observou e viu que realmente estava bem vermelho um dos cortes.

"Eu... eu cai... na verdade não foi bem um tombo, eu tive uma náusea muito forte e fui ao banheiro, mas quando tentei me abaixar pra vomitar, cai sentada.. não foi nada..." Olivia disse tentando não gaguejar.

Elliot a olhou indignado. Como ele não havia visto isso acontecer?

"E você não considerou importante me informar sobre isso? Provavelmente é esse o motivo da sua febre de ontem." Dr. Carl disse sério.

"Eu tinha me esquecido..." ela disse fingindo, não queria admitir sua fraqueza.

"Tudo bem, mas precisarei refazer esses pontos. Só um minuto." Disse o médico saindo por instantes pra buscar os instrumentos necessários pra isso.

Olivia continuou muda. Havia fechado os olhos, não queria olhar pra ninguém, nem Elliot nem Dr. Carl.

"Olivia, eu não recomendo o uso de anestésicos locais durante a gravidez. Você aguenta eu dar dois pontos sem anestesia?" ele perguntou, afinal dependia dela, e não dele, a decisão final.

"Apenas faça o que tem que ser feito..." ela disse firme.

"Tudo bem. Vai doer um pouco, mas será rápido." Dr. Carl disse já limpando o corte.

Elliot deu a mão novamente para Olivia segurar, sabia que ela precisaria. Quando ela sentiu a agulha passar no corte, tudo sumiu. Estava ela e Ronnie novamente, sozinhos, naquele cômodo.

_[Flashback]_

_Ele pegou um bisturi que estava em cima de um banquinho ao lado dele, e se aproximou de Olívia._

_"Você já se cortou Olívia? Sabe como um corte bem feito pode ter diversos efeitos?" questionou ele aproximando o bisturi da barriga dela._

_"Para! Não encoste isso em mim!" respondeu ela com a respiração ofegante._

_[Fim do Flashback]_

"NÃO! PARE!" ela gritou voltando a realidade. Ela apertava tão forte a mão de Elliot que já estavam suando.

"Liv, calma, respire... respire." Elliot falou se abaixando, ficando cara a cara com ela, fazendo contato visual.

"Já está pronto." Dr. Carl disse assustado com a reação dela.

Olivia estava com os olhos arregalados, a respiração irregular, levou um tempo para se recompor.

"Está tudo bem Liv. Tudo bem... respire... eu estou aqui." Elliot ficou repetindo isso até ela se acalmar.

"Desculpe..." Olivia disse sem jeito.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Dr. Carl perguntou apreensivo.

"Não..." ela respondeu de forma breve.

"Ok. Agora você pode colocar sua roupa novamente Olivia, mudaremos de sala, vamos fazer o ultrassom." O médico disse dando andamento à consulta.

Assim que ela se vestiu os três foram para a sala de exames. Dr. Carl passou o gel na barriga dela e começou o exame. Ao ver a imagem do bebê formando na tela, Elliot deu a mão à Olivia, os dois estavam emocionados.

"Meu Deus... meu filho!" ela disse com a voz embargada e um sorriso no rosto.

"Já conseguimos saber o sexo do bebê?" Elliot perguntou ansioso.

"Vamos ver... você quer que eu fale Olivia?" Dr. Carl perguntou já sabendo.

"Sim." Ela respondeu rapidamente.

"É um menino." O médico informou.

"Um menino Liv!" Elliot exclamou empolgado.

Olivia sorria e chorava, ela estava radiante, a felicidade era quase palpável. Vê-la feliz deixava Elliot mais feliz ainda.

"Olivia, seu filho está muito bem, cada dia maior e mais forte." O médico disse empolgado com a evidente evolução e reação do feto.

"Obrigada Doutor... por tudo." Ela agradeceu emocionada, afinal ele que a tinha salvado e consequentemente salvado seu filho.

Dr. Carl sorriu em retribuição, afinal ele a viu nos piores dias da vida dela, e vê-la se recuperando era muito bom.

"Olivia, vou precisar de umas amostras do seu sangue para exames complementares. Depois passe na recepção, elas te encaminharão. Bom, é isso. Foi muito bom revê-la Olivia, nos vemos semana que vem então, pra já tirarmos os pontos dos braços e provavelmente o gesso também. Qualquer coisa que acontecer, me liguem, tudo bem?" Dr. Carl disse com um sorriso.

"Ok. Até mais Dr. Carl. Obrigado." Elliot disse já saindo com Olivia que apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de fazer o exame de sangue, os dois saíram do hospital finalmente.

Ao entrarem no carro o silêncio reinou. Elliot, enquanto dirigia, batia o dedão no volante, estava ansioso, queria perguntar tanta coisa pra Olivia, mas estava receoso da reação dela. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Liv... por que você não me chamou quando caiu no banheiro?" ele perguntou ainda indignado por não a ter ajudado.

"Você não estava lá..." ela respondeu sem olhá-lo, a paisagem da janela estava mais interessante.

Elliot engoliu seco. Voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas não aguentou e a questionou de novo.

"Liv, lá no consultório, foi um _flashback_, não foi?" ele perguntou com o tom de voz mais calmo.

Ela se limitou a ficar em silêncio, olhando pra fora.

"Liv, você não quer conversar sobre isso?" ele insistiu pela primeira vez.

Ao ouvi-lo ela virou o olhar, mas não respondeu nada. Ele pôde entender que ela não queria falar sobre isso.

Ao chegarem no apartamento Olivia foi repousar. Estava exausta, mais emocionalmente do que fisicamente.

Elliot estava decidido a conversar com Olivia sobre o ocorrido no consultório. Daria um tempo pra ela descansar, mas depois insistiria um pouco mais, ele sabia que quanto mais ela guardasse para si o trauma, pior ela ficaria. E ele queria Olivia bem, e fará tudo que for possível pra isso acontecer, mesmo que ela o deteste por um tempo, ele insistiria e passaria por isso ao lado dela.

* * *

**N/A:** Buenas! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco mais longo do que eu esperava, resolvi inserir a consulta da Olivia, acho interessante manter a realidade, nada se cura da noite pro dia e com Olivia não será assim. Os flashbacks virão tanto do trauma quanto de Olivia e Elliot :)

Espero que estejam gostando.

**Reviews!**


	28. Gravidez

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

Elliot havia resolvido dar um tempo e deixar Olivia sozinha. Enquanto isso ele aproveitou para arrumar o apartamento que já estava começando ficar bagunçado. Aproximadamente duas horas depois ele retornou ao quarto.

"Liv, já acordou?" ele perguntou com a voz baixa, não conseguia enxergá-la, pois ela estava com as cobertas até a cabeça.

"Eu não dormi..." ela respondeu reticente, sem se mexer.

"Liv, eu sei como deve ser difícil lembrar tudo o que aconteceu, mas você sabe que quanto mais tempo você guardar isso, pior será..." Elliot disse calmo, sentando na beirada da cama.

Ela ainda não havia se movido. Sabia que era verdade o que ele disse, mas não queria falar sobre esse assunto naquele momento.

"Eu preciso tomar banho..." ela disse tempo depois quebrando o silêncio, fugindo das perguntas que viriam de Elliot.

"Tudo bem... como quiser Liv." Ele respondeu já se levantando, não a forçaria a falar. Ele continuaria tentando depois.

Logo que Elliot saiu, Olivia levantou e foi tomar banho. Ela foi breve dentro do banheiro, saiu com a toalha na cabeça ainda, estava de pijama. Como Dr. Carl havia instruído a fazer curativo e passar pomada no corte inflamado e nos outros das costas também, ela pegou o kit e foi até o espelho fazê-los. Ficou meia hora tentando e não conseguia.

"Merda!" ela exalou nervosa, já cansada de tentar e não conseguir.

"Liv, está tudo certo por aqui?" Elliot perguntou surgindo de repente.

"Ei!" Olivia disse brava, cobrindo a parte da frente do corpo. Ela havia tirado a blusa do pijama para fazer os curativos.

"Desculpa Liv, eu não sabia..." Elliot disse sem jeito.

"Bater na porta seria bom... mas tudo bem..." Ela disse já não se importando tanto.

"Quer ajuda com os curativos?" ele perguntou percebendo que era disso que ela reclamava.

Olivia não respondeu, apenas entregou o kit para Elliot, que pegou e com o maior cuidado fez os curativos nos três cortes.

"Pronto Liv!" ele disse devolvendo o kit.

"Obrigada El." Olivia agradeceu vestindo a blusa de novo.

Elliot sorriu com os olhos ao ouvi-la o chamar de 'El'. Isso era sinal que finalmente Olivia o estava aceitando em sua vida.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou ao perceber que ele não saia do lugar.

"Nada. O jantar está pronto, venha." Elliot disse voltando à realidade, já saindo dali.

Tempo depois Olivia apareceu na cozinha, os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mas penteados. Elliot sorriu, estava admirado como Olivia, mesmo com todos os hematomas e pontos, continuava maravilhosa.

Ela nem notou Elliot sorrir, foi direto pegar a comida, estava faminta. Assim que se sentou à mesa começou a comer.

"Gostoso!" ela disse com a boca cheia.

"Como?" ele perguntou confuso.

"O jantar... está gostoso!" ela respondeu já com a boca livre.

"Ah... obrigado!" ele disse sorrindo.

Depois de jantarem, foram até a sala ver um pouco de TV. Um tempo depois, Elliot aproveitou que ela estava calma pra tentar conversar de novo.

"Liv, hoje lá no consultório você teve um _flashback_, o que você lembrou?" ele perguntou objetivamente com a voz suave.

"Elliot, não me faça..." ela ia começar a mudar de assunto, mas foi interrompida.

"Liv, pode falar, estou aqui pra você, para ouvi-la..." ele disse querendo passar confiança.

"Não... eu não quero, me deixe em paz Elliot!" Olivia disse já levantando e indo para o quarto.

"Por que você foge tanto Liv?" ele perguntou indo atrás dela.

"O que você quer de mim Elliot? Hãm?" Olivia se virou de frente pra ele ainda em pé, estava nervosa pela insistência.

Ela nem deu tempo pra ele responder.

"Você acha que eu não penso no que aconteceu?!... Eu lembro toda hora! Cada vez que eu respiro... cada vez que eu vou sentar... ou dormir... ou tomar banho... todo momento eu sou obrigada a me lembrar do que aquele desgraçado fez comigo!" Olivia desabafou gritando, deixando algumas lágrimas escapar.

"Liv..." ele disse abalado por vê-la daquela forma.

"Droga! É por isso que eu não gosto de falar sobre o que aconteceu... você fica com essa cara..." ela disse irritada.

"Eu apenas quero ajudar..." Elliot disse engrossando a voz novamente, tentando parecer normal.

"Quer ajudar? Então para de me encher de perguntas! Você sabe tudo o que aconteceu... você assistiu todo aquele inferno... pra que ouvir de mim?!" ela disse se sentando na cama.

"Eu quero saber como você está lidando com isso... se pra mim já é difícil lidar com tudo o que eu vi, pra você deve ser mais complicado ainda. Eu só quero que você confie um pouco em mim..." Elliot falou se sentando ao lado dela.

"Confiar em você... você realmente espera que eu confie em um homem que tempo atrás simplesmente sumiu da minha vida?" ela disse com indignação na voz. Sabia que essa era uma forma de atingi-lo, talvez assim ele parasse de questioná-la.

"Liv, eu já te pedi desculpas..." ele começou a falar, mas não terminou.

"Desculpas... a vida não é simples assim Elliot." Ela disse seca.

"Olivia, eu não sei por que você me culpa tanto... você não lembra que já fez isso comigo uma vez? Sumiu por meses sem se despedir, sem dar sinal de vida..." Elliot soltou começando a se alterar.

"Foi diferente... eu estava infiltrada Elliot. Não tente mudar de assunto." ela respondeu grosseiramente.

"Você também não lembra que foi você quem disse que eu devia ir embora, que tudo 'foi um erro'!" ele disse olhando nervoso pra ela.

"Então agora eu sou a culpada por tudo? Culpada por você ter ido embora; por você largar o trabalho; por você se divorciar... é isso?" ela disse completamente alterada o encarando.

"Você que está falando isso... não venha me dizer que você não gostou quando eu realmente fui embora da sua vida depois daquela noite?" ele perguntou com ar irônico.

"Como você pode ser tão idiota?" ela exalou com raiva, incrédula.

"Olivia, você ficou livre quando eu fui embora... livre de mim... até arrumou um namorado, ou vários, não sei... ficou grávida inclusive." Elliot disse fora de si.

"Cala a boca!" ela gritou brava se levantando da cama.

"Vai falar que é mentira?!" ele perguntou ficando em pé também.

"Você não tem o direito..." ela disse mantendo o tom alto da conversa.

"Por que você fica assim quando tocamos nesse assunto? É culpa? Hãm?... Você não quer lembrar que é o pai do seu filho, é isso? Por que todo esse rodeio no assunto? Fala Olivia!" ele gritou grosseiramente.

"Por que esse filho é seu!" Olivia gritou cega de raiva.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo curto, postei hoje por que eu sinto que o próximo será bem grande, não daria pra encaixar tudo num só, ficaria mega cansativo. :D

**Reviews!**


	29. Flashback

**AVISO:** NESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS EXPLÍCITAS DE SEXO, OU SEJA, SOMENTE ADULTOS!

* * *

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

Elliot paralisou ao ouvir a última frase de Olivia. Ficou mudo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Não conseguia respirar direito.

Olivia não acreditava que tinha contado. Assim que ela conseguiu respirar se sentou na cama, suas pernas não a sustentariam por muito mais tempo em pé. Apoiou seus cotovelos nas pernas e segurou a cabeça com a mão livre. Não queria ter contado para ele, ainda mais daquela forma.

"Liv... você disse... você disse que o filho que você está esperando é meu?" Elliot perguntou quase num sussurro, ainda incrédulo.

"Elliot, se você..." Olivia começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por ele.

"Só me diz se é meu ou não." Elliot falou sério, com a voz ainda falhando.

"É seu..." ela respondeu com a cabeça ainda baixa.

"Meu Deus... Liv... por que você... desde quando... quer dizer... você pretendia me contar?" ele tentou formular várias frases, mas só conseguiu questioná-la.

"Eu não sei..." ela respondeu sendo sincera.

"Por que Liv?" ele perguntou indignado.

"Elliot eu não sei..." Olivia realmente não sabia por que não queria contar pra ele.

"Você não me quer por perto? Você não achou que eu tinha o direito de saber que eu sou o pai? Deus, Liv!" Ele questionou com o olhar abatido.

"Não sei...você já tem cinco filhos... Kathy... eu simplesmente não sei como lidar. Talvez eu tivesse medo de te contar e você de repente sumir de novo, como fez antes." Ela respondeu incerta do que dizia.

"Liv, Kathy não importa mais, não temos mais nada faz tempo. Meus filhos... jura? Você me conhece melhor que isso Liv, sabe que eu nunca abandonaria você, ainda mais esperando um filho meu..." ele disse com a voz já calma.

"Eu me sinto culpada... por você e Kathy... se aquilo não tivesse acontecido talvez vocês ainda..." Olivia disse com a voz entrecortada.

"Pare de se culpar! 'Eu e Kathy' já não exista há tempos... aquela noite foi a mais linda e verdadeira de toda minha vida, Liv." Ele disse colocando uma mão na perna dela, a fazendo encará-lo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_15 de maio de 2012_

_Squad_

_O dia tinha sido um dos mais corridos na squad. Todos estavam empenhados em conseguir pegar o assassino de Anette Fox, e de quebra conseguir a condenação de Luke Ronson por a ter estuprado anos antes. Já era 11:47 da noite, Elliot e Olivia ainda estavam em suas mesas, tensos... caso antigo, havia mexido com os dois, eles não conseguiam sair dali. Todos da squad já tinham ido embora. Os dois estavam ali estáticos, pensativos, apenas com o corpo presente._

_Elliot tinha saído de casa há dois dias, Olivia apenas soube a poucas horas dessa notícia, o que, apesar de tentar disfarçar, a abalou. Não era mais segredo para Olivia a atração que ela sentia por ele, apesar de se punir anos por sentir isso, nunca demonstrou, não podia... era errado. Elliot era um homem casado com cinco filhos, seu parceiro no trabalho... nada poderia acontecer entre eles, era muito frágil, um deslize e ela poderia perdê-lo para sempre. Não arriscaria a parceria deles por nada, era a coisa mais concreta e duradoura de toda sua vida. _

_Elliot, de forma inconsciente ou não, sempre quis Olivia. Era seu porto seguro, por mais que sua vida estivesse um caos, Olivia sempre estava ali, linda, com seu sorriso maravilhoso e confortante. Querendo ou não, ela trazia estabilidade para vida dele. Ela o entendia com um simples olhar, assim como ele podia compreendê-la dessa mesma forma. Por mais que ele negasse, Kathy sempre esteve certa ao dizer que ele preferia ficar mais tempo ao lado de Olivia, do que ao lado dela. Sempre que ele se pegava pensando em sua parceira em outras situações, com outras roupas, outras conversas e outros gestos, ele logo se repreendia. Era absurdo, imagina se Olivia soubesse disso, além de perder sua parceira poderia perder também seu emprego. Nunca colocaria em risco duas coisas essenciais em sua vida, não aguentaria._

_Naquele dia Olivia estava particularmente linda. Mesmo estando com roupas de trabalho, aquela camisa vinho contrastando com sua pele, com aquele decote, estava deixando Elliot louco. Volta e meia ele a olhava, procurando algum sinal, algum gesto, qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela também sentia algo, mesmo que passageiro, por ele... mas Olivia sempre controlada, agindo normalmente, como se nada - nada mesmo - a chamasse atenção... isso fazia Elliot se sentir um completo louco por desejá-la._

_"El, vou subir um pouco, preciso lavar meu rosto... depois vou fazer um café, pela nossa cara, precisamos urgentemente de cafeína... você não vai pra casa hoje?" Olivia disse se levantando._

_"OK. Na verdade eu prefiro ficar aqui com você a ficar naquele apartamento sozinho..." Elliot respondeu com um sorriso sincero._

_Olivia apenas sorriu de volta e subiu. Ao chegar no banheiro lavou o rosto e respirou fundo... ela ficaria a noite toda com Elliot ali na squad... sozinha, os pensamentos insanos vieram com força, ela precisava se controlar, afinal Elliot, mesmo estando 'separado' de Kathy, era casado e os dois sempre acabavam se reconciliando. Depois de um tempo, ela se recompôs e voltou ao seu local de origem. Colocou o pó e a água na cafeteira e se sentou de novo em sua mesa._

_'Controle-se Elliot, controle-se...' essa frase gritava na cabeça de Elliot, que até conseguiu se manter firme, mas depois de um tempo quando a encarou, constatou... decididamente ele precisava senti-la, precisava de algum toque, sentir a pele dela, mesmo que por segundos, porém Olivia não dava abertura... não sustentava nenhum olhar que ele lançava, deixando Elliot frustrado._

_Depois de um tempo ele levantou, ia ver se o café estava pronto. Olivia teve a mesma ideia. Os dois trombaram, foi coisa de instantes, mas Elliot já estava aceso com a proximidade._

_"Desculpa!" os dois disseram juntos se encarando._

_Olivia estava em estado de alerta – Muito perto, muito perto! – a ar parecia que tinha sumido, os pulmões dela precisavam de mais ar._

_"Tudo bem..." Olivia disse quase num sussurro._

_"Liv..." Elliot disse rouco tocando no braço dela. Ele precisava saber se ela estava sentindo, naquele momento, o mesmo que ele._

_Ela não conseguiu responder em voz alta, apenas o encarou – tão perto – sentir a mão dele no braço dela – tão perto – ouvir a voz dele a chamando – tão perto – Olivia não conseguiria se segurar por muito tempo._

_A permissão que ele buscava veio com o olhar de Olivia. Lentamente ele foi se aproximando, ainda incerto do que estava fazendo. Seu rosto já estava a milímetros de distância do de Oliva, por um segundo ele pensou que era loucura e que ela o empurraria, mas logo foi surpreendido com Olivia acabando com a distância existente._

_Os lábios ainda tímidos se tocaram com necessidade, como se estivessem esperando por mais de uma década para se encontrarem. O beijo, que segundos antes estava devagar, agora estava fora de controle. Os lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente, e a busca de um pelo outro estava cada vez mais forte. Quando o ar se fez necessário, Olivia ameaçou abrir os olhos, mas foi surpreendida com outro beijo. Dessa vez Elliot queria ir além, suas mãos percorriam em uma busca incessante por todo o corpo dela. Olivia correspondia cada investida, cada toque. Ao ouvir Olivia soltar um gemido em sua boca, Elliot enlouqueceu. Uma de suas mãos entrou por baixo da camisa de Olivia, ele precisava sentir a pele, mas foi bruscamente interrompido._

_"O café!" Olivia disse ainda se recuperando. Demorou... mas Olivia voltou à consciência e se controlou._

_"Liv... não..." Elliot disse não querendo se desgrudar dela, não queria perder aquele momento._

_"Isso é loucura Elliot! Vou subir um pouco..." Olivia falou com dificuldade, mas seu autocontrole infinito falou mais alto. Ainda com a respiração ofegante, Olivia desligou a cafeteira e subiu para o crib, precisava respirar de novo._

_Elliot, completamente frustrado, aguentou por um tempo ali, mas ela ter avisado que subiria, foi a mesma coisa que dizer para Elliot 'me siga'. Eles já haviam perdido o controle uma vez naquela noite, por que não aconteceria de novo? Depois de anos eles finalmente haviam ultrapassado a linha, foi tão bom, mas tão rápido... Elliot não deixaria assim, ele precisava de mais e soube minutos antes que Olivia também._

_Ao chegar ao cômodo, ele observou por um tempo, Olivia estava apoiada no batente da janela olhando pra fora... Elliot chegou considerar a ideia de descer e esquecer o que tinha acontecido, mas ao olhá-la ali, tão linda... não resistiu. Devagar ele se aproximou, Olivia não havia notado a presença dele, até senti-lo._

_"Liv, venha..." Elliot disse no ouvido dela com a voz rouca, encostando seu corpo por trás do de Olivia._

_"El..." Olivia se assustou, mas tudo que ela havia conseguido de sanidade sozinha esses minutos, perdeu ao ouvi-lo. Tão perto._

_Ela não se controlaria mais, a vontade era maior que a consciência. Olivia ficou de frente para Elliot o encarando. Sem pedir licença suas bocas se encontraram novamente, dessa vez mais rápido, com mais vontade... Sem por fim ao contato, Olivia chupou o lábio inferior de Elliot entre os seus dois. Ele gemeu, o que apenas fez Olivia querer muito mais. _

_As mãos de Elliot já passeavam por toda extensão do corpo de Olivia, forte, com vontade de tirar tudo. Ela não deixou por menos, logo começou abrir os botões da camisa dele, revelando o peitoral de Elliot. Oh God, era melhor do que ela imaginava._

_Num gesto rápido Elliot a encostou na parede e pressionou seu quadril contra o dela._

_"Você me deixa louco Liv... consegue sentir?" Elliot sussurrou no ouvido de Olivia. Ele queria que ela sentisse o estado que ele estava... por ela._

_Olivia gemeu ao perceber que ele já estava pronto. Olivia Benson gemendo por ele, Elliot já estava delirando, e eles não tinham nem começado. Ele continuou a prensando na parede. Suas mãos fizeram o caminho até a calça dela,mas ao abrir o zíper, ele parou por um instante... Não pularia etapa alguma, queria desfrutar cada pedaço de Olivia, aos poucos, mesmo a ansiedade sendo maior. Com rapidez ele tirou a camisa dela, oh God, ela estava com o sutiã da mesma cor da camisa, ele a observou por uns segundos, Elliot já tinha presenciado Olivia de sutiã outra vez, mas dessa era diferente, ela era Olivia Benson e ele Elliot Stabler e sim, ele tinha permissão para tocar, mas naquele momento preferia Olivia sem aquele sutiã, e foi o que ele fez, o tirou._

_"Você é tão linda!" ele sussurrou ao admirar os seios generosos de Olivia, tão lindos, tão dele. Quantas vezes ele já não tinha fantasiado essa cena? Sua boca logo estava saboreando um deles. Olivia gemeu novamente ao sentir a língua dele brincar com seu mamilo, seu corpo todo respondeu rapidamente aos estímulos, empurrando mais ainda seus seios para Elliot._

_"El, eu preciso de você! Agora..." ela disse depois de um tempo com a voz rouca, não aguentando mais segurar a vontade de sentir Elliot dentro dela._

_Os dois caíram na primeira cama que trombaram. Olivia aproveitando que ele estava por cima seguiu em direção ao cinto dele, enquanto sustentava o olhar fixo em seus olhos, se livrou do dele e logo começou a abrir o zíper, Elliot terminou o serviço jogando pra longe suas calças. _

_Ele não deu tempo para Olivia admirar sua ereção evidente através da boxer preta, investiu novamente em seus seios, dessa vez com mais calma, queria deixar Olivia louca de vontade. Enquanto brincava com sua língua nos seios de Olivia, suas mãos foram para as calças dela, que em segundos, também já havia sumido._

_"Liv... isso tudo é por mim?" ele perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, ao passar sua mão por cima da calcinha dela, sentindo toda sua umidade._

_"E por quem mais seria?" ela respondeu com a voz entrecortada. Suas mãos incentivavam Elliot a continuar em seus seios, ora lambendo, ora sugando, como se ele tivesse esperado a vida toda por isso._

_Elliot não queria esperar mais, precisava sentir o gosto de Olivia, sua boca foi descendo lentamente pelo corpo de Olivia que lentamente abriu suas pernas dando espaço para ele. Ao chegar em cima da calcinha ele lambeu forte por cima do pano e a encarou. Olivia já estava fora de si fazia tempo, ao senti-lo tão próximo soltou um gemido mais forte, era tortura o que ele estava fazendo, toda essa lentidão._

_Ao ver a situação de Olivia, Elliot tirou a calcinha dela com calma, ainda sustentando o olhar. Não queria perder nenhuma reação de sua parceira. Ele queria sentir o prazer que estava proporcionando... quantas vezes ele já não tinha imaginado essa situação, fantasiado inúmeras vezes? _

_Ainda a encarando ele passou a língua devagar sentindo finalmente o gosto de Olivia, que arqueou as costas e gemeu instantaneamente. _

_"Tão saborosa..." Elliot soltou num gemido. A partir daquele momento ele não perderia mais tempo. Com dois dedos ele separou os lábios dela e começou a trabalhar com a língua, e foram esses mesmos dedos que segundos depois deslizaram para dentro dela. Olivia estava totalmente arqueada, era quase impossível não mexer o quadril, o que fazia Elliot por vezes segurá-la. Enquanto sua língua e seus lábios sugavam o clitóris dela seus dedos trabalhavam com mais vontade, aumentando cada vez mais os movimentos._

_"Elll, eu... preciso... de... você... dentro.. Por favor!" Os gemidos de Olivia estavam mais altos. Elliot podia ver que ela estava quase lá. Ele parou, queria chegar junto com ela, em segundos seu rosto estava de volta ao rosto de Olivia. Sua boxer havia sumido nesse meio tempo. Uma das mãos de Olivia conseguiu chegar até a ereção dele, tão grosso, ela o envolveu com sua mão e o massageou rapidamente, firme. Olivia gemeu junto com Elliot, eles estavam prontos, não esperariam nem mais um minuto._

_Elliot se posicionou na entrada de Olivia e a penetrou devagar até se colocar inteiro dentro dela._

_"Oh God..." Olivia soltou ao finalmente tê-lo por inteiro._

_"Tão perfeita..." Elliot soltou num gemido ao sentir as paredes de Olivia se ajustar a ele._

_Elliot começou a se movimentar devagar, não queria machucá-la. Aos poucos os movimentos foram aumentando a velocidade incentivados por Olivia, que também se movimentava junto._

_As mãos de Olivia percorriam por toda extensão do corpo de Elliot, assim como as dele também exploravam o dela. Era algo instintivo, forte, era o que eles precisavam, estavam há anos segurando essa tensão._

_Olivia pensou em se virar e comandar os movimentos, mas pôde ver nos olhos de Elliot que naquela noite ele queria fazer isso, e a partir desse momento Olivia se permitiu, ela era totalmente dele._

_Elliot já estava a ponto de explodir, e queria que Olivia chegasse junto. Uma de suas mãos voltou ao clitóris dela, sem parar o movimento do quadril, e começou a massageá-la de novo._

_"Vamos lá Liv, goze pra mim!" Elliot disse num pedido, mas com o tom imperativo._

_Olivia estava completamente intoxicada de tanto prazer, ao ouvi-lo pedir para ela gozar, ela relaxou, estava se controlando até então. Em minutos suas pernas começaram tremer, dando sinal que estava perto. Ao perceber que Elliot também estava quase lá Olivia sorriu maliciosamente, o encorajando a aumentar mais ainda a velocidade das estocadas. Em pouco tempo os dois chegaram juntos, gozaram enfim transbordando de prazer._

_Elliot desabou ao lado de Olivia. Ambos estavam com a respiração ofegante. Com as mãos ainda trêmulas de prazer Olivia as levou até seu rosto que estava suado. Num gesto sutil, Elliot a puxou para si, a aconchegando em seus braços, logo em seguida puxando um cobertor sobre a nudez deles. Olivia o abraçou e os dois ficaram assim em silêncio por um tempo até adormecerem._

_16 de maio de 2012_

_Squad_

_Já era 5:30 da manhã e os dois ainda dormiam juntos. Aos poucos os primeiros raios de Sol surgiram, iluminando o cômodo. Olivia começou a despertar, estava completamente relaxada, ao abrir os olhos e ver que estava com a cabeça apoiada no peitoral de Elliot lembrou-se da noite anterior, mas não teve tempo para conclusões, ouviu Cragen chamando por ambos, afinal eles haviam deixado tudo em suas mesas._

_'Calma Olivia!' ela tentou dizer pra si, mas não conseguiu, chamou Elliot correndo, precisava sair dali antes que Cragen subisse. Enquanto ela recolhia suas roupas do chão rapidamente, Elliot despertava._

_"Bom dia Sunshine!" Elliot disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto._

_"Elliot, Cragen está lá embaixo! Precisamos nos vestir, vamos levanta!" Olivia disse com a voz baixa, evitando fazer muito barulho._

_Enquanto Elliot lentamente se sentava na cama, Olivia pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro se trocar. Quando ele já estava colocando os sapatos, Cragen apareceu na porta._

_"Elliot, você dormiu aqui?" Cragen questionou ao vê-lo com a cara amassada._

_"Sim Cap." Elliot foi breve._

_"E Olivia? Onde está? A bolsa dela está na mesa lá embaixo... ela também passou a noite aqui?" Cragen perguntou novamente estranhando._

_"Ela está no banheiro. Não conseguimos ir pra casa..." Elliot disse raspando a garganta._

_Cragen estranhou, mas como nunca havia acontecido nada entre Olivia e Elliot durante todos esse anos, não desconfiaria que agora tivesse acontecido algo._

_(...)_

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

"Foi verdadeira..." foi a única coisa que Olivia conseguiu dizer encarando Elliot.

"Liv, naquela noite, eu pude confirmar que, o que eu sempre senti por você, ia além do que eu podia imaginar... era mais forte, eu não sei explicar..." ele disse passando de leve a mão no rosto machucado de Olivia.

"Eu fui uma idiota com você depois..." Olivia falou abaixando o olhar.

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas! Gente-e-e, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma cena mais hot, não sabia ao certo como conduzir a narrativa, ficou praticamente uma one-shot kkk, então por favor não peguem tão pesado nas críticas por favor rsrsrsrs dicas serão bem vindas, sempre! Afinal, terão mais cenas desse tipo mais pra frente, tudo que for para melhorar a fic estarei considerando! :D

Essa semana é provável que eu não poste na terça, vou viajar a trabalho de novo, mas acredito que sexta eu consiga postar sim! Então até mais! o/

**Reviews!**


	30. Flashback II

**FLASHBACK**

_16 de maio de 2012_

_Squad_

_Já era quase meio dia e Olivia não havia trocado uma palavra sequer sobre o que aconteceu com Elliot. Toda vez que ela percebia que ele iria entrar nesse assunto, ou ela comentava do caso Anette, ou saía de perto. Elliot já estava ficando mal por isso, mil coisas passavam em sua cabeça e nenhuma delas era boa... Ele não conseguia entender, como Olivia não estava sentindo toda a felicidade que ele estava sentindo... _

_Uns minutos antes de eles saírem da squad, ao ver Olivia passar, Elliot a puxou pra dentro do banheiro e trancou a porta._

"_Você está ficando louco Elliot?!" Olivia disse brava._

"_Só se for com você... o que está acontecendo Liv?" Elliot perguntou a segurando levemente pelos braços._

"_Não conseguimos pegar o Eddie ainda, o Luke está livre... tanta coisa está acontecendo Elliot..." Olivia disse se esquivando dele, não conseguia encará-lo._

"_Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando... por que você está me evitando tanto?" Elliot perguntou voltando a ficar de frente pra ela._

"_Elliot não temos mais nada pra conversar... o que aconteceu ontem foi um erro... um grande erro... vamos esquecer, será melhor assim..." Olivia disse com o tom de voz mais grosso._

"_Esquecer? Liv, pelo amor de Deus, como você quer que eu esqueça tudo que aconteceu?" Elliot disse nervoso, ficando vermelho._

"_Stabler, você não tem noção das consequências e a dimensão que isso pode chegar... nós fomos muito irresponsáveis, não estou dizendo que eu não queria, mas foi apenas físico, não podemos prejudicar nossa parceria por isso..." Olivia disse alterada, mas ainda não o olhava diretamente nos olhos._

"_Você está me dizendo que não significou nada pra você? Que foi apenas... sexo?" Elliot disse com dificuldade, a rejeição doía e ouvir isso de Olivia machucou e ela sabia disso._

"_Elliot vamos esquecer isso ok?! Foi um erro que cometemos e a partir de hoje eu me certificarei que nunca mais ocorra nada semelhante." Olivia disse dura, não dando margem para discussão. _

_Quando ela já estava na porta Elliot a segurou pelo braço._

"_Liv..." ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido._

"_Me deixa em paz Stabler!" Olivia disse seca, finalmente o encarando por instantes, logo destrancando a porta e saindo dali._

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Casa da Olivia

05 de setembro 2012

"Eu fui uma idiota com você depois..." Olivia falou abaixando o olhar_._

"Não vou negar, aquele dia eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, suas palavras chegaram como um soco na cara... depois aconteceu o tiroteio... tudo caiu e eu fiquei completamente perdido... .." Elliot disse num desabafo.

"Eu sei... desculpa, eu não queria ter dito tudo aquilo, eu estava nervosa, me culpando... eu não sei explicar ... eu tentei falar com você depois... liguei não sei quantas mil vezes, fui até o seu apartamento.. mas tudo foi tarde demais... você já tinha desaparecido." Olivia disse com o olhar ainda baixo.

Elliot não teve tempo de responder, ela voltou a falar.

"Agora eu entendo como você estava se sentindo... talvez eu já soubesse, mas não queria enxergar... Eu sei que naquele dia tudo que você mais prezava na vida tinha quebrado, nossa parceria, o tiroteio que colocou em risco seu emprego, Kathy, seus filhos... como eu pude ser tão idiota com você?... Antes que você fique bravo, eu não estou me culpando... mas não podemos negar que nossa discussão naquele dia influenciou um pouco sim na sua decisão de ir embora..." Olivia não parava de falar, nem respirava direito, falava, falava...

"Liv..." - ele chamou mas ela não havia parado de falar ainda - "Liv..." - ao chamá-la pela segunda vez ela parou - "Eu... eu te amo." Elliot disse de repente, interrompendo finalmente Olivia que ficou estática ao ouvi-lo. Ele não queria mais continuar discutindo, nem remoendo o passado.

Olivia ainda não tinha reagido à declaração dele.

"O que?" foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair da boca dela

"Liv, eu sei que é estranho, você pode me achar louco, mas já faz alguns anos que o que eu sinto por você começou a mudar, por um tempo eu pensei que era passageiro, e que eu voltaria a te ver como minha amiga e parceira, mas não passou, só cresceu mais... depois que você disse que o que aconteceu foi apenas físico, eu tentei esquecer, encarar de outra forma, mas não consegui... enfim, não espero que você me diga o mesmo, ou que se sinta culpada por nada, mas é algo que eu preciso muito dizer..." Elliot disse eufórico se levantando, estava engasgado, ele precisava falar isso, não conseguiria segurar por mais nem um minuto.

Olivia ouviu atentamente, mas antes dele terminar a frase ela ficou em pé de frente pra ele, o olhou nos olhos e finalmente se manifestou.

"Elliot..." ela disse chamando a atenção dele pra ela, mantendo o olhar fixo "Eu também amo você." Finalmente ela tinha conseguido se expressar. O que ficou por ano engasgado na garganta de Olivia havia finalmente saído. Agora não havia impedimento algum, eles não trabalhavam mais juntos, Elliot não era mais casado e Olivia estava livre.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo. Elliot estava radiante... Depois de tudo que ela havia dito pra ele durante esses dias, toda a rejeição e indiferença, nunca que ele esperaria ouvir isso de Olivia.

Devagar seus corpos se atraíram, e seus rostos lentamente foram se aproximando até que os lábios finalmente se tocaram. O beijo havia começado, o beijo de amor declarado, calmo...

**Flashback**

_"Liv, chegou o momento de consumarmos o nosso amor!" falou Ronnie com a voz sedutora, debochando dela._

_"Não! Por favor não" suplicou Olívia forçando os pulsos o máximo que sua força permitia pra tentar se soltar, mas quanto mais força ela fazia, mais doía os cortes dos braços, a fazendo recuar._

_"Você vai gostar! Eu sou muito bom no que faço..." falou ele já indo em direção a ela._

_"Você já me mostrou o que você queria, senti toda a dor que você quis que eu sentisse, não precisa fazer isso... por favor não Ronnie" Olívia gritava em desespero, estava implorando._

_"Liv, não há nada que me impeça, você tem que aprender de uma vez por todas que quem manda aqui sou eu, e se eu quero que você sofra mais, você vai sofrer..." disse ele alterado._

**Fim do flashback**

"Não toque em mim! Sai daqui! Me larga!" Olivia gritou empurrando Elliot com o máximo de força que conseguiu naquele momento.

Elliot se assustou, bastante... não queria de forma alguma fazer mal à Olivia.

Olivia ainda não conseguia enxergar direito, estava completamente transtornada, tremendo, com a respiração ofegante. Devagar ela se aproximou da cama e se soltou, suas pernas estavam fracas.

Elliot sabia que se aproximar demais só pioraria... mesmo querendo abraçá-la forte, ele se segurou.

"Liv, respire, está tudo bem..." ele disse com a voz suave, como da outra vez deu certo, ele resolveu tentar de novo. "Posso me aproximar?" ele perguntou com calma.

Olivia ainda não tinha estabilizado, mas concordou levemente com a cabeça.

Elliot rapidamente se sentou próximo à ela, em silêncio.

"Liv, não é mais confortável você deitar?" ele perguntou notando o evidente estresse físico dela.

"Eu vou... eu vou..." ela sussurrou deitando no canto oposto da cama, se afastando de Elliot.

O silêncio se fez presente novamente por um tempo.

"Me desculpa El..." ela disse com a voz um pouco melhor uns minutos depois "Eu não consegui controlar..." ela soltou deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

"Ei Liv... pare! Eu entendo... você quer conversar agora?" ele disse querendo aproveitar a abertura de Olivia.

"El, eu sei que eu preciso falar... externar o que eu sinto, e eu vou...mas não agora..." Olivia falou com a voz mais calma.

"Tudo bem... posso ficar aqui até você se acalmar?" ele perguntou quase implorando.

Olivia apenas concordou com a cabeça e ele logo de aconchegou na cama, sem tocá-la, apenas queria ficar ali com ela.

Os dois conversaram durante um bom tempo, até que o sono venceu e os dois dormiram, afinal já era muito tarde.

* * *

Casa da Olivia

08 de setembro 2012

Três dias se passaram, Elliot e Olivia estavam se entendendo melhor, as brigas eram raras e quando surgiam eram por motivos bobos. Apesar de não terem um contato físico maior, só o fato dos dois saberem que um amava o outro já bastava.

Já eram seis horas da tarde. Olivia estava no quarto lendo e Elliot estava fazendo o jantar pra variar um pouco. Assim que a campainha tocou ele foi ver quem era e se deparou com David.

"Elliot, como vai?" Haden o cumprimentou pacificamente.

"David, vou bem. Suponho que você veio falar com Olivia..." Elliot apertou a mão de David, logo seguindo para o quarto de Olivia.

O contato entre Elliot e Haden ainda era seco, mas sem a tensão anterior.

"David!" Olivia disse sorrindo.

"Liv, tudo bem?" David perguntou sorridente.

"Elliot você pode me trazer um pouco de água, por favor." Olivia pediu interrompendo.

Elliot concordou com a cabeça , não gostando de deixar os dois sozinhos, pois sempre que isso acontecia Olivia se alterava, mas mesmo assim saiu.

"Liv... eu trouxe uma cópia do vídeo editado como você pediu." David falou meio contrariado. Não concordava com a decisão de ela assistir a tudo.

"Você ainda não entregou, certo?" Olivia perguntou apreensiva.

"Não, mas preciso que você decida até amanhã de manhã se posso entregar assim ou não..." ele respondeu sendo sincero.

"Tudo bem... vou assistir hoje à noite e já te informo." Ela respondeu seca e séria.

"Ok. Mudando um pouco de assunto... e o bebê como está?" disse David respeitando a escolha de Olivia, logo mudando de assunto.

"Está cada dia mais forte!" Olivia respondeu orgulhosa.

"Liv, se você quiser eu posso ajudar você a cuidar do seu filho, eu sempre quis ser pai e..." David começou a falar, estava realmente empolgado com a ideia, havia pensado todos os dias sobre isso.

"Não será necessário Haden." Elliot soltou voltando ao quarto e interrompendo a conversa.

"Elliot? O que você está falando?" David questionou demonstrando irritação.

"O filho da Liv já tem um pai... Eu!" Elliot disse em voz alta, orgulhoso.

* * *

N/A: Buenas! Hmmm gostaram de cena hot então?! rsrs... a próxima cena desse tipo, quando ocorrer eu farei mais romântica ok?! ;)

Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo, terça postarei :D

**Reviews!**


	31. Vídeo

Casa da Olivia

08 de setembro 2012

"O filho da Liv já tem um pai... Eu!" Elliot disse em voz alta, orgulhoso.

David olhou para Olivia indignado, seu rosto empalideceu por instantes.

"Liv, o que ele disse é verdade?" David perguntou ainda surpreso.

Olivia ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, sabia que Haden merecia a verdade, mas estava tão difícil dizer.

"Sim David...é verdade." Olivia disse com a voz baixa, pedindo desculpas com o olhar, não queria que ele soubesse dessa forma.

Elliot se aproximou da cama e ficou do lado de Olivia, mas ao invés de entregar o copo de água à ela, ele entregou para David.

"Você só pode estar brincando?!" Haden disse irritado. Ele estava abalado e Elliot oferecer água era uma afronta.

"David..." Olivia ia começar a explicar melhor a história, afinal quando ela e Haden ficaram juntos, Olivia já estava esperando um filho de Elliot.

"Liv, tudo bem... pelo menos o pai vai assumir a criança...na verdade eu tinha pensado... enfim... não importa... vocês dois estão... juntos?" David perguntou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Não" "Sim" Olivia e Elliot responderam juntos, em seguida se encarando.

"Não?" Elliot perguntou estranhando a resposta de Olivia.

"Ell..." Olivia respondeu com a expressão confusa.

"Ok... vocês não precisam responder... eu..eu preciso ir embora... Liv, você me liga depois?" David não queria mais continuar ali, estava se sentindo um idiota. Se Elliot falasse mais alguma coisa ele perderia a razão, e como não pretendia agir como um animal novamente preferiu se retirar.

"Ligo... até mais." Olivia disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto se despedindo de David.

Elliot apenas sorriu e o acompanhou até a porta em silêncio.

Ao voltar ao quarto não teve nem tempo de respirar.

"Elliot o que nós tínhamos conversado?!" Olivia disse brava.

"Liv, eu não consegui segurar, ele pediu pra saber... como assim ele queria ser 'um pai' pro seu filho?" Elliot respondeu se aproximando.

"Incrível como você age sem pensar às vezes..." disse Olivia ainda brava.

"Liv, por favor, tente entender... EU sou o pai do seu filho, eu e mais ninguém." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Ciúmes? Elliot Stabler está com ciúmes?" Olivia disse começando a rir.

"E alguma vez eu não senti ciúmes? Eu só me controlava mais" Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo com o olhar.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, mas Olivia desviou o rosto ao lembrar-se da ultima vez em que eles tentaram se beijar.

"Liv... por que você disse pro David que não estamos juntos?" Elliot perguntou com a voz baixa.

"Ell, nós não estamos... nem te beijar eu consegui... não posso manter algo assim..." Olivia respondeu sendo sincera.

"Eu achei que 'estar junto' significasse mais do que manter contato físico..." ele respondeu sério.

"E é... eu só não quero te levar junto comigo para o buraco em que estou... não quero que sua vida se limite a isso nesse momento." Ela respondeu o encarando novamente.

"Liv, eu quero estar com você seja onde for... buraco ou não, podemos passar por isso junto." Ele disse pegando na mão dela.

"Você tem certeza?" ela perguntou num sussurro.

"Sim. Certeza." Ele respondeu com um sorriso lindo.

Olivia sorriu também, mas não se aproximou, apenas apertou a mão dele.

"Agora você pode me contar o que Haden veio trazer pra você?" questionou Elliot curioso.

"Um DVD..." Olivia respondeu reticente.

"Dvd de que?" Elliot percebeu pela expressão de Olivia que algo estava errado.

"É o vídeo do sequestro editado... eu quero ver antes que ele entregue como prova." Olivia respondeu com a voz rápida, não queria contar para Elliot, mas não conseguiria esconder.

"O que?! Liv, pra que assistir?!" Elliot exclamou surpreso.

"Elliot , eu preciso...se vão usar isso no tribunal eu que tenho que saber exatamente o que verão." Olivia respondeu séria.

"Liv, pra que se maltratar desse jeito? Você não precisa disso... você apenas quer ter controle sobre a situação... por que você não se permite uma vez na vida a relaxar? Você não precisa mostrar toda sua fortaleza agora... me deixe te ajudar, ser forte por você, posso?" ele disse com a voz calma.

"Elliot, não se trata de me maltratar ou de relaxar... você consegue entender que durante esse mês eu não tive controle algum sobre minha vida? Agora eu preciso ter isso de volta... eu vou assistir de qualquer forma, se você quiser me acompanhar, fique a vontade..." Olivia respondeu irredutível, logo saindo do quarto.

Elliot estava completamente contrariado. Não concordava de forma alguma com essa loucura, mas percebeu que ela não mudaria de ideia, então resolveu se juntar a Olivia, pelo menos se ela precisasse, ele estaria ali.

Ao chegar à sala, a televisão já estava ligada e Olivia sentada no sofá. Elliot se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela, sem dizer nada.

Olivia estava encarando o controle remoto, precisava de uns segundos para estar pronta.

"Liv você não precisa..." Elliot começou a falar, mas parou assim que ela o ignorou e apertou o play.

Assim que ela viu Ronnie sua respiração já alterou, mas ela estava se controlando. Os primeiros minutos dela levando choques já tinha desestabilizado completamente Olivia, mas toda vez que Elliot tentava se aproximar, ela o afastava.

Conforme o vídeo foi evoluindo Olivia foi piorando, mas não deixava de assistir... Ela precisava ver até o fim, não importa o quão difícil fosse.

Elliot não queria ver tudo de novo, ainda mais editado com as piores partes. Não olharia para a TV de modo algum, apenas olhava para Olivia, porém o fato de vê-la daquela forma e ouvir tudo, ele já ficava abalado.

Ao assistir a cena em que Ronnie a violentou pela primeira vez, Olivia quebrou. Começou a chorar compulsivamente. Elliot rapidamente a abraçou e tentou pegar o controle para desligar.

"NÃO! Eu quero assistir até o fim!" ela respondeu gritando entre soluços.

"Liv, por favor..." Elliot implorou, não estava mais aguentando vê-la daquela forma.

Em minutos o vídeo acabou, Olivia ainda estava em colapso nos braços de Elliot. Ficou um tempo assim, até que parou.

"Liv?" Elliot perguntou estranhando a parada repentina.

Olivia não respondeu.

Ao olhar para o rosto dela Elliot percebeu que ela estava inconsciente

"Liv, acorde!" Elliot tentou acordá-la, mas não obteve resposta.

Ele a pegou no colo, levou até o quarto e a deitou na cama, logo a cobrindo. Aos poucos ela foi recobrando a consciência. O estado de choque era evidente, e Elliot sabia disso.

"Liv, você que ir para o hospital?" Elliot perguntou preocupado.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas olhava para o teto, pálida, a respiração estava curta.

"Liv... você consegue me entender?" ele questionou por precaução.

"Sim..." ela respondeu com a voz quase inaudível.

"Liv..." Elliot não sabia o que dizer, ainda estava inconformado por ter deixado Olivia ver aquele maldito vídeo... se bem que não dependia dele.

"Aquele desgraçado... " Olivia começou a resmungar ainda estática.

Elliot ao perceber que Olivia estava começando a falar, se aproximou da cama e sentou do lado dela.

"Liv, o que você está falando?" perguntou Elliot achando que era com ele a conversa.

"Desgraçado! Eu quero que ele morra..." Olivia virou o rosto lentamente para Elliot e soltou com a voz alta, foi instintivo o que ela disse, estava com muita raiva.

Não houve reação de Elliot, ao sentir o olhar vazio de Olivia, algo dentro dele quebrou. Mesmo assim ele continuou a encarando. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, em silêncio, com os olhares vidrados. Depois de um tempo, o olhar de Olívia antes frio, foi se tornando um rio até que por fim transbordou.

A partir do momento em que a primeira lágrima caiu Olivia não conseguiu mais se controlar, começou a chorar sem parar.

"Elliot saia daqui!" ela gritou soluçando, tampando o rosto, não queria que ele a presenciasse desmoronando.

"Eu não posso!" ele disse se aproximando mais ainda dela.

"SAI DAQUI!" ela gritou mais forte.

Elliot não conseguiu se controlar mais, se deitou na cama e abraçou Olivia. Se era pra ela desmontar ele estaria junto, a segurando para não cair.

Olivia tentou se livrar, resmungou algumas coisas, mas o choro foi mais forte. Elliot a segurou por um bom tempo, ela não parava de soluçar, até que aos poucos ela foi se acalmando. Devagar ela se desfez do abraço e olhou para Elliot.

"Eu preciso ligar para o David..." ela disse com a voz baixa, os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

"Liv, depois você liga, não precisa tomar essa decisão com a cabeça cheia..." Elliot ponderou.

"Eu já decidi faz tempo... eu não quero que ninguém naquele júri tenha dúvida do que aquele desgraçado fez comigo. Já que eu não posso matá-lo, pelo menos justiça eu preciso ter..." Olivia disse com a voz travada de ódio.

"Liv..."

"Elliot, não tente me convencer o contrário... eu odeio ele, eu o odeio por tudo que ele fez, odeio por ainda estar vivo, por ainda estar respirando, por ter levado um parte minha com ele, uma parte que eu nunca mais terei de volta..." Olivia finalmente havia começado a desabafar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Elliot não interrompeu.

"No início eu achei que fosse um sequestro aleatório... que seria fácil de vocês me encontrarem... mas o tempo passava... aquele desgraçado se tornava cada vez mais... sádico..." - Olivia falava com muita dificuldade, entre soluços. Elliot continuava em silêncio, apenas a olhando e ouvindo.

"Eu...eu não sabia como reagir... em um determinado momento eu percebi que não escaparia...então eu resolvi desafiá-lo e rebater, ele seria violento de qualquer forma..." - ela começou a chorar, mas ao perceber que Elliot a abraçaria de novo ela o impediu sutilmente com a mão.

"Quando eu dei um soco nele, percebi que o controle que ele tanto prezava tinha sumido, mas eu o subestimei... ele foi além do que eu tinha imaginado, além das reações que eu imaginava possíveis, aquele objeto dentro de mim... ele me batendo... Deus... como eu pude?..." Olivia disse começando a chorar de novo.

"Liv, você não teve culpa... não tinha como você segurar... era exatamente o que ele queria... te ver assim, se culpando por algo que é uma reação natural do corpo..." Elliot disse com a voz suave, limpando as lágrimas dela.

Olivia não respondeu, apenas tampou o rosto de novo e voltou a chorar. Elliot ao perceber que ela não falaria mais nada, a abraçou novamente e enfim deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

Ele sabia que Olívia precisava de um psicólogo para ajudá-la a lidar com isso... não tinha aceitado até hoje a ajuda de Huang, e não foi falta de tentar.

* * *

Hospital

11 de setembro 2012

Olivia e Elliot estavam novamente na consulta semanal com Dr. Carl. Depois daquela noite do vídeo, Olivia não havia falado mais nada sobre o assunto... aliás ela ficou mais quieta, só conversava o básico com Elliot e o pessoal que a visitava.

"Olivia, a cicatrização do corte no seu supercílio foi muito boa, quase imperceptível." Dr. Carl disse empolgado, realmente admirado com a cicatrização do corte. Ele já havia tirado os pontos de dois dos cortes das costas, só manteve o que tinha infeccionado. Os pontos do braço ainda não estavam prontos para serem tirados, mas o gesso finalmente foi pro lixo.

"Sim, ficou bom..." Olivia respondeu reticente.

"Agora, como você está sem o gesso terá que usar esse tensor por um tempo e terá que fazer fisioterapia, até normalizar os movimentos e força. Sentirá um incômodo no braço por uns dias, mas logo passará." Dr. Carl advertiu.

"Tudo bem... " Olivia disse já se levantando para ir embora.

"Olivia, você está sentindo alguma dor diferente? Alguma coisa que você se 'esqueceu' de me contar?" Dr. Carl perguntou estranhando o comportamento extremamente fechado dela.

"Não... tudo está igual." ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

"Bom, qualquer coisa me avise. O resultado dos exames ainda não saíram, semana que vem conversaremos de novo. Fique bem Olivia." Dr. Carl disse se despedindo, respeitando o fato de Olivia não querer falar muito.

Elliot e Olivia voltaram para o apartamento. O silêncio se fez presente por todo o caminho.

* * *

Casa da Olivia

15 de setembro 2012

Assim que Olivia acordou já recebeu a visita de Fin e Nick. O julgamento seria no dia seguinte, e todos queriam dar apoio à ela.

"Hey Liv, desculpa vir tão cedo, mas você sabe como é nosso horário... Como você está?" Fin perguntou feliz por vê-la.

"Tudo bem Fin... estou bem... um pouco ansiosa..." ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido, se sentando no sofá.

"Amanhã estaremos todos lá." Nick disse sentando também.

"Todos? Não precisa..." falou Olivia com a expressão fechada.

"Na verdade fomos intimados... pela defesa." Fin explicou com uma cara contrariada.

"Hm..." Olivia tinha ficado mais tensa ainda, mas disfarçou bem.

Os três conversaram por um bom tempo, na verdade Fin e Nick praticamente conversaram sozinhos.

Assim que eles foram embora Olivia foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Só o fato dela estar sem o gesso já tinha facilitado e muito a vida.

Ao se trocar e ir pra sala se deparou com Huang.

"Olivia, vamos conversar um pouco." ele disse sério se levantando.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa eu ter dito que postaria na terça e não ter postado... eu tive algumas complicações durante essa semana e não deu pra terminar o capítulo... agora eu não poderei mais prometer quando postarei capítulos novos :/ sempre que der eu vou escrever e postar... talvez até role um capítulo por semana até o fim da fic, mas não prometerei.

Bom, finalmente o julgamento né... o próximo capítulo será inteiro disso :) Alguma sugestão?

Um ótimo carnaval à todos. Partiu folia o/

**Reviews!**


	32. Véspera

Casa da Olivia

15 de setembro 2012

"Huang!" Olivia disse se assustando "Desculpa te desapontar, mas não quero conversar..." Olivia disse séria, indo pra geladeira pegar água.

"Olivia, pare de fugir! Amanhã é o julgamento, quero ter certeza de que você está preparada." Huang disse realmente preocupado. Olivia tinha fugido dele desde que acordou do coma. E como amigo, ele precisava garantir o bem estar dela.

"Eu não estou fugindo George, eu só não quero conversar agora... amanhã dará tudo certo." Olivia respondeu firme, como se nada a abalasse.

"Você e sua mania de tentar esconder o que sente." Huang disse com um sorriso contrariado no rosto.

"Olha George, eu sei que você está preocupado, quer me ver bem, e eu sinceramente aprecio isso. Mas, eu não quero ter nenhum tipo de conversa sobre o que aconteceu, antes do julgamento... Eu sei bem que eu preciso de ajuda para lidar com tudo isso, e com certeza eu buscarei, mas não agora...não hoje..." Olivia disse sentando-se de frente para ele.

"Por que isso Olivia? Por que somente depois do julgamento?" Huang perguntou tentando quebrar a barreira externa dela.

"Porque eu não quero começar a realmente encarar, passo a passo, tudo o que aconteceu...começar a melhorar, e perder toda a evolução no julgamento." Ela respondeu de forma simples, mostrando sua lógica.

"Mas por que você perderia a 'evolução' no julgamento?" questionou Huang avançando.

"Porque..." - Olivia respirou fundo, estava mordendo os lábios - "Porque eu sei que será difícil encarar Ronnie de novo... eu sei que terei que depor, e contar tudo o que aconteceu... sei também que a condenação dele dependerá de um júri..." Olivia disse desviando o olhar.

"Então por que não lidar com isso antes?! Não seria melhor Liv?" Huang continuou a pressionar de leve.

"Huang...não! E vamos parar com essas perguntas..." Olivia disse se esquivando da conversa, logo ficando em pé.

"Tudo bem Olivia, como quiser... Assim que você estiver pronta, estarei aqui para te ajudar." Huang disse de oferecendo para ser o terapeuta de Olivia.

"George, por mais que eu quisesse ter você como meu psicólogo, não posso aceitar... Eu ainda quero voltar a trabalhar na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, e você teria que colocar nos meu arquivo oficial sobre a minha evolução, também teria que avaliar minha aptidão para voltar.."Olivia começou a explicar todas as complicações.

"Liv, isso não acontecerá... não presto mais serviços para a sua Unidade, sendo assim posso fazer isso sem influenciar diretamente na sua volta ao trabalho... Bom, depende de você. Se preferir alguém desconhecido, posso indicar alguns psicólogos bons... não ficarei ofendido."

"Se não implicar, nem impedir o meu retorno ao trabalho, é claro que eu prefiro você!" ela respondeu gostando da ideia. Huang era um dos melhores psicólogos que ela conhecia, além disso, ele sabia de toda a história dela, o que já poupava, de certa forma, várias sessões.

"Ficarei feliz em ajudar Liv... Você não quer mesmo conversar hoje?" ele perguntou pela última vez.

"Não." Ela respondeu decidida.

"Então nos vemos amanhã no julgamento." Huang disse se despedindo.

"Ok. Até mais George, e... obrigada." Olivia falou acenando com a mão.

Um tempo depois que Huang saiu, Elliot voltou. Ele tinha ido ao supermercado comprar comida para reabastecer a dispensa.

"Liv, você não devia estar repousando?" Elliot perguntou preocupado ao vê-la andar de um lado para o outro.

"Não enche Elliot!" ela respondeu nervosa.

"OK." Ele disse recuando.

"Desculpa, eu não queria... " - Olivia repensou e viu que tinha sido grossa desnecessariamente – "Eu só estou farta de todo mundo me dizendo o que fazer para melhorar, como me cuidar, como lidar. Chega! Eu sei muito bem me cuidar... não preciso que ninguém fique me lembrando..." ela disse irritada.

"Eu sei Liv, mas tenho certeza que ninguém fez por mal, eles apenas querem te ver bem e por isso se preocupam tanto!" Elliot respondeu abaixando o tom da conversa.

"Mas acontece que eu estou bem... não preciso de um manual, nem de alguém me ditando o que fazer... quer saber, eu não tenho que ficar explicando nada... apenas me deixe sozinha ok?" ela falou brava, deixando Elliot no ar.

"Tudo bem..." ele respondeu desanimado. Olivia estava muito irritada nesses últimos dias... quando não estava quieta, estava discutindo com ele... mesmo assim Elliot tentava entender e relevava tudo.

O dia foi assim, Olivia de um lado e Elliot de outro, sem contato, sem conversas. Hora ou outra aparecia alguém para visitá-la, o que apenas a deixou mais exausta ainda.

Já era quase duas horas da manhã e ela não tinha conseguido dormir ainda, estava ansiosa demais. Sempre que conseguia cochilar, acordava assustada com algum pesadelo começando.

"Liv, você ainda está acordada?" Elliot perguntou aparecendo de repente na porta do quarto.

"Elliot, que susto!... Você que devia estar dormindo uma hora dessas..." ela respondeu sentando na cama.

"Posso ficar aqui com você?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"El, não quero atrapalhar seu sono, toda hora eu acordo, você não dormiria bem aqui..." Olivia respondeu sendo sincera.

"Eu também não consigo dormir, vamos juntar nossa insônia, quem sabe juntos conseguimos..." ele argumentou rindo.

"Se você quer..." ela disse dando espaço na cama para ele.

Casa da Olivia

16 de setembro 2012

Entre cochilos e sustos o dia amanheceu. O despertador tocou às sete e meia da manhã, mas nem foi necessário, Olivia já estava no banho. Elliot com muita dificuldade levantou, mesmo morrendo de sono foi preparar o café da manhã.

"Oi" foi a única palavra que Olivia disse desde que levantou até a hora deles saírem.

Em menos de uma hora os dois já estavam prontos para sair de casa. Olivia tentou se cobrir o máximo que conseguiu, estava com uma calça social comprida, uma camisa de seda verde um pouco mais folgada por conta da gravidez, com um terno por cima.

Tribunal de Justiça

16 de Setembro de 2012

Assim que chegaram ao Tribunal, foram avisados para entrar por trás, pois a imprensa estava em peso nas escadarias aguardando Olivia. Depois de andar um bocado conseguiram por fim chegar à sala onde seria realizado o julgamento, logo que entraram todos notaram a presença dela. A sala estava lotada, todos da UVE estavam presentes, Melinda, Casey, Alex e Huang também, muitos civis, muitos policiais, muitos jornalistas disfarçados de civis, tinha muita gente, até o Dr. Carl estava presente.

"Elliot, todos estão olhando para mim." Olivia disse sussurrando. Estava odiando toda essa atenção, mas era quase impossível não notá-la. Ela tentou tampar o máximo de hematomas possíveis com a maquiagem, mas ainda assim tinha ficado alguns bem visíveis, inclusive o do pescoço, fora o tensor que ela usava, era evidente até pra quem não a conhecia que ela era a vítima.

"Liv, é normal, é só ignorar e continuar andando." Elliot tentando passar calma para ela.

Olivia não largava a mão de Elliot, que já estava esmagada de tanto que ela apertava. O júri já havia sido selecionado e todos estavam em seus devidos lugares, assim como David, o advogado de defesa Marvin Exley e por fim Ronnie.

Quando Elliot e Olivia estavam quase em seus lugares na primeira fila, ela paralisou ao ver Ronnie. Tudo parou, as vozes sumiram, a sala sumiu, ela só conseguia enxergá-lo.

"Liv, está tudo bem, respire, olhe para mim!" Elliot disse no ouvido dela, tentando tirá-la do transe.

Ela não tinha ouvido Elliot, seu olhar estava vidrado, suas pernas falharam por um instante ao ver Ronnie sorrir e piscar pra ela. Por sorte Elliot percebeu e a segurou conseguindo amenizar. Não deixaria Ronnie perceber a fraqueza de Olivia naquele momento, a seguraria em pé até ela estabilizar.

Aos poucos ela foi piscando os olhos e voltando à realidade.

"Desculpa...desculpa..." ela sussurrou para Elliot, andando devagar até o banco, finalmente sentando.

Ela estava firme, tinha se preparado emocionalmente para não chorar, nem quebrar ali e faria o máximo para cumprir.

Não demorou muito para o Juiz entrar. A partir daquele momento o julgamento começaria.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma vez não consegui resumir, até cogitei a ideia de pular direto para o julgamento, mas achei necessário escrever sobre a véspera. Para a vítima a véspera é o dia mais angustiante, a ansiedade, a insegurança e o nervosismo são constantes, sendo assim preferi incluir :)

Confesso que está difícil escrever sobre o julgamento, as argumentações e a dinâmica do tribunal são bem complicadas de juntar.

**OBS:** Eu coloquei 'Tribunal de Justiça', pois não sei se esse caso na justiça norte-americana seria da Corte Superior ou da Suprema Corte.

**Reviews!**


	33. Suprema Corte - parte I

Suprema Corte

16 de Setembro de 2012

O Juiz ao entrar na sala expôs o caso de forma sucinta e citou todas as acusações contra o réu. O primeiro a testemunhar foi Fin. David o questionou primeiro fazendo perguntas objetivas sobre o caso, a única intenção era mostrar como eles descobriram que Olivia havia sido sequestrada e como ela havia sido encontrada. Haden pretendia ser rápido, haviam muitas testemunhas arroladas e ele não queria mais um dia de julgamento.

Assim que a palavra foi para Marvin, o advogado de defesa, ele começou a bombardear Fin com questões pessoais sobre Olivia do tipo "Com quantos homens ela havia se relacionado nos últimos dez anos", "Quais as preferências sexuais dela", "Se ela tinha filhos", "Se ela tinha marido". Logo no início Haden protestou, mas o Juiz indeferiu, considerando razoáveis as perguntas no momento. De qualquer forma a resposta de Fin foi praticamente a mesma pra todas as perguntas: "Eu não sei".

Depois de três horas aproximadamente, quase todas as testemunhas já haviam sido ouvidas. Para todos que tinham alguma relação de amizade com Olivia as perguntas eram as mesmas por parte da defesa, questões pessoais as quais quase ninguém soube responder. Haden por sua vez atacava com todas suas armas, pois assim como Olivia, ele não queria que o júri tivesse dúvida alguma sobre a autoria dos crimes.

Quando deu uma hora da tarde o Juiz decretou recesso de 50 minutos para todos almoçarem. Elliot e Olivia saíram rapidamente pelo mesmo lugar por onde entraram, evitando conversar com toda e qualquer pessoa.

Elliot dirigiu até uma lanchonete já conhecida dos dois, sabia que ali teriam poucas pessoas e Olivia se sentiria menos incomodada.

"Eu não quero comer nada..." - Olivia disse parando na porta de entrada - "O bebê... eu sei... tudo bem vou comer algo." Ela completou a frase já prevendo o que Elliot falaria.

Após sentar e fazer o pedido, o silêncio voltou. Elliot estava inseguro de começar algum assunto, queria falar do julgamento, mas não sabia se era certo falar disso naquele momento... Quando decidiu que falaria foi surpreendido pela própria Olivia quebrando o gelo.

"Aonde Marvin quer chegar com aquelas perguntas?" ela disse naturalmente, levemente irritada.

"Eu também não sei... eu sou o próximo a testemunhar, é bem provável que ele me pergunte as mesmas coisas..." Elliot respondeu sério.

"Não diga nada sobre nós...agora..." ela disse receosa.

"Não direi." Elliot disse seco.

"Marvin sabe sobre o David..." Olivia pensou alto.

"O que?! Como ele ficou sabendo?" Elliot perguntou alarmado.

"Na verdade eu não sei até que ponto ele sabe, mas em um caso controverso um tempo atrás ele me ameaçou indiretamente..." ela respondeu sem cerimônia, como se isso não fosse nada demais.

"Liv, você sabe que isso é muito grave, não sabe? O juiz pode anular o julgamento!" Elliot disse preocupado.

"Eu sei... mas agora é tarde demais, tanto eu quanto Haden perderíamos muito se isso viesse a tona, todos os casos em que trabalhamos juntos seriam reabertos e reavaliados, seria muito prejudicial para todas as vítimas..."Olivia expôs seu raciocínio.

"Ok, mas agora a vítima é _você_ Olivia e isso pode prejudicar e muito o _seu_ caso!" Elliot disse nervoso, ainda não acreditando no tamanho da irresponsabilidade de Olivia e David em se envolverem escondidos, dele ser o promotor do caso dela... fora o ciúmes que ele estava sentindo.

Olivia engoliu seco, apenas o olhou assustada e abaixou o olhar, odiava o fato de ser encarada como vítima, e ouvir isso de Elliot não foi nada agradável.

Antes de Elliot começar a falar a comida chegou e Olivia já começou a comer.

"Liv... desculpa..." ele tentou consertar a grosseria.

"Eu não consigo... eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro..." Olivia disse duas garfadas depois, logo se levantando com a mão na boca.

Elliot foi atrás, mas uma senhora o barrou na entrada do banheiro feminino. Depois de uns minutos Olivia saiu pálida, tudo que havia em seu estômago tinha ido embora.

"Liv, vamos pra casa, você precisa repousar." Elliot disse firme.

"Não... eu estou bem, foi só um enjoo... vamos voltar para o Tribunal, não consigo comer mais nada." Ela disse já indo em direção à mesa.

"Aham, está tão bem que até a cor do rosto sumiu..." Elliot disse coçando a barba, a contrariando.

"Nada que um batom não resolva." Ela respondeu irredutível colocando dinheiro na mesa suficiente para pagar a comida dos dois.

Elliot mesmo bravo não contestou mais, voltando assim para o Tribunal.

O Juiz demorou uns dez minutos para voltar à sala e reiniciar a sessão. A última testemunha a ser chamada foi Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler, você estava morando fora da cidade e não via Olivia há alguns meses, como você descobriu sobre o sequestro?" Haden foi o primeiro a questioná-lo.

"Eu recebi uma carta contendo uma foto de Olivia desacordada com uma ameaça atrás" disse Elliot.

"O que dizia a ameaça?" David perguntou querendo mostrar que Ronnie havia planejado nos mínimos detalhes o sequestro.

"Estava escrito 'Onde estará sua Liv?'" Elliot respondeu.

"Mas isso não é uma ameaça direta, o que o alarmou tanto?" David continuou.

"Isso estava escrito com sangue, o que foi comprovado depois pertencer à Olivia." Elliot respondeu seco.

"Prova 21. A foto da vítima com a ameaça endereçada à testemunha em questão." David falou entregando a foto, dentro de um plástico, para todo o júri analisar com os próprios olhos.

"O que mais havia no envelope Stabler?" David perguntou querendo chegar ao vídeo.

"Um cartão de memória MicroSD, o qual nos levou até o vídeo do sequestro." Elliot respondeu percebendo aonde Haden queria chegar.

"O que exatamente mostrava esse vídeo? Era alguma gravação?" Haden continuou.

"No começo, de acordo com o horário na tela, era uma gravação, mas depois de uns minutos tornou-se uma transmissão ao vivo. O vídeo mostrava Olivia em um cômodo amarrada." Respondeu Elliot.

"Ela estava sozinha?" questionou David.

"Não. Ronnie, o réu, estava junto." Elliot já estava cansado de perguntas breves, mas sabia que esse era o trabalho de Haden.

"Você está me dizendo que só havia Olivia e Ronnie naquele cômodo, que em nenhum momento houve uma terceira pessoa?" David perguntou querendo tirar qualquer possível coautoria.

"Sim."

"Você foi o único a acompanhar ao vivo o cárcere durante todo o tempo, você pode nos dizer resumidamente o que você viu?" Continuou Haden.

"Eu vi aquele homem, Ronnie, imobilizar, espancar, torturar e estuprar a Det. Benson." Elliot respondeu de forma breve com a voz travada.

"Em algum momento ele demonstrou algum sentimento?" questionou David.

"Ódio." Elliot respondeu em alto e bom tom.

"Sr. Stabler, com toda sua experiência na Unidade de Vítimas Especiais, como classificaria o réu, Ronnie Whatley?" David perguntou mesmo sabendo que seria 'barrado' pela defesa.

"Frio e calculista. Ele já é um assassino e estuprador condenado, quem conseguiu sua confissão foi a Detetive Benson, ou seja, ele queria vingança..." Elliot começou a responder, mas foi interrompido.

"Protesto. Ele não pode avaliar esse caso por sua relação com a vítima." Marvin falou alto intervindo na resposta.

"Concedido." O Juiz se manifestou.

"De acordo com o que você viu pelo vídeo, lhe pareceu que o crime foi planejado?" Haden reformulou a pergunta.

"Com certeza foi planejado, cada ato violento, cada palavra, cada objeto utilizado foi planejado." Disse Elliot seco.

"Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo." Haden terminou, cedendo seu lugar ao advogado de Ronnie.

"Elliot Stabler, você é amigo íntimo da vítima certo?" foi a primeira pergunta de Marvin.

"Sim." Elliot respondeu ainda seco.

"Vocês foram parceiros no trabalho por mais de uma década, se viam todos os dias, ou seja, você a conhece bem, certo?" Marvin insistiu na mesma tecla.

"Sim." A resposta de Elliot continuou a mesma.

"Quantos namorados ela já teve?" perguntou Marvin, começando com suas perguntas desconexas.

"Eu não sei, nunca contei." Elliot, mesmo sabendo cada um dos homens que Olivia saiu, respondeu que não sabia.

"É verdade que ela já teve um encontro romântico com o suspeito de um caso de abuso sexual em que vocês trabalhavam, ou seja, um pedófilo?" Marvin puxou do fundo da história de Olivia.

Elliot não queria responder.

"Protesto. Relevância. O réu é o Ronnie ou Olivia?" Haden exclamou nervoso com a natureza quase acusatória da pergunta.

"Negado. Responda detetive." O Juiz ordenou.

Olivia estava injuriada com essas perguntas sobre ela, e estava mais nervosa ainda que o Juiz estava permitindo todas.

"Ela não sabia que ele era um pedófilo. Até então ele não tinha conexão com o caso." Elliot respondeu com a voz mais baixa.

"O Sr. sabe as preferências sexuais dela? Se ela gosta de algo mais...como podemos dizer... violento?" Marvin perguntou propositalmente para confundir o Júri e irritar Elliot.

"Meritíssimo!" gritou Haden já nervoso.

"Você não tem o direito..." - Elliot disse gritando, apontando o dedo para Marvin - "Você nunca suponha _nada_ sobre Olivia!" completou sem gritar, apenas com o tom de voz alterado.

"Doutor, contenha-se!" O Juiz disse a Marvin deferindo o protesto de Haden.

"Stabler, baseado no vídeo que o senhor assistiu, Olivia sentiu algum tipo de prazer?" Marvin perguntou se atendo às provas.

"Me desculpa... eu não entendi." Elliot disse não acreditando na pergunta.

"_Prazer_. Vamos lá Elliot, não é tão difícil... Olivia demonstrou algum tipo de prazer?" Marvin insistiu.

"Na verdade, ela foi forçada..." Elliot ia começar a responder já argumentando, ele estava completamente vermelho de raiva.

"Sim ou não Stabler." O advogado disse em voz alta o interrompendo.

"Sim, mas..." Elliot respondeu contrariado.

"Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo." Marvin disse interrompendo Elliot novamente.

"Meritíssimo." David disse se levantando para replicar, recebendo a aceitação do Juiz.

"Olivia foi forçada a sentir prazer?" Haden perguntou, dando a oportunidade de Elliot completar a frase anterior.

"Sim. O prazer, se é que pode ser considerado assim, foi externo, físico, ela foi estimulada incessantemente perdendo o controle sobre suas reações." Elliot explicou finalmente o que tinha iniciado.

"Prova 07. O vídeo." Haden disse fazendo um sinal para o Juiz dispensar a plateia.

Levou 5 minutos mais ou menos para todos saírem. Elliot desceu da tribuna, mas a pedido de Olivia, o Juiz permitiu que ele a acompanhasse nos bancos, afinal ela seria a próxima a depor.

"Este vídeo é do sequestro de Olivia, foi editado para que vocês possam ver algumas partes do inferno vivido por ela, além de toda a frieza e o sadismo do réu. As imagens são fortes." Haden introduziu, alertando o júri sobre o que eles estavam prestes a assistir. Em seguida apertou o play.

Olivia e Elliot não queriam assistir de novo, apenas ficaram se olhando, na tentativa de não olhar para o telão.

Ronnie também não tinha interesse algum em assistir o vídeo, ele apenas olhava para Olivia... queria ver as reações dela, já que não tinha conseguido matá-la queria saber pelo menos a extensão dos danos que tinha causado à ela.

Olivia logo percebeu que Whatley a observava, mas não o encarou, estava firme e pretendia continuar assim até o fim. Apesar de estar muito envergonhada por conta do vídeo, ela conseguiu pela primeira vez o distanciamento emocional suficiente para não chorar nem demonstrar a fraqueza que Ronnie queria tanto ver.

Depois de um tempo o vídeo terminou. O júri estava totalmente em choque, todos sem exceção estavam abalados. O Juiz aguardou dois minutos para todos terem tempo de se recompor.

"Prova 23. O vídeo editado pela defesa." Marvin disse um tempo depois, com a prova na mão.

"Meritíssimo, peço para desconsiderar a prova tendo em vista que não foi apresentada no tempo certo e nós não tivemos tempo para analisá-la." Requereu Haden tentando excluir qualquer tipo de prova nova.

"Aproximem-se" ordenou o juiz à acusação e à defesa.

"Meritíssimo a defesa não pode exibir esse vídeo. Não sabemos sua veracidade, se contém algum vício. O dano seria irreparável." Argumentou David.

"Excelência, não entregamos antes, pois não tínhamos terminado a edição. Aqui está a declaração autenticada do técnico que editou o vídeo, que por sinal foi o mesmo utilizado pela acusação." Marvin defendeu entregando ao Juiz a declaração.

"Paridade de armas promotor. O vídeo é válido e poderá ser apresentado. Prossiga." Decidiu o Juiz permitindo que o advogado inserisse o vídeo como prova válida.

David voltou para seu lugar nervoso, não queria nenhum tipo de surpresa nesse julgamento.

"Agora vocês verão o vídeo do sequestro de Olivia, o mesmo utilizado pela promotoria, porém com o olhar da defesa. Verão que nem tudo é o que realmente parece." Disse Marvin já ligando o vídeo.

Olívia estava surpresa, mas no fundo já esperava algo semelhante de Exley. Mesmo ela não querendo assistir, a curiosidade falou mais alto.

O vídeo foi curto, durou aproximadamente 7 minutos , mas foi mais que o suficiente para desestabilizar Olívia e preocupar Haden.

A edição mostrava apenas momentos em que Olivia dizia 'ter gostado' do que Ronnie tinha feito à ela; ela concordando com a cabeça e tendo orgasmo duas vezes. Não mostrava a coação, apenas a reação dela.

Ronnie estava radiante ao ver Olivia transtornada, mesmo Elliot a abraçando era visível que ela tinha perdido o controle.

"Recesso de 10 minutos." Ordenou o Juiz também abalado.

Alguns do júri desceram para beber água, o Juiz também se retirou. Olivia não desgrudou de Elliot, não queria sair dali, sentia que se ela levantasse, cairia.

A sessão voltaria a ser aberta ao público depois do recesso, por isso a sala estava começando a lotar novamente. Todos estranharam o clima de tensão e comoção, o que gerou um som generalizado de conversa e questionamentos.

"Fin você pode buscar um copo de água para Olivia, por favor?" Elliot pediu não querendo se desfazer do contato.

"Não precisa Fin, eu mesma vou pegar." Olivia disse saindo do abraço de Elliot. Ela sabia que em poucos minutos ela teria que levantar de qualquer forma pra depor, preferiu levantar antes, beber um pouco de água, pra não correr o risco de _quebrar_ depois.

"Eu quero ir sozinha. Não me siga." Olivia disse séria olhando para Elliot que já estava se levantando para ir junto com ela.

Elliot respeitou. Olivia foi andando devagar, tentava ser o mais normal possível, mas por onde ela passava todos insistiam em olhá-la e isso já estava a irritando, e muito.

Faltava menos de um minuto para o recesso terminar e Olivia ainda não tinha voltado. Elliot já estava impaciente. O júri já estava de volta, assim como o Juiz.

"Por que ela está demorando tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Elliot perguntou impaciente à Cragen.

"Calma, ela não pode correr, com certeza deve estar voltando já." Cragen respondeu tentando acalmar Elliot.

"Ela é a próxima a depor, não se atrasaria desse jeito... não..." - Elliot pensou em voz alta – "Você está certo Cap., ela já deve estar vindo, talvez ela tenha ido ao banheiro, ou saído para respirar um pouco..." Elliot disse afastando os pensamentos.

A sessão reiniciou e nada de Olivia. O Juiz a chamou para a tribuna, mas nada de Olivia ainda. David estava preocupado com esse sumiço repentino. Elliot, Fin e Cragen saíram da sala para procurá-la, enquanto o povo voltava a conversar alto sobre o único assunto do momento: Olivia.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco né? Foi mal... é que a faculdade me tirou todo o tempo livre, monografia, oab e todo o mimimi comum do último ano do curso rsrs.

Eu não ia postar o capítulo hoje, até por que ele não está completo, mas como não sei quando o fim dele ficará pronto resolvi postar, para dar pelo menos uma continuidade na fic.

_Sarah501B_ realmente é Suprema Corte, os casos da Corte Superior são os de menor potencial ofensivo. Valeu!

**Reviews!**


	34. Suprema Corte - parte II

Suprema Corte

16 de Setembro de 2012

Enquanto Elliot, Cragen e Fin procuravam por Olívia, Huang já a tinha encontrado. Antes mesmo de o Juiz conceder novo recesso de 10 minutos, George saiu à procura de Olivia. Foi de sala em sala, banheiro em banheiro, até que por fim a encontrou.

Ao entrar em um dos banheiros próximos, porém vazio por ser de uso exclusivo dos funcionários, Huang ouviu alguém soluçar. Apesar de estranhar, ele sabia que era Olívia.

"Liv, sou eu... George. Como você está se sentindo?" Huang disse com a voz calma.

Ao ouvi-lo Olivia se assustou, não queria que ninguém a encontrasse daquele jeito, ainda mais Huang. Ela não queria admitir que ele estava certo quando disse ontem que era melhor conversar antes do julgamento.

"George... eu já vou voltar... avise ao David que eu já estou indo." Ela disse raspando a garganta pra voz sair normal. Ela queria ficar sozinha de novo.

"Você sabe que se você não quiser, não precisa depor. Não se obrigue a fazer algo que não está preparada, ou que apenas lhe fará mal." Ele disse percebendo a tremulação na voz dela, ele estava preocupado.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio. Olivia sabia que não era obrigada a nada... um tempinho depois ela saiu da cabine e foi até a pia. Não encarou Huang,

"Eu tenho que depor. Não posso deixar o David na mão, não quero que o Júri julgue inocente aquele desgraçado... depois daquele vídeo... merda!" Olivia disse irritada, olhando para o nada.

"Liv, não importa o que o vídeo mostrou, todos nós já testemunhamos, creio que já esteja claro para o júri que Ronnie é culpado de todos os crimes imputados a ele." Huang ponderou.

"Não. O Júri está em dúvida... eu estaria... Marvin está tentando colocar meu caráter em questão... a intenção dele não é mostrar que Ronnie não é culpado, ele apenas quer causar dúvida nas pessoas do júri, para não chegarem à um veredito e o julgamento ser anulado. Eu preciso depor pra tirar essas dúvidas. Eu só..." ela disse mostrando-se racional, porém não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava com a voz embargada.

"Você só o que Liv?" George perguntou a incentivando a externar seus sentimentos.

"Eu só detesto... me sentir desse jeito, sabe?" ela respondeu não querendo dizer com todas as letras.

"Sentir como?" ele questionou esperando que ela encarasse o que sentia de forma clara.

"Me sentir com... com medo..." - Olivia respondeu virando o olhar, era difícil assumir algo que a envergonhava tanto - "Eu estou com medo e não sei nem o motivo... ridículo!" ela completou com um sorriso irônico e os olhos marejados.

"Não é ridículo, na verdade é normal você se sentir assim Olivia. Eu sei o quanto foi difícil pra você admitir, mas tente não exigir tanto de si. Você sabe muito bem que outra pessoa no seu lugar, que passou por tudo que você passou, não estaria nem aqui, ou talvez não estaria nem viva " Huang falou se aproximando dela.

"Eu... Ele... ele não pode ter tanto poder sobre mim.. eu não posso deixar ele me controlar dessa forma. O que ele mais quer é me ver quebrar, ver que tudo o que ele mais queria aconteceu..." - Olivia começou a falar com o olhar vidrado – "Eu não vou ficar me escondendo, ele tem que pagar por tudo que fez. Eu tenho que encarar." Ela concluiu demonstrando uma confiança que até então estava escondida, não dando espaço para George argumentar. Logo saiu caminhando em direção à sala.

Huang apesar de admirá-la por toda sua força, cada vez mais enxergava a grandeza do trauma causado em Olivia. Ela ter resolvido o conflito de forma tão rápida o surpreendeu, mas ele a conhecia bem e sabia quão boa ela era em esconder sentimentos.

Quando estava quase chegando à sala Olivia trombou com Elliot, que por sua vez estava desesperado.

"Liv, Deus, você está bem?!" ele perguntou assustado.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou andando. Ao entrar na sala Olivia focou o olhar em David, não queria ver as pessoas que a encaravam, muito menos Ronnie que provavelmente estava com o olhar vitorioso.

"Pronta?" Haden perguntou preocupado.

"Estou." Ela respondeu séria.

"Ordem" o Juiz disse batendo o martelo a fim de reestabelecer o silêncio na sala e reiniciar a sessão.

Logo Olivia subiu na tribuna, seu olhar percorreu a plateia até encontrar o olhar de Elliot e foi ali que ela parou, ele a acalmava.

"Detetive, você está bem para depor?" o Juiz perguntou minutos depois por precaução.

"Sim, Meritíssimo" ela respondeu quebrando o contato visual com Elliot, encarando o Juiz.

"Então vamos continuar." O juiz disse passando a palavra para Haden.

"Olivia Benson, o homem que a sequestrou no dia do seu aniversário e a manteve presa em um cômodo por quase três dias, a submetendo a situações absurdas, está presente neste Tribunal?" levantando, Haden perguntou visando a visualização clara e objetiva do júri de quem era o real culpado e réu ali.

"Sim. Foi ele, Ronnie Whatley." Olivia respondeu apontando para Ronnie, percebendo que era isso que David pretendia.

"Durante o tempo em que você ficou presa, ele a privou de água e comida, o que ocasionou um quadro grave de desidratação e desnutrição?" Haden questionou de uma forma onde Olivia não precisasse explanar demais, queria ser o mais breve possível.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com a expressão óbvia.

"Ele a torturou física e psicologicamente?" Haden continuou.

"Sim." Ela respondeu objetivamente.

"Ele a estuprou mais de três vezes de forma extremamente violenta?" David perguntou forçando um pouco mais.

"Sim." Olivia disse engolindo seco, se distanciando emocionalmente o máximo que conseguia.

"E você quis isso?! Você gostou do que ele fez?!" David questionou alterando a voz.

"NÃO!" ela respondeu alterada, estava indignada com a pergunta de Haden.

"Então o que foi aquilo no vídeo, quando você afirmou ter gostado?!" ele perguntou com ar sarcástico, mas queria apenas esclarecer para o júri a verdade.

"Eu estava presa, com fome, com sede, sem roupa alguma, sendo espancada constantemente, eu estava no meu limite físico e emocional... a única alternativa para a tortura cessar, por menor que fosse o tempo, foi concordar com ele e dizer que eu gostei" ela respondeu ainda nervosa.

"Sobrevivência! Foi a maneira que você encontrou para se manter viva por mais um tempo e amenizar a violência. Funcionou?" David perguntou mantendo o tom de voz alto.

"Não. Ele não tinha limite..." ela respondeu abaixando o tom, já um pouco mais calma.

"Em algum momento você teve certeza de que não conseguiria sair de lá viva?" questionou Haden.

"Sim, várias vezes." ela disse com a voz embargada, por mais que ela tentasse evitar as lembranças, não conseguia.

"Obrigada." Haden encerrou, voltando para o seu lugar.

"Olivia, você está se relacionando com alguém atualmente?" Marvin perguntou se levantando do lugar.

"Relacionar como? Seja mais objetivo..." ela respondeu com o ar debochado.

"Amorosamente." Marvin exclamou.

"Não." ela respondeu seca.

"Está solteira. Quando você foi sequestrada, você ia receber alguém em casa?" Marvin perguntou com o ar despretensioso.

"Sim, meus amigos. Era meu aniversário, nada mais comum." Novamente ela respondeu com o ar debochado.

"Então era certo que todos saberiam do seu sequestro naquela mesma noite. Você viu o rosto de quem a sequestrou?" questionou Marvin.

"Não. Eu..." ela começou a argumentar, mas foi interrompida.

"Então você não pode afirmar que meu cliente a sequestrou já que não viu o rosto." Ele afirmou coma voz alta, olhando para ela e para o júri.

"Não vi quem me levou do prédio até a construção, mas vi claramente quem me manteve presa, e foi Ronnie." Olivia respondeu demonstrando irritação com o modo com que Marvin falava olhando para o júri.

"Você queria que ele batesse em você Olivia? Você gosta disso?" perguntou Marvin com um sorriso disfarçado.

"Não!" ela respondeu com o olhar indignado.

"Você cansou de ser a policial durona e quis que ele a subjugasse?" Marvin forçou mais um pouco, distorcendo.

"Não! Eu não..." novamente ela foi interrompida.

"Você queria que ele a forçasse a ter orgasmos?" ele perguntou com a voz cada vez mais alta.

Haden não protestou, pois o vídeo tinha aberto um leque de possibilidades assim como esse tipo de pergunta.

"Não! Eu não quis nada disso!" Olivia gritou perdendo o controle por um instante.

"Tudo bem Olivia..." Marvin ia começar a falar, mas dessa vez foi Olivia que o interrompeu.

"Nem por um segundo eu gostei, ou senti prazer... foi torturante... não..." ela continuou falando indignada.

"Eu já estou satisfeito com a resposta." Marvin disse com a voz firme, olhando para o Juiz, não querendo que Olivia continuasse.

"Você não tem o direito de distorcer o que aconteceu..." Olivia continuou alterada.

"Meritíssimo!" Marvin exclamou se alterando também.

"Você não faz ideia do que eu passei, então não venha me perguntar se eu gostei, ou se eu senti prazer, isso é absurdo, é insano!" ela insistiu descontrolada.

"Olivia, contenha-se." O Juiz disse sério.

"Prova 29. O interrogatório de Ronnie dois anos atrás, feito por Olivia." - Marvin disse entregando uma cópia transcrita ao Juiz. - " 'Você quer me corrigir não quer Ronnie? Corrigir uma vadia como eu. Me carregar agora, me jogar naquela mesa e me dobrar toda, porque você tem tudo o que precisa para me fazer uma mulher de verdade, bem aqui entre suas pernas...' belas palavras Olivia, só para confirmar o que eu acabei de ler, você disse isso para o meu cliente Ronnie?" Marvin leu uma parte do interrogatório em voz alta e virado para o júri, logo depois virando para Olivia e a questionando.

"Eu não posso afirmar exatamente o que eu disse, faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu, afinal era um interrogatório e a intenção era fazê-lo confessar, o que deu certo..." Olivia ainda estava nervosa, mas sob controle.

"Você reconhece essa assinatura?" Marvin perguntou mostrando a folha onde estava escrito o interrogatório.

"Sim, é minha." Ela disse com a voz baixa.

"Então você disse isso que acabei de ler para o meu cliente? Você o incitou." Marvin concluiu o raciocínio.

"Eu disse isso para fazê-lo confessar, não o incitei a nada." Ela respondeu seca.

"É muito fácil afirmar que não era a intenção, mas Ronnie entendeu de outra forma detetive. Você o instigou a fazer o que ele fez à você" Marvin afirmou olhando para o júri.

"Meritíssimo!" Haden exclamou indignado com a afirmação incabível do advogado.

"Retiro. Sem mais perguntas." Marvin se 'desculpou' voltando para o seu lugar.

Haden não quis continuar com Olivia, ela já estava esgotada emocionalmente e ele não a forçaria a responder mais nada.

Assim que Olivia voltou ao seu lugar, ao lado de Elliot, Ronnie foi chamado à Tribuna.

"Ronnie Whatley, 2 anos atrás você estuprou duas mulheres, assassinou uma, e foi condenado por isso. Não foi o bastante pra você?" Haden perguntou fazendo referência ao caso anterior.

"Eu só fui condenado por culpa da Det. Benson, ela me fez confessar aquilo." Ele respondeu educadamente.

"Culpa da Det. Benson por quê? Você foi condenado, ou seja, você cometeu os crimes." David disse sério.

"Como quiser promotor. Eu não sinto raiva por isso, foi lá que eu conheci Olivia e me apaixonei... foi lá que eu vi o que ela realmente queria e precisava..." Ronnie disse calmo sorrindo para Olivia.

"E o que ela precisava, de um assassino sádico a perseguindo?" Haden perguntou com o ar irônico.

"Não. Ela queria um homem. Precisava de alguém que a fizesse sentir prazer, que cuidasse dela e a ensinasse como ser uma mulher obediente e educada." Ronnie disse piscando, não tirava os olhos de Olivia.

"Uma mulher obediente? Você quer dizer que ela precisava de alguém para sequestrá-la, deixá-la presa sem comer e sem beber nada, além de torturá-la?" David perguntou intrigado, entrando na frente de Ronnie, o impedindo de olhar para Olivia.

"Não nessas palavras. Ela sabia como agir, mas mesmo assim me desobedecia, eu era obrigado a puni-la, ela precisava aprender. Não fiz nada para matá-la como você está pensando, eu apenas estava educando Olivia corretamente para melhorar nossa convivência como casal" Whatley respondeu sério.

"Vocês não eram um casal e nunca foram! Agora, isso parece educar pra você?" David disse em voz alta, mostrando uma foto das costas de Olivia, tirada logo que ela chegou ao hospital. Mostrou para Ronnie e para o júri.

Ronnie não respondeu.

"Isso parece educar? Responde!" David gritou bravo, mostrando outras fotos das lesões de Olivia.

Whatley apenas mordia os lábios em sinal de nervoso, as narinas estavam dilatadas, ele não queria se alterar. O júri estava horrorizado com as fotos.

"Ele não quer responder, talvez porque saiba que o que ele disse não é verdade, que a única coisa que ele queria era machucá-la!" Haden disse exaltado.

"Não..." Whatley sussurrou.

" Ele queria vê-la sofrer! Agonizar de dor!" Haden continuou falando alto e se aproximando da tribuna.

"Não..." Whatley sussurrou de novo mostrando-se contrariado.

"E por fim... vê-la morrer!" David gritou bem próximo à Ronnie.

"NÃO! Você não sabe de nada... Olivia foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu na vida, o que ela me fez passar nunca sairá da minha cabeça, aquela prisão foi um inferno, ela tinha que pagar, ela tinha que sentir pelo menos um pouco da dor que eu senti, Olivia mereceu tudo o que eu fiz à ela...e no fundo ela sabe que a única culpada por tudo foi ela mesma!" Ronnie disse transtornado, estava suando.

"Sem mais perguntas." Haden disse satisfeito, voltando ao seu lugar.

"Não preciso interrogá-lo, está muito claro o que aconteceu. Tudo que eu tinha para esclarecer, já esclareci com a vítima que o incitou." Marvin disse em pé, sem sair do lugar. Não queria cavar mais fundo no descontrole aparente de seu cliente.

Olivia ainda estava muito alterada, mas o fato de Elliot estar ali a confortava e passava segurança.

Levou alguns minutos para o réu voltar ao seu lugar e a ordem voltar no Tribunal. As considerações finais começariam, Haden seria o primeiro.

"Eu não preciso explicar mais nada aqui, vocês puderam ver com os próprios olhos os momentos de terror e de dor que Olivia passou nas mãos desse homem.

Ronnie não hesitou em nenhum instante durante o tempo em que esteve com a vítima, utilizou de vários meios para torturá-la, fazê-la sofrer. O prazer dele era esse, era ver sangue, choro, grito, e ele conseguiu. Por sorte ela foi encontrada antes de morrer, teve que ser reanimada pelos médicos, ficou em coma por dias, mas conseguiu sobreviver.

As provas não mentem. A autoria do crime está nítida. Não deixem alguém tão sádico e descontrolado sair impune. Qual o limite? A próxima vítima poderia ser uma de vocês, uma esposa, uma filha, uma irmã ou uma sobrinha, quem sabe? Ele é culpado e tem que pagar por todos os crimes cometidos com todo o rigor da lei.

Obrigado" Haden disse fazendo contato visual com cada pessoa do júri.

"No momento em que a vítima instigou o réu a 'fazê-la mulher', a verdadeira Olivia surgiu. Até que ponto Ronnie pode ser culpado por apenas fazer o que foi sugerido implicitamente?

Como vocês viram, a vítima não é uma pessoa que todos conheçam a fundo, seus próprios amigos não souberam responder sobre os relacionamentos dela, quem pode então afirmar que tudo não se passou de uma encenação? Que ela queria, assim como gostou de tudo? Vocês também viram isso no vídeo.

Não julguem Whatley pelo seu passado, pensem bem se ele realmente é culpado, ou se a vítima não é tão vítima assim.

Obrigado." Marvin disse distorcendo completamente a situação, mas seu trabalho era esse, inocentar o réu.

Finalmente a fase de argumentação acabou, agora era com o júri. Todos se retiraram da bancada para se reunir na sala e chegar a um veredito.

David virou para conversar com Olivia, mas não a encontrou, tanto ela quanto Elliot e Cragen tinham sumido.

Eles estavam em uma sala vazia, aguardariam ali, o júri provavelmente levaria um bom tempo para decidir e Olivia precisava de um lugar mais confortável e calmo para ficar.

"Liv, você quer comer algo?" Elliot perguntou preocupado.

"Não Ell, obrigada, não consigo. Apenas quero que isso acabe logo." Ela disse séria, com o ar exausto.

"Com licença, podemos entrar?" Dr. Carl bateu na porta já entrando seguido por Melinda.

"Oi Doutor, Melinda, entrem." Elliot disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-los. Cragen fez o mesmo.

"Olivia, viemos ver como você e seu bebê estão." Dr. Carl disse sorrindo, ele tinha visto o estado dela ao depor, toda a alteração.

"Estou bem dentro do possível. O bebê também." Olivia respondeu breve, sorrindo de leve.

"Liv, posso medir sua pressão? Só por precaução." Melinda disse calma, preocupada com a exaltação anterior de sua amiga.

"Ok." Olivia respondeu posicionando o braço.

Melinda se aproximou e colocou o aparelho, logo aferindo a pressão.

"Está um pouco alta, você está com dor de cabeça?" Melinda perguntou um pouco alarmada por conta da gravidez.

"Sempre." Olivia respondeu com a voz baixa.

"Olivia, eu sei que você está no seu limite, mas tente se acalmar, beba bastante água, respire fundo. Não é bom, nem pra você nem para o bebê, a pressão elevada como está." Melinda disse com a voz baixa também.

Melinda e Olivia conversaram por um tempo, o que na verdade foi mais um monólogo da Melinda. Enquanto isso Elliot estava num canto quieto e Dr. Carl conversava com Cragen.

Duas horas e meia depois, todos já estavam na sala com Olivia... Huang, Munch, Fin, Alex, Casey e Nick. Só a Amanda e o David que ficaram esperando o aviso que o júri havia decidido para avisar os outros sobre o retorno.

O tempo não passava, Olivia não aguentava mais de ansiedade, tentava ocupar a cabeça com outros assuntos, mas toda hora vinha aquele vídeo da defesa, aquelas perguntas de Marvin, e o nervoso voltava.

Quando já era seis e meia da tarde o júri voltou. Amanda avisou a todos, que logo retornaram para a sala. Olivia suava, Elliot também.

Assim que o Juiz também retornou, o silêncio se fez presente na sala toda. Todos estavam ansiosos e curiosos.

"O júri chegou à um veredito?" O juiz perguntou em voz alta.

"Sim." Um deles respondeu entregando o papel com a decisão para o guarda, que levou até o Juiz.

O Juiz leu com atenção, não esboçando reação alguma.

"O Réu por favor fique em pé." O Juiz ordenou, devolvendo o papel.

"Da acusação de sequestro, como vocês declaram o réu?" o Juiz perguntou sério.

"Inocente." O represente do júri respondeu.

Olivia congelou. Ronnie sorriu.

"Da acusação de tortura, como vocês declaram o réu?" O Juiz perguntou novamente.

"Culpado." Disse o representante do júri.

"Da acusação de estupro, como vocês declaram o réu?" questionou o Juiz.

"Culpado."

"Da acusação de tentativa de homicídio, como vocês declaram o réu?" o Juiz perguntou sobre a ultima acusação.

"Culpado." O jurado disse, logo sentando.

"Obrigado a todos você do júri. Declaro a sessão encerrada. O réu aguardará sentença em Sing Sing." O Juiz declarou batendo o martelo.

Olivia sorriu aliviada, finalmente essa batalha ela tinha vencido. Elliot a abraçou instintivamente, ela retribuiu. Todos estavam felizes por ver que a justiça foi feita.

Ronnie estava apavorado por voltar à prisão. Sabia que aconteceria tudo de novo.

"Isso não acabou ainda Olivia!" ele gritava insistentemente olhando pra ela, sendo arrastado pelos guardas.

Ela não reagiu, fingiu não ter escutado nada.

"Hey Liv, parabéns, vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa, beber um pouco, precisamos comemorar!" Fin disse feliz, se aproximando dela.

"Precisamos disso, vamos Liv, é uma vitória para todos nós!" Alex concordou com a ideia de Fin animada.

"Vamos Liv!" David disse se unindo a todos.

"David, obrigada!" Olivia disse agradecendo, com um sorriso.

"Eu que agradeço! Você ter tido coragem de depor foi essencial!" ele sorriu também.

"E ai Olivia, vamos?!" Munch perguntou empolgado também.

"Ela não..." Elliot ia começar a se desculpar por Olivia, mas foi interrompido.

"Vamos!" ela disse se animando, mesmo estando exausta, ela merecia comemorar com seus amigos.

O pessoal se dividiu nos carros, já tinham combinado o lugar. Olivia e Elliot, novamente saíram por trás evitando a imprensa.

Olivia estava aliviada, feliz, finalmente podia sorrir de novo. A impressão era que ela tinha tirado um peso gigante das costas, algo que a impedia de andar. Agora a estrada estava livre, e só dependeria dela o caminho a ser seguido.

* * *

** N/A:** Capítulo longo, chatinho pra ler e foi chatinho pra escrever também rsrs

Tenho uma observação a fazer: Na fic eu coloquei Olivia uns anos mais nova, pra gravidez ser possível, talvez por isso a história possa ser considerada Universo Alternativo. =D

**Reviews!**


	35. Comemoração

Restaurante e Bar

16 de setembro

Elliot e Olivia não conversaram durante o caminho, na verdade não foi necessário, ambos estavam felizes e o simples toque das mãos e os olhares que se cruzavam a cada semáforo que o carro parava, já transmitia esse sentimento.

Chegaram ao restaurante pouco tempo depois. Todos já estavam lá, aguardando os dois, que ao entrarem tiveram uma recepção calorosa.

A conversa estava animada, todos estavam felizes.

Assim que a bebida chegou - álcool pra todo mundo, menos para Olivia, que preferiu água - Fin ergueu o copo, seguido por todos.

"Um brinde à vitória!" ele disse em voz alta, animado. Não faria discurso algum e nem pediria para Olivia fazê-lo, era noite de comemoração, não queria a fazer lembrar tudo novamente.

"À vitória!" todos falaram juntos, brindando.

O tempo passou rápido, já eram onze horas da noite, todos já tinham comido e bebido até demais. Olivia, apesar de não ter se expressado tanto, como normalmente fazia em reuniões como esta, conseguiu se soltar um pouco e se divertir. Quando a conta já estava paga e todos prontos para ir embora, Olivia quis falar rapidamente.

"Antes de irmos embora eu queria agradecer a todos vocês por tudo! Por serem meus amigos... por serem minha família, sempre me dando apoio... e principalmente por não terem desistido de mim!" Olivia disse em voz alta, fazendo todos prestarem atenção.

Logo que ela deu uma pausa, todos começaram a responder, mas pararam quando viram que ela continuaria.

"Eu sei que vocês estão se segurando há mais de um mês pra perguntar quem é o pai do filho que eu estou esperando, e acredito que esse seja o momento ideal para contar, pois todos em quem eu confio estão aqui hoje..." - ela começou a dizer devagar, era estranho contar assim para seus amigos, mas ela devia isso a eles, confiança – "Pode parecer estranho para alguns, impossível para outros... enfim... O pai do meu filho... é o Elliot." Olivia disse rápido, estava ansiosa, mas sentiu que aquele era o momento apropriado. Elliot assim que ela iniciou a frase já segurou a mão dela, demonstrando apoio.

Por um minuto todos se calaram e a cara de espanto foi geral. Afinal todos, apesar de verem a química e a tensão entre os dois, nunca tinham imaginado que isso realmente aconteceria um dia... Os dois foram parceiros por mais de dez anos e nunca tinha acontecido nada, não havia motivos para cogitarem essa hipótese.

"Espera, eu entendi direito?!" Alex disse com um ar engraçado.

"Elliot!" Cragen disse com o olho arregalado.

"Quando? Como? Onde? Calma... ainda não caiu a ficha..." Casey disse rindo.

"Eu sempre soube desses dois, pra cima e pra baixo, livres... o crime foi de oportunidade... ou talvez premeditado, eles que tem que dizer!" Munch disse rindo.

"Eu sei que parece absurdo, mas aconteceu... e não, Elliot não estava mais com Kathy..." Olivia disse sem graça, querendo afastar qualquer má interpretação.

"Ok...ok... mas agora... vocês estão juntos?" Amanda perguntou curiosa.

"Da última vez que eu perguntei isso..." David começou a contar rindo, estava levemente bêbado, mas ao perceber o olhar fulminante de Olivia e Elliot, se retratou "E então...vocês estão juntos?" ele completou raspando a garganta.

"Sim" os dois se entreolharam sorrindo e responderam dessa vez concordando.

"Calma... muita informação pra um dia só!" Casey disse chocada, feliz, nem sabia o que estava sentindo.

"Mas isso merece uma festa!" Melinda gritou empolgada.

"Mas não há dúvida alguma que essa revelação tem que ser comemorada em grande estilo!" Alex disse já pensando em todos os detalhes pra essa 'festa' realmente acontecer.

"Meninas... não é pra tanto..." Olivia disse querendo abafar a notícia.

"Como assim não é pra tanto Liv?! Por Deus, como você escondeu isso da gente? A festa acontecerá, sim... a senhorita, ou melhor dizendo, a Sra. Stabler aprovando ou não" Alex disse fingindo estar brava.

"E não pense que você escapará das nossas perguntas Liv! Queremos saber de tudo!" Melinda disse rindo.

"Desculpa interromper o interrogatório de vocês, mas precisamos descansar vocês não acham?" falou Elliot salvando Olivia do questionário sem fim que estava prestes a começar.

"Tudo bem, vamos pra casa, estamos realmente cansadas... mas você também não escapará do nosso interrogatório!" Melinda respondeu descontraída.

"Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com elas... conselho de amigo!" Fin disse com a mão no ombro de Elliot.

A conversa aleatória continuou por uns minutos. Depois de se despedirem, cada um foi pra sua casa.

"Parece até miragem..." Olivia disse ao entrar no apartamento, não aguentava mais a pernas, as costelas, o corpo estava moído.

"Lar doce lar..." Elliot disse trancando a porta.

"Eu queria tanto minha cama agora, mas antes eu necessito tomar banho." Olivia disse já indo para o quarto.

Elliot fez o mesmo, afinal eles passaram o dia inteiro na rua.

Já de banho tomado e de pijama, Olivia estava na cozinha... comendo torradas com geleia.

"Meu Deus, só pode ser uma alucinação... Olivia comendo voluntariamente, torradas... e de madrugada!" Elliot disse se aproximando.

"Engraçadinho..." ela falou sorrindo. A fome tinha surgido de repente, e ela precisava comer algo doce.

"Posso provar?" Elliot disse passando o dedo na geleia da torrada que estava na mão de Olivia e comendo.

"Elliot!" ela disse com a cara engraçada, não esperava isso.

"O que? Não posso fazer isso?" ele disse passando o dedo no pote de geleia, e depois no rosto de Olivia.

"Isso não vai ficar assim Stabler!" Olivia respondeu o lambuzando também.

Um tempo depois, os dois já estavam com o rosto todo cheios de geleia.

"O que?" Elliot perguntou quando viu que Olivia não parava de rir.

"Nada... só seu rosto..." ela começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar, não parava de rir.

"Você acha bonito sujar esse rosto delicado, logo depois do banho?" ele perguntou com a expressão divertida.

"Seu rosto delicado? Pode ser tudo... menos delicado!" falou Olivia.

"Essa doeu... também não precisa acabar comigo!" ele disse se aproximando.

"Não foi minha intenção... apesar de você ter me sujado inteira... e comido a geleia da minha torrada, eu ainda acho seu rosto lindo, seus olhos maravilhosos... sua barba... sua boca..." Olivia disse quebrando o espaço entre os dois.

"Eu te amo." Elliot disse completamente envolvido com o cheiro delicioso de Olivia, tão próxima.

"Eu também te..." Olivia começou a dizer, mas o beijo calou as palavras.

Os dois estavam fora de si, não eram os corpos, eram as almas se beijando.

Apesar de não ter durado muito tempo, para os dois foi maravilhoso, além das expectativas de ambos. Olivia não teve nenhum flashback, nenhuma rejeição... pela primeira vez em meses os dois compartilharam o sentimento, concretizaram, mesmo que por instantes, o amor.

"Delicioso!" Elliot sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Quando ela ia responder, sentiu o bebê chutar.

"Meu Deus!" ela saltou também.

"O que foi?! Você está bem?! Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Elliot perguntou preocupado.

"Sim!" ela disse sorrindo, logo pegando a mão de Elliot e colocando em sua barriga.

Ao sentir a movimentação, os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas.

"Liv! É o..." ele começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

"Sim... ele está chutando!" Olivia disse radiante, com os olhos marejados também, mas dessa vez era de felicidade.

Os dois tinham até esquecido que estavam sujos de geleia, esquecido do julgamento, esquecido de tudo... Naquele momento, o mundo se resumia no bebê dentro da barriga de Olivia.

* * *

** N/A**: Capítulo curtinho, pra descontrair um pouco!

**Reviews, deixem-me saber o que estão achando ;D**


	36. Sessão

Apartamento de Olivia

17 de setembro de 2012

Elliot e Olivia ficaram conversando com o bebê, por um bom tempo. Foram pra cama já eram três horas da manhã. Elliot pediu para dormir junto com ela, que dessa vez não contrariou. Não demorou muito para os dois de aconchegarem e dormir. A noite foi calma, sem pesadelos.

O Sol já estava forte quando aos poucos os dois despertaram. Estavam tão confortáveis daquela forma, que nem um e nem outro queria se mexer.

"Bom dia Sunshine!" Elliot disse sorrindo, beijando a cabeça de Olivia que estava apoiada em seu peito.

"Bom dia Ell!" ela respondeu sorrindo também, mas sem se mover.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até que Elliot resolveu pegar o celular para ver se tinha alguma ligação perdida.

"Na verdade, é boa tarde..." ele disse rindo ao perceber que horas eram.

"Como assim?! Que horas são?!" Olivia perguntou estranhando.

"Uma e quarenta já..." ele respondeu de forma simples.

"O que?! Meu Deus, estou muito atrasada!" ela disse espantada, logo sentando na cama.

"Do que você está falando Liv? Atrasada pra que?" Elliot perguntou curioso, já sentindo falta do calor do corpo dela.

"Marquei com o Huang hoje, às duas e meia da tarde, ou seja, tenho quarenta minutos pra tomar banho, comer algo e voar para o consultório dele!" ela disse já indo para o banheiro.

"Você quer dizer _estamos _atrasados!" Elliot disse também se levantando.

Meia hora depois os dois já estavam prontos, no carro, indo para o consultório de Huang.

"O que foi?" Olivia perguntou ao ver Elliot rir sozinho.

"Tinha geleia no meu cabelo ainda!" ele disse rindo.

"No meu também!" completou Olivia rindo junto com ele.

"Foi muito bom ontem! Nosso beijo... nosso filho... nós..." Elliot disse com um brilho no olhar incomparável.

"Foi especial..." Olivia disse sorrindo, com o olhar nostálgico. Sabia que hoje começaria a terapia, e que não seria nada fácil. Ver Elliot feliz daquele jeito a fazia se sentir bem.

* * *

Consultório Dr. Huang

17 de setembro de 2012

Eles chegaram ao consultório cinco minutos atrasado.

"Eu te espero aqui fora." Elliot disse com um sorriso, logo sentando em uma poltrona e pegando um jornal pra ler.

Olivia bateu na porta da sala de George e entrou.

"Liv! Por um instante achei que você tinha esquecido!" George disse a recebendo. Conhecia bem Olivia, e sabia que ela detestava terapia.

"Perdemos a hora..." ela disse se desculpando.

"O importante é que você veio! Se você quiser deitar Liv, fique a vontade." falou Huang querendo deixá-la da forma mais confortável possível, afinal o assunto seria o contrário.

"Não, está bom assim." Ela respondeu com um sorriso breve, sentada com as mãos grudadas.

"Como você quiser... Você disse a pouco que atrasou porque 'vocês' perderam a hora. Você quis dizer você e Elliot, certo? Como vocês estão?" George perguntou querendo saber superficialmente como Olivia estava lidando com o relacionamento.

"Sim... estamos bem... ontem o bebê chutou pela primeira vez! Ficamos até tarde que nem bobos..." ela respondeu com um sorriso largo.

"Fico muito feliz por vocês. Esse filho terá muito amor!... Mas... quando eu perguntei sobre vocês, eu quis dizer como está o relacionamento de vocês?" Huang ficou feliz pela notícia do bebê e em como Olivia ficava radiante ao contar, mas precisava começar a aprofundar um pouco a sessão.

"Nós estamos bem..." - Olivia ia começar a omitir, mas percebeu que Huang já tinha percebido. - "Ontem nos beijamos... quer dizer isso é comum entre um casal... é que... a verdade... eu não... da primeira vez que tentamos nos beijar... e eu queria muito..." - ela parou, respirou, sabia que ao contar para Huang sobre o flashback, ele já começaria a analisá-la – "mas...eu não consegui, quando nos tocamos, era como se... eu tivesse com Ronnie novamente... acabei empurrando Elliot pra longe" ela completou demonstrando ansiedade.

"Um flashback?" Huang perguntou surpreso por ela ter contado abertamente, algo que normalmente ela omitiria, ou só contaria algumas sessões depois.

"Sim." Ela respondeu breve.

"Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?" perguntou Huang.

"Duas... talvez três..." ela respondeu reticente desviando rapidamente o olhar.

"E pesadelos, são recorrentes?"

"Sim... quase todas as noites. Por mais que eu tente pensar em outras coisas antes de dormir, pra evitar... eles sempre voltam." Ela respondeu olhando as mãos.

"E todos são do sequestro?" ele questionou pra garantir que era proveniente do trauma.

"Sim. Às vezes tem mais gente, ou estamos em outro lugar... mas a situação e Ronnie estão em todos..." ela respondeu fechando completamente a expressão e cruzando os braços.

"Por que toda essa introspecção repentina Liv?" Huang questionou querendo mostrar o quanto ela havia se retraído com o passar dos minutos.

"George, você sabe que eu não fico confortável expondo meus medos e minha fraqueza... ainda mais quando eu sei que alguém está me analisando... provavelmente você já tem vários diagnósticos de trauma em sua cabeça..." ela respondeu sendo o mais sincera possível.

"Entendo... mas você está enganada, não sou a favor de diagnósticos rápidos. Vamos começar com calma, do começo, conversar abertamente de sensações e reações, sobre o que a incomoda mais, ou fatores recorrentes nos pesadelos... só assim poderemos detectar os pontos a serem sanados." Huang explicou com calma, procurando ser o mais transparente possível, e passar o máximo de segurança de que dará certo se ambos forem sinceros.

"Ok..." Olivia concordou descruzando os braços e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

"Vamos voltar aos fatos. Quando você foi tirada de casa, era seu aniversário... isso te afetou de alguma forma, fez alguma diferença?" Huang perguntou dando um norte pra sessão.

"Eu não sei definir... talvez frustrada seja a sensação predominante em relação à data... mas ao mesmo tempo me trouxe esperança, pois eu sabia que de qualquer forma vocês descobririam rapidamente do sequestro, o que aumentaria as chances de ser resgatada..." Olivia disse um pouco incerta, era muito abstrato definir em palavras os sentimentos.

"Você não sentiu medo?" Huang forçou a pergunta, pois pelo conhecimento que ele tinha, Olivia não assumiria facilmente como no dia anterior.

"Eu estava em pânico. Só o fato de estar completamente imobilizada já me apavorava... no começo eu fiz o que pude pra manter a calma, mas não esperava que fosse tão pessoal, e nem que ele fosse tão... sádico..." - Olivia falava pausadamente sem maiores alterações – "Agora eu consigo enxergar claramente o momento exato em que eu comecei a quebrar..." ela começou mas deu uma respirada profunda antes de continuar.

"E quando foi?" perguntou George reforçando.

"Foi quando ele me deu a oportunidade de sair dali... era tão simples... tão fácil... e eu não consegui..." ela constatou olhando Huang nos olhos, ainda não se conformava por não ter tido capacidade de contar até cinco.

"Ele utilizou um método primitivo de tortura, e acredito que você tenha consciência disso, a intenção além de machucar, era testar seu psicológico... até hoje, não encontrei em nenhum estudo, alguém que conseguiu contar a sequencia, sem gaguejar... ele só deu a chance, pois tinha certeza que era impossível você conseguir." Huang amenizou, afinal ele já tinha feito um estudo sobre isso uns anos atrás para o FBI.

"A diferença é que eu já fui treinada pra lidar com situações como essa, treinada pra manter a calma e tudo sob controle..." Olivia respondeu demonstrando seu raciocínio.

"Você sabe que mesmo você sendo treinada, não tinha como reagir, você estava imobilizada e incapacitada a contar. Por que se culpar dessa forma?" ele questionou apenas pra ela se questionar.

"Por que foi minha culpa." Ela disse sem pensar.

"Então quer dizer que você se culpa por tudo que Ronnie fez à você?" perguntou George.

"Não... que dizer sim... mais ou menos... minha razão e minha experiência sabem que eu não tive culpa alguma... mas no fundo eu sinto que se eu não tivesse reagido e obedecido desde o começo, talvez ele não tivesse me machucado tanto quanto machucou. Mesmo durante o tempo em que estive lá eu não conseguia parar de me culpar... quando ele tirou minha roupa, apesar de eu reagir, eu sentia que aquilo só estava acontecendo porque eu tinha falhado..." Ela disse envergonhada por se sentir assim.

"O que te impulsionou, mesmo se sentindo culpada, a continuar reagindo?" perguntou Huang, sabendo que ela lutou até o último minuto.

"Eu não conseguia ficar parada... eu não podia, era instintivo. Não tinha como eu controlar... mesmo eu me sentindo culpada, o fato de eu não reagir seria como eu demonstrar que eu estava gostando..." respondeu Olivia.

"Ok. Só um ponto a ressaltar: Ronnie tinha planejado tudo, ele mesmo disse que ficou por dois anos imaginando e fantasiando toda a situação, então mesmo que você não reagisse, ele faria tudo que fez." George pontuou que tudo que aconteceu foi alheio à vontade dela.

"Pode ser..." ela disse pensativa.

"Ontem durante o julgamento, antes de você depor, você me disse que um dos motivos para você ter desestabilizado foi o vídeo da defesa. Vamos falar sobre isso?" Huang perguntou com cautela, precisava fazer uma linha completa de todos os pontos que mais afetaram Olivia, pra então analisar que tipo de terapia seria melhor e mais eficaz.

"O vídeo..." - Olivia ficou vermelha imediatamente ao ouvir a pergunta – "Você viu a transmissão ao vivo, não preciso narrar nada aqui..." ela disse tentando escapar do assunto.

"Assisti algumas partes, mas quero entender o que te afetou, o que a fez repensar em seu depoimento..." argumentou Huang.

"No vídeo mostrava os momentos em que eu concordei com Ronnie, e as vezes em que eu disse que gostei..." ela respondeu reticente.

"E... o que mais Liv?" ele forçou percebendo a relutância.

"A merda dos meus orgasmos..." ela respondeu irritada, não aguentava mais esse assunto.

"Isso é algo que a incomoda muito..." Huang constatou rapidamente.

"Não precisa nem perder o seu tempo me dizendo que é uma merda de uma reação física, pois eu fui estimulada por uma merda de um objeto. EU SEI DISSO!... mesmo assim eu me sinto suja..." ela respondeu se alterando novamente com o assunto.

"Mas Liv..." George começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu não consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça... eu me sinto como uma puta!" - Olivia estava muito irritada, até então não tinha externado esse sentimento, não tinha nem assumido pra ela mesma – "Ele me espancando e eu tendo uma porra de um orgasmo... uma vadia!" ela completou indignada.

Huang se assustou por Olivia utilizar o mesmo vocabulário que Ronnie utilizou durante o sequestro... talvez os danos fossem maiores do que ele previa.

Ele não disse nada, preferiu deixá-la livre para se expressar e soltar tudo que estava preso.

"Aquilo doeu... muito!... eu não conseguia conter, nem diminuir a reação do meu corpo..." - Olivia continuou, estava chorando, não encarava Huang, apesar de estar falando alto e alterada, era pra ela mesma a conversa – "Da segunda vez foi pior por que... porque ele estava me estuprando..." – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar – " Eu já estava completamente quebrada... quando achava que não tinha nada pior pra acontecer, ele surgiu com essa ideia... a calma com que ele fazia... admirando cada segundo... eu queria morrer... mas eu estava ali descontrolada, com ele dentro de mim... QUE TIPO DE VÍTIMA EU SOU?!" Olivia terminou indignada com a culpa e o nojo de si mesma evidente em seu olhar.

"Liv, você já parou pra analisar o que você acabou de dizer?" George perguntou, fazendo-a refletir.

"Às vezes eu tento usar meu discernimento, mas por mais que eu saiba que foi uma reação involuntária, ainda me sinto imunda... como se eu não merecesse estar viva... com se eu não merecesse o Elliot... nem vocês todos... como se eu não merecesse ser mãe..." soltou Olivia por um instante... acabada.

"Você acha que talvez esse sentimento possa vir de tudo que você viveu com sua mãe durante sua infância?" questionou Huang sem maiores pretensões.

"Não vamos entrar nesse assunto." Ela disse brava entre soluços.

"É necessário Liv..." ele insistiu.

"Tudo o que eu construí... todo o meu caráter e tudo o que eu tive como objetivo de vida, eu perdi com esse desgraçado. Eu não culpo minha mãe pelo ódio que ela sentia de mim, afinal eram memórias que ela tentava a todo custo afogar no álcool, mas por mais que ela se esforçasse, eu sempre estava ali para lembrá-la de tudo... O que eu sinto hoje não tem nada a ver com ela, tem a ver apenas comigo..." Olivia não conseguiu terminar, tinha ido fundo demais para um primeiro dia de terapia. Sua infância já era assunto superado, mas cada vez que ela lembrava de sua determinação quando entrou para a Unidade de Vítimas Especiais... sua promessa de não deixar acontecer com ela tudo o que aconteceu com sua mãe... isso a quebrava por dentro.

George deu espaço para Olivia chorar. Naquele momento o choro era mais valioso que qualquer palavra.

"Vamos continuar semana que vem Liv." Huang disse uns minutos depois.

"Ok... Posso esperar um pouco aqui?... até eu me acalmar..." ela perguntou quase num sussurro.

"Claro." George disse com a voz acolhedora, levantando e pegando um copo de água.

"Não vou demorar... só não quero que Elliot me veja assim..." ela disse logo bebendo a água.

"Liv, você sabe que não adianta você esconder nada de Elliot, uma hora ou outra vocês terão que conversar sobre o que aconteceu. A cumplicidade sempre esteve presente na relação de vocês, por que esconder o que sente agora, ainda mais dele?" Huang disse com propriedade, afinal conhece muito bem tanto um quanto o outro pra saber a lealdade de ambos.

"Já tem sido muito difícil pra ele lidar com tudo isso... não quero vê-lo sofrer mais do que já está..." ela explicou superficialmente seu raciocínio.

"E você pretende segurar e reprimir isso? Você não acha que ele merece sua confiança? Ou então que seria bom para os dois compartilhar esses sentimentos? Seria bom principalmente pra ele... o fato de poder contar com você e sentir que você também se sente segura com ele... pense nisso Liv." falou Huang, mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade dela mudar de ideia era mínima.

"Vou pensar... Obrigada George!" Olivia disse ficando em pé, agradecendo Huang e em seguida saindo da sala. Já estava mais calma e sem soluçar, o que já garantia trocar pelo menos uma frase com Elliot.

Huang preferiu não sair para cumprimentar Elliot, precisava se recompor antes de atender o próximo paciente. Por mais profissional que ele fosse, Olivia tinha se tornado uma grande amiga, e vê-la daquela forma o atingia também.

"Vamos." Olivia disse tirando Elliot do transe em que se encontrava.

"Liv! Vamos... E ai, como foi? Como você está?" ele perguntou com um sorriso preocupado.

"Agora estou bem." Foi o que Olivia se limitou a responder.

Elliot já tinha se acostumado com o jeito de Olivia, não perguntaria mais nada, quando ela estivesse pronta, ela falaria.

Durante o resto do dia Olivia se esforçou o máximo que pôde para ser gentil e calorosa com Elliot, e até que se saiu bem. Passaram momentos agradáveis juntos, o que acabou se alongando por dias.

* * *

Apartamento de Olivia

22 de setembro

Já era domingo. Cragen, Amaro, Fin e Munch foram almoçar no apartamento dela, mas já tinham ido embora. Olivia sorria, parecia descontraída. Porém, por mais esforço que ela fizesse, não convencia Elliot. Aquela que estava ali não era a verdadeira Olivia, era um personagem, uma pessoa em modo automático. Tinha a voz de Olivia, o corpo de Olivia, o sorriso de Olivia, mas a alma não era a mesma.

* * *

**N/A:** Foi mal a demora.

Acredito que esse seja o único capítulo da terapia dela, como vocês podem ver não sou muito boa nesse sentido

Não vou prometer nada, mas acredito que até sexta eu poste outro capítulo. =)

Também não sei quantos capítulos faltam, pois não escrevi ainda, mas a fic tá na reta final sim :D

**Reviews, pois são elas que me mantém na ativa!** **  
**


	37. Sentimentos

Apartamento de Olivia

22 de setembro

_Já era domingo. Cragen, Amaro, Fin e Munch foram almoçar no apartamento dela, mas já tinham ido embora. Olivia sorria, parecia descontraída. Porém, por mais esforço que ela fizesse, não convencia Elliot. Aquela que estava ali não era a verdadeira Olivia, era um personagem, uma pessoa em modo automático. Tinha a voz de Olivia, o corpo de Olivia, o sorriso de Olivia, mas a alma não era a mesma._

"Foi bom o almoço com os meninos hoje, não foi?" Olivia disse sentando no sofá ao lado de Elliot.

"Foi divertido... Você parecia animada..." ele disse olhando a encarando.

"Eu estava. Fico feliz de ver que todos estão bem!" ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"E você?" Elliot perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa, não aguentaria nem mais um dia ver Olivia daquela forma.

"E eu o que?" ela perguntou sem entender o que ele quis dizer.

"Você está feliz?" ele questionou de forma simples e carinhosa, não queria de forma alguma deixar Olivia alterada.

"Mas que pergunta Elliot, claro que sim!" ela respondeu rindo, fingindo não ter entendido.

"Até quando?" ele perguntou com cuidado.

"Até quando o que? Por que você tá fazendo essas perguntas estranhas?" ela respondeu ficando séria pela primeira vez na conversa.

"Até quando você vai fingir que está tudo bem?" ele não aguentou a insistência dela, ele estava sofrendo com isso e sabia que ela devia estar sofrendo mais ainda mantendo tudo guardado e lidando sozinha.

"Eu não estou fingindo nada..." ela respondeu desviando o olhar, fazendo menção de que ia levantar.

"Olivia eu te conheço e sei quando algo está errado, por favor..." ele disse segurando levemente o braço dela, pedindo com o olhar pra ela continuar ali e conversar.

"Quer dizer então que eu não posso estar bem? Só porque eu fui sequestrada e passei por um inferno, não posso superar tudo e ser feliz?" ela disse começando a ficar nervosa com a teimosia de Elliot, não queria derrubar nele tudo que estava sentindo de verdade.

"Pode, e eu sei que você vai superar tudo, mas isso ainda não aconteceu e por mais que eu tente respeitar e te dar o espaço necessário para lidar com isso, não consigo entender... Desde o dia da sua terapia que eu estou esperando algo verdadeiro, mas você só sabe forçar o sorriso e fingir que nada está acontecendo. O Fin, o Nick e até Cragen você conseguiu enganar, mas a mim você não engana Liv..." Elliot disse transbordando sentimento, sem perder a postura.

"Eu apenas não quero que você sofra..." ela respondeu brava, triste, sussurrando com força, não sabia definir como se sentia.

"E você acha que eu não sofro te vendo assim, se enganando? Toda noite quando você acorda assustada por conta dos pesadelos eu pergunto como você está, na esperança de ouvir algo sincero, mas a única coisa que você diz é que _está tudo_ _bem_, logo em seguida vira e chora em silêncio... eu espero toda noite que você vire e chore comigo... que divida todo o peso... pra que carregar tudo sozinha Olivia?!" era difícil pra ele vê-la daquela forma, se escondendo de si mesma.

Olivia estava chocada por ele ter percebido tanta coisa que ela se esforçou para esconder.

"Liv, eu quero você com todos seus defeitos e traumas, assim como eu espero que você me queira apesar dos meus defeitos e traumas... vamos passar por isso juntos, por favor me deixe entrar, eu preciso de você por inteiro!" Elliot pediu com os olhos marejados e a alma aberta, com Olivia ele não tinha barreiras, não tinha vergonha alguma, mesmo que por instantes, de parecer vulnerável.

Olivia ainda estava travada, completamente paralisada, apenas encarava Elliot nos olhos. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, até que a respiração começou a ficar ofegante, aos poucos ela começou a soluçar e por fim as lágrimas caíram.

"Ell me desculpa... eu não sabia que você se sentia desse jeito... eu só... eu não queria que você sofresse e acabei fazendo exatamente o contrário..." Olivia disse entre soluços, chorando tudo que segurou esses dias.

Elliot não disse nada, apenas a abraçou. Apesar de não gostar nem um pouco de vê-la daquela forma, ele estava aliviado por ter expressado o que sentia e por ela ter _aberto a porta_ e escutado.

Ficaram assim por quase uma hora, abraçados... Olivia foi se acalmando aos poucos.

"Eu nunca tive uma família que se preocupasse comigo... sempre me virei sozinha. Mesmo que eu tenha amigos atenciosos, não acho justo enchê-los com meus problemas, afinal a única pessoa que pode resolvê-los sou eu mesma..." Olivia tentou justificar seu problema com dividir sentimentos.

"Agora somos uma família Liv. Eu sei bem o quanto você é independente, e admiro muito isso, mas às vezes precisamos dividir nossos sentimentos, compartilhar as angústias e medos... eu preciso disso e sei que quando precisar posso contar com você..." Elliot disse com a voz suave, calmo, tentando passar tranquilidade e segurança pra ela.

"Somos uma família..." - ela sussurrou com um leve sorriso. Sempre que Olivia se imaginava em uma família, Elliot estava presente... era uma das coisas que ela mais desejou em sua vida, sem todo o trauma, é claro - "Eu sempre estarei pronta pra te ouvir Ell... e eu também sei que precisamos conversar..." ela disse com a voz mais clara.

"Então vamos conversar Liv." - Ele disse sério, mas completou ao ver a cara assustada de Olivia – "Você prefere que eu comece?" Elliot percebeu a dificuldade dela, e sabia que se essa conversa não acontecesse naquele momento, talvez não acontecesse mais.

"Se você se sentir confortável..." ela respondeu com um sorriso quase imperceptível, detestava ser travada dessa forma.

"OK... Bem... como eu já disse antes, não tem sido fácil lidar com tudo o que eu vi... me senti um fracassado por assistir tudo e não poder fazer nada pra te ajudar, pra te proteger, pra estourar a cara daquele desgraçado... " - Elliot começou, estava tenso, não era uma pessoa tão aberta assim, mas por Olivia e pelo relacionamento dos dois ele faria qualquer coisa, inclusive demonstrar seus sentimentos, fraquezas e medos – "Tem algo que talvez você não lembre... durante o sequestro, se não me engano no último dia, você acordou delirando de febre, confundiu Ronnie comigo... e... depois disse que me odiava... Eu sei que você não estava sã, e que parece bobo, mas naquele momento eu senti que tinha te perdido pra sempre... que mesmo que a resgatássemos, mesmo que você estivesse 100% recuperada, continuaria me odiando..." Elliot, mesmo envergonhado por ter se sentido assim, preferiu contar.

"Eu não consigo lembrar..." - Olivia disse aterrorizada pela hipótese de não lembrar de mais coisas al´me disso, havia um vácuo na memória, que por mais esforço que ela fizesse não conseguia preenchê-lo – "Ell, eu não consigo recordar... definitivamente foi um delírio. Não nego que estava com muita raiva de você, mas te odiar é algo quase impossível pra mim! Quando passou pela primeira vez na minha cabeça que eu não sobreviveria, que ali seria o meu fim, toda a raiva que eu sentia por você sumiu, se tornou ínfima... eu apenas me arrependia de não ter dito antes o que eu sentia por você, que aquela noite na squad foi maravilhosa e que não, não foi apenas um 'lance físico'..." Olivia disse acariciando a mão de Elliot.

"Mesmo você negando às vezes, eu sei que eu sou lindo e que você é completamente apaixonada por mim!" Elliot disse com um sorriso largo, quebrando um pouco da tensão que envolvia os dois.

"Convencido!" ela disse dando risada.

"Ok... sua vez agora." Elliot disse depois de um minuto, voltando a ficar sério, segurando firme a mão dela.

"Tudo bem... Eu sei que é idiota, mas... eu ainda me sinto culpada... eu fui muito idiota de insistir em reagir... acabei machucando não só a mim mesma, mas meu filho também..." ela disse de forma breve com a voz baixa.

"Você não fez mal algum a ninguém, o único que machucou vocês foi Whatley! Além de você não saber da existência do nosso filho, você ter reagido ou não pra Ronnie não teria feito a mínima diferença... confesso que, apesar de ter ficado extremamente preocupado, gostei quando você o chutou... ele mereceu..." Elliot disse da forma mais sincera possível.

"Mas a reação dele foi muito pior..." Olivia fechou os olhos por instantes, não gostava de lembrar tão especificamente de algum momento, tinha a impressão de sentir tudo de novo.

"Se você não tivesse chutado, ele arrumaria outro motivo pra fazer a mesma coisa Liv..." falou Elliot sem saber exatamente o que dizer, pela cara de Olivia a conversa não estava fazendo tanto bem.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Elliot perdido em pensamentos e Olivia amenizando seu pânico interno.

"Ell você é tão maravilhoso..." pensou Olivia em voz alta, cada vez mais sentia que não merecia Elliot.

"E você é a pessoa mais forte, linda e admirável que eu conheço!" ele disse carinhosamente colocando uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Às vezes eu tenho um medo terrível de nunca mais ser a mesma... de nunca mais ter uma vida normal..." ela disse com o olhar perdido.

"Talvez você não seja mais a mesma, seja alguém melhor do que era, se é que isso é possível. E ao normal sua vida nunca voltará ser, afinal dentro de alguns meses teremos um ser pequeno que mudará nossas vidas pra sempre." Elliot disse tentando mostrar o que há de bom.

"Eu sei... mas não é só nesse aspecto que eu quis dizer... você sabe... nós estamos juntos e por enquanto está tudo bem, mas eu mal consigo te beijar... imagina..." ela estava com dificuldades de externar, afinal era um dos medos que mais a atormentava.

"Você está dizendo... sexualmente?" Elliot perguntou por garantia, era um assunto delicado e só entraria nele se Olivia quisesse.

"Sim... aquele desgraçado conseguiu..." Olívia deu um suspiro e continuou "Ele conseguiu me quebrar, e eu tenho medo de não conseguir consertar tudo... atualmente eu não consigo pensar em nada nesse sentido... e acredito que nem você, mas daqui um tempo surgirá a vontade... eu tenho medo de nunca mais conseguir sentir prazer, ou de gostar... " Olivia disse com dificuldade, era um dos motivos pelo qual ela fundamentava 'não merecer' Elliot.

"Liv, você está fazendo terapia, e tem vontade de sanar os danos... isso já é meio caminho andado... não quero te ver preocupada com isso, enquanto você não estiver pronta, não faremos nada!" ele disse seguro do que falava.

"E seu eu nunca estiver pronta?" ela foi específica.

"Nunca faremos nada relacionado. Nada fará meu amor por você diminuir Liv! Só daremos um passo quando nós dois quisermos, sem pressa alguma..." Elliot entendia o receio de Olivia, mas não considerava o sexo essencial a ponto de arruinar a relação deles. De qualquer forma queria ver Olivia segura para a recuperação ser mais rápida, queria ver novamente o sorriso largo e sincero que só ela sabia dar e que transformava qualquer dia em luz e vida.

A conversa foi longa, ficaram por algumas horas ali desabafando. Olivia, apesar de não ter externado tudo o que tinha dito à Huang, conseguiu se abrir e contar coisas importantes para Elliot. Além disso, ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e como ele se sentia, aqueceu sua alma e trouxe o chão que faltava.

Apartamento de Olivia

23 de setembro

Elliot e Olivia acordaram juntos, estavam dispostos e mais leves. Huang estava certo, a conversa do dia anterior além de ter feito muito bem, havia unido mais ainda os dois.

Eles iam começar a tomar o café da manhã quando a campainha tocou.

"Jura?" Olivia disse com uma cara de sono engraçada.

"Deixa que eu vejo quem é!" Elliot disse já levantando.

"Bom dia casal!" Alex disse sorridente, logo entrando no apartamento.

"Alex!" Olivia disse surpresa, estava feliz por ver sua amiga.

"Ela estava até agora amaldiçoando quem acorda cedo..." Elliot disse dando risada.

"Mas Alex é uma exceção! Será sempre bem vinda a qualquer hora!" Olivia disse levantando e a abraçando, dentro do possível por conta da barriga de grávida que já era bem notável.

Tanto Elliot quanto Alex ficaram surpresos com a agitação dela. Essa era a Olivia que eles conheciam.

"Eu vim comunicar que está quase tudo pronto pra nossa festa de comemoração!" Alex contou eufórica.

"Que comemoração?" Olivia e Elliot perguntaram juntos.

"A festa pra comemorar primeiramente a vida de Olivia, depois a condenação de Ronnie, e o mais importante: O casal!" ela respondeu empolgada olhando admirada para seus amigos.

"Mas..." Olivia ia começar argumentar que não era necessário nada disso, mas foi interrompida por Alex.

"Sem mas Liv! Tá tudo pronto, só falta a data. E então, que dia vocês preferem?"

* * *

**N/A: **Não ficou tão bonitinho o capítulo, tentei aproximar o máximo possível de uma conversa de casal. Também não quis ficar repetindo o que ela disse pra Huang, rs.

Espero que vocês curtam.

O próximo capítulo será a festa! Alguma sugestão pra incluir no capítulo?!

**Reviews!**


	38. Festa!

Depois de Alex insistir muito, a festa finalmente foi marcada. Por Olivia não poder sair muito e ter que fazer repouso por conta da gravidez, o local seria o apartamento dela mesmo.

Dois meses passaram voando, entre visitas, terapias e consultas Olivia e Elliot estavam cada vez mais unidos. Ele já havia saído do quarto de hospede e se alojado no de Olivia definitivamente. Ela nunca mais rejeitou seu toque e nem seu beijo, mas as carícias paravam por ai. Os pesadelos apesar de ainda existirem, eram raros, e quando aconteciam Olivia se apoiava em Elliot até se sentir melhor.

Depois de um mês de terapia, Olivia preferiu diminuir de três, para um dia por semana apenas, e duas semanas depois parou a terapia alegando se sentir melhor, mas a verdade era que ela não aguentava mais ficar indo lá toda semana, trazer todo o trauma de volta, lembrar de coisas que ela apenas queria apagar da memória. Mesmo Huang insistindo muito pra ela continuar, Olivia manteve-se irredutível.

18 de dezembro de 2012

Apartamento de Olivia

O apartamento de Olivia estava irreconhecível, fizeram milagre e criaram um espaço desconhecido até pela dona. Elliot, Fin e Nick ficaram com a parte do esforço físico para mover toda a mobília e Alex com a decoração. Como o pessoal não passaria as festas de fim de ano juntos resolveram comemorar tudo no mesmo dia e fazer algo especial.

Aos poucos, o apartamento antes vazio, começava a encher. Olivia ainda não estava pronta, havia demorado um pouco no banho. Elliot toda hora aparecia no quarto ansioso. Todos estavam aguardando, afinal além de anfitriã, ela era o principal motivo da festa.

"Pelo visto até Olivia se rendeu a demora histórica das mulheres em ficarem prontas pra algum evento. Eu vou começar a comer!" Munch disse já indo em direção à mesa.

"Fique a vontade Munch!" Olivia disse rindo.

Involuntariamente todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Olivia estava deslumbrante, com um vestido azul escuro que apesar de ser simples era perfeito, o decote realçava os seios, a barriga fazendo jus aos 7 meses de gravidez. O colar e a maquiagem eram simples, mas na ocasião a beleza natural chamou mais atenção. Os hematomas já haviam sumido, restaram apenas algumas cicatrizes discretas dos cortes.

"Com todo respeito ao Elliot, mas Liv você está maravilhosa!" Fin disse feliz por ver sua amiga tão bem.

"Retiro o que eu disse antes, no caso de Olivia a demora não importa, o resultado é sempre surpreendente." Munch disse sorrindo.

"Obrigada meninos, mas não precisam mentir assim, eu sei que estou enorme..." - Olivia disse rindo - "Desculpem a demora, vamos começar a festa e aproveitar esse momento, afinal é raro reunirmos todos assim!" ela falou querendo tirar a atenção dela e deixar todos a vontade.

"Eu já te disse hoje que você é linda, que eu te amo e que você é a mulher da minha vida?" Elliot perguntou com o olhar apaixonado se aproximando e pegando as mãos de Olivia.

"Hoje ainda não... mas de qualquer forma eu te amo mais!" Olivia respondeu com um sorriso aberto e sincero.

"Desculpa interromper esse momento de amor, mas precisamos de você Liv. Ela está nos devendo algumas fofocas!" Alex apareceu empolgada se desculpando com Elliot e puxando Olivia, cortando a melação dos dois.

"Pronto meninas, conforme prometido aqui está a protagonista da noite!" Alex disse já com uma cadeira pra Olivia.

"Protagonista do que?" perguntou Olivia sentando.

"Da história que você nos contará!" explicou Casey.

"Mas eu não tenho nada pra contar..." Oliva falou quase rindo, tentando escapar.

"Liv, não adianta. Hoje você não terá pra onde fugir!" Casey disse forçando uma cara séria.

"Depois que a Liv contar os casos e acasos com Elliot, eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês!" Melinda disse com ar de suspense.

"Hmmm... acho que eu até sei do que se trata!" Alex disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Assim não vale, fiquei curiosa agora!" falou Olivia realmente curiosa.

"Então conta logo, que depois eu mato sua curiosidade Liv." Melinda argumentou não dando espaço pra Olivia desviar o assunto.

"Chantagista! Mas tudo bem eu conto, o que exatamente vocês querem saber?" Olivia disse se rendendo, afinal todas já sabiam que eles estavam juntos, e como amigas, elas mereciam saber de tudo que aconteceu.

"Tudo! Como aconteceu... onde... Detalhes! Precisamos de detalhes!" Casey disse com uma cara safada.

"Ok!" - Olivia disse rindo, surpresa com tanta curiosidade - "Vocês já haviam percebido que o que eu sentia por Elliot ia além da amizade, certo?" mesmo achando óbvio Olivia perguntou.

"Não exatamente Liv... você conseguia confundir bastante a gente!" respondeu Melinda.

"Verdade... além do mais foram tantas e tantas oportunidades que vocês tiveram, Elliot mesmo disfarçando deixava bem claro o interesse dele, mas você nunca havia se rendido..." continuou Alex.

"Fora que todas as vezes que perguntávamos sobre isso, você negava!" concluiu Casey.

"Uau, não imaginava que eu conseguia esconder isso tão bem! Enfim... tudo aconteceu um dia antes do tiroteio na squad..." Olivia começou a contar mas foi interrompida.

"Na squad?!" Alex não se controlou e deu um grito fazendo quase todos da festa a encararem.

"O que tem na Squad?" Cragen perguntou se aproximando do grupo.

"Nada Cap." Amanda disse sem graça.

"Assuntos de mulher, nos dê licença por favor!" Alex disse séria.

"Ok, desculpa..." falou Cragen também sério, preferindo respeitar e sair de perto.

"Liga não Cap., essas mulheres e seus segredos, quem entende?" Fin disse puxando Cragen pra perto dele.

"Posso continuar? Alex não vai mais gritar?" - Olivia perguntou rindo, logo continuando - "Como eu dizia anteriormente, a squad estava vazia, nem eu e nem Elliot conseguíamos ir embora e em um esbarrão simples explodimos... foi o melhor beijo da minha vida... foi tão surreal..." Olivia contava com os olhos brilhando.

"Que lindo!" Amanda disse romântica.

"Ok, o beijo finalmente aconteceu, mas o bebê não surgiu assim, então continue!" Casey disse ansiosa.

"Quando o beijo começou esquentar, eu parei. Era muita loucura..." ela não teve tempo de terminar a frase.

"Não preciso nem dizer nada né?" Melinda interrompeu com uma cara brava.

"Calma!" Olivia respondeu rindo "Eu parei o beijo e subi para o crib, precisava recuperar o ar que ele tinha tirado de mim, mas não adiantou muito, não deu nem cinco minutos ele surgiu de novo, tão perto...tão lindo...tão...tão! Eu não consegui raciocinar e me deixei levar! Quando parei pra pensar não tinha mais volta..." Olivia contou o básico, não queria entrar em detalhes tão íntimos.

"Eu nunca ia imaginar esses dois quebrando tantas regras numa noite só!" Casey disse surpresa pelo fato de tudo ter acontecido na squad.

"Pra você ver o nível da tensão entre os dois!" constatou Melinda.

"Mas e aii?! Foi bom? Médio? Valeu a pena? Nos dê mais informações!"Alex implorou mesmo sabendo que Olivia não abriria mais que isso.

"Se valeu a pena?! Nosso filho está aqui como prova... foi... foi único! Não tem palavras pra definir! Elliot é maravilhoso!" Olivia falou sorrindo ao lembrar de tudo.

"Ele não fez o homem egoísta na hora 'h' não né?" Melinda perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Pelo contrário Mel..." Olivia disse rindo.

"Hmmmm!" Casey soltou divertida.

"Pronto. Satisfeitas? Agora é a vez da Mel nos contar a novidade!" Olivia concluiu passando a palavra pra Melinda.

"Bom... o que eu tenho pra contar talvez não seja novidade para algumas de vocês... é... eu estou saindo com alguém..." Melinda disse fazendo suspense.

"Diz logo quem é, estou curiosa!" Casey soltou ansiosa.

"Ok... eu estou saindo com o Tutuola!" ela disse fechando os olhos, já esperando a reação das amigas.

"O QUE? O Fin? Espera... que parte eu perdi?!" Olivia perguntou chocada. Se a memória dela estava boa, Melinda sempre recusava os convites e investidas dele.

Amanda por ser parceira dele já tinha percebido o lance entre os dois.

"Eu sabia!" Alex disse feliz.

"Então... depois dele insistir por anos resolvi tentar... e não é que o detetive me surpreendeu!" Melinda continuou contando, afinal tinha muitas coisas pra dividir com as amigas.

A conversa ali estava animada, quanto mais as meninas bebiam, mais empolgadas ficavam. Olivia apesar de não poder beber álcool estava animada também.

No outro canto Elliot e Huang falavam de algo um pouco mais sério.

"E Olivia como está?" George perguntou preocupado.

"Melhorando..." Elliot respondeu sem passar muita certeza na voz.

"Ela não teve mais nenhum ataque de pânico, _flashbacks, _ou pesadelos?" Huang perguntou objetivamente.

"Pesadelos são raros... flashback não teve mais nenhum, e ataque de pânico... que eu tenha percebido só um quando o interfone tocou de madrugada, ela só acalmou quando viu que era engano..." Elliot respondeu sendo sincero.

"Ela não devia ter parado a terapia... mas você a conhece bem... toda a teimosia!" Huang disse inconformado por ela ter parado o tratamento, ele apenas queria o bem de Olivia, como amigo e como terapeuta.

"Eu até tentei convencê-la a continuar, mas não consegui..." contou Elliot sabendo que era melhor ela ter continuado, os sinais de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático eram claros.

"Não adianta... tem que vir dela a vontade de continuar..."Huang ponderou.

Entre conversas, diversão e bebidas as horas passaram.

"Pessoal!" já era uma hora da manhã quando Alex diminuiu o volume da música, foi ao centro e batendo com um garfo na taça chamou a atenção de todos.

"A noite está maravilhosa e nada melhor que um brinde para celebrarmos! Quero chamar Olivia para me acompanhar aqui no centro!" Alex disse já puxando Olivia pra junto dela.

"Em primeiro lugar vamos brindar pela vida de Olivia, por termos a alegria e a honra de sermos amigos dessa mulher maravilhosa que sempre nos ajudou quando precisamos, sempre lutando e servindo de exemplo à todos.

Em segundo lugar ao casal, Elliot e Olivia, que depois de uma década enrolando, finalmente estão juntos!

E por fim a todos nós, que apesar dos pesares estamos aqui unidos como uma verdadeira família!

Saúde!" Alex falou emocionada, erguendo o brinde, seguida por todos.

"Saúde!" todos gritaram felizes.

"Antes de qualquer coisa acho que merecemos um beijo dos dois! Por favor Elliot, Olivia, um beijo!" Melinda gritou já bêbada, mas conseguiu formar um coro pelo beijo do casal.

Olivia encarou Elliot. Os dois sorriram. Aos poucos todas as vozes foram desaparecendo. Eles apenas enxergavam um ao outro. Os corpos já estavam unidos. Elliot colocou delicadamente uma mão no pescoço de Olivia e a outra na lateral da barriga dela. Aos poucos os olhos fecharam e o beijo aconteceu. Devagar, sem pressa alguma de terminar.

Um minuto depois os gritos da festa voltaram e aos poucos eles separaram os corpos.

"Pronto, pronto! Queríamos só um beijo. Se deixar vocês ficam assim até amanhã!" Munch disse brincando.

"Se deixar a gente fica assim a vida toda!" Elliot completou abraçando Olivia.

"Ok... ok..." - Olivia disse depois de dar um selinho em Elliot e soltar-se do abraço. Quando todos se acalmaram ela continuou. - "Eu só tenho a agradecer, ao Ell por ter aguentado minhas chatices todos esses meses e ainda assim continuar me amando; a honra de ter todos vocês em minha vida, amigos que eu sei que posso contar sempre que eu precisar. Se não fosse o esforço e a persistência de vocês eu não sei como eu estaria hoje. Vocês são a família que eu escolhi. São vocês que dão sentido à minha vida!" Olivia agradeceu realmente emocionada.

Todos estavam felizes, aplaudindo, falando felizes, aquela confusão de frases e risadas.

"Liv, nós que temos o prazer de..." Fin disse se aproximando por trás de Olivia, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

A partir desse momento tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta.

"Tira as mãos de mim!" Olivia gritou virando e num golpe forte deu um soco na cara de Fin.

Blackout - Olivia estava cega. O corpo tremia, os olhos arregalados e a falta de ar era tão grande que apertava o peito.

"Liv!" "Meu Deus" "Fin" os gritos assustados variavam.

Elliot foi segurar Olivia, sabia que depois de uma descarga tão grande de adrenalina as forças diminuíam drasticamente. Huang, Cragen e Carl os acompanharam até o quarto.

Enquanto isso Melinda, Casey, Amanda e Munch estavam com Fin.

"Eu estou bem, quero saber da Liv! Como ela está?" disse Fin ignorando seu olho inchado.

"Elliot já está cuidando dela, sossega um pouco e deixa eu colocar gelo nesse olho que já está ficando roxo!" Melinda disse tentando fazê-lo parar um pouco.

No quarto Olivia ainda estava se acalmando. A visão voltando ao foco normal.

"Me desculpa... meu Deus... desculpa... o que eu fiz?!" ela sussurrou ainda confusa.

"Liv, calma, respira... está tudo bem..." Elliot disse próximo a cama.

"Eu preciso ver o Fin..." ela disse tentando levantar, mas não conseguiu.

"Fique tranquila, ele está bem!" Cragen disse preocupado.

Huang queria falar a sós com ela e com um simples olhar pra Elliot, Cragen e Carl foi compreendido.

"Não precisa falar nada George..." Olivia disse com a voz baixa logo que todos saíram do quarto.

"Você tem plena consciência do que aconteceu, certo?" perguntou Huang sentando ao lado dela.

"Sim... eu vou voltar pra terapia... não devia ter parado... eu machuquei um amigo! Como eu pude ser tão relapsa?!" ela disse inconformada com o ocorrido.

"Estava além da sua vontade Liv, não tinha como você controlar a reação..." George tentou ponderar.

"Se eu ainda fizesse terapia, talvez não tivesse acontecido... daqui dois meses meu filho nasce e eu serei uma ameaça à ele..." ela lamentou.

"Fique tranquila Liv, o primeiro passo você já deu, agora é enfrentar até o fim!" Huang concluiu passando segurança.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos, até que Olivia levantou e foi falar com Fin.

A primeira coisa que Fin fez foi abraçá-la, ele sabia que a reação dela foi inconsciente, não a culpava.

Depois de todos estarem aliviados e a situação superada, as despedidas começaram e em menos de uma hora o apartamento estava vazio.

21 de dezembro de 2012

Apartamento de Olivia

Dois dias haviam passado desde a festa, Olivia já tinha voltado pra terapia.

Elliot estava feliz, o relacionamento deles estava cada dia melhor, e o que mais o surpreendia é que o amor só aumentava dando a sensação de infinito.

Naquela manhã ele havia saído para visitar Elliot Junior, voltaria no almoço. Olivia aproveitou pra dormir um pouco mais, afinal ela tinha que manter o _tal_ repouso. O que a animava é que em dois meses tudo mudaria, ela não precisaria mais ficar inerte, muito pelo contrário, teria muito trabalho a fazer.

Já eram onze e meia da manhã quando ela enfim despertou. Levantou devagar e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Uns minutos depois foi até a cozinha beber água. Quando apoiou no balcão sentiu uma dor muito forte no útero, a fazendo derrubar o copo no chão.

"Ahhhh!" ela gritou, entrando em desespero ao colocar a mão no ventre pra conter a dor e ver que estava sangrando.

"Meu Deus... não... ahhh! Elliot... " a dor estava muito forte.

Ela tentou andar até o telefone, mas não conseguiu, caiu inconsciente.

* * *

**N/A: **Não me matem! rsrsrs

Já estou pirada com a season finale de amanhã, sendo assim, nada mais a declarar! ;P

**Reviews!**


	39. Vão

21 de dezembro de 2012

Apartamento de Olivia

25 minutos - Olivia ainda estava desacordada.

Elliot chegou com as mãos cheias. Havia passado no mercado e pego algo pra eles almoçarem.

"Liv, adivinha o que eu trouxe pra gente comer?" ele perguntou empolgado trancando a porta.

Estranhou não ouvir resposta alguma. Ao chegar na cozinha a reação foi instantânea.

"Olívia!" gritou desesperado, largando tudo no chão, correndo até ela.

"Liv, meu Deus, o que aconteceu?!" Elliot tentou acordá-la, mas ela não reagiu. Ao ver a poça de sangue ele entrou em choque. O primeiro pensamento foi pegá-la no colo e correr pro hospital, mas por não saber como ela caiu, nem o que aconteceu, preferiu chamar ajuda especializada, não queria prejudicar ainda mais.

Em menos de dez minutos a ambulância chegou. Elliot não largou as mãos de Olivia nem por um segundo. No caminho ligou para o Dr. Carl e para Cragen. Parecia que tudo não passava de um pesadelo, ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

Ao chegar no hospital, levaram Olivia diretamente para a sala de cirurgia.

Foram três longas horas de espera. Todos já acompanhavam Elliot no saguão do hospital.

Depois de mais alguns minutos Dr. Carl apareceu pálido.

"Elliot..." ele começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompido.

"Doutor, e então, como Olivia está? E o nosso filho? O que aconteceu?" Elliot perguntou desesperado.

"Calma. Provavelmente por conta do estresse e da sensibilidade da gravidez, Olivia teve um rompimento antecipado da bolsa. Tivemos que fazer um parto emergencial. Conseguimos estabilizar o bebê, ele terá que ficar um tempo na incubadora, até estar completamente estruturado e forte, mas posso dizer que as probabilidades dele se desenvolver rápido e ter alta são grandes." Dr. Carl disse pausadamente.

"Graças a Deus! Obrigado! E Olivia, quando posso vê-la?!" Elliot perguntou radiante por seu filho ter nascido.

"Houve uma perda considerável de sangue, tentamos estabilizá-la, mas não conseguimos. Ela entrou em um coma profundo, me desculpa..." Dr. Carl disse triste. Encarava como uma falha não ter conseguido trazê-la de volta. O caso de Olivia havia se tornado pessoal para ele.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?!" questionou Elliot com o rosto vermelho e os olhos marejados.

"Quero dizer que agora não depende mais da nossa vontade, não posso afirmar até que ponto esse coma é reversível. Ela não depende de nenhum aparelho, não a entubamos, só está com o soro e o monitoramento cardíaco." - Dr. Carl explicou sério, dando uma pausa rápida - "Daqui a pouco eu volto e te levo para ver o seu filho e Olivia. Até breve." ele concluiu saindo dali.

Elliot viu tudo acontecer de novo: o hospital - Olivia em coma - ele não podendo fazer nada para ajudar. Aos poucos foi perdendo as forças. Fin, Nick e Cragen ao perceberem que ele não estava bem correram para segurá-lo.

"Por que? Por que está acontecendo tudo de novo?" Elliot repetia num sussurro.

Todos estavam chocados com o coma de Olivia.

"Elliot, Olivia já venceu isso uma vez... ela vai sair dessa mais rápido do que a gente pensa!" Fin disse tentando amenizar.

"Estava tudo indo tão bem, ela estava forte, saudável, eu não consigo entender..." Elliot disse ainda com a voz baixa, olhando para o chão.

"Vocês tinham consciência de que a gravidez era de risco.." disse Munch, mas ao perceber o olhar bravo de Cragen, calou.

"Eu não devia ter deixado ela sozinha no apartamento..." falou Elliot se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

"Pare Elliot, você sabe que não foi sua culpa..." Huang começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um ataque de furia de Stabler.

"Não venha me dizer que não foi minha culpa! Se eu tivesse lá, ela não teria perdido tanto sangue. Merda! Que tipo de homem eu sou?" Elliot gritou socando a primeira parede que viu. O ataque de raiva foi momentâneo, logo ele parou e quebrou novamente, se apoiando com a cabeça na parede.

"Ell, o filho de vocês nasceu, está aqui e precisa de você. Fique firme, para quando Olivia acordar, ver vocês fortes e felizes. Ela não gostaria de ver você desse jeito, e você sabe bem disso..." Huang disse com a voz forte, se aproximando devagar dele.

"Eu sei... é tão duro... mas eu vou aguentar, vou me manter forte por Olivia e pelo nosso filho!" ele falou um pouco mais seguro.

Depois de um bom tempo, Dr. Carl levou Elliot para ver Olivia. Ao observá-la, parecia que estava apenas dormindo em paz, num sono profundo. Saindo dali, foram até a maternidade. Ao ver aquele bebê tão miúdo, indefeso, dormindo, Elliot chorou de felicidade. Foi uma transição rápida de sentimentos, mas ao ver seu filho, Elliot encontrou todas as forças que tinha perdido minutos antes.

Os dias passaram rápido. O que mantinha Elliot firme era o filho deles e a esperança de Olivia acordar.

Depois de três semanas o bebê teve alta. Leonard Benson Stabler - esse era o nome do filho de Elliot e Olivia, na verdade era o nome que ela queria.

Com a ajuda de Alex Elliot montou o quarto do bebê, e apesar das dificuldades ele estava se saindo bem sozinho.

Todos os dias ele visitava Olivia, mas por conta de Leonard não podia ficar o tempo todo lá. O pessoal revezava, cada dia um passava a noite no hospital.

* * *

24 de janeiro de 2013

Hospital - Quarto 377 

Um mês e três dias haviam passado. Não havia nenhuma alteração no quadro de Olivia. Apesar dela estar em coma, todos seus sinais vitais mantinham-se estáveis e a produção de leite continuava, as enfermeiras iam todos os dias retirar um pouco e guardavam para Elliot levar pra casa.

Aquele era o dia de Cragen passar a noite com Olivia. Sempre que isso acontecia ele levava um livro e lia para ela.

Já eram 4:30 da manhã, apesar do sono Cragen, sentado ao lado do leito, continuava a ler.

"E quando tudo parecia estar no fim, Veronika decidiu que queria viver, que tudo o que ela tinha feito, não passava de uma armadilha do seu próprio inconsciente..." o livro já estava no fim, quando Cragen viu Olivia se mexer.

"Don?" Olivia ainda sonolenta, perguntou com a voz quase inaudível.

"Liv?! Meu Deus!" disse Cragen largando o livro e passando as mãos nos olhos, como já estava tarde ele acreditou estar vendo coisas, ou sonhando.

"Que horas são?" ela perguntou completamente aérea.

Cragen não sabia o que dizer, estava assustado, feliz. Apertou correndo o botão chamando as enfermeiras. Queria ter certeza de que Olivia estava bem.

"Por que você está assim?" questionou Olivia, com a voz um pouco mais forte, ao perceber as lágrimas nos olhos de Cragen.

Ele não teve nem tempo de responder, o quarto foi tomado por enfermeiras que não paravam de checar os sinais de Olivia.

"Vou chamar o Dr. Carl. É bom te ver acordada Sra. Benson!" uma das enfermeiras disse, saindo junto com as outras.

"Cragen, você pode me explicar por que eu estou aqui?" ela falou claramente confusa.

"Liv, você caiu no seu apartamento, perdeu muito sangue..." ele começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo Dr. Carl entrando correndo.

"Olivia! Como é bom te ver acordada! Como você está se sentindo?" ele disse empolgado, estava realmente feliz por vê-la bem.

"Oi, você deve ser meu médico pelo visto..." ela disse despretensiosa, estranhando a intimidade de Dr. Carl.

"Sempre bem humorada. Sou seu médico sim Sra. Benson, Dr. Carl." ele disse rindo.

"Prazer Dr. Carl. Pelo o que Cragen disse foi só um tombo, posso ir pra casa já?" falou Olivia séria, ainda não entendendo a graça.

"Ok. Você realmente não lembra de mim Olivia?" Dr. Carl perguntou começando a se preocupar.

"Eu deveria?" ela respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Tudo bem. Qual a última coisa que você consegue recordar?" ele perguntou, afinal era comum quadros de amnésia depois de tanto tempo em coma.

Olivia forçou um pouco a memória, mas tinha a impressão de estar tudo em branco. Uma dor de cabeça insuportável tomou conta dela, que em minutos apagou com o calmante que o Dr. Carl aplicou.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela mega demora pra postar, tá beeem corrido por aqui.

Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada a vocês que acompanham e pela paciência. ;)

**Reviews!**


	40. Visões

24 de janeiro de 2013

Hospital - Quarto 377

Depois que Olivia apagou, Cragen ligou para Elliot, que ao receber a notícia pegou Leonard e correu para o hospital. Duas horas depois todos, menos Nick e Amanda que ficaram na squad, já estavam no saguão ansiosos por notícias.

Como ainda não tinha permissão ir para os quartos com Leonard, Elliot o deixou com Alex e subiu, afinal a ansiedade de ver Olivia era imensa.

Ao chegar no quarto, Elliot cumprimentou Cragen, mas não teve tempo de conversar, Olivia logo despertou.

"Ell!" ela sussurrou com um sorriso aberto.

"Liv, como eu senti sua falta!" ele disse feliz, se aproximando dela para dar um beijo.

"Ei, eeei!" ela disse afastando Elliot com as mãos.

"O que foi amor? Está tudo bem?!" ele disse apreensivo, estranhando a reação dela.

"Amnésia Elliot... não tive tempo de alertá-lo..." Cragen disse tocando no ombro de Elliot.

"Você me chamou de amor? Espera, que parte eu perdi?" ela perguntou com a expressão engraçada, achava que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira dos dois.

"Liv você estava em coma..." respondeu Elliot logo sendo interrompido por ela.

"Coma?! Por conta de um tombo no meu apartamento?! Como assim? Essa história está muito estranha... contem logo o que aconteceu! Há quanto tempo estou aqui?" ela questionou impaciente.

"Um pouco mais de um mês..." Cragen disse sério.

"E durante esse mês nossa parceria evoluiu para um amor Sr. Stabler?" ela falou encarando Elliot com o ar de desconfiança.

"Na verdade estamos juntos há cinco meses... e... quando você caiu no seu apartamento, você estava grávida do nosso filho..." Elliot explicou calmamente, não queria sobrecarregar Olivia.

"Ok, ok, ok... espera..." - Olivia colocou a mão na cabeça que havia voltado a doer – "Eu e você juntos? Filho?" - ela começou a questionar si mesma, realmente buscando na memória quando isso aconteceu, mas nada vinha à sua mente. Quando olhou para seu próprio corpo percebeu os seios inchados, um pouco de leite que havia vazado na camisola, mas ao por as mãos na barriga viu que não tinha nada. – "Por que eu não consigo lembrar? Se é verdade cadê meu filho? Eu... eu perdi?!" ela supôs com os olhos cheios de água, não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo.

"Talvez por conta do coma você não consiga recordar..." respondeu Cragen de forma breve.

"Liv, nosso filho nasceu há um mês, está bem, saudável...!" Elliot disse com um sorriso confortante, segurando a mão de Olivia.

"Ele nasceu... é um menino!" - ela disse radiante, mas logo perdeu o sorriso – "Meu Deus, que tipo de mãe eu sou? Não consigo lembrar da minha gravidez... nem do meu filho..." ela concluiu indignada.

"Nem pense em fazer isso Liv... agora você não lembra, mas sua memória vai voltar, calma!" Elliot disse beijando a mão dela.

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando.

"Com todo esse carinho eu vou ficar mal acostumada!" Olivia disse sorrindo, afinal não estava acostumada com toda essa atenção e afeto de Elliot, pelo menos não até o ponto em que recordava.

Ela estava claramente mais leve, com certeza não lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido, e Eliot havia percebido, mas não seria ele a contar tudo à ela.

"Liv, qual a sua última recordação?" Elliot perguntou curioso.

"Hmm... nós estávamos trabalhando no caso da Annette Fox, mas até então não havíamos conseguido prova alguma da autoria do crime... e..." apesar da dor de cabeça, ela se esforçou o máximo que conseguiu para montar o quebra cabeça que estava sua memória.

"E...?" perguntou Cragen interessado.

"Nada... tudo fica branco, tenho a impressão de estar perdendo coisas importantes, mas não consigo definir, nem lembrar exatamente o que..." ela respondeu frustrada.

"Elliot! Como você está? E o pequeno Leo?" Dr. Carl entrou de repente no quarto, interrompendo o assunto.

"Dr. Carl, estou bem, e o Leo está cada dia mais forte!" Elliot respondeu orgulhoso.

"Fico muito feliz! Quanto a Olivia, pelo o que percebemos desenvolveu um quadro de amnésia. Não farei nenhum exame por conta do período de amamentação, a radiação dos aparelhos pode interferir na saúde de Leonard." Dr. Carl começou a explicar, mas Olivia cortou rapidamente a conversa.

"Hey, eu estou aqui! Fale isso para mim e não para o Elliot!" ela disse brava.

"Desculpe, força do hábito!" - Dr. Carl falou virando a conversa para Olivia. - "Como eu estava dizendo, não farei nenhum exame por enquanto. Mais tarde virá um especialista fazer algumas perguntas e te examinar. Assim que tivermos uma dimensão da amnésia, poderei dizer o que será mais seguro." Explicou Dr. Carl.

"Tudo bem. Depois que esse especialista vier, posso ir para casa?" ela perguntou demonstrando empolgação.

"A teimosia pelo visto continua igual!" Dr. Carl falou rindo.

A conversa continuou descontraída, Dr. Carl ficou ali por mais alguns minutos. Logo que saiu, uma enfermeira entrou.

"Sra. Benson, esse é o horário em que retirávamos um pouco de leite para o Sr. Stabler levar para Leonard. Como você está acordada agora, o que prefere fazer?" a enfermeira disse sorrindo, já havia se apegado à eles.

"Eu quero meu filho!" Olivia respondeu com uma felicidade indescritível.

Em menos de cinco minutos a enfermeira surgiu com Leonard no colo, entregando para Elliot que foi até a porta recebê-la.

"Liv, meu amor, esse é o seu filho!" Elliot disse emocionado, colocando com cuidado o bebê no colo dela.

Olivia tremia, aquele ser pequenino em seus braços era o seu filho... seu filho! Tudo o que sempre desejou na vida havia se tornado realidade. Ela não conseguia fechar o sorrido, nem piscar os olhos.

"Hey..." - ela falou acariciando a cabecinha de Leonard – "Sou eu, sua mãe..." continuou com a voz rouca, logo a perdendo de tanta emoção. A conexão foi imediata entre Olivia e Leonard, a impressão que ela tinha é que explodiria de tanto amor.

"Nosso filho!" Olivia soltou depois de uns minutos, olhando para Elliot.

"Nosso filho!" ele disse deixando escapar uma lágrima de felicidade.

"Eu acho que tem alguém faminto aqui!" disse Olivia rindo ao ver seu filho agarrando sua camisola com aquelas mãos miúdas.

"Vamos deixar Olivia à vontade..."Cragen falou começando a se movimentar em direção a porta, sendo seguido por Elliot.

"Não precisa... podem ficar... se vocês quiserem é claro!" ela disse realmente não se importando.

Os dois resolveram permanecer no quarto.

Olivia sem cerimônia abriu um lado da camisola. Leonard logo reconheceu a fonte de seu alimento.

Ela estava transbordando de alegria, não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu filho.

Para Elliot era a cena mais linda do mundo. Ver a mulher que ele ama amamentando seu filho era maravilhoso.

"Estava com fome amor?" ela disse acariciando as costas de Leonard. Estava impressionada com a vontade com que ele mamava.

Olivia ficou aproximadamente uma hora com seu filho. Depois Cragen desceu com ele, afinal não era um ambiente saudável para Leonard ficar.

Já era noite quando Huang apareceu. Ele era o especialista que a examinaria.

Por ser terapeuta e amigo de Olivia, Dr. Carl não viu opção melhor.

A conversa entre eles foi rápida. George conseguiu verificar a extensão da memória afetada facilmente. Assim que saiu do quarto conversou com Dr. Carl e em seguida com Elliot. Avisou que no caso de Olivia a memória voltaria gradativamente, mas não pôde afirmar quanto tempo isso demoraria a acontecer. Alertou para ninguém tentar contar tudo o que aconteceu nesse espaço de tempo esquecido, isso não ajudaria a lembrar, apenas prejudicaria o juízo dela, pois eles tem uma interpretação, já ela, viveu aquilo.

Olivia permaneceu por mais dois dias no hospital em observação, logo depois recebeu alta, afinal os pontos da cesárea já haviam sido removidos e a cicatriz estava ótima. Além disso não adiantaria nada ela ficar ali até a memória voltar.

* * *

Apartamento de Olívia

26 de janeiro de 2013

Ao chegar ao apartamento, apesar de estar com uma leve dor de cabeça, Olivia não conteve a alegria de estar ali. Ficou impressionada com o quarto de Leonard, estava lindo! Elliot tinha cuidado muito bem de tudo.

Enquanto ele cuidava do bebê, Olivia aproveitou para tomar um banho, pois mesmo estando bem disposta, merecia um banho bem demorado em sua própria banheira. Estranhou ao notar as cicatrizes nos braços, forçou a memória para lembrar o motivo delas, mas acabou apenas aumentando a dor de cabeça. Decidiu que depois perguntaria à Elliot e tentou relaxar um pouco.

Quando ela já estava trocada, com um vestido confortável, no quarto de Leonard, foi a vez de Elliot tomar banho.

O dia passou rápido depois disso, os dois curtiram o filho a tarde inteira, o que acabou sendo muito valioso para ambos. Mesmo sem a memória de Olivia estar cem por cento, era evidente o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Não faltaram carícias e sorrisos.

Já era tarde quando finalmente Leonard pegou no sono, Elliot e Olivia foram para o quarto e sentaram ao mesmo tempo na beirada da cama. O dia tinha sido perfeito e os dois estavam extasiados, olhando para o nada e sentindo tudo.

"Uau! Que dia!" Olivia disse quebrando o silêncio.

"Perfeito!" disse Elliot empolgado.

"Sim!" ela falou, em seguida voltando a ficar em silêncio. Eram tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas, Olivia estava tentando conter e organizar o turbilhão de pensamentos.

Elliot também estava assim, contendo, mas não os pensamentos, sim a vontade de agarrar Olivia, beijá-la e amá-la... mas não queria precipitar nada.

Depois de uns minutos silenciosos Olivia resolveu falar.

"Como foi?" ela perguntou, continuando a olhar para frente, sem virar para Elliot.

"O que?" questionou ele, também sem se virar.

"A noite que nosso filho foi gerado..." ela completou ainda inerte, só a respiração que estava um pouco mais rápida.

"Foi maravilhoso... uma pena você não lembrar!" ele respondeu com a voz grossa, o olhar fixo em Olivia. Elliot estava fervendo por dentro.

"Me mostra!?" ela falou com a voz mais rouca, finalmente o encarando. Os dois estavam a ponto de explodir.

A faísca do olhar já havia incendiado os dois. Em segundos as bocas se juntaram num beijo forte, os lábios estavam com sede uns dos outros. A respiração, tanto de Elliot quanto a de Olivia, já estava ofegante. Conforme o beijo evoluía as carícias aumentavam, as mãos de Elliot já percorriam todo o corpo de Olivia e as dela exploravam o dele.

"Espera!" - Elliot disse finalmente parando. Ela podia não se lembrar de tudo, mas ele lembrava e queria ter certeza de que Olivia realmente queria aquilo.

"O que foi?!" ela perguntou com a voz frustrada pela parada repentina.

"Liv, você tem certeza que quer isso?" ele perguntou por precaução.

"Sem dúvidas!" ela disse retomando o beijo com mais vontade ainda, em seguida o derrubando deitado na cama.

A partir daquele momento Elliot não se controlaria mais, afinal é o que ele mais queria naquele momento e ouvir de Olivia que ela queria o mesmo, o enlouqueceu.

Numa fração de segundos, Olivia que antes estava por cima de Elliot, virou. Ela gostou do olhar decidido dele, amava quando Elliot demonstrava todo esse instinto, mas ainda assim continuava cuidadoso.

Ainda em cima dela ele tirou a camisa. Olivia apenas admirava o corpo dele, e quando ia retomar o controle da situação, Elliot a beijou de novo.

Aos poucos ela foi erguendo o corpo, quando viu já estava sentada nele. Elliot aproveitou a oportunidade e vagarosamente se livrou do vestido dela, e sim, ela estava sem sutiã, o que o deixou ainda mais enlouquecido.

Dessa vez ele foi mais delicado, acariciou de leve os seios dela, em seguida estimulou os mamilos sutilmente com a língua. Olivia estava completamente tomada de tanto prazer. Minutos depois ao ouvir os gemidos dela, que o deixavam cada vez mais aceso, Elliot subiu os beijos, precisava de algo mais forte, com uma mão no cabelo dela ele deixou um lado do pescoço de Olivia mais acessível e investiu, ora beijava, ora chupava, dependia da reação dela.

Aos poucos deitaram novamente, sem quebrar o contato. Quando Elliot colocou a mão na calça, Olivia a segurou e retomou o controle, ficando novamente por cima.

Ela tirou a calça dele delicadamente, sem quebrar o contato visual. Em seguida passou a mão por cima da boxer branca, logo a tirando também. Elliot estava completamente pronto, ao perceber Olivia gemeu, ela também estava.

Ela o estimulou com a mão algumas vezes, o encarando.

Elliot estava a ponto de explodir só de olhá-la.

Quando ela estava descendo com a boca, ele segurou.

"Eu preciso de você Liv, agora!" disse Elliot com a voz grossa, tomando o controle novamente.

Com uma mão Elliot foi descendo pelo corpo de Olivia até chegar à calcinha, que em segundos estava no chão. Ainda a beijando, Elliot tocou no clitóris dela e começou a acariciar. A reação foi imediata, Olivia já estava totalmente preparada.

Quando ele ia descendo com a boca, dessa vez ela segurou.

"Vem Ell, agora!" Olivia falou decidida, o fazendo voltar o rosto para o dela e continuar o beijo.

Ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, mas Olivia queria mais.

Elliot soltou um gemido profundo ao senti-la empurrar com força, o fazendo a preencher por inteiro.

Olivia sorriu ao ver o prazer que tinha causado.

"Que delícia Ell!" ela disse no ouvido dele, quando ele começou a se movimentar.

"Você me deixa louco Liv!" ele disse tomado de prazer.

Os movimentos foram aumentando o ritmo. Elliot já havia fechado o olho, estava a ponto de explodir.

Olivia também estava quase lá, quando de repente veio um flash em sua memória, por um segundo ela ficou aérea.

Elliot não havia percebido e continuou.

Uma dor de cabeça insuportável começou, e veio outro flash, e outro, e outro. Olivia congelou, estava tudo confuso, fora de ordem.

"Ahhhh!" ela gritou, mas dessa vez não foi de prazer.

"Liv!" - ao ouvir o grito Elliot abriu os olhos, e ao ver a cara aterrorizada dela, ele parou e saiu de cima dela – "Liv, o que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou acreditando ser culpado.

Olivia virou de lado, se encolheu e colocou as mãos na cabeça. A dor estava muito forte, e os flashes não paravam de vir.

* * *

**N/A: **Entãooo essa fic está pra terminar, terá mais um, no máximo dois capítulos. Acho que já enrolei demais...

Estou pensando na hipótese de escrever outra, seria no mesmo estilo e tals... enfim, apenas querendo... vamos ver.

**Reviews! ;D**


	41. BeforeThen

Apartamento de Olívia

26 de janeiro de 2013

___(...) _Uma dor de cabeça insuportável começou, e veio outro flash, e outro, e outro. Olivia congelou, estava tudo confuso, fora de ordem.

"_Ahhhh!" ela gritou, mas dessa vez não foi de prazer._

"_Liv!" - ao ouvir o grito Elliot abriu os olhos, e ao ver a cara aterrorizada dela, ele parou e saiu de dentro dela – "Liv, o que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou acreditando ser culpa dele._

_Olivia virou de lado, se encolheu e colocou as mãos na cabeça. A dor estava muito forte, e os flashes não paravam de vir._

"Liv, fala alguma coisa!" Elliot implorou, não aguentava vê-la daquela forma.

"Está doendo... Minha cabeça... flashes... eu... eu fui sequestrada?" ela disse entre soluços.

"Sua memória... calma!" Elliot ao entender a cobriu imediatamente com o cobertor, antes que ela entrasse em estado de choque. Em seguida pegou sua calça e vestiu.

Por sorte Leonard não havia acordado.

"Diz que é mentira!" ela gritava.

"Liv, por favor, tente se acalmar... o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?!" ele perguntou transtornado.

"Não...não...não..." Olivia repetia incessantemente.

Ficou repetindo isso por uns dez minutos. Não encarava Elliot, estava na mesma posição, chorando em negação.

Elliot já estava com um copo de água na mão, desesperado por não poder abraçar, nem tocar em Olivia, não naquele momento. Não sabia exatamente o que ela estava lembrando, ou até onde.

Depois de quase uma hora Olivia parou de chorar.

"Ell..." ela sussurrou e abriu um pouco os olhos.

"Liv!" ele respondeu se aproximando.

"Me abraça?..." ela pediu sem se mexer.

Em menos de um segundo Elliot já estava deitado ao lado dela. Olivia não disse mais nada, apenas o abraçou forte e ficou assim até dormir.

* * *

Eram cinco horas da manhã quando Leonard começou a chorar, Olivia acordou instantaneamente. Ainda estava com muita dor de cabeça, mas ela era mãe, naquele momento não importava tudo o que estava sentindo, nem a confusão que estava sua mente, seu filho era prioridade.

Cuidadosamente ela levantou, não queria acordar Elliot. Em silêncio pegou uma camisola, vestiu rápido e em segundos chegou ao quarto de Leonard.

"Oi amor! Mamãe está aqui, o que aconteceu?" ela sussurrou o pegando no colo. O choro dele cessou assim que ouviu a voz da mãe.

Depois de trocar a fralda, ela sentou para amamentar.

Naquele momento, vendo o Sol nascer pela janela, ouvindo o silêncio, com seu filho no colo, com Elliot dormindo em sua cama, Olivia percebeu que tudo o que ela precisava na vida estava o que aconteceu, tudo o que ela recordou na noite anterior estava no passado.

"Eu nunca vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça à você filho. Mamãe te amo muito, muito, muito!" enquanto o pequeno se alimentava, Olivia conversava com ele em um monólogo sem fim.

Elliot despertou minutos depois de Olivia, mas ao ver a cena no quarto de Leonard preferiu não interromper, foi até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Uma hora recebendo todo o carinho de sua mãe e Leonard finalmente dormiu. Olivia estava transbordando de tanto amor, era incrível como uma hora com seu filho a fazia se sentir bem melhor.

Ao chegar ao quarto percebeu que Elliot não estava mais ali, mas não teve nem tempo para procurá-lo, ao virar se deparou com ele segurando uma bandeja.

"Bom dia! Pronta para provar o melhor café da manhã da sua vida?! Vem!" ele disse sorrindo, logo se ajeitando na cama e batendo a mão ao seu lado para Olivia também se acomodar.

"Você quem fez isso tudo? Uau, até me deu fome agora!" ela respondeu sorrindo, sentando ao lado dele.

Enquanto eles comiam, o silêncio se fez presente. Por uns minutos Olivia saiu desse mundo, estava completamente perdida em pensamentos, aos poucos foi até parando de mastigar.

"E então, fui aprovado?" - Elliot perguntou, mas ao perceber a cara engraçada de Olivia, riu – "Liv... ei Liv... Tem alguém ai?" - ele perguntou passando a mão na frente do rosto dela, porém não obteve resposta - "Olivia Benson!" ele disse rindo, tocando no braço dela.

"Oi..." ela respondeu saindo do transe.

"Foi boa a viagem?" ele perguntou tentando ficar sério.

"Engraçadinho! Só para você saber, eu estava pensando em você!" Olivia disse fingindo estar brava.

"Quanta honra, fico feliz em fazer parte dos seus pensamentos!" ele disse olhando nos olhos dela, que logo desviou.

Silêncio, os dois voltaram a comer.

"Ell... desculpa por ontem..." ela disse com o olhar baixo, estava envergonhada.

"Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas Liv, não devia ter continuado..." ele falou até engasgando, não admitiria de forma alguma ela se culpar.

"Para! Eu quis tanto quanto você... só não esperava que minha memória voltasse naquele momento... acabei deixando você frustrado..." Olivia falou séria.

"Não tem nada pior do que te ver chorar Liv!" ele disse acalmando a voz, acariciando a mão dela.

"Eu me lembrei de tudo... desde o sequestro até o momento em que eu caí na cozinha... lembrei do soco no Fin... de Ronnie... da gente... " - ela disse com a respiração presa – "Eu pensei bastante em tudo, e... fiquei feliz em ver como a gente conseguiu lidar e construir tudo isso, mas ao mesmo tempo percebi que não posso parar com a terapia, não quero correr o risco de ter outro ataque, agora tenho Leonard... e você..." ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, queria passar tudo o que estava sentindo.

"Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, em ver que você está bem! Fico feliz também em saber que agora você é a minha Olivia, completa, corajosa e forte! Acima de tudo eu te admiro, você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda minha vida!" ele disse empolgado, a abraçou tão forte e efusivamente que acabou derrubando toda a bandeja na cama, o que gerou um riso geral.

Eles se divertiam, apesar de todo o inferno vivido por ambos, eles estavam ali, felizes, sorrindo, com um filho lindo. Nunca esqueceriam, mas estavam lidando da melhor forma possível. O primeiro passo já estava andado, agora o caminho surgiria com a evolução.

* * *

13 de Agosto de 2013

Apartamento de Olivia

Seis meses passaram voando, Leonard estava cada dia mais lindo e sapeca. Olivia continuava fazendo terapia com George, nunca mais teve outro ataque e os pesadelos eram muito raros. Ela estava trabalhando a 'trava' que ainda tinha em ter relações mais íntimas com Elliot, mesmo ele insistindo em não ser necessário, que espera o quanto for necessário e que o mais importante ele já tem que é o amor dela, Olivia precisava disso, detestava não conseguir se a voltar a trabalhar na unidade de vítimas especiais, já estava sendo providenciada sua volta, ela só estava esperando a liberação da papelada.

Eram oito horas da manhã. Olivia tinha combinado com Elliot de não comemorar seu aniversário, afinal o único ano em que resolveu reunir todo mundo ela foi sequestrada.

Ao acordar ela encontrou apenas um papel em sua cama.

"Fui visitar Elliot Jr.,

levei Leo junto comigo.

Voltarei à noite.

Aproveite o dia para relaxar!

Com amor,

Ell."

Mesmo indignada por ele ter saído sem dar um beijo e justo no dia do seu aniversário, Olivia decidiu que iria relaxar, afinal fazia tempo que não ficava sozinha em casa.

Depois de tomar banho, foi até a cozinha preparar o café, mas ao chegar à geladeira viu outro bilhete:

"Seu café da manhã está pronto na mesa da sala.

Com amor,

Ell."

Olivia foi direto para a sala. Ficou impressionada com a mesa linda de café da manhã, tudo o que ela mais gostava de comer de manhã Elliot tinha preparado e no centro havia tulipas brancas, as flores preferidas dela.

"Ele tá querendo me engordar com tanta coisa boa..." ela pensou alto, dando risada com tanta comida.

Quando ela já estava acabando de comer a campainha tocou.

Olivia respirou fundo, havia aprendido a controlar a ansiedade, mas mesmo assim ainda sentia um frio na alma em razão da data e por estar sozinha. Enfim, ela foi até a porta, mas ao olhar pelo olho mágico viu que se tratava de Casey e Melinda e abriu rapidamente.

"Bom dia Liv! Viemos aqui te sequestrar!" Casey disse animada.

"Casey! Não teve graça..." Melinda disse olhando feio pelo uso infeliz das palavras.

"Ops, desculpa Liv... não tive a intenção..." falou Casey chateada.

"Não tem problema algum meninas. Está tudo bem..." Olivia disse rindo da cara sem jeito de Casey e Melinda.

* * *

Foi uma tarefa árdua tirar Olivia de casa naquela manhã. Melinda teve que inventar que tinha brigado com Fin e que por isso precisava sair para fazer compras e se distrair, só assim conseguiu tirá-la do apartamento.

Durante a manhã realmente foram às compras. Há mais de um ano que Olivia não mudava o visual, mesmo contrariada de início, ela acabou se rendendo a tentação e comprou algumas roupas para ela e para Leonard.

O mais importante é que as três estavam se divertindo. Depois de almoçarem, Melinda inventou de ir a um SPA de beleza, utilizando o mesmo argumento de antes para convencer Olivia a aceitar.

O dia passou rápido. Já eram cinco horas da tarde. Enquanto faziam as unhas dos pés, Olivia não largava o celular, estava estranhando ninguém ter ligado, ainda mais Elliot.

"Sra. Stabler, por favor, largue esse celular e volte para a Terra!" Casey disse com a cara brava.

"Elliot não ligou até agora... não posso..." Olivia ia começar argumentar, mas foi surpreendida com Melinda pegando o celular da mão dela e guardando na bolsa.

"Liv, você nunca foi disso... ficar esperando ligação... e não adianta falar que é por conta de Leonard, porque você sabe que ele está em ótimas mãos, então relaxa!" Melinda disse com a voz calma.

Olivia acabou concordando, afinal Elliot era um super pai e com isso ela não tinha que se preocupar.

Saíram do SPA às sete horas da noite, estavam completamente produzidas. Resolveram vestir as roupas que tinham comprado. Olivia havia cortado um pouco o cabelo e clareou de leve. Melinda só hidratou e Casey retocou a cor. Era inegável que todas estavam maravilhosas.

"Pronto. Produzidas... satisfeita Mel?" perguntou Olivia em um tom divertido.

"Muito! Nada como me sentir linda e poderosa, ainda mais ao lado das minhas amigas!" ela respondeu com uma expressão vitoriosa.

"Agora a gente não pode desperdiçar toda essa beleza, vamos para algum restaurante brindar, o que acham? Vamos?" Casey disse convicta.

"Se for rápido tudo bem! Preciso ir para casa ver como Leo está!" respondeu Olivia dando uma de mãe coruja.

"Liv, não faz nem 12 horas que você não vê seu filho! Tem um estoque de leite no seu apartamento, não vai faltar nada! E outra, não vamos demorar muito..." argumentou Casey.

"Então vamos, mas antes precisamos passar no apartamento de Olivia, agora que eu percebi que esqueci as chaves da minha casa lá no sofá..." Melinda disse séria.

* * *

Depois de meia hora finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Olivia. Ao abrir a porta ela estranhou ao ver tudo escuro. A mão dela já estava indo para a arma que tinha na bolsa quando tudo acendeu.

"SURPRESA!" um coro gigante gritou e começou a fazer barulho.

"Meu Deus!" ela disse impressionada.

"Liv, meu amor, feliz aniversário! Hoje é o seu dia! Você merece o mundo, aqui está uma parte do que eu consegui reunir desse mundo para você!" Elliot disse se aproximando com Leonard nos braços, dando um beijo nela.

O apartamento estava lotado de gente, até Kathy e os filhos de Elliot estavam ali, afinal mesmo sendo ex-esposa dele, ela sempre disse depois do divórcio, que só aceitaria Elliot com alguém, se esse alguém fosse com Olivia.

"Eu não tenho palavras... meu Deus!" – Olivia disse com a voz embargada de emoção – "Eu não seria nada sem vocês!" ela completou emocionada, sendo recebida com abraços apertados de todos seus amigos.

A festa foi animada, cheia de sorrisos, amor, amizade e energia positiva. Uma verdadeira celebração à vida. A felicidade não cabia mais em Olivia, ela aproveitou cada segundo da companhia de todos que tanto amava, se divertiu a noite toda, finalmente sentia-se OLIVIA de novo.

"No que você está pensando?" Elliot parou ao lado de Olivia que estava no balcão da cozinha observando.

"Pensando na sorte que eu tenho em ter uma família tão maravilhosa e amigos tão especiais!" ela disse com um sorriso largo.

"Você conquistou tudo isso com esse seu jeito firme, com seu sorriso contagiante, com seu carinho, sua atenção, sua preocupação com todos, com sua força, com sua coragem..." Elliot começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

"Ok, entendi! Eu também te amo!" Olivia disse rindo.

Já era quase duas horas da manhã. Aos poucos o apartamento foi esvaziando e a festa terminando. Leonard já estava dormindo há tempos.

"Enfim sós!" Elliot disse trancando a porta.

"Só você mesmo pra me surpreender dessa forma, e eu não tenho nem como ficar brava por você ter quebrado nossa decisão de não fazer nada, a festa foi maravilhosa!" ela disse se aproximando dele.

"Você ainda não viu nada." Ele disse com um sorriso safado a puxando para o quarto.

Olivia se deixou levar. Ao chegar ao quarto se surpreendeu com as velas e um buque de tulipas vermelhas.

"Meu Deus Ell, são lindas!" ela disse surpresa com tudo. Elliot planejou esse dia nos mínimos detalhes.

"Esse é o meu presente!" Ele falou entregando um embrulho grande para Olivia.

"Elliot!" disse Olivia com um sorriso que não cabia no rosto de tão enorme.

Olivia abriu com cuidado. Havia dois álbuns. No primeiro estava escrito "Before...", havia fotos antigas deles dois juntos, de Olivia com os amigos, fotos dos últimos 15 anos que Elliot conseguiu reunir. No segundo estava escrito "...Then" e tinha apenas uma foto deles dois com Leonard no colo.

"O primeiro é nossa história já escrita e vivida, o segundo é o que nós vamos viver daqui pra frente... Você aceita viver comigo para o resto de nossas vidas?" Elliot disse emocionado, segurando uma caixinha com um anel.

Olivia estava completamente fora de si, era muita emoção para um dia só.

"Ell... Eu aceito... claro que eu aceito! Você é o homem da minha vida, sem você nada faria sentido... eu amo tanto..." ela começou a falar, mas não conseguiu terminar, estava chorando de felicidade.

Elliot também não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, sorrindo colocou o anel no dedo de Olivia, pôs o presente na poltrona mais próxima e a puxou para um beijo.

"Você é a mulher da minha vida Liv." Ele disse afastando um pouco o rosto, logo continuando o beijo.

Pupilas dilatadas, os dois estavam embriagados de tanto amor. Havia um furacão aceso dentro deles, prestes a entrar em erupção.

Delicadamente Elliot desceu tirando o vestido de Olivia. Quando já estava nos pés, ele a encarou de baixo pra cima, e delicadamente começou a beijar as pernas dela.

Foi subindo devagar, quando chegou à calcinha dela ele beijou por cima e a tirou devagar, mantendo sempre o olhar fixo nos olhos dela.

Num gesto forte ele a pegou no colo, com uma mão tirou o que estava por cima e a colocou em cima da cômoda.

Ela retribuiu com um sorriso safado.

Ele separou um pouco mais as pernas de Olivia, se ajoelhou no chão e passou a língua no centro dela.

"Elliiiot!" ela disse num gemido em resposta ao toque.

Ele continuou a estimulando com a língua. A delicadeza era prioridade, queria que Olivia tivesse um orgasmo como nunca teve antes, que sentisse todo o prazer que ele pudesse proporcionar.

"Já disse que você é deliciosa?" ele falou com a voz rouca, logo continuando.

Olivia estava completamente tomada, o quadril mexia conforme Elliot a estimulava.

"Continuaaa... Ellll" ela disse quase chegando lá, o incentivando.

"Ahhhh Elliot!" finalmente, as pernas começaram a tremer, a cabeça curvou e Olivia finalmente conseguiu ter um orgasmo, tão forte que não conseguia nem respirar direito.

Elliot sorriu ao ver que tinha conseguido, ficou em pé e a pegou no colo novamente, a levando para a cama.

A respiração ainda estava ofegante, quando Olivia voltou a beijar Elliot, agora com mais vontade.

"Agora eu quero que você sinta o que eu senti!" ela disse decidida o ajudando a tirar o resto de roupa que ainda tinha.

Ela virou de lado mostrando que preferia assim e ele a penetrou devagar.

"Meu Deus Liv, que delicia!" ele gemeu no pé do ouvido, ao sentir o corpo dela responder ao contato com o dele.

Ele se movimentava devagar, queria prolongar um pouco mais o momento de prazer.

Enquanto os movimentos aumentavam a velocidade, Elliot passou um braço à frente de Olivia e voltou a estimular o clitóris dela com a mão. Queria que ela chegasse de novo ao ápice junto com ele.

"Ahhhh Liv, você é maravilhosa..." ele sussurrou, a fazendo pela segunda vez naquela noite ter um orgasmo, logo seguido por ele.

Os dois estavam extasiados. Elliot ficou dentro dela por mais um tempo, até se acalmarem, os dois estavam suando.

"Ell eu te amo tanto!" ela disse com a voz ofegante.

"Eu também te amo Liv!" ele completou dando um selinho demorado nela.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados até por fim adormecerem.

Não havia nada que pudesse abalar o que existia ali, entre eles. Como sempre, superar o passado, sobreviver ao presente e não subestimar o futuro, no caso deles o futuro é muito maior do que esperado.

_"Ser profundamente amado por alguém nos dá força; amar alguém profundamente nos dá coragem."_

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Enfim terminei! :)

Quero agradecer de coração à Sarah501B, maigonokaze, Pri Bagshot, Barbara23Cristina, MrstablerS, SVUlovers2, bensonstabler4ev, Mariska4ever, Wacky Beauty, BaabiC, Lu250, Lucil, Dannyele lemos, Brbara, Jssica, Melissa, ThePyrura, Karen, Amanda, leticia oliveira, Looh, laisalexandra, Carol Bensler, Di,Anny S.C.M, Beatriz Dias, Lillysp21, catcat04, mayarasandim, tazmania081005, Barbara Souza, Laryssa e a todos os guests que deixaram suas reviews, seguiram ou favoritaram a fic, afinal se não fossem vocês eu não teria continuado a escrever!

Obrigada!

Até uma próxima quem sabe!

Boas férias à todos!

Beijosss!


End file.
